Oh Sister!
by Fran Kaioh-Tenoh
Summary: First fic on this fandom. It's a Sachiko x Yumi story with some tweaks. Rated M for some adult content in chapters 15, 22 , 23 and 24. Enjoy! [Final Chapter up on Apr 6th during its 1 year anniversary] this story is finally completed.
1. Whispers in the rain

**A/N: Hi again. This is a fic that I've been working on for the last couple of weeks. I realized that Maria-sama ga miteru or** _ **Marimite**_ **fandom is not that popular and that sucks. So I decided to work on this weird idea that I got. It is a love story but not a typical one. I tweaked some facts and well…you'll see. I already have some more chapters done but let's see what you think. BTW, my other stories will be updated soon, probably next week I hope. It depends mostly on my internet which sucks.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

It was a bad night for driving. The storm that hit the island country was the worst in the last twenty years. Winds were registered of being around 100 Km/h and it was really difficult to drive due to the heavy rain and raging winds. On that horrendous weather the last members of the Ogasawaras were heading to their mansion. They were coming back from their eldest man funeral. Now the young and sole heir of the Ogasawaras, Tooru was going to become the new CEO of the Ogasawara conglomerate and affiliates, one of the biggest groups of companies in Japan.

He had been married for almost five years and, what started as a fixed marriage, turned into love. He fell for his wife Sayako and, fruit of that love came to life their daughter, Sachiko. The little girl just turned four last spring and even, at that tender age, her looks were breathtaking. She had shoulder length dark hair with dark blue highlights and the most beautiful deep blue eyes framed her sweet and petite face. She was being raised to become a lady, a true princess.

Even at that young age she knew how to read simple sentences and also how to write her first name. She was a quiet and laconic child that preferred being alone and was about to start kindergarten at Lillian following her mother's steps. Her parents loved her and her grandfather absolutely adored her. She enjoyed drawing and just recently started piano lessons so she already knew a couple of simple songs. She was delicate and well mannered aristocratic little girl.

Two days ago her grandfather passed away after having a heart attack and just this evening the burial service was held, Sachiko was really sad and, as soon as the family entered their car, she fell asleep out of exhaustion on her mother's lap. Sayako smiled sadly at her daughter and stroked her hair distractedly while looking out the window. It wasn't a good sight; everything was covered by dark shadows alternated by far light flashes due to a developing lighting storm, rain was pouring making it hard to see.

"Tooru, tell the driver to slow down, this weather is too dangerous to be driving that fast" Sayako looked worried, her husband instructed the driver, after he barely managed to avoid a uncontrolled truck, to take a rural road to avoid heavy and, hazardous, traffic. Their regular driver was sick so they had to ask for the backup driver who had only been in the service for a couple of weeks, so he was inexperienced. It was his first time driving on these extreme conditions and was, progressively, losing control of the vehicle.

As they took one of the rural roads that lead directly to the manor the rain intensified but the traffic decreased. He felt more confident and drove faster to get there as soon as possible "Well this is faster and safer so we'll be at the mansion in no time dear" Tooru observed his beautiful wife and child and smiled tenderly.

They didn't see it coming nor felt its presence until it was too late. An insomniac driver fell asleep and lost control of its truck and hit them on the front, the Ogasawara's driver was killed instantly and the car flipped midair and with a loud thud smashed on the wet pavement. Sayako reacted as any loving mother would and protected her child with her own body, Tooru tried to protect his family but he wasn't fast enough and was sent flying out of the car by the impact.

"Sachiko" it was just a whisper that the little girl confused with a dream "Sachiko" the little princess opened her azure eyes to see her mom smiling weakly at her "Oka-san?" the brunette girl answered rubbing her eyes, she was really tired.

"Sachiko I need you to walk out of here" her mother ordered

"Why, Oka-san?" Sachiko didn't understand the complexity of the situation she was in

Seeing the fire that was getting closer to the leaking car and realizing the danger her little girl was in Sayako tried to sound as strict as possible, it was the only way her daughter wouldn't dare to question her "Sachiko I need you to walk out of the car on to that road" she pointed at a path on her right "and walk until your legs hurt, then walk some more until you find a dry place" now with the taste of blood on her mouth was evident due to her internal injuries Sayako forced her door open to let her little daughter out of the wrecked car.

Sachiko went out and tried to avoid all the glass that was scattered all around the place "Mommy?" she looked at her mother with tears in her eyes, she knew that something really bad had happened "I will find you again my dear daughter, now go" Sachiko didn't move, she was petrified "Sachiko now! Go on the road I told you and find shelter" those harsh words made her react "Yes oka-san I'll go now" with a kiss on the forehead she left her mother and started walking on the road her mom pointed at. As soon as Sayako saw her daughter was nowhere to be seen she let her tears flew freely and with her mouth full of blood "I love you my sweet Sachiko, please Miki, my fairy, take care of my baby" she whispered before fainting.

* * *

A knock on the door caught his attention with a raised eyebrow ordered the person to enter his office.

"Ojou-sama, they had an accident"

"Are there any survivors?"

"They haven't found the body of the little girl, but the driver and her parents are dead"

"Cover the accident, make everybody dead and even the girl"

"Yes Ojou-sama" the young man closed the door

"As the last alive family member all Ogasawara companies are under my control now, finally my dream came true and the best part is that I didn't have to kill you"

* * *

After several minutes walking Sachiko heard a big explosion, she stopped dead in her tracks and wanted to go back to her mom but just the thought of getting punished by disobeying her mother made her hesitate so, after some more minutes, she kept on walking. She passed two bridges and a little forest but there wasn't any other human being or house around. It was pouring and she started to freeze but didn't let her tears fall. She just wrapped her little arms around herself and kept on walking.

* * *

A brown haired woman woke up with a gasp, she had a nightmare but she couldn't remember what it was about, but a thought came to mind.

 _My fairy, take care of my baby…_

"Sayako" the brown haired woman sighed and tried to go back to sleep. She felt restless. That feeling was with her until exhaustion took the best of her and she drifted off in a dreamless slumber.

* * *

Four hours have passed since she last saw her parents and rain was still wetting little Sachiko. She was about to faint due to exhaustion when she saw a light far away, her eyes widened.

 _Light, that means people…_

She started walking towards the light. Several minutes have passed by and the light was getting closer which gave little Sachiko hope. Then she saw it. A big house held a closed flower shop.

 _No…_

Sachiko looked around in search for help but that was the only place in kilometers. It was a big brick house with all the lights off.

 _No people, I miss my mommy and daddy…_

With tears on her eyes she walked around the house to end up in front of a big greenhouse; she approached the door and smiled when the door opened so she decided to get inside. It was so warm that made Sachiko feel safe "I'm cold" she started to shiver. On the back she found some covers, she grabbed them and headed to the warmest place of the greenhouse: the rose bushes. She smiled when she saw a futon and a pillow there so she wrapped herself on the covers, she was extremely exhausted. It only took some more minutes for her to fall asleep, she was shivering but the warmth was helping her little body fight the cold.

* * *

 **A/N: You liked it? hated it? just let me know. Chap 2 is done...**


	2. Stubborn little fairy

**A/N: Hi everyone first of all, thank you for all your reviews. I can't send you my thanks by PM because you are guests, anyways here's another chap. I'm almost done with the third one I'll publish it in a couple of days. I'm really happy that you read and reviewed this story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Fukuzawa Yumi was a hyper five year old that lived with her parents and loved flowers, maybe because her parents ran a flower shop. She sometimes spent the night in the big greenhouse that her family had behind their shop. That is why there was a futon, pillow and several covers there. One night, when she was just a baby she started crying desperately and the only way her mother found to calm her down was rocking her in her arms in the greenhouse next to the rose bushes.

Since that moment she started spending some nights over there. She loved all kinds of flowers but her favorite were the chinesis, red roses that made her smile whenever she saw them. When she slept there she often lay next to them. She helped her mom to water the plants and, sometimes, she talked to them. She had this weird feeling that plants understood her.

Her mother inherited the shop from her grandmother and since she passed away two years ago she decided to maintain the legacy. After all, it was a 100 year old flower shop and, even if it wasn't in the city, it was known so they were always busy. Yumi's father was an architect running his own design company in the city that was half an hour away.

"Yesterday night the Ogasawara family had an accident where all die…" Yumi took the remote and changed the channel to cartoons "Yumi, breakfast" her mother called from the kitchen and her smile grew wide, she turned off the TV and ran to the kitchen, her mother smiled "are you ready to start school?" Yumi nodded while eating.

"Starting tomorrow you are going to attend Lillian Girls' Academy" Miki smiled at her daughter as she drank some juice "mommy went there too honey" Yumi's eyes grew wide "Really mommy?"

"Really dear, it is a very beautiful place that is why I want you to start going there" she smiled tenderly at her sweet daughter while she finished her breakfast

"I'm done mommy can I go and visit the roses?" Yumi clapped excitedly. She absolutely adored the greenhouse and the smell of roses.

 _She might become a rose at Lillian's someday, hopefully a Rosa Chinesis just like me…_ Miki smiled tenderly at her daughter.

"Sure honey but first go and brush your teeth" Yumi ran to the bathroom and did what her mother said.

Several minutes later she came back to the kitchen "I'm ready mommy, can I go now?"

"Sure baby go ahead while I clean, be there in a minute" Miki was doing the dishes and smiled while Yumi ran past the door, she heard her close the backdoor and sighed.

"Sometimes she's too hyper for her own good" with that Yumi's mother continued doing the dishes

Yumi left the house through the backdoor and ran to the greenhouse, as soon as she was in front of the door of the glass structure and frowned

 _Why is the door open?…_

She entered and walked directly to her favorite spot: the red rose bushes. She walked past the lilies, orchids and carnations, she liked them all right but her absolute favorites were the roses. The more she approached the bushes in the back of the greenhouse the more Yumi frowned; she didn't forget to put the covers away yesterday so she found it weird that now they were lying around on top of the futon.

When she took a closer look, she gasped at the sight. Right there under the covers was a blushing angel or at least that's what she thought that sleepy girl was with her dark hairs covering the pillow, her little hands clutching the covers tight, she looked so fragile and helpless. Yumi rubbed her eyes, she thought it was a dream, but it wasn't. The brown haired girl kneeled in front of the lying girl and touched her forehead, she was burning with fever.

 _That is why she looks like blushing, she has fever…_

Frightened cobalt eyes looked at brown "Help" the dark haired girl whispered; she was still exhausted and extremely hot.

"You sick, let me find mommy" Yumi's eyes widened when a little hand grabbed her from the wrist, she felt how all her body covered with goosebumps.

 _Feels like when mommy hugs me..._

"P'ease" those feverish deep blue eyes implored the older girl "no leave me" the little girl was trembling. "Okay, momma's coming anyways" Yumi took the younger girl's hand and sat next to her "Ne, what's your name?" she wondered out loud.

"Sa…" she coughed a little "…chiko"

"Mine's Yumi, Fukuzawa Yumi" she smiled tenderly at Sachiko "Why are you sleeping here Chiko-chan?"

"I…cold…raining…u…mi-chan" the dark haired girl was trembling while Yumi caressed her forehead with her tiny right hand while her left was entwined with hers making her feel warm inside, Sachiko felt safe.

"Yumi are you…" Miki gasped when she saw her daughter and another dark haired girl "Oh my God!" Miki approached faster and touched the dark haired girl's forehead "You're burning up, let's get you in the house" Yumi's mother took Sachiko's feverish body on her arms and headed home, Yumi never left the little girl's side nor her hand.

"She slept with these clothes, they are still wet" Miki gasped "she needs a bath, Yumi get me some clothes that are small for you" the brown haired girl hesitated because she didn't want to leave Sachiko's side.

"Go Umi-chan" with a gentle squeeze and a little smile Sachiko reassured Yumi that she was alright. The five year old brown haired girl nodded and ran to her room while Miki was astonished.

 _How this little girl can make Yumi obey her without protest?..._

When the brown haired woman heard a soft whimper from the little girl she was carrying she snapped from her thoughts. Miki entered the bathroom and helped the little girl out of her soaked clothes that were almost glued to her delicate body. She bathed Sachiko then lifted and wrapped her in a soft dark blue towel.

"Yumi is it okay if I put her on your bed?" Miki asked her daughter while she was searching for some clothes that could fit Sachiko.

"Yes mommy, here" the brown haired girl handed her mom a pair of light gray cotton pants and a pink sweater. Miki took the clothes and whispered to her daughter "honey go and watch TV while I help her change".

"But mommy" the five year old girl pouted.

"No buts Yumi let me help her and then we make her a soup, ne?" Miki offered and Yumi nodded enthusiastically and ran to the living room to watch TV.

Miki took some new underwear from Yumi and dressed little Sachiko, she put her in bed and took a small cloth to wet and put it on the dark haired girl's forehead then picked up the phone and called the doctor.

 _This girl just looks like…_

Twenty minutes later Dr. Kobayashi arrived and Sachiko's fever has decreased slightly "Miki-chan the girl was close to catch pneumonia. I gave her a shot and she's fast asleep now, she's a very brave girl"

"I'm really glad Mari-chan. I was very worried, she's so small" Miki reasoned

"She's four years old, that's what little Sachiko told me before falling asleep, by the way where did you find her?" Dr. Kobayashi wondered

"Actually Yumi found her sleeping in the greenhouse" the brown haired mother chuckled

"Well you need to call social services so they can take care of her and, maybe, put her on a foster home while they find her relatives which, let me tell you she doesn't recall"

Being an orphan, Miki refused to put little Sachiko through that pain. The brown haired woman knew how hard living with a foster family was until she got lucky and was adopted by Hikari and Seiko, Yumi's grandparents, so she made up her mind "Mari-chan I'll become Sachiko's guardian, she doesn't deserve the horrors that I lived being an orphan"

"I understand your point Miki-chan and I'll offer you some help. Let me put you in contact with Mizuno-san my petite soeur she's the best lawyer there is" Dr. Kobayashi handed her a card.

"Thank you Mari-chan, as soon as Sachiko feels better I'll give her a call" Miki smiled gratefully "And don't worry about Yuuchiro he wanted a second kid anyways and I can't carry any more children".

"I know Miki-chan, everything's going to be for the better" Dr. Kobayashi sipped on her tea "Ne Miki-chan don't you think she just looks like…"

"Now that you mention it Mari-chan" Miki sipped her tea "but I think it's just a coincidence I don't even know if Sayako had children"

"Oh well…" Dr. Kobayashi continued having tea. They continued chatting for a while; they were old friends from their time in Lilian. Mari and Miki graduated together and were Rosa Gigantea and Rosa Chinesis in high school.

They didn't listen when Yumi turned the TV off and headed to her room. The young Fukuzawa opened the door and approached the bed were Sachiko was peacefully sleeping. Yumi smiled and sat on the bed. Sachiko's eyes flew open and stared at Yumi with feverish eyes.

"Umi" the dark haired girl yawned

"Feel better Chiko-chan?" the brown haired girl smiled

"Yes, thank you" the dark haired girl answered softly she was still shivering

"Are you cold Chiko-chan?"

"No" little Sachiko crossed her arms

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Really?" Yumi raised an eyebrow

"Well…" the dark haired girl pouted

"Well?" Yumi smiled sweetly

"May…be" another shiver ran past Sachiko. Yumi lifted the covers and lay next to the smaller girl and then wrapped her arms around her. The dark haired girl just smiled and went back to sleep, now feeling warm. Yumi leaned her head on top of Sachiko's and started to drift off with a smile on her face.

 _Stubborn Chiko-chan…_

Several minutes later Dr. Kobayashi and Miki came back to the room check on the dark haired girl "Well it looks like you won't have jealousy problems among sisters Miki-chan" Dr. Mari chuckled

"It seems that way, huh?" Miki smiled "Well that's one thing less to worry about"

"True" Dr. Kobayashi checked her watch and gasped "I should get going, if you need anything else just give a call, gokigenyou Rosa chinesis" she winked and blew a kiss.

"Gokigenyou, Rosa gigantea" Miki smiled.

In the evening Sachiko felt better and had a bowl of soup made by Miki and Yumi who always remained next to the black haired girl and often comforted her with a hug and a warm smile. On the other hand, Yumi calmed down around Sachiko, she wasn't that hyper anymore and Miki was really glad.

Sachiko's fever went down, now she was mildly warm which was way better than her previous state and Miki was relieved. Due to these unexpected circumstances Miki decided to delay Yumi's start at Lillian's. During the first week of class she decided to enroll both girls in a small kindergarten located five minutes away from home. It was the same Yumi attended last year. During this week the former Rosa Chinesis got in contact with Dr. Kobayashi's petite soeur Mizuno Miyoko who speeded the process up and, in only three days, Miki was named Sachiko's guardian.

Miyoko took the case because of two main reasons. First, because her onee-sama asked her to and even after all these years, she couldn't say no to whatever her onee-sama asked. Second, because she felt sorry for the poor child, being a mother of a six year old cute girl named Youko. She wanted to provide a stable environment for that cute little orphan and she knew that she would be safe with the former Rosa Chinesis, Fukuzawa Miki.

Miyoko was also Sayako Ogasawara's private attorney and she notified Miki about her suspicions of Sachiko's parents who recently passed away. She also had Sayako's last will and a letter that she wrote to her daughter in case something happened. She was supposed to read it when she turned seventeen. After further investigation Miyoko discovered the covering plot about the Ogasawara's dead and, for safety reasons, she advised Miki to keep Sachiko from knowing the truth about her origin until she were older enough to fight for her rights.

Yuuichiro, Miki's husband, was worried about the legal implications of having Sachiko but Miki, with Miyoko's help; convinced him so he welcomed their new daughter to the family.

They had a third room available for Sachiko but she'd been having nightmares and the only way to calm her down was sleeping next to Yumi, so they added a second bed to her room which was pointless because every night the dark haired girl ended up sleeping on Yumi's bed with the brown haired girl hugging her.

So, on the third week of school, Yumi walked hand in hand with Sachiko to the 2nd District Kindergarten.

"Chiko-chan this is your classroom" Yumi pointed

"Yes?" Sachiko looked unsure

"Yes Chiko-chan. I'm going to my class, bye" the brown haired girl turned around and started walking

"Umi" Sachiko called her sister

"Huh?" Yumi turned around smiling. She was expecting that.

"Nothing" the dark haired girl pouted

"Tell me Chiko-chan" Yumi approached Sachiko

"No"

"Want a hug?" the brown haired girl offered

"No" Sachiko crossed her arms on her chest

"Sure?" Yumi asked

"No" the dark haired girl gave her back to Yumi

"No?" the brown haired girl approached Sachiko

"Hug me Umi" little Sachiko whispered and Yumi hugged her from behind with a smile. Under that hug, Sachiko smiled too. Then they heard the bell.

"Make lots of friends, ne Chiko-chan?" Yumi smiled

"Ok Umi"

After a couple of weeks Sachiko got used to school but she didn't make a lot of friends, children were afraid of her and her aura of superiority. When Yumi wasn't around she was a victim of bullying that's why she withdrew even more. She did all her homework but didn't want to make friends anymore. She preferred to be alone or with Yumi. On the other hand, the brown haired girl was quite popular and friendly with everyone even though, deep inside, she was a shy girl.

Every night Sachiko lay down on her bed and hours later she slipped into Yumi's embrace. Only when she was angry at her older sister or was sick she stayed on her own bed. And, when that happened, it was Yumi's turn to get into Sachiko's bed.

They rarely got angry at each other. Yumi learned to be quieter while Sachiko learned how to smile more but only for her sister and her parents. The girls started piano lessons a year later. The dark haired girl was quite talented while the brown haired one was a little above average. They also liked to draw and Sachiko was quite good at it.

After a couple of months in Miki and Yuichiro's care Sachiko was adopted by them so now she was Sachiko Fukuzawa, little sister of Yumi Fukuzawa. As years passed by, Sachiko grew taller than Yumi but she still obeyed her older sister, they helped each other on everything. They studied in the same school close to their parents home until Sachiko started her last year of middle school. Miki decided that it was time for her daughters to follow her steps so a first year high school Yumi and a third year middle school Sachiko entered Lilian Girls' Academy.

* * *

 **A/N: You know the drill. You review and I post faster. See ya...**


	3. Fragmented taboo

**A/N: Hi again thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews. I'll answer your questions here on my notes.**

Pure5u6a: **Yes Yumi is the older sister in this story, and yes Sachiko will be known as the 'ice princess' in this AU. She might be raised as a Fukuzawa but she's an Ogasawara deep inside her heart.**

mimingkarose: **Yes, they might be some other twists. Some might be expected, others not that much. I hope you enjoy this chap too.**

xLaShay: **Hi, thanks for your support. I've read almost all of Marimite's stories featuring this pair [I got disappointed by the amount of unfinished stories] and I just wanted to contribute a little with this fandom even though Sailor Moon [specifically Haruka &Michiru] are my all time favorites. I hope you enjoy this update.**

YS [guest]: **Thank you for your support. Here's a new chap.**

saemi-san: **Glad you like my humble story. Don't worry about the Yamayurikai. It will remain almost the same, which will be clarified in this chap.**

 **Here's a new chapter, btw this story is just like Marimite universe: reading slowly is preferred here…Enjoy!**

* * *

Yumi was 16 and Sachiko 15 at that time. It was in that year that Sachiko became known as the "Ice Princess" due to her indifferent attitude towards the other students, but that just made her more famous and her fan base grew. On the other hand, Yumi was quite shy so she didn't have many friends but she was nice to everybody and got a lot of admirers and even older girls were interested on her.

Miki decided that they stayed in the dorms but with the condition that they were separated, she was getting worried about the closeness among her daughters. The girls were really young when the Fukuzawa's adopted Sachiko so Miki was certain that neither Yumi nor Sachiko remembered the fact that they weren't blood related.

However, they were raised as sisters and that's how they were supposed to see each other according to the former Rosa Chinesis. She decided to send her daughters to school a week early so they could get used to the dorm's routine. Yumi didn't mind while Sachiko was really upset, it was the first time in more than ten years that she was going to be in a different room than her sister's.

"Chiko-chan don't be mad, we can see each other during the day"

"I know Umi but…" It was still hard for Sachiko to express her feelings

"But?" Yumi asked smiling

"I'll…" Sachiko looked at her older sister sulking

"Yes?"

"…Miss you" the dark haired girl protested

"I know Chiko-chan, me too but we are in the same building, we're just a floor away" Yumi hugged her younger sister and drew her close "and besides, you can come here and do homework with me and just go to sleep in your room"

"It's not the same Yumi" the brown haired girl's eyes widened while Sachiko crossed her arms over her chest and sighed frustrated

 _Chiko-chan only calls me 'Yumi' when she's really upset…_

"Sachiko…" now it was Sachiko's turn to gasp

 _Yumi only calls me 'Sachiko' when she's frustrated…_

"I understand because I feel the same but we can't help it Sachiko" Yumi sighed

"Ok Yumi, we can't help it, but let me sleep here tonight"

"I can't, my roommate must be here soon Sachiko"

Sachiko rolled her eyes exasperated "This is just preposterous"

"Please understand Sachiko" it was Yumi's turn to get upset

"Fine" Sachiko opened the door and stepped out "See you around, _sister_ " with that she slammed the door shut and went to her room.

It was the first big argument among the sisters; Yumi was devastated while Sachiko was upset. They stopped talking to each other for a few days. The worst part was that none of their roommates had arrived that day or the days after.

The Fukuzawa sisters stopped talking to each other and only a miracle would bring them back together. It came in the form of a thunderstorm mainly because Sachiko hated thunderstorms and, after five days without talking or seeing each other a thunderstorm broke loose.

Thunders could be heard and seen through the curtains and Sachiko was all alone, her roommate hadn't show up yet. She was a grown girl but deep inside, thunderstorms terrified her. Her mother Miki said that it was a childhood trauma but there was no doubt that she absolutely hated thunderstorms.

"Stupid thunders, stupid rain" Sachiko hid under the blankets and closed her eyes. She trembled in bed terrified when she heard another thunder and then a soft knock on the door.

"Who is it?" the dark haired asked pretending not to be scared

"It's Yumi" she heard the other person whispering. Sachiko jumped out of bed and opened the door in less than 3 seconds.

"Umi I'm sorry for everything, please stay" Sachiko took her sister by the arms and brought her in holding her tight

"Hush Chiko-chan, it's okay I won't leave you" Yumi took Sachiko's hand and leaded her to her bed. Yumi lay down on Sachiko's bed and pulled her younger sister with her.

The dark haired girl put her head on her sister's shoulder and wrapped her right arm around Yumi's waist.

"This bed's really small Chiko-chan" Yumi chuckled

"I know Umi. Are you uncomfortable?" Sachiko got hugged by her sister

"Not at all Chiko-chan, are you?" the brown haired teen smiled and kissed her sister's head and a small blush appeared on her cheeks.

 _Why am I blushing? We used to sleep like this all the time…_

"N…not with you" Sachiko felt herself stammering at the proximity of her sister

 _Why do I feel uneasy? It's not the first time we sleep like this…_

Another thunder could be heard and Sachiko trembled and raised her head to look into Yumi's eyes that was staring back at her and smiled sweetly.

"Try to sleep Chiko-chan I won't leave" Yumi blushed even more after kissing her sister on the forehead who was also blushing.

 _Why did my heart skip a beat? I'm feeling weird…_ Yumi closed her eyes but couldn't sleep.

 _I want another kiss not there, though. But SHE IS MY SISTER; I can't feel this longing towards her, can I?_ Sachiko was troubled but closed her eyes and smiled when she felt Yumi's hand caressing her hair. After several minutes Sachiko relaxed and fell asleep on her older sister's arms that also drifted off after a while.

The next day came and Yumi woke up first and rubbed her eyes, when she tried to move she couldn't due to a body lying on top of her. She looked down and her face turned red. Just centimeters from her face were Sachiko's lips.

 _They look so inviting…_

Without thinking she leaned forward and drew really close to her sister lips when she felt the dark haired teen stirring, Yumi stiffened and moved her face as far as she could from Sachiko's.

 _Oh my God, I almost kissed MY SISTER, What kind of pervert I am? Oh God, I definitely need therapy..._

"Morning Umi" Sachiko stretched again and, with eyes closed, kissed her sister really close to her mouth.

"Morning Chi…ko-chan" Yumi's eyes widened.

 _She almost kissed me! That wasn't on purpose, she's still asleep. She's not a morning person with her low blood pressure and all…_

"Chiko-chan I need to go to my room" Yumi protested softly

"Why? You're really comfy" Sachiko drew her sister closer and slid one leg between her sister's and pressed her knee _there_ just in the center above Yumi's tights.

A small moan escaped from Yumi's lips and her body felt on fire all of a sudden.

 _Oh god, I need to get out of here, now!..._

The more she tried to untangle from her sister's grasp the more she felt her Sachiko's knee rubbing between her legs. She didn't have other choice. So she drew her lips close to Sachiko's ear and nibbled it gently.

Sachiko's eyes flew open and she jumped out of bed "What did you do that for?" the dark haired teen was blushing deeply "You didn't let me get out of bed and I'm hungry Chiko-chan" Yumi protested while getting out of bed.

"There are other ways and you know it" Sachiko pinned her sister against the wall and Yumi gasped "Yeah? Like what?" the brown haired challenged her younger sister and burst into laughter when Sachiko tickled her falling on the floor laughing.

"Ok Ok I give up Sachi…ko" Yumi was now on the floor trying to escape her sister that was on top of her. Suddenly Sachiko felt warmth coming from a lower part of her body and shivered.

 _This warm feeling, well hot, but why?_ The dark haired teen snapped out of her thoughts when she saw the puzzled look on her older sister so she helped Yumi up.

"Umi, go and change I'm going to take a shower" Sachiko's face was icy

"Do you want some company?" Yumi blurted without thinking and covered her mouth as soon as the last phrase escaped her lips.

 _What did I say to MY SISTER? Oh god, I DO have issues…_

"Huh?" the dark haired girl was distracted grabbing some clothes

"Nevermind, I'll go to my room now, see you" Yumi hurried and left the room. Then it hit Sachiko and her eyes grew wide.

' _Do you want some company?'_ she heard her sister's voice over and over again in her head.

 _But that's not weird, right? We used to take showers together all the time, but hey, I was 11 the last time we did…_ She was driving herself crazy while showering, after a while she stepped out of the shower and got into the bedroom wrapped on a dark blue robe and drying her hair with a towel

"Argh I can't understand you" Sachiko reasoned out loud while still torturing herself. She didn't realize that her roommate had arrived

"Who, me?" asked her roommate

Sachiko turned around and tried to compose herself "Sorry I was talking to myself. My name is Fukuzawa Sachiko, third year a pleasure to meet you" the dark haired teen bowed respectfully.

"Hasekura Rei, third year too" the blonde smiled friendly "finally I got a roommate, it's been boring to be all by myself in this room, well Yoshino comes any other day and spends the night here though"

"Yoshino?" Sachiko wondered

 _If they refer to each other without honorifics they must be very close…_

"Yes, she's my older cousin. She's in first year of high school"

"Oh, like Umi"

"Umi?" nor was Rei's turn to wonder

"I call her that, she's my older sister Yumi, also a freshman in high school"

"I see. You're new right?"

"Yes, we got transferred this year. Our mother also attended Lillian so she wanted us to follow her steps" Sachiko hid a blush when she realized that she was just wrapped on a thin robe "let me change in the bathroom and we can chat some more if that's okay with you Hasekura-san"

"Sure. I'll put my things away in the meantime" Rei turned around and started unpacking while Sachiko went to the bathroom.

 _Sachiko…she seems nice, rather cold and distant though…_

On the other hall of the dorms a flushed Yumi worriedly paced on her bathroom waiting for the tub to fill.

' _Do you want some company?' I can't believe I said that. She's my sister, MY SISTER. I'm supposed to protect her not to ravish her. Ravish? Well that's a strong word. Care for her, right? Hug her, sure. Kiss her, why not? WHAT? I just thought of KISSING MY SISTER? I don't even know if I'm gay. Oh shoot I'm going gay for my sister. Ok Yumi get it together, you can't be feeling this way for your sister. I'm so going to hell._

After being soaking for the last half an hour Yumi finished her bath and felt at ease. She got dressed and reached the door. As soon as she opened the bathroom's door she ran into somebody and a loud thud could be heard.

"Oww" a girl exclaimed

"I'm so sorry" Yumi helped the girl to stand "but, why are you in my room?"

"This is my room also. I guess we're roommates" a pale girl with braided dark brown hair smiled at Yumi and bowed slightly "Shimazu Yoshino, high school freshman"

"Fukuzawa Yumi, same here" the brown haired teen answered excitedly

"I guessed so because they organize us per year Yumi-san" Yoshino smiled "if not I'll be sharing with Rei-chan"

"Is she a friend of yours?" Yumi smiled

"More like my beloved cousin"

 _Beloved cousin? Huh, I wonder..._

"She looks like a tomboy but it's so girly that baka Rei-chan" Yoshino smiled "we used to have sleepovers here or in her room because none of us had a rommie, she's in third year of middle school"

"Oh Chiko-chan too, maybe they're in the same class"

"Chiko-chan?"

"Yes, that's how I call Sachiko, my sister, she's also a third year…" a protesting stomach interrupted their conversation and Yumi blushed deeply

"I guess you're hungry" Yoshino giggled "let's grab something to eat" she held Yumi's hand and leaded out of their room "but let's get Rei-chan first and then your sister, ne Yumi-san?" the embarrassed brown haired girl only nodded and followed her roommate.

After turning right in the end of the hall and went down one floor, Yoshino reached the second door on the right and, without knocking, she opened it to reveal a tall dark haired teen that she hadn't seen before so she didn't even hesitate to shout "Who are you?"

"Me? Who ARE you? And what are you doing in MY room?" the tall dark haired girl answered raising her voice and clenching her fists

"Chiko-chan?" from behind Yoshino appeared a brown haired teen with pigtails

"Umi?" Sachiko immediately calmed down slightly

"Yoshino-san this is Fukuzawa Sachiko, my sister" Yumi clarified and Sachiko unclenched her fists while Rei stepped out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel

"And that loud girl Sachiko-san" the short haired blonde teen coming out of the bathroom pointed at the girl with braids "is my cousin Shimazu Yoshino"

"Rei-chan baka" the braided teen growled and rolled her eyes "Nice to meet you Sachiko-san"

"Nice to meet you too, Shimazu-san" the dark haired teen bowed

Yoshino approached Yumi and whispered "Is she that formal all the time?" Yumi grinned and nodded "Chiko-chan is not into talking to people that much so when she does, tend to be pretty formal".

"Umi!" Sachiko protested blushing

"But it is true Chiko-chan" Yumi pouted while Yoshino and Rei giggled

"Ne, Rei-chan we came to get you to grab something to eat" Yoshino turned to face Sachiko "you're invited too Sachiko-san" before the dark haired teen could start talking a high growl coming from her sister's stomach made her giggle

"We should get going then" Rei chuckled and pointed at Yumi "before we get eaten by the beast that lives in her stomach" all burst into laughter while the brown haired teen blushed all over.

After eating and having a nice chat Rei and Yoshino offered to give the Fukuzawa sisters a tour around the school. They showed them where the main places were and decided to go downtown to watch a movie. Rei and Sachiko headed to their room while Yoshino and Yumi went to theirs. They decided to wait for each other at the bus stop just outside the school's gate.

After changing into casual clothes, the four girls walked to the school's entrance to take a bus to get downtown. After a few arguments and puppy eyes a reluctant Sachiko and a defeated Yoshino walked into a romantic movie sighing.

Yumi and Sachiko decided to share an extra large soda and popcorn. As the lights dimmed to darkness a certain dark haired teen was lost in thoughts.

' _Do you want some company?' that question was just weird but I just wanted her to…to WHAT Sachiko? She's your sister, the one that hugged you on a thunderstorm, the one that made funny faces to you so you laugh when you are mad, the one that looks at you so tenderly, the one with the softest skin and the most kissable lips…uh oh._ Sachiko gasped at the realization while Yumi watched her closely for a few seconds but didn't utter a word. She was having similar conflicts on her own.

 _Chiko-chan looks so pretty today, oh stop it Yumi don't you dare to start thinking about your sister in a different way. She's my little sister and that's all. But she rubbed her knee against ME and god, it felt so good. Come on Yumi! Not again with your dirty mind I swear that I sound like a dirty old man besides she was asleep, it wasn't on purpose, yet I wanted her to..You wanted what? Let me remind you again that it is your sister._

The brown haired Fukuzawa teen was so lost in thoughts that when she reached for the soda didn't heard her sister gasp as their hands' touched but when she felt her sister's breathing close to her earlobe and heard her whisper a soft "Umi" with her lips so close to her ear that Yumi felt how electricity ran down her back. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her sister thanking Maria-sama that her blush has hidden due to the theater's darkness.

 _Is Umi blushing? She looks so cute like that. Oh god I can't be thinking like that again, this is just preposterous…_

"Y-yes Ch-chiko-chan?" Yumi stammered trying hard to calm herself down which was almost impossible as she felt that Sachiko was getting closer.

"Could you please let my hand go? I'm thirsty and you don't let me grab the drink" the dark haired teen asked her sister almost pleading.

 _Please Umi let my hand go before I…_

Yumi's eyes widened and, shaking, she let Sachiko's hand free "Sorry Chiko-chan" the brown haired teen gave her sister a small smile and turned to concentrate on the images displaying on the screen or, at least, pretended to.

 _Relax Yumi, she just wanted to have a drink and your hand was on the way, that was it, do not over think things. God, I need to stop hanging with Rosa Gigantea en bouton, I just sound like her…_

The Fukuzawa sisters didn't notice a girl with braids and a pair of sparkling brown eyes staring at them with a mischievous smile while holding her cousin's hand with their fingers entwined.

After the movies they grabbed some ice cream before going back to school, it was their last day before starting classes so they felt like enjoying the last bit of it. After a while they went back to school, walked to the dorm, bathed and got ready to bed, they were exhausted.

* * *

The next day Yumi and Yoshino discovered that they were in the same class just as Rei and Sachiko. Being in middle school was boring because they didn't have a lot to do besides classes and clubs unlike high school that they had something called the soeur system and more competitive clubs not to mention the _yamayurikai_ or student council and their three main representatives or _roses_ : rosa foetida, represented by a yellow rose, rosa gigantea with a white one and rosa chinesis the beautiful red rose.

Months passed by really fast and the cousins drew closer to the Fukuzawa sisters, they became really good friends and Yumi was glad that Sachiko could have a real friend besides her. She also became best friends with Yoshino and school was fun now.

Also something interesting happened to Yoshino and Yumi after a couple of months in high school. They became the petite soeurs of second year Torii Eriko and Mizuno Youko. Now Yumi belonged to the Rosa Chinesis family while Yoshino to Rosa Foetida's.

The Rosa Chinesis en bouton felt at ease with her petite soeur due to Yumi's happy personality that can change the mood of a room in a matter of seconds. Yoshino, on the other hand, had just recovered from a heart surgery performed during summer vacation and developed an explosive personality which Eriko found highly amusing. Both now wore, proudly, their one-sama's rosaries.

The only thing that the Fukuzawa sisters regretted is that they grew apart, they were busy all the time and they barely spent time together at least Sachiko found in her roommate a good friend while Yumi and Yoshino got closer and almost every day ate lunch together at the Rose Mansion with Rosa Gigantea's petite soeur Toudo Shimako.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you like it. I'm almost done with chap 4 but I'm also working on my other stories so, hopefully I'll update on friday [if my internet stops sucking]. Again, thank you for all your support, it means a lot...**


	4. Our garden

**A/N: Hi, thank you very much for your kind reviews, they made me really happy. I'm really pleased that there are people following and reviewing this story. Here's chapter 4 I hope you like it.**

 **xLaShay: I'm really glad that you enjoyed my story so much!. About the whole 'but, she's my sister' situation well, let's say that _reading slowly is preferred here_. I won't be as slow paced as the original series, but close enough -smiles innocently-. Here's another chapter that I hope you enjoy.**

Pure5u6a: **I feel really happy that people review my stories that is why I can guarantee you that I'll answer each one of them. You'll discover how they handle their relationship but not quite yet I'm afraid.**

mimingkarose: **Glad you liked this chap too. I think that by portraying their thoughts it would be easier to feel identified with their struggle. Besides it's quite fun to write.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you like my story and that it made your day, you made mine by reviewing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Our garden…

* * *

Without noticing, Christmas came and the dorms were deserted with all the students going back home. Yoshino and Rei just left and the Fukuzawa sisters were finishing packing. Half an hour later, both sisters were waiting for their parents at the school's front gate.

It was around noon when a blue car parked and a middle age man with dark hair got out "Yumi, Sachiko you've grown. My little girls are not that little anymore"

"Daddy" Yumi greeted him excitedly

"Father" Sachiko bowed

"Come on little one you don't have to be so formal" Yuuichiro hugged a stiff Sachiko.

"Daddy she just doesn't change" Yumi giggled at her sister's death glare.

"I see but for me she'd always be my little Sachiko" their father laughed while the dark haired teen just sighed and Yumi finished putting their luggage in the car's trunk.

The two teens and their father jumped as they heard Yuuichiro's phone ringing "It's your mom, get in the car while I answer this" Sachiko sat in the back while Yumi sat in the front looking outside the window ignoring her younger sister.

"Aren't you glad to go home Umi?" Sachiko asked her sister with a slight concern in her voice. The brown haired girl didn't answer and just sighed. The dark haired girl was about to open her mouth again when Yuuichiro got in the car and frowned at Yumi.

"Yumi are you okay?" the brown haired teen blinked twice and smiled

"Yes daddy only a little tired"

"Well let's head home then I guess you missed the house and mom, ne?"

"Indeed dad" Sachiko stifled a yawn

"I can't wait to see mom and the greenhouse" Yumi smiled feigning excessive enthusiasm

 _Something is definitely bothering Umi, I wonder what it is…_

After a half an hour drive they got home. Now, the flower business took the whole house so Yuuichiro built a new house next to the flower shop. They just finished it a couple of weeks ago so, for the Fukuzawa sisters, it was the first time there. It had four bedrooms, a spacious living room, a comfortable kitchen, an office and a pool still under construction. This time Sachiko had her own room which was Miki's decision.

"Wow the house looks so cool daddy" Yumi was surprised

"I like the style father, very savvy distribution" the younger Fukuzawa sister looked pleased and Yuuichiro chuckled at her youngest daughter's remark.

 _My dear Sachiko, always proper and serious…_

"Mommy" Yumi ran past a frowning Sachiko. Miki received her oldest daughter with a big hug.

"My, you've grown a lot Yumi or I should say future Rosa Chinesis" Yuuichiro entered the living room holding his daughters' suitcases while Yumi blushed deeply in her mother's arms.

"Mother I'm home" Sachiko smiled slightly "Oh my god Sachiko you're so tall now" her mom let go of Yumi to hug her youngest daughter who giggled at her mom's antics.

"Thank you daddy" she took her suitcase from her father's grasp "Can you show me my room?"

"Sure Yumi it's on the second floor, the one on the end of the hall on the right, Sachiko's is across from yours" the brown haired teen nodded and went upstairs.

 _Wait, we are not sharing a room here anymore?..._

"Father, do I have my own room now?" Sachiko wondered

"Yes Sachiko we consider that you are old enough to have your own room" Miki look at her daughter with a raised eyebrow.

"Thank you mother and father, I'm used to be separated of Umi now so, if you excuse me I'll go lie down for a while" she took her suitcase and headed to her room.

"They look more mature now right Miki?" Yuuichiro wondered out loud

"They sure do, they are more independent and that is always a good thing" Miki kissed her husband on the cheek and headed for the kitchen "I'll go and make something to eat".

Sachiko opened her room's door and immediately fell in love with the place. The room was painted in the lightest shade of violet, had a big bed, a desk, a bookcase, a private bathroom, a big closet and a huge window that faced the greenhouse. As soon as she opened it, she could feel the scent of roses. Yumi's room was the same but painted in peach.

The dark haired teen was still looking out of her room's window when she saw Yumi walking towards the greenhouse. She went to her desk and searched on the drawers. As soon as she found what she was looking for she smiled, and took a chair to sit near the window. She opened her brand new sketchbook and started drawing.

After a couple of minutes she drew the path that leaded from the house to the greenhouse, a small version of Yumi and a black and white greenhouse. She took the drawing from the sketchbook and folded it, wrote a small note and left her room to slip the little message under Yumi's door. She turned around and went to her room to take a nap.

 _Sachiko opened her eyes and felt like taking a bath. Minutes later, she got out of the bathroom and started drying her hair sitting on her bed when a low moan caught her attention. She wrapped a robe around her naked body and opened the door to discover that the sound came from her sister's room. She quietly approached the door and opened slightly, the room was dim and only the moonlight filtered little silver rays that leaded Sachiko to Yumi's bed where her sister was moaning while touching herself._

" _Oh Sachiko" it was just a whisper that sounded like a scream to the dark haired teen ears. Her sister was touching herself while thinking of her._

" _Oh my god Yumi" Sachiko gasped when two brown orbs stared at her surprised and a warm hand caught her wrist._

" _Come" as soon as the dark haired teen took a step forward Yumi stood. With her other hand she undid the brunette's robe and now a naked Sachiko stood in front of an aroused Yumi._

 _With a single move Yumi pushed the dark haired teen to her bed and landed on top of her. Azure melted with chocolate orbs when they stared at each other until their lips met in a soft touch. Yumi smiled lustful and Sachiko's body immediately was on fire._

 _The brunette teen couldn't think straight anymore, it was just raw passion what overtook her when her lips crashed passionately with Yumi's and her hands explored her mounds which erected in no time. Yumi's moans drove her crazy so now she was trying to reach those breasts with her mouth but suddenly she was pinned down and her bare chest was attacked by Yumi's wild tongue that made her nipples erect._

 _Sachiko started moaning loudly by the brown haired teen's caress. A knee slipped between her legs and the dark haired teen gasped at the touch but it wasn't enough, she wanted more. "Yumi please"_

" _Sachiko?" the brown haired teen fingers played dangerously around Sachiko's entrance_

" _I want you" the brunette looked at Yumi with hungry eyes._

" _Sachi…" Yumi gasped when Sachiko sexily bit her lower lip while tilting her head. The brown haired teen smiled mischievously and her eyes darkened._

" _You are mine Sachiko" the dark haired teen eyes' widened when she felt like an erupting volcano when Yumi slipped two slender fingers inside her "forever…"_

" _YUMI!" Sachiko screamed but no sound was made because Yumi was covering her mouth with her own in a passionate kiss._

Azure orbs opened violently and grew wide when focused on brown ones "Hush Chiko-chan, it was just a nightmare" the brown haired teen wrapped her arms around her younger sister and rocked her gently.

Sachiko snapped and tried to get away from Yumi's embrace "Don't touch me" the brunette teen sat on her bed.

"I just came because Mommy sent me to tell you that dinner's ready" Yumi had a sad look on her eyes "you slept the whole afternoon while I tended the roses at the greenhouse" a frowning brown haired teen started explaining "when I got here you were struggling and mumbling in your sleep and I…" Yumi looked at her sister with an unreadable expression "just wanted to comfort you"

 _What on earth was that dream about?..._

Sachiko felt guilty; her dreams weren't her sister's fault anyways "Umi" Sachiko's face was flushed "can you…"

"What Chiko-chan?"

"Nevermind" Sachiko stood feeling suddenly cold as soon as she wasn't in her sister's embrace.

"Tell me" Yumi pleaded when she saw Sachiko's hands trembling.

"It's nothing Umi, I'm hungry that's all" Yumi frowned when she tried to grab Sachiko's hand and her sister avoided her touch.

"Let's go and eat then" the dark haired teen left her room leaving a sighing and frowning Yumi behind.

 _This attitude must have something to do with that nightmare she just had. Am I mistaken or she was moaning my name? Don't tell me…_ Yumi shook her head trying to dismiss those thoughts and followed her sister to the dining room.

They ate dinner in silence just answering occasional questions made by their parents, they were distant to each other and that didn't go unnoticed by their mom and dad "That's it!" Miki glared at her daughters.

"Mom?" Yumi looked at her mother puzzled

"I don't know what is wrong with you two but I hope that you fix it soon, I miss my happy daughters" Miki protested

"Mom, I don't know what you are talki…" Yumi started when Sachiko's warm hand rested on her forearm to hush her.

"Don't worry mother, we will address our misunderstandings after dinner, we are deeply sorry for disturbing you" Sachiko reassured her parents.

Yuuichiro only nodded and Miki sighed "I hope so girls, I want to spend a nice Christmas with my cheerful family" both girls swallowed and nodded.

After dinner Sachiko helped with the dishes while Yumi went to her room. As soon as she opened the door she saw a folded paper on the floor, she picked it up, recognized her sister's drawing style, read the note and smiled.

' _Our garden. Let's sleep there tonight Umineesan. I'll get the blankets'_.

' _Umineesan'_ Yumi lay down on her bed facing the ceiling. _'She only calls me that when she wants to apologize'_ Yumi smiled _'she might feel really lonely being in middle school all by herself even if we're in the same dorm. Being busy all the time with the Yamayurikai doesn't help much either. I'll make it up to her these days, besides I miss her. I should be the one apologizing'_ the brown haired girl sighed.

It was almost midnight and the Fukuzawas home was silent. A tall brunette opened the backyard door and headed toward the greenhouse. Minutes later a shorter brown haired teen followed locking the backdoor behind her.

As soon as she opened the greenhouse's door Yumi gasped. Bathed in the silver light of the moon stood a smiling Sachiko looking like a descended angel.

 _She looks so stunning, I just want to hold her and kiss her all night long. Oh God, here we go again with my dirty mind_. Yumi shook her head slightly and walked towards her sister grinning with a small blush.

"Umineesan"

"Chikoneechan"

They just stood there staring at each other for some time until Sachiko stepped forward, embraced her sister and sighed "I'm sorry Umi I have been so mean"

"Me too Chiko-chan I've left you all by yourself. I was really unfair" Yumi smiled while Sachiko gave her a peck on the head. They remained in that position for some minutes enjoying the closeness until Yumi tickled her sister who laughed loudly.

 _It's been so long since I heard her laugh like that, I missed this, no, I missed her so much…_

"Umineesan stop" Sachiko pleaded between laughs while taking some steps back trying to escape from her sister but she knew it was pointless because, when Yumi tickled her, it was almost impossible to flee from her. The brunette tripped falling on her back and bringing Yumi with her as they landed on the futon with a loud thud. A low whimper escaped Sachiko's lips.

"Are you okay Chikoneesan?" Yumi looked at her sister worried and caressed Sachiko's cheek with her hand.

"Um…" Sachiko got lost in her sister's touch when electricity raced through her body. Without thinking she covered Yumi's hand with her own and smiled tenderly while a slight blush appeared on her cheeks.

 _She's so beautiful, my Yumi…_ Sachiko didn't notice how her sister's face drew closer to hers.

 _Wait what? I just call my sister MY Yumi? What on earth is wrong with me?..._ A deep frown appeared on Sachiko's face.

Yumi shook her head after seeing how deep the frown of her sister was and how lost in thoughts she looked.

 _I was about to kiss MY SISTER, Oh God. Must not kiss my sister!. This need to become my new mantra…Must not kiss my sister!…must resist oh Maria-sama, help me…_

Instead of kissing Sachiko the brown haired teen whispered on her sister's ear "I'm sleepy Chiko-chan" and then stood up trying not to shake.

Sachiko blinked several times and then reacted when her sister offered her a hand to stand. She stood up and finished fixing the futon, blankets and pillows while Yumi moved some flower pots for the sake of being busy.

"Are we using only one futon, Chiko-chan?" Yumi was calmer now

"Do we need more than one, Umi? We have always used only one" Sachiko sat on the futon waiting for her sister to lie next to her.

"You're right" Yumi lay down on the futon and hugged her younger sister who smiled back and kissed her forehead "Good night Umi"

"Good night Chiko-chan" They held each other until the morning came. They hadn't slept that well in months.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think through a review.**


	5. Parallelisms and paradoxes

**A/N: Hi! Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews they have made me smile and encouraged me to continue on this story. So you don't get so stressed out about the updates they would be once a week. After I watch a new episode of Sailor Moon Crystal lol!. I'll update every Monday for this story, the others well...not sure yet.**

 **xLaShay: Hahaha, I understand the feeling and it will continue for a while, as I said 'reading slowly is preferred here'. Let the conflicts continue!**

 **Pure5u6a: Glad you liked it so far. Here's another chap!**

 **Aldmagali: Que bueno que te gusto, aqui va otro capitulo!**

 **Renu: Thanks for reading. I always liked the concept of Eriko and Yoshino because I know that Eriko can be a pain but can also be a teasing factor against Yoshino which I think would help with their pace. Regarding Sachiko and Touko, well...you'll have to wait a while for that one, remember that Sachiko is still in middle school!.**

 **Guest: I'm a SachikoxYumi fan what can I say...**

 **VolpineGrinz:** **First of all, thanks for reading and reviewing each one of the chaps. I'll answer almost all your doubts [yes I said 'almost' innocent grin] As you can see Sachiko is a bit different, she can actually feel and I wanted to make her a little more human than just a raging spoiled brat. I didn't want to stop so much on their childhood because I want to focus on their relationship as teenagers and their feeling's development. And sorry, no Yuuki, actually when I was writing the outline for this story I wrote 'no Yuuki' in bold lol. And the other roses are coming next chapter, I just love Sei and her ways to make Sachiko mad. The Rosa Gigantea en bouton is Sei, that's Yumi's main influence right now. I wanted to make Sachiko younger so Yumi can grow a pair faster lol, but well that's the plan, sometimes characters just don't want to go that way.** **I also feel that Youko and Yumi can have a nice sisterly relationship that is why I also made the switch, not everything can be Sachiko-oriented. Miki and Yuuchiro will remain quiet about Sachiko's past because they consider that they're sisters as well as Sachiko and Yumi. I'll make some twists later with that, just sit and read. Well I hope I answered most of your doubts so far. Enjoy this new chap!.**

 **mimingkarose: I love torturing Yumi too LOL. But Sachiko will suffer too, she had it coming for being such a softie in the anime, LOL.**

 **ShizuXNatsu: Glad you liked it, here's another chap.**

 **I received a PM reminding me of write a disclaimer, actually I planned to write it on this chapter because I will be featuring some other couple and I will kill two birds with a stone now.**

 **Disclaimer: No, I don't own Maria-sama ga miteru I wish, though because that way I would absolutely love to develop a beautiful lesbian relationship among almost everyone of the Yamayurikai. But no, they're not mine.**

 **In this chapter will appear another pairing that comes from the manga of Saburo Uta, if you haven't read CITRUS, well OMG you have until my next update to read about Yuzu and Mei, They are freaking awesome!. Part of the concept for this story is based on those characters, you will recognize what as soon as you start reading it.** **BTW I don't own them either.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to all of you that gave a chance to this story, enjoy!**

* * *

Parallelisms and paradoxes…

* * *

The next morning, after breakfast, the Fukuzawas went to downtown Tokyo to buy their last minute Christmas gifts. Yumi was really excited while Sachiko was deep in thought, she didn't know what to buy for her sister. Her parents were easy, she planned on buying a new set of professional drawing pencils for her dad; she saw that he ran out of them when she went to his office to get a sharpener because she forgot hers at the dorm.

Her mother wasn't difficult either. Sachiko had noticed that her mother's favorite perfume was almost done so she will be buying a new one. The problem was Yumi, her sister would be happy with whatever she chose for her but she wanted to give her something special this time. She actually didn't have any idea why but she wanted to make this a memorable Christmas.

After spending the last couple of hours buying her mother's gift she ended up in front of a jewelry store. Without thinking she entered to be greeted by a couple of women in their mid thirties "Can we help you young lady?" the tallest of the couple, a still gorgeous dark haired lady with deep purple eyes, asked a distracted Sachiko "I'm looking for a gift"

"Let me guess, for a really important person, right?" asked the shorter woman, a blonde with tender green eyes, smiled sweetly, Sachiko nodded blushing slightly. The two ladies exchanged knowing glances "Mei, show her the pendants" the brunette woman obeyed and grabbed a velvet tray with different pendants.

Sachiko's eyes widened at the beauty of the products she was seeing. They had a wide variety of shapes and materials. Suddenly one caught her attention. It was made in gold and silver it had the shape of a flame.

"It's called the twin flame, it can be separated in a yellow and white smaller flames put them together and you will have an intense big flame, for intense but non defined feelings" the blonde owner explained while Sachiko blushed deeply

"Can I have…" the brunette teen started but was interrupted by the older brunette "something engraved? Initials maybe?"

"Mei be nice, let the customer speak" the blonde scolded the brunette owner

"But Yuzu, she's slow; if she wants the job done for today she has to make up her mind fast"

"It reminds me of a certain someone" Yuzu smiled

"Tch" Mei rolled her eyes and looked away

"Ahem" Sachiko cleared her throat interrupting the bantering couple "I'll take them with matching chains and I want you to engrave a "Y" on the golden flame and an "S" on the silver one each engraving on the back, misses?"

"Aihara" Mei answered

"Aihara-sama, I'm Fukuzawa Sachiko" the dark haired teen bowed deeply "would it be possible having them for today?"

"Mei" the blonde owner chuckled pointing at the dark haired teen "she can be your daughter, so formal and proper"

"Ignore the annoying woman next to me Fukuzawa-san" Mei glared at Yuzu who burst into laughter.

"Gomen Fukuzawa-san you'll have your gift ready for today around six, we close at eight today" the brunette kissed the blonde's cheek and Yuzu just blushed, took the pendants and gave Sachiko a small bow before turning around to start working.

"Excuse my sister; she's just so improper sometimes"

"Sister?" Sachiko's eyes widened

"Well step sisters, our parents got married and we became family when we were starting high school" Mei started explaining "after a while we realized we were deeply attracted to each other and started dating and well…" Mei smiled

"Actually I made her realize, she was just so tsundere sometimes that was frustrating" Yuzu yelled from her workshop in the back.

"Sure whatever" Mei rolled her eyes and Sachiko smiled and then looked up and pointed to an old framed photograph showing a happy Yuzu hugging an annoyed Mei "are those people…?"

"Yes, we are those kids. It was taken after our first date" Mei smiled "and here we are twenty years later"

"And counting" Yuzu yelled again

"Yes and counting" the brunette woman continued while showing her another framed picture of two young girls "Fukusawa-san, these are our kids Yuzume and Meizu" the brunette pointed at the serious looking blonde haired girl with deep purple eyes "Meizu is 8" then she pointed at the smiling smaller brunette girl with soft green eyes "and the little Yuzume is 6, both attend Lillian elementary".

"They look lovely Aihara-sama, by the way, I attend Lillian too but middle school" Sachiko smiled

"Just call her Mei, Fukuzawa-san" Yuzu yelled from the back

"Only if you call me Sachiko, Mei-sama" the brunette owner nodded "Fair enough Sachiko-san so, see you at six?"

"Yes Mei-sama" the brunette teen smiled "I need to buy some more presents so I'll be back at that time, have a nice afternoon Yuzu-sama, Mei-sama" Sachiko bowed, turned around and left the store.

"That was interesting" Mei exclaimed while Yuzu walked out of her workshop and grabbed the brunette's hand

"It's just like you but maybe a little more tsundere" the blonde chuckled

"Don't call me that Yuzu" Mei pinned Yuzu to next wall and kissed her passionately. Moments later, the brunette woman walked to the back of the store leaving an aroused and panting Yuzu behind who just smiled touching her lips with her fingers.

 _Oh Mei, still the same tsundere…_

* * *

It was one in the afternoon when Yumi and Sachiko got together to have lunch at the food court. The brown haired teen was still missing their mom's gift while Sachiko informed her that she was missing their father's. It was the perfect opportunity to find the perfect gift without her sister around. Yes, she omitted to tell her younger sister that she was also missing her present.

After lunch they decided to part ways again to buy the presents they were still missing and, maybe later, catch a movie before heading home. Yumi was exhausted and it was only three. She finally bought a new silk tie for her dad. For her mother and sister she wanted to buy some jewelry. She had saved for months just to buy them something special.

 _Citrus Jewels…sounds interesting…_

Yumi entered the jewel store and a nice blonde greeted her "Hi, Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for some earrings for my mother"

"Sure, come with me" Yumi followed the blonde who pulled a black velvet tray with beautiful carved earrings.

"Can I see those?" Yumi pointed at a pair of silver earrings that had a ruby in the shape of a rose. The brown haired teen knew that her mother was a former Rosa Chinesis so it was a no brainer choice that her mom would absolutely adore.

"I designed them" a taller brunette appeared from behind the blonde

"And I made them. We're a good team" the blonde owner gave the brunette a quick peck on the lips.

"Are you in that kind of relationship?" a blushing Yumi asked as a matter of factly while both owners nodded.

"Do you have a problem with that?" the brunette asked harshly

"Mei, be nice" the blonde warned while Yumi shook her head shyly

"I'll take the earrings for my mom. Now I'm missing my sister's present" the brown haired teen spoke and bowed respectfully "By the way I'm Fukuzawa Yumi, nice to meet you"

 _Fukuzawa, huh?_...both owners exchanged glances and smiled "Aihara Yuzu" the blonde bowed slightly.

"Aihara Mei, it is a pleasure Fukuzawa-san" the brunette bowed

"Please call me Yumi, Aihara-san" the brown haired teen asked smiling

"Only if you call us Yuzu and Mei, Yumi-chan" the blonde smiled

"Sure Yuzu-san I'm looking for a gift for my sister"

"How about a letter pendant? We have some around" Mei suggested while Yumi's eyes widened and a big grin appeared on her features "That'd be perfect"

Yuzu came back with a dark blue velvet tray with different letters made in different materials and sizes "Yumi-chan, what's your sister's name?"

"Sachiko" the blonde owner smiled at Mei who nodded slightly

 _Such a small world…_

"I like that one" Yumi pointed at an 'S' made of gold

"Nice choice, ne Mei?" Yuzu asked while the brunette owner nodded smiling lightly

"We have a special offer today. If you buy a matching letter for you in a different material, let's say silver, you would only pay half" Mei offered while Yumi clapped excitedly

"I'll take that silver 'Y' then. Can you wrap them all Yuzu-san?"

"Sure Yumi-chan let me guess, the earrings in a red box, right?" Yuzu smiled

"How did you know?" Yumi gasped

"It's a very popular model among the Rosa Chinesis Yumi-san, so we assume your mother is a former member of the Yamayurikai" Mei added distractedly

"Yes, actually my sister and I attend Lillian too. She's in her last year of middle school while I'm on first year of high school" Yumi smiled at the shop owners

"I guess you'll follow your mother's steps" Mei replied solemnly

"Well, in fact…" Yumi withdrew her rosary from under her sweater "I'm the petite soeur of Rosa Chinesis en bouton" the brown haired teen smiled

"I knew it" Yuzu smiled

"By the way, how do you know so much about our traditions? Are you former roses also?" Yumi looked puzzled

"The thing is Yumi-chan" Yuzu started "we make the Maria-sama medals your students get in high school"

"And also our daughters study there" Mei smiled proudly

"Huh? Daughters? But you two are…" Yumi looked at them quizzically

 _Dense kid, I feel sorry for Sachiko already…_ Mei rolled her eyes while Yuzu grabbed her by the arm and glared at the brunette woman.

"That's a story for another day Yumi-chan" the blonde smiled warmly "I guess the 'S' goes in a purple box and yours in peach, right?"

"How do you know? Those are actually our favorite colors" Yumi gasped surprised

"Just a lucky guess, Yumi-chan" Yuzu smiled and handed a fancy black bag containing all her gifts

"Thank you very much for your help Yuzu-san, Mei-san it was nice meeting you" Yumi paid and bowed

"Don't be a stranger Yumi-san" the blonde smiled while the brown haired teen left the store

"She's denser than you Yuzu and that's not a compliment" Mei turned around and went to the back to make some tea

"Yeah…" Yuzu sighed "…hey!" the blonde pouted.

Hours later Sachiko entered the jewelry store to pay and pick up her sister's present. She hid it in one of the bigger bags she was carrying. Minutes later she ran into Yumi and decided to head home, they were really exhausted. They took the train home. They got home to have dinner with their parents, bathed and headed straight to bed, Christmas would be the next day and they just wanted to rest.

On Christmas Sachiko woke up really early to put her presents under the tree. As soon as she came back and closed her door behind her she heard a soft click coming from her sister's door, the dark haired teen smiled and suppressed a yawn, she hated mornings.

 _Yumi must be going to put her presents now…I hope she likes my gift…_

"I'll sleep some more then" the dark haired teen closed her eyes and drifted off in matter of seconds. What for Sachiko were mere seconds actually were a couple of hours. It was around 10 in the morning when Yumi entered her sister's room with the almost impossible mission to wake her up. Their mother tried before and Sachiko was as unmovable as a boulder. She just didn't wake up so Miki sent her last resort, Yumi.

The brown haired teen thought of tickling her sister but she didn't want to end up on top or, worse, bottom of her. That would send her mind to lewd mode, something that she was trying to avoid at all costs. So she sat on her sister's back and sprayed her with a water gun she found in her room. Sachiko woke up _mad_.

Blue orbs were on fire and Yumi gulped and smiled sheepishly "Chikoneesan is present time" before the now standing and raging Sachiko had time to react the brown haired teen threw herself on her arms and held her tight "Merry Christmas Chiko-chan I hope you like my present" Yumi whispered on Sachiko's ear and planted a peck there before releasing her younger sister from her embrace. Sachiko's rage defused almost immediately and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. Yumi didn't notice because she was opening the door to let herself out.

"See you downstairs Chikoneesan. Mom and dad are waiting" the dark haired teen nodded and brought her fingers to where Yumi had just kissed her as soon as her sister was out of sight. She also didn't notice her older sister's burning cheeks. She stayed there for some seconds and then headed to her bathroom to change clothes to go downstairs.

As soon as Sachiko entered the living room was greeted by her parents and older sister. She definitely wasn't a morning person but she also loved presents. Miki and Yuichiro sat on a loveseat next to the tree while Yumi sat on the floor.

"Merry Christmas mom, dad, Umi" Sachiko bowed deeply

"Merry Christmas my serious baby" Miki smiled

"Merry Christmas honey" Yuuichiro smirked and the dark haired teen blushed "Don't make her mad Miki, she even called us _mom_ and _dad_ " Yuuichiro whispered to his wife who suppressed a giggle.

"Chiko-chan here" Yumi handed a purple box to her sister "Merry Christmas"

Sachiko opened the purple box and gasped when she saw a beautiful 'S' pendant made in gold. "I love it, thank you Umi" the dark haired teen gave her sister a big hug. She also got a new dark blue silk kimono from her parents.

Miki got a perfume and ruby earrings from her daughters and plane tickets from Yuichiro, they will take a short vacation just the two of them as soon as their daughters went back to school. Yuuichiro got a new set of drawing pencils, a silk tie and a new Yukata from Miki.

It was Yumi's turn to gasp when she saw what her sister gave her, she absolutely adore it and rewarded her sister with a big hug and a kiss on the cheek which made Sachiko put all her energy into avoiding blushing.

After dinner the dark haired teen excused herself and headed to her room. There opened the box that contained the other part of the pendant that she gave Yumi.

"What's that?" the brown haired teen entered her sister's room and grabbed the pendant "Wait…"

"Hey, it connects with mine" Yumi put the pendants together and they created a bigger flame "It has an 'S' engraved in the back, ne Chiko-chan"

"Yes Umi?"

"Can we switch? I want to have that 'S' close to my heart" Yumi blushed while she withdrew her gold chain that also had a silver pendant "and it can also match my letter pendant"

"You bought a pendant for you too?" Sachiko's eyes widened

"Yeah"

"Ok Umi let's switch" the dark haired teen gave her sister her flame pendant with her silver chain so now both silver pendant and letter were on a chain of the same material. Sachiko took the gold one "Thank you Umi, I love my present"

 _I wish I can kiss her… Wait what?...That is absolutely preposterous!..._

Sachiko fought hard against the blush and her thoughts so she just hugged her sister to avoid eye contact. She didn't notice Yumi's flushed face due to similar thoughts and feelings.

Yumi felt bolder as she took a step back and tried to kiss her sister on the cheek, of course. She didn't feel when her sister moved her face towards hers. Yumi's lips crashed against the softness of Sachiko's and time stopped. Electricity ran down Yumi's spine while goose bumps appeared on Sachiko's arms and legs.

Brown and blue orbs widened surprised and the dark haired teen took a step back "I'm sorry Umi it was my fau…" Sachiko was interrupted by a hug "It's okay Chiko-chan; let's pretend it never happened, ne?" Yumi held her sister tight.

 _But it happened and I wish I can kiss you again…Oh Maria-sama I'm so going to hell…_

"Ok then" Sachiko disentangled herself from her sister's grasp and avoided eye contact with her sister "good night Umi" Yumi felt cold all of a sudden and whispered quietly "good night Chiko-chan". As she closed the door, Sachiko fell on the bed; her legs gave up on her.

 _Let's pretend it never happened, ne?..._ She could hear Yumi's voice over and over in her head and was absolute torture. As she looked at the ceiling lost in thoughts, she raised her right hand and her fingers touched her lips.

 _Let's pretend it never happened, ne?..._

"But" Sachiko sighed and closed her eyes

 _Let's pretend it never happened, ne?..._

"But" A single tear escaped Sachiko's right eye and she didn't even bother to wipe away.

 _Let's pretend it never happened, ne?..._

"What if…" the dark haired teen didn't dare to complete that sentence out loud.

 _I don't want to pretend it never happened?..._ Sachiko hugged one of her pillows, the only witness of her sorrow.

The Fukuzawas enjoyed the rest of the holidays together and, several days later, they drove their daughters back to Lillian. They never talked about the kiss again. They tried hard to pretend it never happened, even if that was killing them inside.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked it, let me know with a review. Have a great week. See you next Monday!**


	6. Thorns

**A/N: Hi!. I'm really glad that you take some of your precious time to read and review my story, I feel honored so thank you for that, you make me happy. It's only me or Citrus deserves an anime? Wishful thinking. In this chapter the Yamayurikai finally appears and Sachiko might not be really happy about it. Btw, in this story the one without a petite soeur will be Shimako instead of Sei, gotta love teasing Sei.**

xLaShay: **Thanks for reading and reviewing I really appreciate it. I hope that I can post a chapter every Monday. I discovered Yuzu and Mei a couple of months ago and I read the whole 20 chapters as soon as I found them. They might be in the story but, as you can see, they're older and live in this beautiful world where they can have children of their own, life's good for them. Actually, I got the concept of pseudo incest from them for this story but with some twists, of course. Yumi had it coming, it is so easy to tease, Sachiko well...BTW Sailor Moon Crystal is on their 3rd season where my bae Michiru [I just love that woman] appears, they broadcast episode 5 today yay!. Here's another chap, I hope you enjoy it!.**

 **Pure5u6a: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Well regarding citrus characters you'll have to wait and see, what I can tell you is that they might be around. I watched Candy boy and I wanted to throw my TV out of the window, it was so slow that I was just screaming "kiss already" all the time, lol. Oh well the sexual tension is something that they don't figure out yet, both are dense, I'm trying to develop them into more complex characters.**

 **mimingkarose: Yes! Yumi is like a rock with brains sometimes, but she'll get 1% less dense as we move with the chapters. BTW citrus right now is up to chap 20 send me a PM and I'll send you the link where I found them, lol.**

 **ShizuXNatsu: Glad you like the citrus pairing around. Don't worry, if you read my other stories, you can see that I'm a fan of fluff. They will suffer, of course, but they will be happy, so no tears.**

 ** _robynkv1: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Yup, definitely Sachiko and Yumi belong to each other._**

 **Aldmagali: Gracias por tu opinion. La vida es dificil, Yumi y Sachiko no son la excepcion. Que bueno que te gusto, aqui va el siguiente.**

 **Guest: Yeah, sexual tension everywhere, lol.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Thorns...

* * *

Snow has long melted but it was still chilly. It was the beginning of February and love was in the air. Valentine's Day was just around the corner and all middle and high school students at Lillian were really excited mostly, because of the new contest proposed by Lillian's Kawaraban and sponsored by the Yamayurikai. It was a treasure hunt where students had to locate cards each one representing one of the rose families. A white card represented the white family, a yellow one for the foetida and, lastly, a red card for the chinesis family.

The prize was a half a day date with each of the rose's en bouton: Sei, Eriko or Youko, depending on the color of the card any of the students found. Even the girls in middle school wanted to participate because of the popularity of the roses involved. However, that privilege was granted only to the middle school seniors because, in a couple of months, they'd be in high school, so it was a good opportunity for them to be familiar with their soon-to-be school.

Sachiko and Rei entered the high school branch of Lillian. They were really excited but not because of the Valentine's treasure hunt; they had completely different reasons. Sachiko held a small bag that contained a peach colored box. She spent the night making milk chocolate truffles for her sister. Rei offered to help her because she loved cooking and was also making some sweets for Yoshino.

Sachiko missed her sister a lot even if she didn't want to recognize it. It has been almost two months without seeing each other due to their busy schedules. Even on weekends, Yumi and Yoshino were really busy with the Yamayurikai. Besides, Yumi was still avoiding Sachiko due to their _'never happened'_ kiss situation from last Christmas.

On the other hand, the dark haired teen took some extra classes on tea ceremony, flower arrangement and calligraphy just to keep herself busy. She also joined the track team. Sachiko was really competitive being and track was a way of keeping her temper under control. She had weeks of frustration built up and being around without Yumi was something that made her sad and, at the same time, _mad_.

Sometimes she even practiced kendo with Rei but the latter avoided it because, when the dark haired teen was mad, can hurt the blonde really bad. To avoid that Rei decided to run with Sachiko in the mornings instead. A good stamina practice was better than being beaten down by a frustrated Sachiko holding a shinai.

Rei made strawberry rhubarb truffles for Yoshino and packed them in a white box. She was as frustrated as Sachiko for the lack of interaction with her cousin but, at least, she knew how to handle it better than the dark haired teen. When she wasn't in kendo practice or running with Sachiko she spent her free time knitting scarves with matching gloves that gave to her close ones.

Now Yumi had matching peach gloves and scarf while Sachiko's was dark blue and Yoshino's was pink. Rei was now into knitting sweaters. She also tried to lure her roommate into knitting but the dark haired teen was so annoyed that almost broke the knitting needles that Rei lent her.

However, both roommates looked more relaxed. They were going to see their most important people and give them Valentine's presents. Rei knew the area better so she guided Sachiko to where the Yamayurikai must be for the treasure hunt: the entrance of the rose mansion.

She saw her from afar, her brown pigtails being teased by the wind. A small smile graced her lips while a light blush appeared when a tall blonde with shoulder length blonde hair hugged her from behind.

 _Who is that hugging MY Yumi?..._

Rei, sensing how Sachiko stiffened and clenched her fists whispered close to the dark haired teen's ear "That one is Sei-sama, Rosa Gigantea en bouton, known tease" the blonde kendo student relaxed when she saw that Sachiko unclenched her fists, she was used to her behavior and, barely, knew how to deal with it. She didn't want to in the receiving end of an angry shinai bearer Sachiko after all.

The treasure hunt just started and all the students ran around excitedly. Rei signaled Yoshino that approached them followed by Yumi.

"Happy Valentine's Day little red and yellow roses" Rei teased while Yoshino rolled her eyes and Yumi giggled.

"Same to you middle school kids" Yoshino taunted

"Hey, we're seniors" Rei protested

"Still children baka Rei-chan" Yoshino continued sticking her tongue out to her cousin.

"A pot calling the kettle black" retorted a sulking Sachiko who just relaxed as Yumi hugged her.

"Happy Valentine's Day Chiko-chan" Yumi whispered close to Sachiko's ear that just smiled softly and leaned her head on her sister's shoulder.

 _I missed you so much Chiko-chan…It's been so long since I held you close…_

"Happy Valentine's for you two Umi" the dark haired teen held her sister tight and closed her eyes briefly

 _Oh Umi you have no idea how much I missed you…_

The sweet moment was quickly interrupted by Yumi's stomach growling. Rei and Yoshino stopped their bickering and burst into laughter.

"Yumi's stomach is always well-timed to stop a fight huh?" commented an amused Yoshino while her roommate blushed.

"Let's eat something at the milk bar then" Rei suggested while starting to walk followed by Yoshino

"Let's go Umi, so I can give you your Valentine's present" Sachiko smiled tenderly at her sister

"Did you get me a present Chiko-chan?" Yumi looked at her sister with sparkling eyes

"May…be" Sachiko's cheeks turned a pale pink and looked away

 _Always the proud one ne, Chiko-chan?..._

"How about we exchange gifts tonight and have a slumber party, tomorrow's Saturday so we won't have classes" Yumi suggested to her sister and sat next to Rei.

"I like that idea, can we have a slumber party too Rei-chan?" Yoshino pleaded her cousin

"Sure, we can take my room and…" Rei stated smiling

"We take mine" Yumi smiled

"We can do something together tomorrow Shimazu-san, Hasekura-san" Sachiko suggested

"Can you call us Yoshino and Rei already, Sachiko-san?" Yoshino suggested feigning irritation

"She still calls our parents 'Mother' and 'Father' Yoshino-chan so…" Yumi laughed and Sachiko gave her an icy look.

"Thanks God she's not going to be my petite soeur, it'd be hell on earth" the braided teen sighed earning and annoyed and cold glare from the dark haired 'ice princess'.

"Oi, don't make her angry because I am the one that have to deal with that temper of hers" Rei protested

"Don't worry Rei-san" Yumi smiled mischievously "if she wants her Valentine's present, she WILL keep her temper at bay" Sachiko looked at her sister and sighed defeated.

"Wow, I need to learn that" Rei grinned while her roommate rolled her eyes.

"Umi…" Sachiko looked annoyed "I'm going to get something to eat, are you coming?"

Yumi nodded and followed her sister to buy lunch. After they came back Rei and Yoshino went to buy something. As soon as they were out of sight Yumi blushed.

"Chiko-chan I missed you so much"

"Me too Umi" the dark haired teen smiled tenderly

"What chocolates did you buy me? Are those my favorite?" Yumi giggled at Sachiko's shocked expression.

 _What if she doesn't like the ones I made?..._

"They are not from a store Umi. I found them too impersonal"

"You made them Chiko-chan?" Yumi was flabbergasted

"You will try them tonight and let me know what you think, Rei helped me to make them" Sachiko smiled

"I want to try them Rei-chan" Yoshino pouted while putting her food tray on the table next to Yumi. Her blonde cousin sat across from her.

"Tonight Yoshino, you will try them tonight" Rei stated while taking a bite of her yakisoba sandwich.

After much pouting with no result Yumi and Yoshino ate their lunch in silence while Rei and Sachiko exchanged glances and smiled. They had big plans for tonight; they were just waiting for the older ones to come up with the idea of a slumber party when it was something that was planned by the younger roommates already. Both craved to spend some quality time with their important ones.

After finishing lunch the four of them stood close to the milk bar just talking when suddenly, Yumi let out a yelp when two arms hugged her from behind.

"Yu~mi~chan" Rosa Gigantea en bouton sang and gave Yumi a kiss on a much blushed cheek. Sachiko gave the intruder her famous icy glare. Sei seemed unaffected.

 _This woman again. Why is she grabbing MY Yumi like that?_ Yumi noted her sister's glare and she knew that needed to do some damage control immediately.

"Chiko-chan this is…" Yumi started and was suddenly interrupted by the blonde senpai.

"Satou Sei, Yumi-chan's lover and Rosa Gigantea en bouton" Sei smiled mischievously.

"What?" Sachiko exclaimed out loud trying to regain her composure.

"Oh God" Rei murmured rubbing her temple; she knew a big migraine was coming.

 _Now THIS is fun…_ Yoshino thought before bursting into laughter.

"Sei-sama don't say such things" Yumi tried to get rid of Sei's grip with no avail.

"You wound me Yumi-chan" Sei pouted while Yoshino and Rei rolled their eyes "How about all of those long afternoons at the rose mansion just the two of us?"

"I appreciate if you don't touch MY SISTER inappropriately Satou-sama" Sachiko replied harshly.

"Your sister? But you sound more like her girlfri…" Sei got interrupted by a pleading  
Yumi

"Sei-sama please" the brown haired teen took her chance and got herself out of Sei's embrace while the Rosa gigantea en bouton approached Sachiko grinning with a raised eyebrow "so that means that you are my sister in-law then"

"I don't and won't consider you such thing Satou-sama" Sachiko replied with an icy voice "your antics go too far".

"Yumi's so soft and huggable. I think I might become addicted" Sei smiled nonchalantly

"If you find yourself longing for the warmth of another human why don't you hug your own petite soeur or perhaps a significant other?" Sachiko smiled threatening

 _Oh snap, point for Sachiko..._ Yoshino smiled amused while three more girls approached her from behind.

"Shimako? I've never considered that" Rosa gigantea en bouton looked pensive

"Then, consider it" the youngest Fukuzawa stared at the smiling blonde that seemed unaffected.

"Possessive much Sachiko-san?" Yoshino smiled evilly.

 _Oh no, not you too…_ Rei shook her head exasperatedly.

Before Sachiko had time to reply a giggle was heard and all of them turned their heads to where the sound was coming from.

"This is an interesting situation" Eriko exclaimed amused

"Indeed" affirmed a smiling Youko

"Onee-sama" Yumi walked past Sei, Rei, Yoshino and Sachiko to stand next to Youko "This is my sister Sachiko; she's a middle school senior"

"Fukuzawa Sachiko, glad to make your acquaintance Rosa Chinesis en bouton" the dark haired teen bowed respectfully.

Rosa Chinesis en bouton eyes' widened slightly. _Sachiko looks strangely familiar…but from where?..._ she quickly snapped out of her thoughts to greet Yumi's sister.

"Oh my, such excellent manners, Mizuno Youko pleased to meet you Sachiko-san" Youko bowed and smiled at her petite soeur "I didn't know you had such a nice and well behaved sister"

"I guess Yumi and Yoshino won't have issues to find a petite soeur next year. Hi again Rei-chan you look lovely today" Eriko greeted the blonde middle school senior earning a blush from the blonde.

"Oi Eriko-sama leave Rei-chan alone" Yoshino growled

"Why? She actually looks so cute today, are you jealous my dear Yoshino?" Eriko replied amused earning a glare from her petite soeur "besides, I recall that I told you to call me Onee-sama, how rude my dear Yoshino is sometimes" Eriko pretended to pout

"I will call you Onee-sama then but just stay away from Rei-chan" Yoshino spat rolling her eyes

 _Possessive much ne, Yoshino? That's karma for you_...Sachiko enjoyed the teasing Yoshino was victim by her onee-sama

"So possessive, it's just amusing" the Rosa foetida en bouton grinned and then bowed towards Sachiko "Torii Eriko, nice to meet you" the dark haired teen bowed back "Torii-sama"

"Hello Rosa Foetida en bouton" Rei smiled and bowed nervously. She was still shocked by the banter between Yoshino and Eriko, besides the previous one of her roommate and Sei.

"Onee-sama please stop harassing Yumi-san" Rosa Gigantea en bouton's petite soeur scolded her blonde senpai who just chuckled "Toudo Shimako, nice to meet you Sachiko-san, glad to see you again Rei-san" Shimako bowed while Sei shrugged and approached the brown haired teen again.

"I made Sachiko-san jealous for you" Sei whispered softly so only Yumi could hear her. The brown haired teen shocked her head and sighed exasperated.

 _She just made her mad, there's no way she is jealous…because SHE IS MY SISTER, so what's the point?…_

"Onee-sama" Shimako glared at Rosa Gigantea en bouton.

"Hai hai Shimako, why so serious?" Sei chuckled again.

"Sei I suggest you to stop touching my petite soeur inappropriately" Youko stared at her blonde friend.

"You people are no fun, especially you Youko _boring_ Chinesis en bouton" Sei mocked and earned a glare from Youko and Shimako and a giggle from Eriko.

"It's been such an interesting day, huh?" Rosa Foetida en bouton reflected out loud.

"If you say so" Sei started "I'm really wounded that neither Shimako nor my dear Yumi-chan found my card"

"But the infamous Rosa Canina did" Shimako stated and Sei pouted

"Who found yours onee-sama?" Yumi asked her grand soeur.

"Actually I know the answer for that one" Sei stated solemnly "I found Deko-chin's and Youko's" Eriko flinched at the nickname, _she hated it_.

"Isn't that cheating?" Shimako glared at her senpai.

"Well I kept Youko's so she's my date" Sei smile widened and Youko sighed feigning exasperation.

 _That was actually what I wanted, thank you Maria-sama…_ Rosa Chinesis en bouton thought suppressing a smile.

"And mine?" Eriko glared at Sei.

"Yours? Well…I auctioned it, you should go to the rose mansion to see who the loser, I mean the winner is, Deko-chin time's up" Rosa Gigantea en bouton winked at Eriko who rolled her eyes and walked towards the rose mansion.

"Enjoy the rest of the day we don't have scheduled meetings for today" Youko stated while pulling Sei's ear "see you Monday Yumi, Yoshino, nice too meet you Sachiko-san, hope to see you again Rei-san" with that she left with a complaining Sei.

"Oi Youko that hurts" the blonde white rose en bouton protested.

"I'll just follow them to keep my onee-sama out of trouble" Shimako bowed and followed Youko and Sei.

"That's the Yamayurikai for you Sachiko-san" Yoshino grinned.

"Lively group" the dark haired teen sulked.

"They're not that bad Chiko-chan" Yumi smiled at her sister "besides next year you can be my petite soeur"

"That would be nice Umi" Sachiko smiled warmly

 _So I can keep an eye on my Yumi and that Sei woman…I don't like the way she looks/touches/breaths near MY Yumi…and no, I'm not jealous. It's just that I care about my sister._

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** **Like it? hated it? want a cookie? [I have chocolate chip] then review...**


	7. Bittersweet

**A/N: Hi again, loving your reviews as much as I love writing this. I had a little trouble with my internet today and I also got distracted watching Hibike! oh God Reina! I love that girl, anyways. As you can see Sachiko is still a hot-tempered possessive woman. My Sachiko is a little more aggressive than the regular one because she didn't grew up with the discipline of being an Ogasawara but her possessiveness is there people!. And Sei, oh almighty Sei, she's so amusing that she doesn't realize the danger of an anger Sachiko, Ogasawara or not.**

 **XLaShay: I love being a little twisted hehe. Sachiko will be possessive either if she has the Ogasawara last name or not. I sometimes think that Sei has a dead wish, Sachiko would gladly comply. Thanks for reading!**

 **Aldmagali: Llegaste tarde entonces, habia bastantes galletas jajaja. Sachiko posesiva es lo mejor y eso que aun no es millonaria y poderosa, ups dije mucho...**

 **mimingkarose: I like Sakura trick, it's as random as Yuru yuri and that one has already 3 seasons. Well still crossing my fingers for a citrus anime. I might write a story on how they own that jewelry store but maybe when I finish this one. Sei definitely wants to die on Sachiko's hands lol.**

 **saemi-san: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Yup the yamayurikai is finally into the equation. I like my chaps bite size but I'll try for the next one to make it longer ne? have a cookie meanwhile.**

 **ShizuxNatsu: thanks for reading, glad you liked it. See you next week.**

 **VolpineGrinz: Thanks for reading and reviewing, have a cookie hehe. Well my lovely brain poured some crazy angsty thing for this week, hope you like it.**

 **Pure5u6a: Well Sachiko is a possessive one, isn't she? she never fails on being that!**

* * *

 **This chap is a little...how can I put this...well, bittersweet. Rei and Yoshino have some loving, though**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Bittersweet…

* * *

The Fukuzawa sisters, along with Rei and Yoshino spent the afternoon in the library finishing all their pending homework. They actually wanted to spend time together without the burden of assignments. Sachiko was really organized and finished really fast because she had done most of it during home room. Afterwards, she started helping Rei while Yoshino helped Yumi with some math problems.

After spending several hours in the library Yumi stretched and yawned dropping her pencil "Oh God I'm so glad we're almost done"

"You just need to find a history book to finish your report" Yoshino stated putting the dropped pencil on the table next to the brown haired teen

"I'll go get it" Yumi rose from her chair and walked towards the far corner of the library

"I need to get a book too, I will be right back" Sachiko walked in Yumi's direction

"So Rei-chan what are our plans for tonight?" Yoshino winked at her cousin who blushed deeply "Yo…you'll see Yoshino let's just finish with our assignments"

"You are no fun baka Rei-chan" the braided teen rolled her eyes

On the other side of the library Yumi was struggling to get a book from the highest shelf "Just a little more" the brown haired teen stretched her fingers and her tips barely touched the dark blue book she wanted to get. Suddenly she gasped when she felt how her body was pressed against the bookshelf by a taller and familiar body.

Yumi closed her eyes and smiled while a sweet voice whispered on her ear "Is this the one you need Umi?" the smaller teen felt how her arms and legs were quickly covered in goose bumps while a warm sensation covered her cheeks.

 _This feels so good…I want to be this close to her forever… But I can't. We kissed already and that's a major sin. Oh Maria-sama I don't know what to do…I just want to hold my sister and kiss her senseless…_

"Umi?" Sachiko whispered again stepping back from her sister with the dark blue book on her hands.

As Yumi turned around she mumbled something that barely sounded like _'kiss you'_ but Sachiko couldn't hear her well so she ignored the comment.

"Tha…thank you Chiko-chan that's the book I need" Yumi took the dark blue book from her sister "which one are you looking for? Maybe I can help you" the brown haired teen gave her sister an unsure smile, she was nervous.

"Don't worry Umi, mine is over there" Sachiko took a red history book about WWII "I just need to check some facts about Nazi and Russian invasion during the war and I will be done with my report in no time"

 _Why Umi looks so nervous? Is she scared of me?..._

"Um…sure, let's go then" without thinking Yumi grabbed Sachiko's hand and dragged her towards where Rei and Yoshino were. As soon as they were approaching the table where the cousins were, Sachiko withdrew her hand from Yumi's.

 _I don't want Hasekura-san and Shimazu-san get weird ideas about us, even If I don't know what these feelings are. We are sisters and that is the way people must picture Umi and me because that what we are: sisters…that kissed once…_ Sachiko shook her head irritated then stopped walking and rubbed her temples, a headache was coming.

Yumi, sensing how her sister stopped walking, turned around and stared at Sachiko with concerned eyes "Are you okay Chiko-chan?" the brown haired teen asked her sister while rubbing her arm reassuringly.

Sachiko snapped out of her thoughts and looked gave her sister small smile "Don't worry Umi I was just thinking"

 _Why does Chiko-chan look so worried?..._

Yumi frowned slightly "If you need to talk about something just let me know, ne?"

"Of course Umi" Sachiko put a hand on her sister's shoulder and tilted her head and smiled tenderly "Now let's go back and finish our assignments so we can go home"

"Yay! I just want to eat the sweets you made for me" Yumi clapped happily while the library attendant glared at her making the older Fukuzawa to yelp and blush.

After two more hours of research they finally finish all their homework. Sachiko borrowed some books as well as Rei and Yumi; they had to catch up with some pending reading while Yoshino only chuckled "You guys are so nerdy, let's head home already"

"Don't come asking for my notes about this reading Yoshino-chan" Yumi grinned and Yoshino stuck her tongue out

"And they're the older ones" Rei chuckled while Sachiko's eyebrow twitched "I think I will ask mother about that fact indeed"

It was already dark when the Fukuzawa sisters and their roommates left the library. They barely made it to the dining hall and had a light dinner. After eating Yoshino and Rei excused first to pick some clothes at Yoshino's before heading to the latter's room for their slumber party.

After getting all Yoshino needed from her room, including a neatly wrapped small box that she hid from Rei's sight, they walked all the way to her cousin and Sachiko's room. They barely entered and before the blonde cousin could react Yoshino had wrapped her arms around Rei and sighed loudly on the latter's neck "I missed you so much baka Rei-chan"

Rei only smiled "Me too Yoshino, me too" she took a step back from her older cousin and lifted her head with her fingers and planted a soft kiss on her nose, not without blushing a deep shade of red.

"Always the gentleman ne, Rei?" Yoshino smiled softly, only Rei could see this soft side of the girl with dark brown braids.

"We…well…yo…you kno…know me" the blonde stammered, she was indeed nervous

"I got you something, it took both Yumi and me all night to make them but" she grabbed the wrapped box from her overnight bag and handed it to Rei "Happy Valentine's day Rei"

The blonde took a box wrapped in light green paper; she opened it to find heart shaped homemade chocolates

Rei gasped surprised "You made them? For me?" Yoshino nodded and light pink appeared gracing her cheeks

"You always make sweets and things for me" she took one of the chocolates and put it on her mouth. She took a step forward and rubbed her lips with Rei's. As soon as she opened her mouth Yoshino's lips slipped half of the chocolate heart inside the blonde's mouth "It's just fair that I do this sweet thing for you my dear Rei"

Rei was speechless. They had kissed before, of course, but Yoshino was never this…alluring before.

 _She makes it really hard for me to restrain myself…_

"They are filled with…cherries?" the blonde asked trying to keep her cool façade

"Yes, your favorite" Yoshino smiled "I remembered"

"I see" the blonde took another heart shaped chocolate and kissed Yoshino but unlike the girl with braids she didn't stop when half of the heart slipped through her older cousin's lips, instead she deepened the kiss catching Yoshino by surprise.

Soon, the chocolate box was placed on a nearby desk and both girls fell on Rei's bed with the blonde on top. They continue kissing until they both needed air. They parted panting and a blushing Yoshino smiled mischievously "It's been a long day, how about a bath?" Rei smiled and blushed deeply while her cousin offered "I can wash your back" the blonde teen stood and offered a hand to the teen with braids to stand "of course Yoshino" and, holding hands, they headed to the bathroom.

In that exact moment, Sachiko and Yumi entered the latter's room "Do you need something from your room Chiko-chan?" the dark haired teen shook her head "No Umi I guess you can lend me some pajamas"

"Sure" Yumi left her bag on her desk and headed to her closet to find something for Sachiko to wear, moments later she felt how two soft arms hugged her from behind. She smiled, closed her eyes and leaned her head on the familiar shoulder when a soft and sweet voice whispered on her ear and caused shivers all over her body

"Happy Valentine's my dear Umi" a peach colored box was slipped on her hands that suddenly where on top of Sachiko's

Yumi opened her eyes and looked at the box "You made them Chiko-chan?" the dark haired teen nodded her head next to hers. As she opened she gasped at the milk chocolate truffles, they were her absolute favorite.

"I asked mom for the recipe and I asked Hasekura-san for assistance"

"You know? You should call her Rei-san, she's your roommate and a good friend"

"A good friend indeed" Sachiko smiled when Yumi took one truffle and took a bite of it "How is it?"

"There are no words to describe it" the brown haired teen took a second truffle and put it against Sachiko's lips "the best it's to try them"

The dark haired teen opened her mouth and took the truffle in. As soon as Yumi tried to withdraw her hand Sachiko held her wrist and licked Yumi's fingers clean "Delicious"

 _What the…_ Yumi's eyes widened and blushed deeply. She quickly turned around and hugged her sister "They are really delicious Chiko-chan thank you" the brown haired teen sighed silently

 _What did just happen? Was Sachiko trying to seduce me?...because it is really working…wait…she is my sister, so no seduction must be involved EVER…I must be imagining things…_

Taking a step back Yumi leaned her forehead against Sachiko's and smiled "Do…do yo…you want yo…your gift now?" the oldest of the Fukuzawa sisters was indeed nervous

 _Why are you this nervous Umi?...did I do something to make you feel uncomfortable?..._

Sachiko smiled "did you buy me something?"

Yumi took a step back and walked to her desk "way better Chiko-chan" she opened the top drawer and withdrew a purple colored box "I made them with Yoshino's help" she turned around and placed the box on Sachiko's expecting hands "Happy Valentine's my Sachiko" after that, Yumi took one of her truffles and put it on her mouth letting it melt.

The dark haired teen opened her purple colored box and found square shaped truffles there. As soon as she took a bite on one of them sweet beige liquid came down her lips and Sachiko smiled

 _Condensed milk, my absolute favorite…_

"You have some condensed milk here" Yumi took the thick liquid from Sachiko's cheek and licked it from her finger closing her eyes.

 _She looks even sweeter than my sweets…I wish I could be that finger…wait…that is absolutely outlandish…I am just having the eeriest thoughts lately…_

"Chocolate truffles filled with condensed milk?" Yumi opened her eyes and nodded shyly "I know that you adore that thick and gooey thing too much so I just filled some bitter truffles with it" Sachiko smiled tenderly "do you like them?"

"I love them, they are delicious" Yumi smiled while her younger sister ate another chocolate. They sat on the bed with their chocolate boxes in between.

 _I can hold her hand, can't I? It's just a friendly valentine's gesture towards my sister, right?..._

While Yumi was lost in thoughts she didn't feel how Sachiko drew closer and feed her with one of her condensed milk filled chocolates "it is only fair that you try them like I tried yours, right Umi?" the brown haired girl only reacted when she felt the chocolate square in her mouth. As soon as she nibbled it a small trail of condensed milk escaped her lips and, before she could clean it, the dark haired teen licked it off her face.

Without thinking, Yumi grabbed Sachiko's uniform tie and leaned forward. Their noses were almost touching and they could feel each other's breath tickling their skin. Sachiko's eyes grew wide when Yumi took a piece of chocolate, rubbed it on her lips and whispered slowly "You still have some chocolate on you Sachiko" before crashing her lips against hers. Sachiko's mind stopped and let her instincts take the lead. She wrapped her arms around the brown haired teen's neck and kissed her back.

Suddenly Sachiko was on top of Yumi caressing her cheek while deepening the kiss. Yumi's tongue asked for permission licking Sachiko's lips and she gladly complied. As soon as their tongues met they both moaned softly, it was just like they just belonged to each other.

Yumi helped Sachiko out of her uniform shirt and took hers in the process. Sachiko kissed the brown haired teen's neck and gasped when her skin got in contact with Yumi's. As soon as Yumi touched Sachiko's skin under her bra the dark haired teen snapped and sat far from her sister.

 _This is not right, not right at all, I should not be feeling this for her…_

"We can't do this we…we…are…" Sachiko took her head on her hands and covered her face Yumi put her uniform shirt on, approached her distressed sister and tried to hug her but Sachiko pushed her "Don't Yumi just don't"

"Chiko-chan I am as baffled as you are but these…" she pointed at her chest "…these feelings are confusing" Yumi was now crying helplessly. For the first time in her life she couldn't comfort her sister "do you feel the same?"

"I don't know Umi" Sachiko's eyes were full of tears "I feel…I don't know what I feel" she put her uniform shirt on and wrapped her arms around herself and continued crying "I don't know anything anymore"

"Do you want to be alone Chiko-chan?" Yumi offered and Sachiko nodded "I am going to take a bath then" as soon as the brown haired teen disappeared in the bathroom Sachiko sighed loudly

 _What were we doing? This is not right, we are sisters and this must be disgusting but…it felt so right, oh god I am so confused. I just want to hold her as a lover, not as a sister._ Then Sachiko remembered the nice jewelry owners she met last Christmas. _If only…_

Sachiko kept on crying for another long twenty minutes until she became worn out. She found some clothes on Yumi's closet and fell on the bed exhausted and fell asleep almost immediately.

On the other side of the city Mizuno Youko was having tea with her mother and she told her about her petite soeur's sister Sachiko. Miyoko's eyes widened

"You just said Sachiko Fukuzawa?" her daughter nodded and frowned at her mother's reaction. Her mom stood and approached a shelf that had several framed pictures of her school days. She took one and handed it to her daughter "Does any of those people look familiar?"

The picture caught the sight of four girls on an older version of Lillian's uniform. Youko smiled when she saw her mother being hugged by her onee-sama and an older version of Yumi hugging an almost exact copy of Sachiko but with dark eyes. Her eyes widened "How…?"

"That is now known as Miki Fukuzawa, Yumi's mother and the one hugging her is Sayako Ogasawara" Miyoko took a deep breath when she saw her daughter's puzzled look "she died eleven years ago in an accident and Miki adopted little Sachiko".

Youko's mouth was open in surprise while her mother sighed "what I am about to tell you is something you cannot tell Sachiko unless is absolutely necessary, okay?" Youko nodded and Miyoko Mizuno, former Sayako Ogasawara's personal attorney started telling her daughter, Youko Mizuno rosa Chinesis en bouton, her story.

* * *

 **A/N: (hides behind boulder) I hope you don't want to kill me. I swear I have a reason for the torture and angst.**

 **Next chap: The roses date [Sei x Youko] I don't pretend to write about Eriko or Sei's date with rosa canina, they're just...boring.**

 **Until next week, have a wonderful week...**


	8. If only

**A/N: Hi, thank you all for reading. Here's another chap. As you can see my Yumi has more guts because she actually went for it. My Sachiko is an Ogasawara in disguise, she's still a serious and righteous person but very conflicted. Also, Youko now knows the truth, she might help, we'll see. Anyways, in this chapter there's a little glimpse of our Fukuzawa sisters but it's mainly SeixYouko date.**

 **Aldmagali: Se pone bueno por momentos, no sera lemon hasta quizas mucho mas adelante, ese es el plan. Pero hey, son adolescentes, tienen hormonas, a veces no todo sale como se planea.**

 **robynkv1: It's a complex conflict because they don't remember they're not related, and that situation might continue for some time. Thanks for reading.**

 **xLaShay: Thanks again for reading. That scene is just a taste of the not that near future when they see the light. I'm really glad you liked the way I portrayed them their conflict makes things more interesting, just as close as life. Oh God our time difference it's huge, I'm sorry for making you read at those ungodly hours.**

 **mimingkarose: Lol, poor Sachiko and Yumi and their raging hormones that's why I don't write omakes yet, I can feel their rage lol. Here's your Sei's chap!.**

 **Guest: I never said who the bad person is, did I?**

 **I really enjoyed writing Sei and I really dreaded Youko, she's just so...stuck up that I needed to make her take a chill pill, I hope I did a good job**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

If only…

* * *

She sighed deeply before opening the door. She had no idea on how to deal with this predicament that both of them were coping with. They just let their instincts take over and now they had to face not only their actions but, also, their possible consequences.

The brown haired teen spent the last forty five minutes soaking in the tub trying to discern what, how and why this happened and she just could not fathom anything anymore. On the other side of the door sobs could be heard, her sister was crying due to the same predicament.

Yumi closed her eyes, rubbed the bridge of her nose and tried to relax in the tub between her own sobs. After a while the weeps stopped in the room whereas the brown haired teen soaking in the tub had fallen asleep. She stayed there slumbering for another half an hour until the water went cold.

When Yumi felt the now cold water she opened her eyes tiredly, she felt absolutely drained. She lazily got out of the tub, got dressed and faced the door for several minutes. Finally, she sighed one last time and opened the door as quietly as possible. She found her sister curled into a ball with dry tear traces on her face.

 _It was supposed to be a happy day for the both of us…_

New tears appeared on Yumi's face while she took an extra futon she had on her closet. She didn't feel like disturbing Sachiko that was asleep in the middle of the bed. Yumi still felt bad about her younger sister rejecting her hug before; besides Yoshino's bed was off-limits, as she specifically stated beforehand. She placed the futon next to her bed and lay down on her back; she sighed one last time and tried to sleep.

 _Sweet dreams my Chiko-chan…_

Sachiko woke up several hours later feeling rather cold and lonely. Suddenly, it hit her.

 _We kissed…_

The dark haired teen touched her lips, she could almost feel Yumi's on her own and then she smiled.

 _It felt so right…_

She remembered who Yumi was and how she was related to her and sighed. A frown adorned her features.

 _If only…_

Then she noticed where she was and sat on the bed.

 _I'm Yumi's room but, where is she?..._

Sachiko looked around the room and found her sister tossing and turning in a futon placed next to where she was sleeping.

 _Probably she is having a bad dream…_

Sachiko got off bed and lay down next to Yumi wrapping her arms around her waist. The brown haired teen calmed down almost immediately and smiled on her sleep also bringing a grin to the dark haired teen's face.

 _It's the least and almost the only thing I can do for you, my Yumi…_

The dark haired teen sighed. All of a sudden, Yumi turned around and placed her head on Sachiko's shoulder who kissed her forehead and felt more relaxed falling asleep almost immediately, while one last thought pass through her mind before drifting off with a smile on her face.

 _Good night my Umi…_

Saturday morning came and found Rei and Yoshino sleeping in each other arms with big grins on their faces. In a different room, Yumi stirred slightly and felt that her movement was restricted around her waist. As she opened her eyes she smiled at the warmth of Sachiko's embrace. Not wanting this moment to end, Yumi closed her eyes and went back to sleep smiling.

 _My sweet Chiko-chan…_

A couple of hours later knocking could be heard on Mizuno's household. Youko opened the door finding a grinning Sei on her doorstep.

"Good Morning my bittersweet Youko" the blonde teen handed her a white rose entwined with a red rose, smiling widely.

"Good morning to you too Sei, how appropriate" the short haired teen took the rose and gave the blonde a small smile.

"Why so serious Rosa Chinesis en bouton? I hope you are ready for a day of actual fun" Sei gave her a big grin and Youko frowned

"Weren't the dates supposed to last only half a day?" the short haired teen raised an eyebrow

 _Don't tell me that she willingly wants to spend more than half a day with me..._

"I actually want to spend the whole day with you, is that a problem You~ko~chan?" Sei smiled seductively while Youko rolled her eyes and let her into the mansion.

 _I guess I should thank you Maria-sama…_

"Let me get ready then, you can wait here in the TV room or the garden, just give me fifteen minutes"

"Can I go and watch while you change clothes?" Sei wondered looking up and placing a finger on her lips and tapped on them slightly

 _Of course!..._

"Of course not, you dirty old man!" a blushing Youko stomped out of the TV room leaving a chuckling Sei behind.

 _Sei is such a tease…Sometimes it gets really hard to tell whether she's joking or not…_ Then she looked at the two entwined roses, now on a vase, and smiled… _If only…_

After exactly fifteen minutes Youko entered the TV room to find a dozing Sei. Rosa chinesis en bouton smiled tenderly.

 _She looks so peaceful and cute…cute?...well, that is certainly accurate…_

"Do you like what you see Rosa chinesis en bouton?" Sei opened an eye and smiled at Youko's flushed face

"Don't be ridiculous Rosa gigantea en bouton and let's go" the blonde teen opened her eyes and stretched to hide her sudden blush

 _Youko looks so good in those clothes but…_

"Wait, you'd better change your shoes" Sei pointed at Youko's feet, she was wearing stilettos.

"Why? I think they are appropriate"

"Just wear some sneakers please"

"You can't be serious" Youko rolled her eyes

"Dead serious actually" Sei grinned "just wear comfortable shoes okay? I want you to loosen up and enjoy the day" Youko just sighed and headed to her room again. A couple of minutes later she came back wearing a pair of Converse with checkers design and decorated in black and silver sequins.

"Shiny" Sei snickered and offered her arm to Youko "Shall we go madam?" the young Rosa chinesis en bouton sighed exasperatedly and took Sei's offering arm.

 _I hope she enjoys what I didn't plan for today…_

In fact Sei just planned part of the day, the other part would go as it came. She actually wanted Youko to have fun like a regular person, away from all the luxury and social restrictions either her or Youko were victims all the time.

Being the daughters of CEOs of big companies they were raised to be the next in line of succession so everything that was appropriate was expected of them, same as Sachiko. The only difference was that Sei was raised in a slightly different environment due to her mother's nationality.

The blonde's mother was American so she tried to inculcate some freedom and its importance to her only daughter, it worked wonders. Sei became really sharp for business, as her father wanted and also a free spirit as her mother wished.

So her plan for today was simple: let Youko behave like a regular teenager. Because of that she brought her car and tried to drive carefully to avoid a fight with Youko. She couldn't deny her feelings any longer. She actually liked the red rose en bouton, a lot. But due to her flirting personality she knew that Youko didn't take her seriously that is why she found her red card, she wanted this date to make a difference between the two of them.

"Where are we going Sei?" Youko raised an eyebrow

"You'll see, it's a surprise after all and we're really close anyways" the blonde smiled while continuing driving.

After a couple of minutes Youko relaxed, closed her eyes and even hummed along the song that was playing in Sei's car. The blonde white rose en bouton smiled at the sight.

 _She looks relaxed, finally…_

Five minutes later Sei's car stopped on a small parking lot next to a medium size building. The blonde driver smiled when she saw that Youko was asleep. She approached the short haired teen and was took a strand of her dark hair and put it behind the red rose en bouton's ear. Youko blushed, opened her eyes and looked at Sei surprised.

"You look so sexy when you sleep You~ko~chan" Sei smiled warmly while Youko blushed even more.

"Whatever…by the way where are we?"

"Let's get out of the car and you will see" Sei rushed out of the car, opened the door for Youko and offered her hand for the red rose en bouton to take.

"I know you ate breakfast already but how about a snack before heading to that building?" Sei pointed to a food stall some meters away from the said building.

"You are buying food from a street vendor for our date?" Youko looked at her surprised.

 _She's unbelievable…_

"Don't be so stuck up Youko, it's the best takoyaki you will ever have" Sei offered smirking

"Takoyaki?" the young red rose en bouton have never tried that dish before; she was used to banquets and elegant restaurants, not to _commoner_ food. Sei already ordered and was paying for their food.

"Try it, you won't regret it" the blonde offered one of the takoyaki balls for her to eat, she hesitated a little but seeing Sei's happy face made her warm inside. As soon as she started chewing her food she fell in love with the dish, it was absolutely delicious.

 _I should trust her more…this is really tasty…_

"Here, drink this" Sei offered a cold can she also bought at the stall, Youko decided to drink without looking. As soon as she took a gulp she agreed with Sei, the combination was excellent but this drink made her feel funny. When she saw the can's label she knew why.

"Is this beer? We aren't supposed to drink alcohol" Youko scolded her friend lightly; she was having a good time anyways.

"Just relax, it's only a beer and makes the takoyaki taste even better, don't you think?" Sei smiled shamelessly and Youko nodded blushing while having another takoyaki.

Two more takoyaki orders and one beer later, Sei leaded Youko to the building she wanted to spend some time with the young red rose en bouton.

"An arcade, seriously?" Youko looked at the blonde in disbelief

"Why not? Have you been to one yet?" Sei shrugged

"No" Youko shyly admitted

"So let's give it a try, you might like it" the blonde winked, took Youko's hand and leaded her inside the place.

There were rows of different gaming machines. Sei got them some coin tokens and headed to a certain game placed on a corner.

"I know that you are a great dancer but how about this?" the blonde pointed at a dancing game machine earning a curious look from the young Rosa chinesis en bouton.

"What is that?"

"It's a game where you dance, off course" Sei put some tokens in the machine and selected a beginners song "as soon as the arrow matches the mark step on the arrow that is on the floor, come on, let's try"

"I'm not sure about this" Youko stepped on the game's platform unsure

"Come on You~ko~chan, don't be a party-pooper" Sei encouraged her "if you made it through the whole four songs without losing I might give you a prize" the blonde white rose en bouton winked.

 _Now you got me curious…_

"Okay, let's do this" Youko focused on the game. She struggled a little at the beginning but, after the second song she pretty much got the handle of the game. They were already on the last song and Youko had to recognize that was actually having fun.

 _It has been a really smart and unconventional choice for a date, but I like it…thank you Sei…_

As soon as Youko and Sei finished the fourth song the young red rose en bouton smiled satisfied "Well I actually passed the four songs". Sei smiled and leaned forward Youko whose eyes widened. Soon she felt the blonde's lips on her cheek.

"And that was your reward" Sei chuckled at Youko's flushed face "more to come as the date continues" then she took the red roses en bouton's hand and headed to some other games. They spent the last couple of hours playing and having fun. After collecting enough tickets, they exchanged them for a stuffed dog; Youko named it Chibi-Sei earning a surprised look of the blonde teen.

"After only a quarter of our date and you want to have children with me? I feel flattered" Sei chuckled

"Shut up" Youko rolled her eyes blushing slightly.

"Well we're done here, onto the next part of our date" Sei grabbed Youko's hand and leaded her to the last floor of the building it was a karaoke place.

"A karaoke?" Youko wondered

"How do you know it is a karaoke?" Sei looked at her amused

"I have seen it…on TV" the young red rose en bouton blushed

"You need to get out more You~ko~chan" Sei sat in one of the couches and started selecting some songs, she rented the room for an hour. After some begging Youko finally loosen up and sang a couple of songs earning a kiss on her other cheek from Sei making the red rose en bouton red on the face. Sei's grumbling stomach announced the next part of the date. They sang the last song together and left the entertainment building with a happy Youko holding Chibi-Sei tight against her chest.

"Let's walk to the park and then we can have lunch" Sei offered and Youko followed

 _She put a lot of effort on this date and I have to recognize that I have actually had a good time. It looks that all the pain that Shiori caused her more than a year ago is finally gone, I'm so glad…If only she felt the same as I do…_

They walked past a lake, it was cool day today and actually it was a sunny and cloudless day. Sei checked her phone and smiled.

 _Everything's ready, excellent…_ They walked some more minutes until Sei stopped next to her family's butler who handed her a basket

"Thanks Smith-san"

"All is inside and there" he pointed at the nearby tree where a blanket was spread on the grass "you can find some thick and warm blankets ojou-sama"

"Just call me Sei, Smith-san" the butler ignored her and continued "anything else that you need help with ojou-sama?" Sei sighed defeated

 _He almost raised me and still I can't find a way for him to call me by my name…_

"I can handle it, thank you Smith-san" the butler bowed and left while Sei handed the picnic basket to Youko "Here, hold this, I need to fix the other stuff"

 _A picnic basket? Oh my God! She remembered…_

"I remember you told me once that you wanted to have a picnic when is kinda cold" Sei winked at a surprised Youko "I think this is a good time for that"

Sei took one of the thick covers and wrapped it around Youko's shoulders and took the picnic basket from her hands. After that she took another cover for herself and sat on the blanket that her butler had placed on the grass; she placed the basket in front of her and patted on the place next to her so Youko could seat there which she complied.

"I spend part of the morning cooking" she served the young red rose en bouton a cup of steamy green tea "I hope you enjoy the food" the blonde teen winked and sipped on her tea.

"I'm sure I will" she peeked on the basket's content and withdrew two bento boxes neatly wrapped and looked at Sei

"You can take whichever you want, they have the same food" the blonde gave her a proud look "I made them with all my love and I'm an awesome cook"

Youko smiled and unwrapped her bento finding rice, tamagoyaki, boiled vegetables and shrimps "I love shrimp"

"I know, that is why" she took a smaller bento from her basket "I made extra"

Youko gave Sei a warm smile and hugged to finally give her a peck on the blonde's nose that actually made the white rose en bouton blush slightly.

"Thank you for everything Sei" she tried the shrimp and moaned "this is absolutely delicious"

"Glad you like it You~ko~chan" Sei pointed her chopsticks at the short haired teen "now you'll definitely fall in love with me; as you can see I'm quite a catch"

"An arrogant one I might add" Youko added raising an eyebrow

"Hey" Sei pouted

"But a catch indeed" Youko smiled and fed Sei some tamagoyaki.

They spent some time eating their lunches and some cake that Sei bought for dessert. After lunch Sei offered Youko a spot under her own cover which the red rose en bouton accepted. She leaned her head on the blonde's shoulder and, minutes later, she drifted off. After a couple of hours Sei stirred and smiled at the sight of a smiling and asleep Youko.

 _She looks so happy…I wish I can see this side of her everyday…_

The white rose en bouton traced Youko's face with one finger and chuckled when the short haired teen frowned in her sleep. Sei leaned forward and kissed Youko's nose whose eyes flew open.

"Sorry for interrupting your beauty sleep Mizuno ojou-sama" the blonde teen chuckled at the flushed and annoyed expression of Youko "but I'm sore and we should move onto the last part of our date"

Both teens stood up and walked towards Sei's car to head to their last destination. They still had some time so the blonde headed to Youko's home. Her plan was simple; due to the fact that they overslept, catching a late movie was out of the question so she decided on watching some movies with the dark haired red rose en bouton at Youko's. She had some movies in a bag in the backseat, just in case.

Before getting into the car Sei stopped at a convenience store and bought double chocolate ice cream, Youko's favorite, and some microwave popcorn. After driving for some minutes, they arrived to their last destination.

"Here we are" Sei exclaimed

"And here I thought that our date would be longer" Youko tried not to look disappointed

"Your lack of faith wounds me Rosa chinesis en bouton" Sei opened the door for Youko and gave her a big grin "we are going to watch some movies" the short haired brunette smiled.

After making popcorn and serving ice cream for the two of them, Sei sat on the couch with Youko next to her. After the first movie, Youko was already leaning on the blonde's shoulder while the blonde played with some loose dark strands distractedly.

During half of the second movie Sei straightened making Youko do the same. The blonde stared into the brunette's eyes and gave her the warmest smile she could muster before whispering "I hope you liked our date" then she leaned forward and gave the brunette a peck on the lips "because I want this to be the first of many". Youko was flabbergasted by the confession; she just couldn't believe what just happened, it was just too good to be true.

 _Is this really happening?..._

To verify if the confession was actually true she kissed Sei again and gasped slightly when the blonde kissed her back.

 _It is really happening, thank you Maria-sama…_

After kissing each other tenderly for several minutes they parted gasping for air with big smiles on their faces. "I know that you don't take me seriously for my constant flirting but…" Youko put a finger on Sei's lips and smiled.

"Just don't flirt that much, ne?" the blonde smiled and nodded before kissing the brunette again.

"I'll try" Sei chuckled earning a glare from Youko "Oi, that hurts" the blonde complained when the red rose en bouton pinched her on the arm. After that they smiled and lost into each other's lips.

On the other side of the city, two sisters were conflicted. After waking up on each other's arms they avoided each other the whole day. But Sachiko couldn't take it anymore so she went to her sister's room and asked Yoshino to leave them alone for some minutes who surprisingly the braided girl accepted.

"Is there anything I can help you with Chiko-chan?" Yumi looked up from the book she was reading, trying to act indifferent.

"Yes Umi, we need to talk about what happened" Sachiko stared at her sister who avoided her gaze.

"Sure, how about we talk over some tea on the rose mansion tomorrow" Yumi offered "tomorrow's Sunday so nobody is going to interrupt us there"

"Excellent" Sachiko was about to open the door when her sister embraced her from behind "please Umi" Yumi sighed and let her sister go.

"Sweet dreams Chiko-chan"

 _Tomorrow we will talk Sachiko, but I can't tell if I want to stop all of these feelings I have towards you…if only we can do something about it…_

"Same to you Umi" after that Sachiko left the room.

 _Tomorrow we will talk; we have to put an end to this…anomaly…even if I'm not sure I want to…If only…_

* * *

 **A/N: Next chap is all about the drama and angst, or maybe not!...Have a great week and thank you again for reading. See you next Monday.**


	9. Señales Luminosas

**A/N: Hi and welcome to my torture chamber, not. This chapter is longer than the previous one and it might be a little frustrating but you might enjoy the extra push Yumi got. As you know my Yumi and Sachiko are a little different because they were raised together so some of their reactions are more, let's say _human_.**

 **xLaShay: Hi, and glad that you like the date, Sei's just an awesome character. Let me clarify the ages, right now Rei and Sachiko are 15 close to 16 as soon as the graduate middle school. Yumi, Yoshino and Shimako are 16, they'll turn 17 as soon as they start 2nd year and both Youko and her are 17 [18 soon] and, in my country, you could have a provisional driver's license at that age, that is why Sei could drive, I try to have as few loose ends as possible and also Youko share that 'not a morning person' trait with Sachiko that is why she slept wherever and whenever she could, lol. Some person will smack some sense into Yumi's head in this chapter so you can be less frustrated. BTW I left you some reviews in one of your stories, for the love of God update soon please!.**

 **VolpineGrinz: Hi again, well I think those pet names are quite adorable that's why I enjoy using them. I hope the tension dissipates a little soon. The sweet sweet love is coming but not yet.**

 **mimingkarose: OMG every time I read your review I laugh again with your Dragon Ball Z comment. Yup, Sei should mentor Yumi but I don't think Sachiko might like that, lol.** **I guess that frustration is the same feeling I have when I finish a chapter of citrus and Mei does nothing, lol. Well Yumi will realize something in this chapter but to answer all your questions you'll have to wait another week for the next episode of DBZ, ahem...Oh Sister!...lol.**

 **dinnca: Hi and thanks for reading, well my Sachiko is not that stuck up and also is way more competitive than the original which is fun, she can't be serious all the time, she'd get wrinkles lol.**

 **Normally I tittle my chaps in the same language I write the fics but today I recommend you to google the tittle, is a song from a Argentine singer that inspire me a lot when I write, his name is Gustavo Cerati and that song fits this fic like a glove, you might like it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Señales Luminosas…

* * *

Neither Yumi nor Sachiko could sleep the whole night so, no wonder the dark haired teen was that cranky nor was the eldest Fukuzawa sister so edgy on a really cloudy Sunday morning. It was like the weather was reacting towards the sisters' thoughts and feelings.

"Yumi-chan, are you okay?" Yoshino asked her roommate when the brown haired Fukuzawa sighed every now and then

"Huh? Did you say something Yoshino-chan?"

"I asked you if you are okay, which CLEARLY you are not" the braided girl raised an eyebrow

"It's…nothing; can we go and have breakfast? I'm starving" Yumi hurried her roommate and headed to the dining hall.

On another room Sachiko hated every second she couldn't sleep and looked really irritated. Rei, now having a better knowledge of her roommate's moods decided to leave earlier for breakfast to avoid one of Sachiko's tantrums. She was aware about her roommate's sleepless night and knew that she would be really moody, thing that the blonde wasn't willing to face today.

Being left alone in her room, Sachiko decided on taking a bath, she needed to organize her thoughts. While soaking in the tub she decided to think things over.

 _What should I do? First of all, how do I feel towards my sister? Of course I care about her, there is no doubt about that and I feel very protective when that Satou Sei is around but that is completely normal, right?..._

Sachiko sighed loudly making small waves over the water and then she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the back of the tub.

 _What is not normal is having this longing for her smiles, hugs and…_

The dark haired teen clenched her fists underwater, she felt helpless. Sachiko closed her eyes and tears threatened from falling.

 _Kisses…_

Yes, Sachiko had to recognize that, even if it confuses her, she was missing Yumi not only as a sister but she was also starting to crave for her as a woman. She still remembered all of those occasional steamy dreams where the brown haired teen was seducing her, kissing and touching her in a non sisterly way. And, deep down, Sachiko wished them to come true.

 _I just have this sensation that I'm losing control and I don't know what to do anymore…Should I act on my instincts, feelings or whatever this is?...Should I just distance myself from Umi? Last time we drifted apart all of this happened…_ All of these emotions were new to Sachiko and she wasn't able to classify each one of them yet. But she was sure of one thing, she longed for her sister's touch.

 _I want to kiss her…Oh Maria-sama what should I do?..._

On the other hand, Yumi was having same conflicted thoughts if not a worse than her sister's. She was the older one, she was supposed to set an example, instead, she was having these feelings towards this beautiful brunette she calls her sister.

 _Because that's what Sachiko is, my freaking sister…isn't there supposed to be a taboo or something about this kind of thing? How come I don't feel repulsion against the mere idea of kissing MY SISTER but yearning...There must be something really wrong with me…Am I even gay?..._ Yumi sighed again while playing with her food distractedly. Yoshino exchanged glances with Rei that arrived just minutes ago.

 _What is wrong with Yumi?..._ Yoshino asked telepathically to her cousin who shook her head, they had that kind of deep connection.

 _I have no idea but Sachiko is cranky today…_ Rei mouthed 'Sachiko' and 'cranky' to her braided cousin who just sighed exasperatedly and rubbed her temples.

 _Great, now we also have to deal with cranky ass I-hate-every-living-soul Sachiko…_

Just in that moment Sachiko placed a tray with her food and sat next to Yoshino who stiffened while the youngest Fukuzawa just mumbled a low 'good morning' and quietly, started to eat with her eyes glued to her plate. Yumi started shifting uncomfortably on her seat.

 _What the hell is going on with these two girls?..._ As soon as Yoshino opened her mouth to put her thoughts into words Yumi raised from her seat.

"I…I'm going to take a walk, see you later" the brown haired Fukuzawa left the dining hall in a hurry leaving a frowning Yoshino and a dangerously quiet Sachiko behind.

"I'm definitely going for a run now" Rei just wanted to flee but she knew that her roommate could use the release "are you coming Sachiko-san?" The dark haired Fukuzawa raised her gaze and gave Rei a cold stare, the blonde was used to that so she didn't even flinch.

"Sure, just let me change clothes Rei-san" the blonde's eyes widened

 _It is the first time she doesn't call me by my last name…what a weird miracle…_

Yoshino couldn't contain her tongue. She felt like taunting the cranky Fukuzawa which was not a smart move.

"Behaving like a regular human much?" Sachiko gave her the coldest glare she could come up with, Yoshino stiffened, suddenly her throat felt dry while those ice cold orbs dug a hole in her skull.

 _I guess she can freeze hell over with that stare…_

"Nevermind" Yoshino stood up and left to her room.

"Jeez, some people just need to get laid" the teen with braids whispered to herself quiet enough so Sachiko wouldn't hear her; she didn't want to risk her life even more.

"See you at the track in twenty minutes then Sachiko-san" Rei smiled nervously

 _I just wanted to run and relax baka Yoshino…at least Sachiko didn't murder her, yet…_

Sachiko's gaze softened and gave her roommate a small and polite smile "Sure Rei-san, see you in twenty minutes" with that Rei left leaving Sachiko to finish her breakfast alone, she looked like she needed more time for herself.

 _Actually running sounds like a good idea, it would help me clear my mind…_ The dark haired Fukuzawa finished her breakfast and headed to her room to change clothes and met with Rei for a run.

On the other side of the school, Yumi was standing in front of Maria-sama's statue with her eyes closed and her hands pressed together; she was attempting to find an answer to her predicament through prayer.

 _Please Maria-sama I need advice with this situation, please give me a sign…_

"So it is actually true that students pray in front of that statue" a cheery voice stated coming closer behind Yumi who slowly opened her eyes

 _That voice…_

"I told you it was true, it is in the school's manual" a slightly annoyed voice answered back sounding even closer now

 _Those voices sound familiar…_

"Mei-mama you know how Yuzu okaasan is, she sees books and falls asleep" a serious child voice stated.

"Yuzu Okaasan is so lazy" a giggling childish voice added.

"Hey I'm right here you girls" Yuzu protested and just in that moment Yumi turned around and found the Aiharas looking at her surprised.

"Mei-san, Yuzu-san glad to see you again" the brown haired Fukuzawa smiled.

"Yumi-chan, long time no see" Yuzu approached the teen and encircled her in a big hug.

"Hello Yumi-san" as soon as the blonde woman let Yumi out of her embrace Mei greeted the teen politely.

The brown haired teen smile widened as soon as she saw two children, a serious looking blonde standing next to Yuzu and a smaller and hyper brunette standing next to Mei. She decided to approach and kneeled in front of the blonde one.

A serious looking blonde with deep purple eyes gave her a polite smile and bowed "Aihara Meizu, glad to meet you"

"Oh my, glad to meet you Meizu-chan" She looked up at Mei and smiled "she's so like you Mei-san"

"See? I told you Mei" the brunette woman and Meizu rolled their eyes and Yumi giggled

 _They're so alike…_

Yumi approached a younger brunette with soft green eyes that was being held by Mei and the youngest red rose family member smiled when the little girl escaped from her mother's grasp and approached the brown haired Fukuzawa.

"Hi I'm Aihara Yuzume, I'm six and study in elementary school with my sister Meizu, well she's eight so we are in different classes, what's your name by the way? Do you study here too?" the brunette girl spoke nonstop until she ran out of air and Yumi giggled.

"Yes, I was like that when I was a kid" Yuzu smiled and hugged her younger daughter.

"You still are like that" Mei snorted

"Shut up tsundere-chan" Yuzu pouted and Meizu smiled while Yuzume and Yumi giggled

"I can see the resemblance and" the brown haired teen smirked "to answer to your questions little Yuzume, my name's Fukuzawa Yumi and yes, I also attend Lillian but the high school branch"

"I'm not little, I'm six already" Yuzume pouted and Mei smiled ruffling her daughter's hair slightly earning a bigger pout from her youngest daughter.

 _Like mother like daughter…_

"I don't want to sound rude but why are you here at Lillian on a Sunday morning?" Yumi was actually curious.

"Well Yumi-chan we came to the morning service at Lillian's church because our daughters are part of Lillian's elementary choir so they had to sing"

"Oh that's great" Yumi gave them a weak smile looking tired with dark circles under her eyes. Mei and Yuzu exchanged glances and nodded to each other.

 _I'll handle it…_

"Hey girls, how about some strawberry milk?" Yuzu offered her daughters

"Yay milk, can I have some melon bread too? Please okaasan" Yuzu chuckled "Sure, what would you like Meizu?"

"I would like some chocolate milk instead okaasan" the blonde child smiled at her mother.

"I'll be right back then, let's go girls" Yuzu took Yuzume's hand and walked towards the milk bar followed by Meizu.

Mei turned to face Yumi and gave her a friendly smile "Could you join me for a walk Yumi-san?"

"Sure Mei-san"

After several minutes walking around Lillian's gardens Mei saw a bench and sat signaling Yumi to sit next to her. The brown haired Fukuzawa sat and let out a sight.

"You seem distressed Yumi-san" Mei started "I might help if you want"

"I don't know where to start or what to say" the brown haired teen looked troubled

"Just tell or ask me whatever comes to mind" the brunette woman offered

 _I might have an idea where this is going anyways…_

"How did...?" the brown haired teen word's got caught up in her throat

"How did what Yumi-san?" Mei insisted

"How did you realize it?" the brown haired Fukuzawa was struggling

"I don't seem to follow Yumi-san"

"How did you realize that you had feelings towards Yuzu-san?"

"Oh…" Mei now understood

 _So that is why you are like this…poor lost soul…_

"Well actually I was very reluctant in the beginning and let me tell you a secret" Mei approached Yumi a little "Yuzu's right when she calls me tsundere because in fact I was, but you can never tell her that I recognized that" after that the brown haired teen giggled and relaxed a little.

 _Once a tsundere, always a tsundere Mei-san…_

"In the beginning it was a shock for me and I didn't know how to handle the whole situation so, I just toyed with her but it was because I didn't want to accept my feelings towards that annoying blonde new sister that my father got me when he remarried Yuzu's mother" Mei smiled and continued "but when I saw that Matsuri girl kissing Yuzu back then it hit me" the brunette woman sighed exasperated at the memory "I knew that I wanted her to be mine but" now Mei chuckled "I let Yuzu do all the work, she was actually the one that confessed" Yumi smiled

 _Mei-san is actually a softhearted woman, under that entire tsundere attitude, of course…_

"But I was the one that accepted and we started dating in secret" now Mei grew serious "let me tell you, it wasn't easy because when our family discovered the nature of our relationship they were all against us but we knew that what we had was special so we didn't give up and" Mei leaned against the bench, looked up and smiled "here we are all these years later, married and with two lovely daughters and I could not be happier" Yumi nodded sympathetically.

"Why the sudden question Yumi-san?" Mei looked from the corner of her eyes how the brown haired teen fidgeted

 _Now it is your turn to come clean Yumi-san you can't be that dense; because if you are I will crush your soul…and some parts of your body…they don't call me tsundere for nothing…_

"Well you see…I…" the brown haired teen blushed deeply "I think that…"

"Go on" Mei pushed harder.

 _Come on Yumi-san; acceptance is the first step…_

Yumi took a deep breath, it was now or never. She swallowed hard and finally admitted what she kept deep inside her heart and soul. That bare feeling that had been eating her inside for quite some time.

"I think that I'm in love with my sister, Mei-san" had the brown haired teen looked like a very heavy weight was lifted off from her shoulders.

 _I'm quite glad I didn't have to smack the obvious out of you, little dense one…I really hope Sachiko-san is better at confessing her feelings…_

"That you are Yumi-san" the brunette woman pointed at Yumi's silver chain that rested around the brown haired teen's neck "I can tell just by seeing that you are using Sachiko's fire pendant and I know that because we sold and engraved it for her" Yumi gasped, it was indeed Sachiko's silver fire pendant, it had an 'S' engraved on the back.

"You wanted to have her close to her heart, ne Yumi-chan?" Yuzu overheard the last part of the conversation while coming back from the milk bar. The young Fukuzawa nodded shyly and the blonde woman smiled tenderly.

"Don't give up Yumi-chan" Yuzu approached the brown haired teen and handed her a chocolate milk bottle, she had just arrived along with her daughters "and besides, you two don't look alike, actually if it wasn't for the fact that you shared the same last name we wouldn't have guessed that you were related. Maybe one of you is adopted, who knows, right Mei?" The brunette nodded and glared at her wife.

 _Yuzu can be so crass at times…_

"Right, everything's possible Yumi-san" Mei gave the young member of the red rose family a reassuring smile"Sometimes you just need to have some faith"

"Just make up your mind before talking to Sachiko-san about this" Yuzu handed a bottle of strawberry milk to her wife while little Yuzume sat on Mei's lap and tried to feed her brunette mother with some melon bread.

 _Now the seed of doubt is planted, it just needs to grow…_ Yuzu smiled satisfied. Her wife might look tough and unreachable but she was the best when it comes to talking to insecure people and Yuzu just needed to give the last push, which was her specialty, they were such a good team.

"I will, thank you for the advice Mei-san, Yuzu-san" Yumi stood up from the bench and bowed respectfully "nice meeting you Yuzume-chan, Meizu-chan I have to go; I have some thinking to do" the blonde girl bowed while the little brunette waved happily.

"Anytime Yumi-san" Mei smiled while taking the piece of melon bread her youngest daughter was offering her.

"Good luck Yumi-chan and say 'Hi' to Sachiko-san for us" the brown haired Fukuzawa nodded and walked away towards the dorms. As soon as Yumi was nowhere to be seen Yuzu sat next to her wife.

"Sooo?" Yuzu asked curiously nudging the brunette on the ribs

"So?" Mei was enjoying her strawberry milk ignoring the blonde woman

"What did she tell you? She's in love with Sachiko-chan right?" Mei only nodded and Yuzu clapped excitedly

"I knew it!" Mei only rolled her eyes

"Say it" Yuzu pressed

"No" Mei glared at her wife

"Come on, I was right" Yuzu pouted, it never failed with Mei even if she won't recognize it for her life "So, SAY IT!" the blonde woman insisted.

"Tch, okay" Mei sighed exasperatedly "You are the ultimate matchmaker jeweler, happy?"

"Very" Yuzu clapped excitedly "I bet she already has wet dreams starring Sachiko" Mei was about to reply when a little blonde child on her knees interrupted her.

"Okaasan, what's a wet dream?" Yuzume asked innocently before taking a bite of her melon bread. Meizu just ignored them; something told her that her blonde mother was in trouble, _again._

 _Oh shit…_ Yuzu paled.

"Really Yuzuko?" Mei was livid; how were they supposed to explain THAT to her sweet six year old daughter?

 _She called me Yuzuko? Oh…I'm in deep, deep trouble…_

"Well Yuzume you see…" Yuzu started not knowing what to say next, she was undeniably _doomed_.

 _I'm sooo sleeping on the couch tonight…_

~~-O-~~

Not so far from there, two girls were still running some laps. Rei felt at ease and Sachiko was in a better mood. _This is what I needed to clear my thoughts, thank you Rei-san…_

"Are you up for two more laps Sachiko-san?" Rei smiled panting slightly

"Sure Rei-san" Sachiko continued running

 _I care about Yumi, I won't deny it anymore but that is because she is my sister. I should be horrified just by thinking about my sister in a different way which I am not. We kissed on different occasions and it was…pleasant…well, more than that. Last time was like being surrounded by liquid fire and I didn't dislike it, I might add…it just confuses me…all these feelings are so new and diverse that I do not know how to handle them…but they just don't sicken me, I feel like a sailor hearing a mermaid sing a love song…_

They just started their last lap with Sachiko on the lead "How about full speed Chiko-chan?" Rei chuckled when the dark haired Fukuzawa twitched at the nickname that only Yumi was entitled to use.

"Oh, you had it coming kendo taichou" Sachiko started sprinting "I'm not the best in the track team for nothing" Rei smiled and dashed trying to catch up with the fast dark haired Fukuzawa.

 _Glad to see you in a better mood Sachiko-san…_

As they approached the finish line the dark haired teen was more than 5 meters ahead from Rei, she smiled satisfied when she came first effortlessly.

"See? You are no match for the great Fukuzawa Sachiko" the dark haired teen gave her roommate a big smile, she was too competitive.

"Sure Sachiko-san, sure" Rei crossed the finish line and laughed

"Do you want me to hold a shinai to prove you wrong?" Sachiko taunted uncharacteristically. She still had adrenaline running through her veins and she felt invincible.

"Nevermind" Rei rolled her eyes and Sachiko smiled satisfied

 _I do care about my sister; let's face it she means more than that, I just want to…ahem…I mean, I just don't want that lewd Satou Sei close to my Yumi…I want to take care of her and make her smile for me and only for me…_

"Let's go back to the dorms and shower Sachiko-san"

"Of course Rei-san, we definitely need a shower" Rei nodded and started walking towards the dorms.

 _I just want to be by her side and protect her…I just want my Yumi to be happy and yes, MY Yumi…_

After the talk with Mei and Yuzu, Fukuzawa Yumi felt quite happy with herself. She actually admitted her feelings towards her sister. She started recalling some of the things Mei told her earlier.

 _Sometimes you just need to have some faith…_

She asked for a sign and she got way more than that. She even got a glimpse of a promising future reflected on the two jewelry store owners.

 _I wish we could…_

Yumi got to her room and decided to avoid Yoshino's inquisitive glance by taking a bath, she wanted to be alone some more, she felt that she was reaching a life altering milestone and she decided to follow another advice given by the Aihara couple.

 _Just make up your mind before talking to Sachiko-san about this…_

Definitely she needed to do that; she needed to decide her course of action if she didn't want to hurt her sister's feelings. Yumi stripped of her clothes and got in the tub. She took a small towel and put it over her eyes and started to doze off, she was exhausted.

 _A younger version of Yumi left her old house through the backdoor and ran to the greenhouse, she stood in front of the door of the glass structure frowning._

 _Why is the door open?…_

 _She entered and walked directly to her favorite spot: the red rose bushes. The more she approached the bushes in the back of the greenhouse the more the young Yumi frowned. She didn't forget to put the covers away so she found it odd that now they were lying on top of the futon._

 _When little Yumi took a closer look, she gasped at the sight. Right there under the covers was a blushing little girl with dark hair covering her face slightly, her little hands were clutching the covers tight; she looked so fragile and helpless. Little Yumi rubbed her eyes, she thought it was a dream, but it wasn't, so she kneeled in front of the lying girl and touched her forehead, she was burning with fever._

 _Frightened cobalt eyes looked at brown "Help" the dark haired girl whispered; she was still exhausted and extremely hot._

" _You sick, let me go get mommy" Yumi's eyes widened when a little hand grabbed her from the wrist, she felt how all her body covered with goose bumps._

" _P'ease" those feverish deep blue eyes implored the older girl "not leave me" the little girl was trembling. "Okay, momma's coming anyways" Yumi took the younger girl's hand and sat next to her "Ne, what's your name?" she wondered out loud._

" _Sa…" she coughed a little "…chiko"_

" _Mine's Yumi, Fukuzawa Yumi" she smiled tenderly at Sachiko "Why are you sleeping here Chiko-chan?"_

" _I…cold…raining…u…mi-chan" the dark haired girl was trembling while Yumi caressed her forehead with her tiny right hand while her left was entwined with hers making her feel warm inside, Sachiko felt safe._

The older version of Yumi gasped when she felt her lungs filling with cool water, she couldn't breathe. The towel over her eyes long gone, she coughed hard and sat on the tub again.

 _What was that dream again?..._ she turned around as soon as she heard an amused chuckle.

"Wake up sleepyhead you look like a raisin" Yoshino had that bad habit of pushing her underwater every time she caught Yumi fast asleep in the tub.

 _Sometimes I wonder if she just wants to drown me…maybe she drowned her previous roommate…_

"Yoshino-chan…" Yumi coughed "can you just wake me up" more coughing "by calling my name or poking me?"

"I can but it wouldn't be this fun" Yoshino definitely had a strange sense of humor "It's almost lunch time, you've been there for the last two hours"

Yumi's eyes widened "Really?"

"Yup"

 _I need to hurry…_

Yumi jumped out of the tub and entered her room. She got dressed with no time to spare and ran out of her room towards the Rose Mansion.

 _Please wait for me Chiko-chan…_

In record time she got to the mansion, and rushed to the second floor. There sitting elegantly and sipping a cup of tea was Sachiko waiting for her.

 _Thank you Maria-sama that Chiko-chan waited for me…_

"Umi I brought lunch" the dark haired teen pointed at the two food containers she had placed on the table "Do you want some tea?" Yumi nodded panting slightly.

The dark haired Fukuzawa stood up and poured some tea for her older sister. She placed the cup in front Yumi that took a seat in front of her. They drank their tea in silence stealing glances at each other. When Yumi finished drinking her tea, she placed the cup on the table, took a deep breath and looked at her sister.

"Sachiko" she decided to call her sister by her name instead of her nickname, it was a serious talk.

"Yes Yumi?" Sachiko thought the same so she addressed her sister in a serious tone also.

"I…"

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffy much? well I hope it gets better, I saw a bunch of visits and few reviews which is weird but maybe the cliffy motivate you guys, lol**

 **[Runs and hides]**


	10. The trick is to keep breathing

**A/N: Hi again and sorry for all these weeks without updates but I do have a valid reason. As you might know [or not] I live in a conflicted country where even food is hard to get now so I have been finding ways to move abroad so time flew between plans and interviews. Long story short, I'm still in my country but with plans on leaving, anyways I'll try to go back to my weekly update routine, sorry for the inconveniences.**

 **dinnca: I'm glad you like the little cameo of Citrus main couple, I really wanted them helping these two conflicted girls, they won't be around for a while, though.**

 **mimingkarose: Lol yeah! Yoshino knows better. Don't worry about Frieza, ahem...Sei she's busy with someone else but I am sure she'll annoy Sachiko anyways. Let's say this version is even faster than DBZ Kai, lol.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you like the chap, here's another one.**

 **blitzpyro: Thanks for reading, here's the next chapter.**

 **xLaShay: Again, thank you for reading. I am glad that you enjoyed that the sister are finally seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. Yumi is so fun to write because I just picture a person that needs to be smacked on the head rather frequently in order to do something! lol. As I said, Yoshino knows better than messing with Sachiko and this is a lighter one compared to the almighty Ogasawara ojou-sama. Well I think that as humans we tend to block facts that caused us traumas or shocks, that's the case of both Sachiko and Yumi. Don't worry about the rambling, I actually like it. Here's a new chapter that I hope keep your (not so) violent side at bay again.**

 **VolpineGrinz: Thank you for reading, enjoy the next one.**

 **Too much rambling for me so, enjoy!**

* * *

The trick is to keep breathing…

* * *

"I…am starving; can we eat Chiko-chan?" Yumi narrowly escaped 'the talk' momentarily.

 _I'm such a coward…but hey, I'm really hungry…_

"Sure" Sachiko sighed "let's eat"

 _You are avoiding this talk Umi but we will have this conversation today, trust me…_

They ate in the calm atmosphere the Rose Mansion offered, they felt more at ease. Yumi served more tea for the two of them.

"So this is where you meet with the other roses" Sachiko looked around curiously

"Yup, the yamayurikai meets here every school day and some weekends too" Yumi explained and suddenly and idea came to mind "you haven't seen the rose dorm, have you?" Sachiko shook her head.

"Do the roses have different dorms?" the dark haired teen wondered

"We do" Yumi stood up to wash the cups "let's finish here and I'll show you the rose dorms"

Sachiko finished eating and got rid of the food containers, as soon as everything was clean Yumi took her sister by the sleeve and leaded her to the back of the Mansion.

There, surrounded by sakura trees was a structure similar to the Rose Mansion but with an extra level. The young red rose member withdrew a key from her skirt pocket and opened the door.

"On the second floor are the roses' rooms" Yumi pointed to the stairs "On the first floor are the roses en bouton's rooms" she started walking past the staircase "And here, on the ground floor are the rooms for Yoshino, Shimako and I, the younger members of the rose families."

Yumi stopped on the last room in the end of the hall, she took a second key from her skirt and opened the door with a soft click "and this is my room" she smiled "that is why the last weeks when I wasn't at my room, I was here" the brown haired teen stepped aside so her sister could enter.

Yumi took her key and locked the door earning a raised eyebrow from Sachiko "that way we won't get interrupted while we talk".

"Why haven't you just moved here Umi?"

"Because I wanted to be close to you Chiko-chan"

"But why?" Sachiko sat on the bed leaning her back on the bed's headboard.

"Because I care about you and you were really upset when we just moved here" Yumi sat on the bed too facing her sister.

"Either way you are busy all the time" Sachiko protested

"I know and I don't want to be away from you anymore" Yumi raised her voice slightly, she was really nervous "Look, in less than two months you'll be graduating and I want you to take this room and become my petite soeur, I know I'm not the perfect sister and you might have your doubts with all the things going on between us but I want to be as close as we can to you because…because…" Yumi swallowed hard and took a deep breath

Sachiko stretched and took one hand of the brown haired Fukuzawa "Come" it was more an order than a request. Yumi crawled on the bed and sat next to Sachiko, leaning her back on the headboard too.

"Now Fukuzawa Yumi" Sachiko started and her sister gulped "why are you so adamant of becoming my onee-sama and keeping me as close as possible?"

"Because…" Yumi was having a really hard time to put her feelings into words

"Just tell me" Sachiko pushed her sister's limits

"I don't care anymore about being related, I…I just want to…hold you and make you happy and kiss…"

"Kiss?" The dark haired Fukuzawa smiled "Oh for God's sake Yumi, just say it" she knew her sister was at her limit.

"Screw talking" Yumi took Sachiko's face on her hands and pressed her lips against hers nibbling the dark haired teen's lower lip slightly. The kiss started slow and tender, it carried all their feelings.

 _I'm so in love with you Sachiko…_

Yumi gasped for air and leaned forward so their foreheads were touching; she closed her eyes and sighed with a smile on her face. Sachiko had the answer to all her inner struggle.

 _You do care about me in the same way I do my Umi…_

Sachiko raised her hand and started drawing small circles on Yumi's hand with the most beautiful smile the brown haired teen had seen; it was pure and absolute bliss.

"How about if you talk now, Sachiko?" Yumi taunted, her sister was no better

"Talk about what, exactly Umi?" the dark haired teen smiled with a raised eyebrow

"You know precisely what I am referring to, Fukuzawa Sachiko" the young red rose member fidgeted while the dark haired teen smiled mischievously

"I…" Sachiko closed the distance between them and gave Yumi a peck on the lips "and also…" the dark haired Fukuzawa kissed the brown haired one longer this time "additionally…" Sachiko passed the tip of her tongue over Yumi's lips who moaned delighted.

"Did I clarify your doubts with my elaborated speech?" The dark haired Fukuzawa smiled satisfied when Yumi blushed deeply and nodded.

"I actually have two questions and a request Yumi" Sachiko stated while her sister leaned her head on her shoulder.

 _I love it when she calls me by my name…_

"What's your request Sachiko?" Yumi was playing with the dark haired teen's fingers distractedly

"It depends on your answer to my questions" the dark haired Fukuzawa gave her sister a sweet smile when she raised her and tilted her head questionably "Okay you intrigued me Sachiko, so ask then, but I will ask questions too then, are you willing to answer?" the dark haired teen nodded

"How do you really feel about all of this Yumi?" the brown haired teen took a deep breath, she was expecting something like that.

"Well it is hard to explain" Yumi started "but what I can tell you is that I have this longing for your smile, your hugs, your touch, your kisses and even your tantrums" Sachiko frowned slightly and Yumi giggled "I haven't defined all my feelings yet but I want to as long as you want too" Sachiko smiled "And you Chiko-chan?"

"At first I considered that we were very wrong but deep inside I knew that" Sachiko hugged Yumi "you were very important for me and I also must confess" a blushing dark haired teen leaned forward and gave the older teen a brief kiss on the lips "that I absolutely love your kisses" Yumi blushed even more.

"My second question is how we are going to deal with this?" Sachiko was now slightly worried, she knew where they were. Catholic schools were not very lenient with same sex relationships and, in their case, the situation was even worse because they were related.

"We have to be really careful Sachiko" Yumi knew that her sister had a point. Their decision would carry severe consequences if they got caught; she also knew that their roommates might assist them due to the similarity on their circumstances. Yumi wasn't as dense as most people thought; she had seen Rei and Yoshino's interactions and they were really similar to how Sachiko and she behaved.

"Mom and dad won't like it either but we'll make it work, just have a little faith" Yumi kissed Sachiko softly, she placed one hand on the base of her neck, drawing her closer while she caressed the dark haired teen's cheek with the other. Seconds turned to minutes and Yumi and Sachiko were lost in each other's lips until they had to part for air.

"What would be your request my dear Chiko-chan?" Yumi kissed Sachiko on the cheek who uncharacteristically blushed and her sister giggled.

"It's simple actually" Yumi looked at her with interest "I want us to take it slow"

"But can we kiss?" the brown haired Fukuzawa pouted cutely and Sachiko kissed her nose "of course, but intimacy is something that we need to postpone until we feel completely ready, don't you agree Yumi?" Sachiko desired the brown haired teen but she wanted to adapt to the whole concept of being together first.

"Of course Sachiko I think we need to go one step at a time but don't blame me if you want to continue and I stop after doing this" She pushed Sachiko under her and kissed her passionately. Soon Sachiko's hands were on Yumi's hips pulling them against hers and both teens moaned softly. The brown haired teen moved down and started kissing Sachiko's neck and bit her in a place that Yumi discovered as the younger Fukuzawa's sensitive spot as soon as she moaned louder. Sachiko's eyes widened when Yumi got off of her and sat again next to her on the bed.

 _Wh_ y _on earth did she stop?…_

"You" Sachiko's face was flushed "that is not fair" it took her several minutes and deep breaths to calm down "you will not see my revenge coming" Yumi snickered "I told you not to blame me" now she grew serious "I actually agree with you and we need to take it slow, at least until we are a little older"

"Or studying in the same school" Sachiko added

"This would be true in a matter of months now" Yumi smiled sweetly

"In the meantime, would you like to go out today?"

"Is the famous 'Ice Princess' inviting me on a date?" Sachiko glared at Yumi who just giggled amused; she knew how her sister _loathed_ that nickname.

"The answer is simple Umi, yes or no?"

"I'd love to" Yumi kissed Sachiko softly but the latter wanted revenge and, in a swift move, pulled her sister under her and placed one knee between Yumi's legs who gasped at the contact with her lower sensitive spot.

Sachiko rubbed her leg slowly earning an aroused moan from the older Fukuzawa. The dark haired teen kissed Yumi deeply which made her moan even more, when Sachiko wanted to torture the shorter teen even more a knock on the door made them freeze.

"Yumi-chan, are you okay?" on the other side of the door stood a worried Youko, she heard weird sounds coming from her petite soeur's room and she decided to investigate before going up to her room.

In a matter of seconds, Sachiko went under the covers and pretended to be asleep while Yumi fixed her appearance as fast as she could and, after a deep breath to calm herself down she opened the door to find a her one-sama with a worried look.

"Onee-sama hi, I was talking with my sister and she just fell asleep" Yumi whispered

"Oh I see" Youko smiled, her petite soeur could be so cute at times "I'll be in my room if you need anything" the short haired teen whispered back

"Make sure you knock first Yu~mi~chan" Sei interrupted while grabbing Youko's hand. Yumi smiled and nodded while the new en bouton couple walked towards their rooms on the first floor.

 _So the date with Sei-sama went well then…_

After closing the door, Yumi kissed Sachiko on the cheek "Let's go get ready for our date Chiko-chan"

"As you wish Umi" they left the rose dorms walking side by side holding hands and with big grins on their faces.

An hour later, Yumi and Sachiko left the school and took the bus to an unknown destination. The younger Fukuzawa wanted to make this date memorable.

 _I want to do something special for Umi, she was the brave one and confessed…_

While Sachiko was trying to make a plan Yumi brushed her fingers against her sister's earning a second uncharacteristic blush from the younger Fukuzawa.

 _You have blushed twice already my dear Sachiko, I just love this side of you…_ Yumi flashed the dark haired teen a warm smile who blushed even deeper. Then, the brown haired teen took her hand in hers and entwined their fingers.

Sachiko's eyes widened with realization as she remembered something. She knew where to go on their date. Instants later they got off the bus and headed to the train station.

"Where are we going Chiko-chan?" Yumi was curious now

"You will have to be patient and wait Umi" Sachiko squeezed her sister's hand "We will get out on the first stop anyways"

They entered the train and the dark haired Fukuzawa sat next to the window with her sister next to her. It was going to be a half an hour trip and Sachiko was quite confident about her choice regarding their date's location. On the other hand, Yumi was lost in thoughts.

 _Where are we going? It looks familiar but at the same time not that much…oh well I have to wait and see I guess…But I have to recognize that I am so happy that Chiko-chan accepted my feelings…I know deep inside we're still having conflicts but we can't hide how we feel anymore, we do care for each other way more than sisters and that is all that matters…_

Yumi turned around and smiled at the sight. Sachiko fell asleep and her head was leaning against the train's window. The older Fukuzawa took her sister's head carefully and leaned it toward her shoulder.

 _This way she would be more comfortable, she must be really tired…oh, Sachiko you look so cute…_ Yumi blushed and smiled. After some more minutes the train stopped and Yumi woke her sister by tickling her which didn't make Sachiko happy. After giving a kiss on the cheek to a grumpy dark haired teen they got out of the station.

"This place looks familiar Chiko-chan"

"That is because it is" Sachiko took Yumi's hand and leaded her to a nearby restaurant, the dark haired teen asked for a table for two on the deck and Yumi gasped.

"You remembered now?" it was a restaurant with a beautiful view of the sea. The Fukuzawas ate there once when they were children and Yumi always wanted to come back because she loved the sunset's view from the restaurant's deck.

"And we are on time to see the sunset" Sachiko smiled at Yumi that was still caught up with the pinks, oranges and yellows of one of the most beautiful sunsets she had ever seen. Yumi was so engrossed with the view that she just sat and stared at the sky.

"Umi" Sachiko took Yumi's hand and squeezed it gently "Let's order so we can go and walk on the beach a little, okay?"

The brown haired teen shook her head and took the menu. They placed their order and got down the stairs to walk on the beach.

"It's been so long since we came here" Yumi smiled "how come you remembered?"

"Well I wanted to go to a nice place and that made me recall when we came here" Sachiko blushed slightly when Yumi wrapped her arm around hers and pulled her closer "and what would be better than a place that I know that you absolutely adore?"

"Thank you so much Chiko-chan" Yumi smiled gratefully and when she was about to kiss her one of the servers approached them to announce that their dinner was ready, so they followed him to the restaurant and had dinner giving sweet smiles to each other. After a rather quiet dinner Sachiko paid for the meal and walked with Yumi towards the beach, they sat on the sand and enjoyed each other's company.

The moon shone over the ocean making the beach glow with silver light. The brown haired Fukuzawa noted that her sister was constantly checking her watch.

"Is there something wrong Chiko-chan?"

"No Umi it is just that…" her words were interrupted by a loud sound coming from the sky.

"Fireworks! Look Sachiko, they're beautiful"

"I know, this was the first time we watched fireworks together Umi" Sachiko blushed slightly "and also the first time that we lit our own"

"That's right! It was such a fun weekend" Yumi smiled and took Sachiko's face with her hands and leaned forward. Their lips met in a sweet kiss that was suddenly interrupted when it started to rain. Both girls chuckled.

"Come on Chiko-chan, you catch colds easily" Yumi stood up and helped her sister.

"Let's go to the station, our curfew is approaching" the older Fukuzawa took her sister's hand and ran in the rain. They almost lost the train home.

After the train ride they took a bus that leaded them directly to Lillian. It was pouring now. As soon as they got off of the bus Yumi took Sachiko's hand and ran towards the gates.

"Umi we are not supposed to run in the school"

"Come on Chiko-chan it's pouring and I'm cold" Sachiko sneezed

"See? I don't want you to catch a cold" They passed the gates and Maria-sama's statue

 _The closest place is the rose dorms…_

"Let's go to my dorm and take a nice, hot bath" Sachiko only nodded while running into the night.

Several minutes later they got to the roses dorms soaked from head to toes. Yumi leaded her sister to her room and locked the door behind her.

"Now strip while I find some dry clothes you can change after the shower" Sachiko only obeyed and stripped the now heavy and drenched clothes. The room's curtains were partially open and moonlight filtered making Sachiko glow like a fairy, Yumi turned around and smiled at the sight.

 _She looks so beautiful, just like a fairy…a very naked fairy..._ the older Fukuzawa gulped and blushed deeply while her sister noticed.

"What's wrong Umi?"

"N…no…noth…nothing Chiko-chan, here" Yumi handed her sister a towel and some shorts and a t-shirt "you go ahead and take a bath while I find some clothes for me"

"Nonsense Umi, you are trembling" the older Fukuzawa looked at her sister blushing deeply.

 _That's because you look so damn alluring Sachiko and I don't know if I can control myself…_

"I don't want you to catch a cold either Umi, it would not be the first time that we bath together" the younger Fukuzawa wrapped herself in the towel and Yumi regained control of her senses.

"You go ahead and I'll be there in a couple of minutes ne, Chiko-chan?" Yumi offered while taking off her own wet clothes. Sachiko stole some glances at the brown haired teen smooth skin and her face turned red at her thoughts.

 _Oh Maria-sama I want to touch her skin…to kiss her creamy neck…to…_

"Is there something wrong Sachiko?" the younger Fukuzawa was caught staring.

"No Umi, I'll head to the bathroom, then" with a soft click she disappeared behind the bathroom's door. Yumi sighed relieved.

 _How on earth I am going to be able to control myself around her? This 'take things slow' is going to be harder that I thought…_

After washing her hair, Sachiko got into the tub. Warm water surrounded her and she relaxed with a long sigh.

 _Why is Yumi taking so long?..._ The dark haired teen closed her eyes and didn't hear when the door opened and, almost immediately, closed again. She just gasped slightly when she felt soft lips on her forehead. She lazily opened her eyes and smiled when azure met brown.

"Let me wash my hair and I join you, ne?"

"I can help you Umi, just come closer after you finish washing yourself" Yumi nodded happily and started to wash her body quickly, she really wanted to be in the tub with the dark haired teen.

 _I just cannot stop looking at her, she is a really beautiful girl…my Yumi…_ Sachiko smiled and closed her eyes as soon as the older Fukuzawa turned around to face her.

Yumi finished washing her body as soon as it was humanly possible and then she took the handheld shower head and the shampoo bottle to approach a 'snoozing' Sachiko. With a soft peck the younger Fukuzawa opened her eyes and smiled while her sister handed her the shampoo bottle.

Sachiko poured the peach colored liquid on her palm and started massaging her sister's head and hair. Yumi closed her eyes and smiled.

"It's been a long time since we took a bath together Chiko-chan"

"Indeed" Sachiko now rinsed Yumi's hair with the handheld shower "we…we sh…should do it more often Umi"

 _Sachiko stammering is something really unusual…_

"Agreed" Yumi turned around and gave her sister a reassuring smile

"Do…done" the dark haired teen was blushing and couldn't hide it. Yumi gave Sachiko a peck on the lips "Th…thank…yo…you Sa…chiko" and got in the tub facing her sister, she was also nervous.

After a few minutes both relaxed and soaked some more. Sachiko noticed that Yumi had taken her rosary off but the silver chain she gave her for Christmas remained. The small silver flame shone next to the 'Y' pendant of the same material. Yumi caught her sister staring at her neck.

"I never take it off Sachiko" Yumi approached the dark haired teen, took one of her hands and placed it over the pendants "that way you're always close to my heart"

Sachiko couldn't take it anymore. There she was alone with the most important person in the world and naked. In a quick movement she placed her body on top of Yumi's and took one of the older Fukuzawa's hands to place it on top of her gold pendants.

"Same here Yumi, same here" Sachiko whispered on Yumi's ear sending shivers all over her body before crashing her lips against hers.

What started as an innocent kiss quickly turned into a more passionate one. Yumi's hands started caressing Sachiko's back who moaned softly and arched her back.

 _Remember, take things slow…_

Sachiko started kissing Yumi's neck and caressed her side, getting really close to one of her mounds. The older Fukuzawa moaned louder.

 _Take things…slow…_

Suddenly one of Sachiko's legs was between hers approaching dangerously to that place she knew was pulsing for attention.

 _So much for taking things slow, Sachiko…_

As soon as Yumi placed one hand on one of the younger Fukuzawa's mounds Sachiko froze, they took it too far.

"Umi, how about we…" Sachiko face was crimson red

"Yeah, let's go to bed Chiko-chan" Yumi was breathing hard and took some moments to calm herself down.

They got out of the tub and put on some clothes. Sachiko dried her hair and helped her sister afterwards.

After a while, both entered the room and positioned on the bed with the younger Fukuzawa next to the wall and Yumi next to her.

"Ne, Chiko-chan"

"Yes Umi?"

"Thanks for the date" Yumi kissed Sachiko softly on the lips "I loved it"

"I'm glad" The dark haired teen smiled warmly and gave Yumi another soft kiss and then suppressed a yawn

"Are you tired Chiko-chan?"

"A little" Sachiko yawned

"Just a little?" Yumi smiled softly at her sister

"Well…"

"Well?"

"I am exhausted" Yumi giggled and Sachiko huffed

"Good night my Chiko-chan" the older Fukuzawa wrapped her arms around Sachiko's waist and placed her head on the black haired teen's shoulder.

"Good night my Umi" Sachiko kissed Yumi's forehead and held her closer.

They slept holding each other with a content smile embellishing their faces.

* * *

The next morning the Fukuzawa sisters woke up early and Sachiko rushed to her room, she needed to get her uniform. As soon as she opened her room's door she was received by…nobody. Rei was long gone.

 _Probably she's at the dojo training…_

Sachiko changed clothes and headed to the milk bar to have some breakfast with Yumi before classes started. They ate with blushed faces; they had a big secret to keep now.

"See you at lunch Umi?"

"Sure Chiko-chan" Yumi took a glance at her watch and gasped "We'd better get going if we don't want to be late" Sachiko nodded

"See you at lunch" the younger Fukuzawa hugged her sister and whispered " _my Yumi_ " making the brown haired teen shiver and blush deeply.

"See you _my Sachiko_ " Yumi also whispered on her sister's ear who suddenly felt how goose bumps started appearing on her arms, she was actually glad that she was wearing the long sleeved version of their uniform. They smiled to each other one last time and headed to their classrooms smiling dreamily. They barely made it on time.

Sachiko entered her classroom and sat next to Rei who smiled widely at the dark haired Fukuzawa.

"Well, good morning to you too Sachiko-san"

"It is indeed a good morning Rei-san" as soon as Rei opened her mouth to reply their teacher entered the classroom.

After greeting the students the teacher wrote something on the board catching everybody's attention

"As you know in less than two months you will be graduating from middle school" the teacher was now facing the students "so your last assignment of this subject will be a research paper about the most emblematic symbol of Lillian" the teacher turned around and wrote some words on the board "You will be writing about the rose families" then, she withdrew from her desk a small box with a hole on top.

"As you know some of you are daughters or granddaughters of former roses" some girls grinned excitedly "that is why it will depend on pure luck who are you going to write about" the teacher approached one student who withdrew a piece of paper from the box, it was yellow "for example Akiyama-san here will write about the foetida or yellow rose family from 42 to 40 years ago that means the paper will cover the whole Foetida family on that three year period"

One by one the girls were taking papers with their assignments until it was Sachiko's turn she withdrew a paper and read "Rosa Gigantea family from 22 to 20 years ago"

 _If I am not mistaken that's around the time Dr. Kobayashi graduated along with my mother…_

"Who did you get Rei-san?"

"Rosa Chinesis family from 22 to 20 years ago, well that's a surprise" Rei smiled "I actually thought that I was going to get my future rose family"

"Same here Rei-san but we can research together if you want" Sachiko offered "I might be of help because I might be quite familiar with those roses"

"Oh, really? How come?"

"Because if I am not mistaken that is the year my mother was Rosa Chinesis" Sachiko smiled

"Oh that is so helpful Sachiko-san" Rei grinned "Let's research together then" the younger Fukuzawa nodded and faced the teacher that was now giving extra instructions about their assignment.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this longer chap!, let me know in a review...see you next Monday...**


	11. Skeletons in the closet

**A/N: Hi again and thank you for your wonderful reviews, remember: more reviews means faster updates.**

 **dinnca: Hola, bueno ahi voy con los tramites. Esta dificil huir de la patria pero poco a poco. Espero disfrutes este nuevo capitulo.**

 **VolpineGrinz: I knew you would like it (wiggling eyebrows back). I love my bold Yumi and my competitive Sachiko. You'll see the results of the research in this chap [runs and hides], thanks for reading.**

 **sagacitylust: I am glad you like it, thanks for reading.**

 **Well my dear readers, this is going to be quite a ride so take a deep breath and...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Skeletons in the closet…

* * *

Several weeks have passed like bliss. It was the middle of March and Yumi and Sachiko were almost inseparable. They went out on dates or along with Rei and Yoshino, the two couples suspected about the other couple's secret but remained silent, it was better that way, in addition Yumi and Sachiko's case was full of twists and turns.

Besides, it was the end of the school year and the four of them were swamped in assignments. Yumi and Yoshino also had Yamayurikai's work so their time with their _significant others_ was also limited, they didn't even had time to have lunch together anymore. At least, Sachiko and Yumi spent some nights together when their tight schedules allowed them, of course.

Their decision of taking things slow was torturing them because of the growing feelings and sensations they aroused on each other but they kept on with Sachiko's petition, barely. They had been really close to consummate their love but there was something that stopped them, something about being related didn't let them go all the way.

They knew their love was forbidden and condemned but they tried to live life one day at a time. They were aware that, eventually, they would have to face reality but, in the meantime, they decided to continue living in their idyllic fantasy; their closeness wasn't helping, though.

Sachiko and Rei's research paper was due in two weeks and, a week after that; they could call themselves 'high school students'. Both seniors were really under a lot of stress and pressure due to their exams and club activities that were demanding more and more time of their already busy schedules. After finishing with their classes they agreed on working on their papers together in the library after their club activities.

It was around five in the afternoon when they finished their duties for the day. Sachiko decided on taking a shower in her room while Rei preferred the dojo's showers. Half an hour later Sachiko was waiting for her blonde roommate at the library's entrance. Several minutes later annoyed blue met smiling brown.

"You are late Rei-san"

"Only for five minutes, Sachiko-san" the blonde smirked while her dark haired roommate rolled her eyes exasperated.

"Shall we go? I want to finish this assignment as soon as possible"

"Oh my, the ice princess is so eager today" Rei chuckled and followed a sulking Sachiko inside the library.

 _I better stop messing with her, especially if Yumi is not around to calm her down…_

On the second floor of the library, Yumi, Yoshino and Shimako sat next to Eriko, Youko and Sei, they were gathering books they would need to finish their last assignments.

"How about we take these books and" Sei whispered into Youko's ear "have a _private_ study session, just the two of us" the future Rosa chinesis tried to control the blush that was creeping on her cheeks but failed miserably, she craved the blonde's touch.

 _I just cannot get enough of this dumb blonde, my dumb blonde…_

"I…" the red rose teen blushed deeply

"Yes Youko-sama?" Sei smiled mischievously

"I agree with your proposition for a private study session Sei"

"Good girl"

"Who would have thought that the strict and proper Youko would be this whipped?" Eriko teased

"Unlike you dear deko-chin, she's getting lai…ow come on Youko, that hurts" Sei rubbed her now red ear

 _Youko is getting stronger…_

"For your information Eriko" Youko glared at the yellow rose en bouton that ignored the threatening stare with a smile "Sei concentrates better in a controlled and quiet environment"

"She forgot to add _naked_ to that ' _environment_ ' statement" muttered Yoshino while Yumi smirked and Shimako blushed deeply.

"Did your petite soeur say something Eriko?" Youko glared at the teen with braids that stiffened on her seat

 _Damn these red roses, Sachiko and her icy glare would be a perfect acquisition for that family…_

"I didn't listen Youko, did she?" Eriko taunted smiling innocently while Yoshino sighed

 _So much for a caring one-sama I have…_

"Books!" Yoshino exclaimed while suddenly standing from her seat "Yumi-chan, Shimako-chan let's find the books we need for our last assignment" the braided teen didn't wait for a reply and practically dragged both of her fellow classmates away from the table and that feared glare. Sei just chuckled amused.

While the three youngest roses looked for the books they actually needed, Sachiko and Rei entered the second floor room.

"Oh my, look who we have here" Sei pointed to the entrance "the ice princess and the prince of Lillian's middle school"

"Hey, show more respect for my future little yellow rose" Eriko glared at Sei who chuckled even more. As soon as Sachiko and Rei heard the loud noise made by the blonde white rose en bouton they turned their heads to the source of the sound. Almost immediately, a big frown appeared on the youngest Fukuzawa while she directed her icy glare to, in her opinion, annoying blonde whose smile grew even wider.

"I would ask the same towards Sachiko-san but I can see that she can perfectly take care of herself" Youko added amused while she noticed that Sei was slightly nervous under the dark haired teen's glare.

"Geez, what's her problem?" Sei pouted facing Youko "it's like Yumi is her lover or something" the blonde white rose en bouton scratched the back of her head "she is just her sister, she doesn't have to be that possessive"

"Well, actually…" Youko looked nervous

"Oh, don't tell me" Eriko gasped

"What?" Sei looked at Youko and then at Eriko "What? I don't get it" Youko leaned and made a sign to both teens to approach and then whispered something. Sei and Eriko's eyes widened.

"Are you sure Youko?" the short haired future red rose nodded vehemently

"My mother told me that but neither Yumi nor Sachiko know about this" the red rose en bouton glared at her blonde lover "you are not allowed to tell them anything"

"Why threaten only me? How about Deko-chin? She can talk too" Sei protested slightly

"Because I know better, Sei" Eriko answered back grinning while the blonde rolled her eyes and Youko smiled amused.

"Either way it is indeed a family secret that they have to find out by themselves" both yellow and white roses en bouton nodded.

"Oh and they will" Sei pointed at what Sachiko was carrying "maybe sooner than you think Youko"

"The final paper of middle school" Youko and Eriko said at unison with wide eyes.

"Well…" Sei leaned back on her chair "some things just can't be helped"

On a far table Sachiko placed one thick book that contained part of the roses' history. She took the one related to the gigantea family while Rei placed another that had the chinesis.

"Well, let's begin then Sachiko-san" Rei opened the book and looked up for the time period she needed while her dark haired classmate did the same with her book.

"Let me know when you get to the period you are supposed to work on, then" Rei nodded while Sachiko opened the book she previously placed on the table to start on her own research. After several minutes looking up for the time period she had to cover she ran into a blurry picture of a very young Dr. Kobayashi wearing Lillian's dark uniform.

 _I knew I had the right time period…_ Sachiko smiled satisfied.

The dark haired teen took her notebook and started taking some notes on Mari Kobayashi, Rosa Gigantea from 22 years ago, along with the other two white rose members of the same period.

Across from her, Rei started working on her paper too. She was really annoyed by the low quality of the pictures in the book so she decided on finding a yearbook of that time to have a better look on the students she was writing about but, of course, after she finished with her notes.

 _Man, even if it's blurry you can tell Yumi-chan's resemblance to her mom, not so much for Sachiko-san, though…huh? She actually resembles her mother's petite soeur a lot…Ogasawara Sayako, where have I heard that name before?..._ Rei frowned.

"Is something the matter Rei-san?" Sachiko stared at her roommate with curious eyes.

"No I just…"

"Yes?"

"How about if we look up for the roses' yearbooks?" the blonde pointed at the book she was taking notes from "you know, to get better pictures for the paper because these ones are so…"

"Indistinct, I know" Sachiko nodded slowly "but let's just finish with these books first, others might need them too"

"I agree, I'm almost finished with the first year I needed to research anyways"

"I am in the middle of the second year already" Rei rolled her eyes and sighed.

 _Sachiko-san can be so competitive at times…_

Yoshino placed her books in front of Eriko who smiled amused at her petite soeur's sulking face.

 _She's so easy to tease that is not a challenge anymore…_ Eriko heard a low chuckle coming from the other side of the table, Sei was looking at her. The future yellow rose raised an eyebrow while the half Japanese blonde took out an American chocolate bar from her skirt pocket, it was Eriko's favorite.

The future Rosa Foetida had a sweet tooth and Sei knew it. The blonde also knew that if she set the chocolate as a prize, she would make Eriko bet against her on almost anything, so she went for it.

Taking advantage of how engrossed Youko was on her reading, Sei looked at her prey that, as soon as she saw the chocolate nodded while showing the blonde a small box containing Sei's favorite chocolate covered cookies, the blonde nodded back.

Both made quick eye and hand signals so the bet and conditions were placed, Sei just had to wait for Eriko to act. Almost immediately the future yellow rose stood up and walked towards where Sachiko and Rei were sitting.

"If you excuse me, I am going to say hi to a cute little prince I just saw"

 _Let the games begin then, Deko-chin…_

While Eriko walked away, Yumi and Shimako got to the roses' table with several books on their hands.

"Where is Rosa foetida en bouton?" the brown haired Fukuzawa asked

"She said that she was going to say hi to a prince" Sei smiled when she saw three figures approaching and rapidly stood up and approached Yumi

"Let me help you with that Yu~mi~chan" the brown haired Fukuzawa didn't have time to react when two arms hugged from behind and a chill was sent through her spine when she felt the future Rosa gigantea's head on her shoulder.

"Th…thank you Sei-sama you are so kind"

"Not a problem my dear Yu~mi~chan" the blonde sang on Yumi's ear who blushed slightly

"I think I told you to keep your hands away from my sister, Rosa gigantea en bouton" a livid Sachiko stated

"And I told you not to approach Rei-chan, _onee-sama_ " Yoshino emphasized annoyed

"Well, well, well" Sei gave the youngest Fukuzawa a wide smile while pressing her body against Yumi's back "hello to you too Sachiko-san, AKA ice princess of Lillian middle school"

 _I loathe that nickname…_ Sachiko glared at Sei with all her hatred… _and she's hugging my Yumi inappropriately…_

The oldest Fukuzawa tried hard to get away from Sei's hug but she held her tight. Brown met raging blue and she gulped.

 _Oh no, oh no, oh no, Chiko-chan's really mad…Sei-sama is not going to get away that easily from this one…_

"Wh…why…" Yoshino was mad and Rei gulped

 _She only stammers when she's really furious…_

"Why .are .you .hugging .Rei-chan .like .that?" Yoshino emphasized each word venomously, Rei gulped again and Eriko gave her petite soeur her sweetest smile

"Because she's so cute" the future Rosa foetida ruffled the blonde's senior hair and leaned her body closer to a very blushing Rei "and huggable"

"Baka Rei-chan" Yoshino screamed and the whole library stopped while she stormed out

"Damn" Sei pouted and released Yumi "she had to lose her cool that fast"

"Yay I won" Eriko quickly let go of Rei and took the chocolate bar Sei was handing her

"What is wrong with you two?" Youko stood up facing her fellow en bouton that gulped

 _We forgot about Youko…_

"You" the short haired red rose pointed at Eriko "go and apologize to your petite soeur"

"Sure, no problem" the future yellow rose just smiled and unwrapped her chocolate while walking out of sight

"And you" Youko approached Sei's ear and whispered something making the blonde's eyes widen

"Ok, ok I'll apologize" the blonde chuckled "sorry Sachiko-san but your sister's so hot and tempting"

 _Oh, she did not just say that…_ Youko rubbed her temple and sighed exasperatedly

"I beg your pardon?" Sachiko said between gritted teeth

"Nothing, she said nothing" Yumi took her sister's hand "I'm still missing a book, can you help me find it Chiko-chan?" Sachiko gave one last glare at Sei and nodded slowly.

"We'll be right back one-sama, Sei-sama" Yumi dragged her sister towards the farthest bookshelves. As soon as the Fukuzawa sisters were out of sight Youko turned and glared at Sei who chuckled nervously.

"Shimako-san could you go and help Rei-san with her assignment? I need to talk to Sei alone" the young white rose nodded and walked away followed by a still nervous Rei.

"Why are you so serious my dear Youko?" the blonde scratched the back of her head anxiously.

"You realize that you're in trouble, right?" the future Rosa gigantea nodded grinning

"Sorry Youko but I love to mess with Sachiko-san so much that it's just worth the trouble"

"Whatever Sei, just remember not to repeat what I told Eriko and you a while ago, understood?"

"Yes ma'am" the blonde smiled and kissed Youko's cheek making her blush deeply.

"So…" Sei took Youko's book and sat "what are we reading?"

Yumi dragged her sister to the farthest and most secluded part of the library; after she checked that no one was around she released her sister's hand and hugged her leaning her hear on the dark haired teen's shoulder.

"Please, don't be mad my Chiko-chan" the older Fukuzawa sighed "you know that Sei-sama does that to provoke you"

"Yes Umi but…" Sachiko's rant was interrupted by Yumi's lips on her own, their kiss started slow and tender but rapidly turned more passionate and demanding. After several minutes of intense kissing they parted for air. When Yumi opened her eyes she saw that Sachiko's anger was almost gone.

 _She looks so cute when jealous…_

"Well, what book do you need Umi?" Yumi looked around until she found what she looked for

"That one over there" the young red rose member pointed at a black book on the top shelf behind Sachiko. The dark haired Fukuzawa grabbed it and handed it to her sister.

"Do you need any other book Chiko-chan" Yumi smiled when she felt Sachiko's hand entwined with hers.

"I need some old yearbooks for my research paper"

"Oh, there" Yumi pointed to the bookshelf on the corner "any year in specific?"

"Yes, actually I am writing about the gigantea family from the time Dr. Kobayashi was studying here"

"Oh that's fun" Yumi handed Sachiko a yearbook "and how about Rei-san?"

"She's writing about our mother and her soeur"

"That is actually very nice" Yumi smiled while gently pushing Sachiko against the bookshelf "but I am more interested about the now" the brown haired Fukuzawa kissed Sachiko passionately who complied and wrapped her arms around Yumi's neck.

Yumi's tongue entered Sachiko's mouth and the latter had a hard time suppressing a loud moan, she loved it when the brown haired teen kissed her. Soon, Yumi's hands found a way under Sachiko's shirt and she bit Yumi's tongue to avoid a strident moan when Yumi traced one of her mounds over her bra.

The dark haired teen surrendered at the older Fukuzawa's touch. Yumi placed her knee against Sachiko's legs and leaned her body against hers even more. Sachiko's hands travelled under Yumi's shirt and scratched her back seductively; it was Yumi's turn to suppress a moan.

 _I want you so bad, Sachiko…_

Yumi started kissing Sachiko's neck and was about to take her shirt off when approaching steps made her stop in her tracks.

 _Please don't stop Yumi…_

"The yearbooks are this way Rei-san" it was Shimako along with Rei. Yumi and Sachiko barely had time to react. They fixed their uniforms as tidy and fast as they could when suddenly they were facing both Rei and Shimako.

"Rei-san I found the yearbook" a blushing Sachiko handed the book to a Rei frowning

 _Why is she that flushed and nervous?..._

"Thanks, shall we continue with our homework?" Sachiko only nodded, smiled at Yumi and followed Rei.

"Yumi-chan" Shimako started "I apologize for my onee-sama, she sometimes is too mean"

"No worries Shimako-chan" Yumi smiled tenderly "I often think that Sei-sama has a death wish"

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind, let's go back to our table, I really want to finish that last assignment" Yumi smiled and walked towards their table with Shimako following her.

 _That was really close; I need a better grip of myself when I'm around Sachiko…_

Sachiko sat across from Rei and started to take notes for her paper. Forty five minutes later she was done while her roommate wasn't done yet. She decided to check the yearbook out to find pictures for her paper.

 _Now that I think about it, mother gets nervous every time we ask her about her time in Lillian…_

Suddenly Sachiko stopped on a certain page and her eyes widened when she saw an older version of herself being hugged by an older version of Yumi, she slowly read the title.

 _Fukuzawa Miki, Rosa Chinesis and Ogasawara Sayako, Rosa Chinesis en bouton…how is this possible?..._ For first the first time in her life, Fukuzawa Sachiko didn't know how to react, she was absolutely speechless.

"Sachiko-san, are you alright?" Rei frowned as soon as she saw that her roommate paled

"I…I ha…have to go" Sachiko stood up, she was shaking "I'll take the yearbook with me, please take my bag and notes with you"

"Sure" Rei sighed

 _Something weird is going on with her…_

Sachiko approached to the front desk and asked to take borrow the book, after a few minutes, she was allowed to. She turned around and walked towards the table where Yumi was at. She put a hand on her sister's shoulder that immediately looked up and frowned at the sight of a pale Sachiko.

 _What is wrong Chiko-chan?..._

"We need to talk in private Yumi"

 _Yumi? She's definitely upset about something…_

"Sure, let me grab my things" She took her books and bag and followed her sister. Sei was about to comment but Youko looked at her and shook her head.

Outside the library, Sachiko took her sister's hand and was pulling her while walking fast "Where are we going Chiko-ch…"

"Don't"

"I don't understand"

"Don't call me that Yumi"

"But"

"Let's go to the rose's dorm"

"Okay" they walked in silence until they reached Yumi's room. As soon as the older Fukuzawa locked her room's door behind her she heard how her sister sat on a chair.

"What's wrong Sachiko?" the younger Fukuzawa opened the yearbook and handed it to her sister.

"This is what is wrong" the dark haired teen pointed at the photograph she saw earlier and Yumi also gasped

"Wha…wha…what does this mean?" the brown haired Fukuzawa was confused

"Stop the act Yumi"

"What are you talking about?" Yumi was really confused

 _How is this possible? Isn't she my sister? Who is this Ogasawara Sayako that looked so close to our mom?..._

"You knew" Sachiko let the book go and it landed on the floor with a loud thud

"Knew what? I don't understand" Tears started appearing on the corner of Yumi's eyes

"That that…" Sachiko sighed and tears fell from her eyes "mother and father are not my real family"

"I don't know what you are talking about Chiko-chan" Yumi approached her sister and tried to comfort her but Sachiko took a step back

"Don't call me that!" Sachiko yelled "I don't know what to think anymore" Yumi hugged herself and started to cry softly

"You are Fukuzawa Sachiko" Yumi fell on her knees sobbing louder "and you are my sister"

"No, I am not" the dark haired teen was raging "and I don't want you near me anymore" she took her gold chain off and dropped it on the floor.

"I don't trust you, so stay away from me Fukuzawa Yumi" Sachiko turned around and slammed the door behind her. She felt like running away from everything so she ran.

She ran out of the rose's dorm and continued all the way to the running track, she ran four full laps and kept on running with tears on her eyes. Dark clouds appeared and it started to rain. Sachiko stopped after feeling exhausted and fell hard on her knees; she didn't care that it was pouring, it didn't matter to her that she was soaked to the bone, she just needed to let all the pain out, so she cried.

Suddenly she wasn't getting wet anymore; she looked up and saw Sei holding an umbrella over her.

"What's the matter Sachiko-san?"

"I…" the dark haired teen felt sick on her stomach and threw up. Sei placed a hand on Sachiko's forehead and gasped softly.

"You are burning up, let me help you"

"I am perfectly fine" Sachiko tried to stand up but her knees failed her and fell on the floor again.

 _I hate being weak and more in front of this annoying white rose…_

"Sure, you're peachy" Sei put the umbrella on the floor and carried Sachiko on her back

"Youko hold my umbrella, please" Youko approached and held the umbrella above them.

"Let's take her to her sister's room" the future Rosa Chinesis suggested

"I don't have a sister" Youko and Sei exchanged glances and the former sighed slightly

 _So she knows…_

"Where to, then?" Sei started walking

"My room, please" Sachiko barely whispered and passed out

"Your room it is, then"

"She fainted, Sei"

"She's not taking the news well I guess" the blonde sighed

"I'll call my mother, she might help"

"I think that's a good idea dear" Sei chuckled when Youko blushed "Sachiko looks slim but she's quite heavy"

"You're such a crybaby"

"But I am your crybaby my dear Youko" the short haired teen blushed even more and Sei laughed. They walked in the rain for several minutes until they reached the dorms. Youko called Yoshino who guided them to Sachiko and Rei's room. After a few knocks a blonde teen opened the door and gasped.

"What on earth happened to her?"

"No clue" Sei walked in and placed Sachiko on a chair "we found her in the rain"

"Thank you for bringing her in"

"Not a problem Rei-san" Youko grabbed some dry clothes and placed them on the bed she assumed was Sachiko's "do you need any help with her?"

"Please" Rei looked at her roommate's state and sighed "she needs a warm bath and rest"

"I'll help you to undress her" Sei offered and Youko stopped with a glare

"I will help her; let's take her to the bathroom Rei-san"

"You are no fun Youko- _sama_ " Sei joked and Youko rolled her eyes

Rei and Youko undressed the burning Sachiko, washed her hair and body and dressed her in dry clothes.

"She has a fever; do you have some medicine Rei-san?"

"I don't but my cousin does" Rei placed her roommate in bed and covered Sachiko's burning body with a blanket "let me go get it at Yoshino's, I'll be right back" the blonde left the room in a hurry.

"I'm worried Sei" the blonde hugged Youko and held her tight

"I know dear, I know" Sei sighed softly "We need to check on Yumi-chan too"

"Let's wait for Rei-san; I don't want to leave Sachiko-san alone" suddenly the door opened and Yoshino entered followed by Rei.

"What the hell happened to her?" Yoshino's eyes widened at Sachiko's frail state

"Does it matter?" Rei snapped "just give her some medicine, she's burning up"

"Ok, ok" Yoshino held a little cup with the thick medicine and placed on Sachiko's lips, she made her drink slowly.

"We are going to check on my petite soeur" Youko opened the door "we leave Sachiko on your capable hands"

"If you need something contact me or Deko-chin" Sei smiled at them and closed the door behind her.

"What the hell is happening, Rei-chan?" Yoshino wondered looking at Rei worriedly

"I don't know Yoshino" the blonde sighed while placing a wet cloth on Sachiko's forehead "I don't know".

* * *

 **A/N: Liked it? hated it? want to find me and force me to write faster? well just review!...Have a great week...**


	12. Dark clouds

**A/N: Hi again. First I apologize for not publishing yesterday but I'm in the middle of a family vacation and my niece and nephew don't let me get near my laptop [sighs]. This chap was almost done but these kids are really...anyhow I just finished the chap so I'm sorry for any mistakes you find.**

Aldmagali: Me gusta que te guste jejeje, aqui va otro capitulo, espero lo sigas disfrutando.

SY: Glad you liked it. Just pay attention about what's in italic [those are thoughts] I try to be as clear as possible but I'll take your suggestion into account.

dinnca: Sachiko es una berrinchuda, sigue siendo Ogasawara en ese aspecto de no saber manejar sus sentimientos, es impulsiva y cree que la gente le lee el pensamiento, quizas por eso es tan compleja. Sus problemas de comunicacion con Yumi quizas mejoren o empeoren, ya se vera. Gracias por leer.

mimingkarose: Welcome back! Beyon-sei yo said? omg I laughed with that for a long while and my friends just looked at me like I was mental, lol. Hope you enjoy this one too.

sagacitylust: Sorry for making you wait too long, here's another chap.

Moicee: Thank you for reading,here's another chap.

 **This chap is a little short compared to the others but I'm trying to build these characters better. Excuse Sachiko for being a spoiled little brat...or not xD**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Dark clouds…

* * *

A soft knock on the door made her react. Now she was staring at the door not sure what to do. Big brown eyes were full of tears, Fukuzawa Yumi was utterly flabbergasted. Her sister, despite what that yearbook said, treated her badly. Sachiko was very cruel with her and it hurt, it hurt her very bad.

The knocking intensified along with some soft whispers but Yumi was still paralyzed kneeling on the floor where her sister left her. With a sigh, she sat on the floor and hugged her knees.

"Yumi, we know you are in there, open the door please" Youko knocked one more time before looking at Sei worried.

"Have you tried the obvious?" the blonde wanted to lighten the mood

"The obvious?" Youko raised an eyebrow questionably "and that would be?"

"Check if the door is locked, _dear_ " Sei tried and the door opened with a soft click "See?" the blonde smiled proudly but, as soon as she saw Yumi sitting on the floor hugging her knees her smile faded and a deep frown appeared "Shit"

"Sei, language" the red rose en bouton scolded

"Really Youko?" the blonde gritted her teeth "look at Yumi-chan, do you think that _language_ is a priority?"

The future red rose didn't answer; instead she kneeled in front of her petite soeur and held her tight. Yumi started to sob harder and Sei balled her fists.

"I should've left her in the rain" the blonde was mad "stupid Sachiko"

"Sei, stop" Youko glared at Sei "instead come and help me move Yumi to her bed" the blonde approached and helped her girlfriend.

Youko took some clothes from her petite soeur's closet and whispered softly "Yumi take a bath and change into these, we will wait for you with some warm tea, okay?" the brown haired Fukuzawa nodded weakly, took the clothes and locked herself in the bathroom.

"I'm worried"

"No shit"

"I said language Sei"

"And I said that's not fucking important right now" the blonde pointed at the bathroom door.

"Yumi is, and this whole situation is a mess" Sei kneeled and picked up the yearbook that remained on the floor, she quickly found what caused the misunderstanding among the sisters and swallowed hard when she saw Miki and Sayako's picture.

"The resemblance is uncanny, ne?" Sei showed Youko the picture and the latter nodded.

"My mother was Ogasawara Sayako's attorney so I am familiar with the physical similarities" Youko sighed

"She also told me that I met Sayako-san when I was just a toddler so I don't recall such meeting, apparently it was when Sachiko was born" Youko rubbed her chin thoughtful

"It is actually weird that my mother rarely mentioned Fukuzawa Miki, Yumi's mother, supposedly all of them were really close, especially Sayako-san and Miki-san; definitely something happened between them"

"Always the meddler" the blonde chuckled when Youko glared at her "You roses sure are close, huh?"

"Like you are not part of the roses, Sei"

"Well yeah but my mom was not that _intense_ with the whole thing" the blonde scratched her cheek "she was a white rose after all and we're the coolest, you know?"

"That is why you are going to make us some tea, right?" Youko kissed the blonde's cheek and blushed, Sei chuckled.

"That and also because us white roses have a weak spot for the _intense_ red roses"

"Same here with the white roses" Youko blushed even more "remember, I am a proud daughter of a white rose"

"Yeah, I have it quite easy with my mother in-law. We giganteas get along easily with each other"

"And us chinesis want some tea so please, _anata_ " Youko approached Sei and gave her a soft peck on the lips "could you make us some?"

 _Anata? You are so sweet my dear Youko…_

"Sure" it was Sei's turn to blush "be right back" as soon as the blonde left Youko unlocked her phone and called the only person she thought could help in this complex situation.

"Good evening Youko" a severe voice stated

"Mother…" the future red rose sighed loudly before continuing "they know"

-oOo-

Sachiko spent the next couple of days in bed; she had caught a nasty flu. She still refused to see Yumi and only got out of bed to finish her final paper. Thanks to Rei's paper she now knew more about her biological family.

' _Ogasawara Sayako was the only known daughter of Ogasawara Akira and Ogasawara Nami; she attended Lillian Academy and became the petite soeur of Fukuzawa Miki, Rosa Chinesis en bouton. She was betrothed to Takeyama Tooru and they got married after their college graduation. Tooru took his wife's last name because of its power and nobility status. After a year and a half of marriage, they had a baby daughter in spring, they named her Sachiko'._

 _So it is my real first name after all…_

Sachiko got out of bed and placed her roommate's paper on her desk. She slowly got dressed and left the room. She wanted to know more about her parents so she headed to the library; she knew they kept a record of old newspapers.

All the area looked busy. Lillian's middle school festival was going to be in a couple of days and everybody was really anxious. After the festival they had to submit their final papers and their school year would be practically over.

The dark haired teen walked slowly, she felt a little dizzy and had a mild fever but she wanted answers. She entered the library and headed to the last floor. After some excruciating minutes climbing the stairs, fearing on passing out due to the effort she got to the third floor. She found a computer and looked up for some newspapers from the year of the accident. She didn't know the date so she started looking up by one month at a time.

Several hours had passed and she had already cleared the first eight months of that year with no outcome. She leaned back on the chair and sighed loudly.

 _Eight months done, four months to go…_

She was now checking a newspaper of September from twelve years ago. She remembered that Rei told her that her parents died the day of the big storm of around twelve years ago, that was the farthest her roommate researched for her paper. After a couple of minutes, her eyes widened when she read the headline.

"Ogasawara family passed away in car accident" she read with trembling voice

Ogasawara Tooru and Ogasawara Sayako, along with Ogasawara Sachiko died in a car accident after attending Ogasawara Akira's funeral...

 _But it says that I died there too…_

"There must be a mistake" she read and reread the article over and over, she was really confused. She now knew her real parents were gone but something was off.

 _Every article I read about them states that their daughter died too and I certainly am their daughter, oh Maria-sama I am so confused…_

"Fukuzawa Miki must have some answers" Sachiko rubbed her temples "and also Dr. Mari-san, they are close after all" the dark haired teen walked out of the library and headed to her room, she still felt weak.

Every step she took the dizzier she felt, her vision was already blurry when she leaned against a tree. She felt her body growing weaker and hotter.

 _My fever is definitely coming back…_

She rubbed her temples and started shivering when a sudden breeze enfolded her. She tried to walk but her knees grew weak. She felt how her body stop responding and fell. She braced herself for the impact and closed her eyes. Suddenly she wasn't falling anymore. Two soft arms hugged her from behind and stopped her fall.

"Thank you" Sachiko smiled weakly

"I know you don't want to talk or be near me but let me walk you to your room" Yumi whispered near her sister's ear "I promise I'll leave as soon as I made sure you are safe and sound"

"Leave me alone Fukuzawa-san" Sachiko tried hard to break Yumi's embrace but couldn't, she was too weak.

 _It hurts when you call me that Chiko-chan…_

"Don't be stubborn Sachiko" Yumi sighed annoyed "you are sick and could barely stand so, let's go" the brown haired teen took one of her sister's arms and passed it around her shoulders while she wrapped one arm around Sachiko's waist.

They slowly walked to Rei and Sachiko's room. After having a hard time dealing with the stairs they finally made it. Yumi helped her sister out of her uniform and tucked her in. The brown haired teen put a wet cloth on Sachiko's forehead and gave her some medicine.

 _If she doesn't get better soon, I'll take her to a hospital…_

Yumi approached Rei's desk and saw her final paper, she took a chair and placed it next to Sachiko's bed, before seating she grabbed the blonde's paper and started reading. Soon tears started forming on the corner of her eyes.

 _Oh my Sachiko, this information must have been devastating, now I understand your outburst the other day…_ she stared at sleeping Sachiko and sighed.

The feverish dark haired teen was having a dream where everything looked strangely familiar.

 _She was in a funeral of an old man. A young Sachiko was being held by a woman with long dark bluish hair and dark eyes; next to her was a man with dark hair and blue eyes like hers. The man looked down and gave young Sachiko a sad smile._

 _Mama…Papa…_

" _Say good-bye to grandfather Akira, Sachiko" her mother held her in her arms and leaned towards an open coffin. There was an old man resting peacefully dressed in a dark and elegant kimono. Young Sachiko waved good-bye to her grandfather and whispered a quiet 'I love you' to the old man. Then, she hugged her mother and started to sob._

 _Her father took her in his arms and whispered softly "Remember Sachiko, Ogasawaras are strong so there is no need for tears" Sachiko looked up and gave her father a teary smile._

 _I want to be strong like papa…_

 _After a while, young Sachiko felt tired and fell asleep on her father's arms. She was suddenly awoken by a loud crash. When she opened her eyes, she noticed that she was in her parents' car but everything was upside down. Her vision was a little blurry but she could distinguish shattered glass spread everywhere. She tried to look up but her mother held her tight._

" _Sachiko" it was just a whisper that the little girl confused with a dream "Sachiko" the little princess reopened her azure eyes to see her mom smiling weakly at her "Oka-san?" the brunette girl answered rubbing her eyes._

 _Her mother let her free of her embrace. Sachiko suddenly started to freeze despite her warm clothes. She heard a distant thunder and shivered, it was pouring outside the wrecked car._

" _Sachiko I need you to walk out of here" her mother ordered_

" _Why, Oka-san?" Sachiko didn't understand what happened_

 _She followed her mother's gaze and saw some kind of metal container leaking a yellowish liquid and fire slowly approaching, she felt how her mother gasped. Sachiko didn't quite understand the complexity of the situation she was in_

 _Sachiko saw how her mother gave her a serious and disapproving look "Sachiko I need you to walk out of the car on to that road" she pointed at a path on her right "and walk until your legs hurt, then walk some more until you find a dry place"_

 _Sayako forced her door open to let her little daughter out of the wrecked car. Sachiko went out and tried to avoid all the glass that was scattered around._

 _Mama is mad at me..._

" _Oka-san?" she looked at her mother with tears in her eyes, she knew that something really bad had happened_

" _I will find you again my dear daughter, now go" Sachiko didn't move, she was very scared_

" _Sachiko now! Go on the road I told you and find shelter" those harsh words made her react_

" _Yes oka-san I'll go now" she kissed her mother on the forehead and started walking on the road her mom pointed at._

 _Sachiko did as her mother said and walked away from the accident, after a while she heard a big explosion._

"OKA-SAN" Sachiko screamed while sitting on her bed with her hands covering her eyes she started to sob. She felt how somebody sat on her bed and wrapped her arms around her trembling body.

"It's okay Chiko-chan" Yumi whispered while caressing her sister's head "it was just a bad dream"

 _I miss you Sachiko, don't you see?...can't you feel how worried I am?..._

After a couple of minutes, the dark haired teen calmed down and then it hit her.

 _I'm being hugged by Yumi and I feel so safe…but SHE LIED TO ME…_

The dark haired teen pushed her sister hard to get away from her embrace and with a loud thud Yumi landed on the floor next to the bed.

"I told you not to be near me Fukuzawa-san" feverish azure locked with worried brown

"Sachiko I know you are still sick and all, but you need to stop being such a brat" Rei just got out of the bathroom drying her hair with a towel "Yumi hasn't left your side since she brought you here"

 _Yumi is really worried about me…but I can't forgive her…I still can't believe that she kept that big secret from me…I feel betrayed by her…_

"I understand that Rei-san but…" Sachiko protested sulking while Yumi stood from the floor with tears on her eyes, looked up at the blonde and gave her a sign to stop.

"Sachiko feels better now so I'd better go" she gave Rei a sad smile "I promised Sachiko that as soon as I made sure she was safe and sound I'll leave, so if you excuse me" the brown haired teen left the room with watery eyes.

"You are unbelievable Sachiko-san" Rei took her books "if you need anything I'll be at Yoshino's" with a soft click the blonde teen left her dark haired roommate alone.

 _Why Rei-san does not understand my position? I am the one with no identity…I am the one that lived a lie…I'm the one with no family or love… I am the one that hurts the most…_ Sachiko hugged her pillow and sobbed softly. She couldn't recall the whole dream she just had, but there was a phrase that got stuck in her thoughts before falling asleep again.

' _Remember Sachiko, Ogasawaras are strong so there is no need for tears_ ' _…_

 _But am I an Ogasawara?..._

On the other side of the city, right in the middle of the business district stood a towering blue glass covered building. On the 22th floor a slim woman with shoulder length dark hair sat behind a desk. She took one of the frames she had in front of her.

In the picture there were six girls wearing dark sailor uniforms with beige scarves; it was taken during their graduation ceremony. The picture captured the graduating red and white roses with their en bouton and petite soeurs.

In the picture a happy Miki hugged from behind a blushing Sayako who held hands with Miyoko that was being held on the other arm by her Onee-sama, Kobayashi Mari. Their petite soeurs Ogara Saki and Ishikawa Megumi stood next to Miki, smiling shyly.

 _We were so happy back then my dear friend Sayako, Miki-sama, Onee-sama…_

Mizuno Miyoko sighed; she became worried since her daughter Youko told her about Sachiko and Yumi knowing the truth about not being related. And Miyoko knew that if the truth was revealed, Sachiko would ask some difficult questions that she didn't know she would be able to answer.

She stood up and walked to the other side of her office. She stood in front of a very good reproduction of Katsushika Hokusai's ' _View through waves off the coast of Kanagawa'_ and removed the framed painting from the wall.

Behind it, there was a medium size safe. She gently pushed the combination and with a soft click the door opened. Inside were several envelopes of different sizes. She took a dark blue envelope, it was decorated with golden designs and the kanji 'Ogasawara' was written in gold ink.

Miyoko closed the safe and put the painting back. She sat behind her desk again and proceeded to open the envelope.

"It's been a long time my dear friend Sayako" the attorney emptied the contents of the envelope on the table "but I think your Sachiko is ready to know the truth" Miyoko took several sheets that contained Sayako's last will, next to them rested a light purple envelope with 'Sachiko' written neatly, it was her mother's beautiful calligraphy.

Miyoko put everything back on the table and dialed a number she knew by heart since she became a member of the gigantea family.

"Onee-sama we need to talk" the middle age attorney felt nervous like that day when she became her one-sama's petite soeur "Sachiko knows and we need to talk to her"

"I understand Miyoko" Dr. Mari sighed on the other side of the line "I'll call Miki and we'll meet you there"

"It's too risky, remember the parts involved" Miyoko rubbed her now throbbing temples

"Let's go to that place we went in our first summer as soeurs" Miyoko nodded and Mari chuckled "I know you agreed already, I can hear you nodding"

"Onee-sama" whined a slightly blushing attorney, she felt like a teenager all of a sudden and Dr. Kobayashi chuckled even more.

 _My onee-sama never changes…_

"It's settled then, I'll talk to Miki and we'll meet there on this weekend"

"That's two days away one-sama" protested Miyoko "I'm really busy right now"

"Oh come on Mi~yo~ko~chan you said it was urgent"

"Ok…" Miyoko sighed defeated "in two days it is then, meanwhile I'll talk to my daughter so she can help with Sachiko and Yumi's situation then"

"Once a meddler always a meddler, ne Miyoko-chan?"

"Whatever onee-sama" the middle age attorney smiled "see you in two days then"

"Sure, I'll call Miki" after hanging up Miyoko sighed again

 _As far as Youko told me, things between Yumi and Sachiko are getting out of control. I might a meddler but I don't want your children to suffer even more Miki-sama, Sayako…_

Miyoko called her daughter and found the perfect solution for rekindling the Fukuzawa sisters' problem. Their plan would be executed in a couple of days, right after the end of classes when all of them would be on vacation.

The middle age Mizuno took the framed picture and smiled sadly "I hope we can make your daughters happy again Sayako, Miki-sama"

* * *

 **A/N: Next update might not be next Monday so read slowly, remember: the more reviews the happier I'd be and I'll write more...**


	13. No escape

**A/N: Hi and welcome back. I am really thankful for all the reviews I get because they give me motivation to write more. I've read a lot of stories here and it's sad to see the large amount of them that are unfinished because of lack of support. I hope that doesn't happen to me because I absolutely adore to share what I write and appreciate every comment, good or bad you can offer. For all of you that review and have followed this story since the beginning I thank you from the bottom of my heart. You guys rock!.**

 **sagacitylust: Hehehe [scratches back of her head] yeah, before writing I like to analyze the path my story is taking to avoid loose ends. Author-san? wow, you honor me [blushes]. Meddlers make stories flow and my meddlers want this story to progress rather quickly which I can't complain. I'm really glad you like it [highs five back]. Enjoy this new chap. Btw I love your stories, write more pretty pweaseeee...**

 **SY: Sachiko is bratty even without talking and I love her for it. I'm happy that you like it, enjoy this chap.**

 **mimingkarose: I'm sorry if the last chap was a little weird but I wanted to try angst/drama a little but I'll promise my chaps would be less addictive? hehehe. Sometimes Sachiko is so stubborn that makes me roll my eyes and poor Yumi, is like she was created for suffering, that might change soon, though. Youko is certainly lucky because Beyon-Sei [I still laugh with this] is simply awesome. I already have a story in the works featuring Sei and Youko as pairing but you'll have to wait some time for that one. Thanks for reading!.**

 **blitzspyro: Thank you for reading and I'm really glad you like this story, here's another chap.**

 **Before you continue let me tell you that this chapter broke my personal record. It is the longest so far with 5k. A lot of things happen here so I hope you have a good time reading it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

No escape...

* * *

Two days later, Mizuno Miyoko, Kobayashi Mari and Fukuzawa Miki got together. The place of choice was a very secluded beach house owned by the Kobayashi family. It was surrounded by tall palm trees and had big windows. As soon as Dr. Mari stopped her bike in front of the entrance, she was greeted by her family butler.

"Mari ojou-sama" a tall gray haired man bowed respectfully "everything is ready as you wanted, I ordered the cooks to have some food ready for you and your guests" Dr. Kobayashi took her helmet off and gave the man a warm smile.

"Just call me Mari, Steve-san you know I hate formalities"

"And she is also a horrendous driver" Miki got out of her car; she just arrived followed by Miyoko's car. The butler just smiled and Mari chuckled.

"Onee-sama, you are a reckless rider" Miyoko added with concern while she closed her car's door.

"You guys are so boring; I just like the freedom a bike gives"

"You are a middle age doctor now, Rosa Gigantea" Miki stared at a chuckling Mari "you should really need to be more careful"

"Sure you almighty Rosa Chinesis" Mari chuckled even more and Miki rolled her eyes

 _It's like being in Lillian all over again…_ Miyoko sighed

"Shall we go inside my dear roses?" Mari started walking while her butler opened the door, Miyoko and Miki followed her inside.

"How about our luggage?" the dark haired attorney asked

"Don't worry Mizuno-sama I will take care of that" Steve replied while walking towards her car.

"Let's go to the office" Mari pointed at a big wooden door next to the living room. As soon as Miki and Miyoko entered, Dr. Mari closed the door and sat behind a stylish solid oak desk.

"Ok so…" Mari turned to look at Miki "my petite soeur called this meeting to help you figure out how to tell Sachiko the truth about her biological family"

"As you know" Miyoko placed a dark folder on the desk "we handled Sachiko's health and adoption so this situation involves the three of us" she opened the folder and a dark blue envelope with 'Ogasawara' in golden letters caught Miki's attention.

"My onee-sama healed Sachiko when you called her that day and told you to give me a call to help you with the adoption process" Miyoko suddenly felt very exhausted, like she was carrying a heavy weight on her shoulders.

"What you didn't know Miki-sama was about this" she took out a peach colored envelope from the 'Ogasawara' packet and handed it to the former Rosa Chinesis who took it with trembling hands. It was addressed to her written neatly by her petite soeur.

"Why…" Miki stammered, having a letter and from no other than Sayako was too much.

"I had orders of giving you that letter as soon as Sachiko turned 17 but sixteen years have passed already so I know Sayako won't mind" Miyoko gave Miki a polite smile. The former Rosa Chinesis opened the letter and read it in silence.

' _My dear Miki,_

 _If you are reading this letter it might mean two things. One, we lost contact and I knew that writing was the only way we could always use to get closer. Or two, I'm not alive anymore. In any case, I will make a confession that I hope is not too late._

 _When we were in Lillian I fell madly in love with you but I didn't have the courage to confess. My family had me betrothed with Tooru without my consent but I could not do anything about it. I just had to be the perfect daughter everybody expected me to be, that is why I did not confess my love to you and I sincerely apologize._

 _I knew about how deep your feelings for me where and, trust me, I would have loved to grow old with you but life sometimes is extremely unfair, my love. I know I got married before you did and it hurt you deeply however, I admire you for attending my wedding despite your pain. There's no moment I don't remember the sad smile you gave me that day and I am truly sorry for hurting you, I feel like a coward._

 _When you married Yuuchiro my heart broke into tiny pieces especially after that kiss we shared before your wedding. After you walked out of that door I knew that I had lost you forever. That kiss is my most precious and cherished memory._

 _We grew apart and I knew it was inevitable, I had to let you go because I never confessed my feelings and I still regret being a coward and not fighting for the person I truly loved. Don't get me wrong, my husband is a nice man, a really good man but I have never felt for him what I still felt for you after all these years._

 _When Yumi was born I was really happy because she was a small version of you and I wanted so bad to be part of her life but I knew that it was not a wise choice so I concentrated on being the wife I was supposed to be. Several months later, I got pregnant and my dear Sachiko was born in spring, which you might not know._

 _Our daughters are a year apart but I wish they get to know each other and become good friends and maybe soeurs, nothing would make me happier that they can be free and love whoever they want as long as they are happy._

 _Wouldn't it be funny if they fall in love with each other? If they do, please do not be as stubborn as you normally are, just consider it as an extension of our own dreams._

 _If anything happens to both my husband and me, please take care of my Sachiko and raise her as your own, as I always wanted to. She's the daughter I always wished to raise with you as my partner; same with Yumi-chan. Miyoko would help you with the legal part of it._

 _I hope you still cherish all the moments we enjoyed each other's company because, as for me, you will always be the owner of my heart._

 _I will love you until my last breath my fairy,_

 _Love,_

 _Ogasawara Sayako'_

Miki finished reading and stared at the letter for some minutes, she didn't know how to react to her beloved confession. Tears started pouring from her eyes and she sobbed silently. Mari sighed and both she and Miyoko waited for Miki to compose herself.

"She had named you Sachiko's guardian a week before the accident" the attorney swallowed hard and continued "she also gave me that letter addressed to you, another for Sachiko and her last will" Miki looked up and gave her a sad smile before getting lost in her thoughts again.

A moment later the butler entered with a tray with tea and poured a cup for each one of them before leaving. Miki took a sip of hers and sighed "So Sayako gave you instructions about Sachiko then, Miyoko" the attorney nodded.

"Yes, and that is one of the reasons the adoption process was so fast, you were Sachiko's legal guardian after all"

"I see" Miki was still lost in thoughts.

"But what really worries me is the other turn of events" Miyoko opened a second folder she brought with her and several papers caught Mari's attention.

"Those are legal documents regarding the Ogasawara conglomerate and its current owners"

"Who are the owners now?" Mari wondered out loud

"Let me tell you a story first, that way you could understand better" Miyoko took a deep breath before continuing.

"Apparently in one of his trips to America, Ogasawara Akira had an affair with an American woman and they had a daughter" Miyoko withdrew a picture and showed it to Mari and Miki "that girl was born when Sayako was only a year so it was her younger sister who she never met"

"That's sad" added Mari

"Indeed" Miyoko sighed "Ogasawara Akira recognized the girl as her daughter but gave her a different last name to avoid his wife's suspicions" the attorney took a long sip of her tea and continued "when the girl turned fifteen Akira bought them a house in Japan and they moved here"

Miyoko withdrew a second picture of a teenage girl that made Miki and Mari gasp surprised "and this is that girl when she entered Lillian's academy high school "

"Oh my God" Miki was shocked

"Isn't that…?" Mari asked and her petite soeur nodded.

"The reason of meeting you here is because that girl is a very powerful woman now and she grew up resenting Sayako for being the only recognized daughter of Ogasawara Akira" Miyoko sipped her tea and sighed before continuing "So we don't know what she would do if she knows that Sayako's daughter didn't die on that accident eleven years ago, because Sachiko is the real owner of the conglomerate and the Ogasawara fortune"

"She is also married right, Miyoko?" Mari asked frowning

"Indeed, she's the wife of another powerful man and they have a daughter that also attends Lillian. She is on the same year as Youko"

"Such a small world" Mari stated before drinking tea from her cup.

"What do you suggest Miyoko-san?" Miki asked worried about her younger daughter

"Well, we need to come clean to Sachiko, if she is a little bit like Sayako she must be really stubborn but fair"

"That she is" Miki smiled briefly

"She needs to understand why this was kept a secret from her and also I gave Youko instructions to help to fix your daughters' relationship because my daughter told me that Sachiko is punishing Yumi because she believes that your older daughter knew about this when she actually didn't have a clue"

"As you can see Miki, my petite soeur is still a meddler with a meddler daughter"

"I see" Miyoko blushed and both Mari and Miki laughed "thank you Miyoko-san"

"Not a problem Miki-sama"

"So Rosa Chinesis, did dear Sayako finally confessed her love?" Miki's eyes widened

"You knew?"

"Of course, we giganteas are knowledgeable" Miki rolled her eyes and both Mari and Miyoko chuckled "and you two couldn't be more obvious" Mari's expression grew serious "but I am really sorry that you didn't end up together, at least your daughters are close"

"Sometimes I wonder if Sayako could see the future"

"What do you mean?" Mari wondered

"Nothing Mari-chan, never mind" Miki suddenly felt like changing topics "So Miyoko-san your daughter is my daughter's onee-sama then"

"Yes, she is" Miyoko smiled

"And what are these _instructions_ you gave your daughter to help my daughters?"

"Well you see…" the dark haired attorney started while pouring another cup of tea

* * *

Several days have passed since Miki, Mari and Miyoko's meeting and things returned to normal or at least, they looked like. After handing their papers in, Rei and Sachiko had a little more free time. The latter's flu was gone but her sour attitude towards her sister remained. Rei still looked at her disapprovingly while Sachiko just felt sorry for herself.

Yumi, on the other hand, was kept busy by all the Yamayurikai. And it was in their last meeting, before the end of their school year when Youko broke the news.

"As you might know, Lillian's middle and high school graduation ceremonies are tomorrow, and because most of the staff is sick, they asked for our help" the short haired brunette sipped from her tea cup before continuing "so Eriko, Sei and I would help with our departing roses"

"What a pain!" Eriko exclaimed

"It's hard for me to recognize this but I agree with Deko-chin" Sei grinned when the future yellow rose glared at her.

"And us Youko-sama?" Yoshino asked ignoring her onee-sama who pouted.

"Well Yoshino-san" Youko looked at her distracted petite soeur "You, Shimako-san and Yumi-chan are going to help on the middle school branch" the brown haired Fukuzawa opened her mouth to say something but no words came out.

"Is something the matter Yumi-chan?" the future red rose asked looking at her petite soeur.

"No onee-sama, everything's fine" Yumi quickly replied

"On the other hand, I have good news regarding our summer vacation" Youko smiled "My mother offered to lend us our summer house and told me to invite all of you to spend a couple of days there" the future rosa chinesis turned to look at Yoshino and Yumi "and regarding Rei-san and Sachiko-san I will invite them personally so they attend too, they are about to become your petite soeur next year after all"

 _I bet Sachiko would accept because my onee-sama can be very convincing…_ Yumi smiled and nodded same as Yoshino.

The next day came too fast and Yumi found herself standing in front of Sachiko's classroom door. Yoshino, Shimako and she had to pin corsages to each one of the graduating girls, the brown haired Fukuzawa sighed and, almost immediately, she was pushed inside by an overexcited Yoshino.

"We are placing corsages to our future petite soeurs, isn't it great Yumi-chan?" the future red rose en bouton looked at Sachiko who was talking with Rei and sighed softly

"Yes Yoshino-san it is great"

 _I just hope Sachiko doesn't reject me because it hurts so much already…_

Before the oldest Fukuzawa had time to react Sachiko and Rei's homeroom teacher started talking.

"Girls be quiet, here are the three roses en bouton that will place your graduation corsages and who knows, maybe one of you would be next year's petite soeur of one of them" the graduating girls clapped excitedly while the future three roses en bouton smiled politely.

Soon, they started placing the corsages on the students' chests. Yoshino pinned the corsage and Rei blushed deeply. She softly whispered a 'Baka Rei-chan' so the latter kept calm but it just made her blush even more. Shimako finished without further incident but blushing girls, the white rose en bouton was quite popular, fact she hadn't realized yet.

Yumi started confidently until she reached the last person assigned to her: Sachiko. She took a deep breath and took the last corsage on her slightly trembling hands.

"Congratulations on your graduation day, Sachiko"

"Thank you Umi…I mean Fukuzawa-san" the dark haired teen replied politely they stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds and time froze.

 _I miss you Umi…_

 _I miss you so much my Chiko-chan…_

"This belongs to you so keep it" Yumi placed Sachiko's gold chain on her sister's lap and quickly joined Yoshino and Shimako. They bowed and left the classroom leaving a blushing Rei and a pensive Sachiko behind.

The graduation ceremony was really quick in Rei's opinion and an hour later they had their diplomas and could be officially called high school students.

Before Sachiko and Rei could reunite with their families they were called apart by Youko who invited them to her beach house to spend a couple of days there with the Yamayurikai. Rei gladly accepted and Sachiko had no other option to accept.

"Congratulations my dear Sachiko" Miki was really excited for her daughter

"Thank you mother" the dark haired teen was rather cold towards her mother, as expected.

"I know how you feel but you will always be my daughter, Sachiko" Miki hugger her daughter and whispered on her ear softly "when you come back from your trip we will talk and I promise I will answer all your questions but please, let's enjoy today as the family we are, okay dear?" Sachiko waited for her mother to release her from her embrace and nodded with a small smile.

"Congratulations my baby daughter" Yuuchiro hugged Sachiko who stiffened a little; she wasn't used to be hugged by men even though this one raised her.

"Thank you father"

"Now Yumi hug your sister" the brown haired teen hesitated not sure how to react. Miki approached her oldest daughter and whispered softly "I know it's been difficult but we'll talk later, I owe you both an explanation" Yumi nodded and approached Sachiko slowly.

"Sachiko, you too" Miki glared at her daughters who hugged each other rather quickly, they didn't want to make their mom upset.

"I missed you so much Chiko-chan" Yumi whispered on her sister's ear

"Yumi…I…" Sachiko was lost of words

"It's okay, we'll talk during our trip" Yumi took a step back and gave her sister a small smile.

 _I love it when Umi smiles for me…_ Then it hit her. Sachiko knew that she cared deeply about her sister but now knowing that they are not blood related she realized that they can be together, she was uncertain about everything, though.

 _I definitely need to talk to Umi and give her a chance to explain, it's the least I can do…_

 _I hope that we can talk on this trip…_ Yumi was certain about one thing, when it comes to Sachiko everything was uncertain. She knew her sister was stubborn and now that she stopped trusting her, things looked more complicated.

 _I just need to talk to her and explain that I didn't know anything about all this mess…_

"All right then" Miki interrupted her daughter's thoughts "let's go and celebrate that both of my daughters are high school students now"

"Hey, they _are_ my daughters too" Yuuchiro protested

"Sure daddy" Yumi and a slightly stiff Sachiko hugged their father and Miki smiled satisfied looking at the sky.

 _I wish you can see this beautiful sight Sayako, my love. I love you too…_

The Fukuzawa sisters spent the whole day with their parents. In the evening, they went back to their dorm to fix their bags; they were going to Youko's beach house early in the morning. Yumi put her last box in her new room. She moved all her things from her old dorm's room and her rose's room; she would live on the first floor of the Rose Dorm. Now she would be called Rosa chinesis en bouton.

Yumi was sweating slightly; it had been a long and tiring day so she decided to take a bath. She was about to take her clothes off when she heard a soft knock on the door.

 _It should probably be my onee-sama with some instructions for tomorrow's trip…_

"Coming" Yumi opened the door with a smile that soon turned into a slight frown

"Can I come in Yumi? I promise to be brief"

"Sure Sachiko, get in" the dark haired Fukuzawa stepped in and waited for Yumi to close the door. They stared at each other for quite some time unable to react.

"So…"

"We are travelling tomorrow Yumi-san"

 _Yumi-san? Well, that is way better than 'Fukuzawa-san'…_

"Yes Chiko-ch…I mean Sachiko"

"It's fine"

"What?"

"You can call me that, I won't be mad"

"Okay" Yumi took a deep breath "can you call me what you used to, then?"

 _Please Chiko-chan…_

"I…" Sachiko sighed "I will try Yum…I mean Umi"

"That's better" the brown haired Fukuzawa gave her sister a sweet smile and Sachiko immediately blushed.

"I want us to talk but not today" Sachiko swallowed hard and continued "later, when I feel the time is right"

"As you wish"

"See you tomorrow morning then"

"Sweet dreams Sachiko" the younger Fukuzawa turned around to leave when suddenly slim arms were wrapped around her waist and she felt Yumi's breasts against her back.

 _Oh Maria-sama my longing for her just intensified, I want Yumi all for myself…_

"Please Chiko-chan" Yumi sighed next to Sachiko's neck and the latter shivered with desire.

"Wh…what U…Umi" the youngest Fukuzawa knew that she didn't react soon she would lose to her instincts.

"Stay with me tonight" Yumi placed small kisses on the back of Sachiko's neck while pressing her body against the youngest Fukuzawa.

"U…Umi please" Sachiko pushed herself away from the door and turned around "Yumi I want us to talk to clarify our messy situation first, please don't make things even more complicated"

Yumi sighed frustrated, she knew her sister was right but this distance from her future petite soeur was driving her nuts "Okay Sachiko, see you tomorrow" the future Rosa chinesis en bouton turned around thwarted and started to walk towards her bathroom.

"Umi" Yumi stopped on her tracks but didn't dare to look back.

"Yes Chiko-chan?"

"Can you…um…"

"Yes?" Yumi didn't have time to react; she just felt how Sachiko took her from her wrist, turned her around and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. As soon as Yumi started to kiss Sachiko back the dark haired Fukuzawa stopped kissing her, both were blushing deeply.

"Good night Umi" the oldest Fukuzawa could see a golden sparkle coming from Sachiko's neck; it was her gold chain and pendants.

 _She put the chain back on, I'm so happy…_ Yumi smiled softly "Good night Chiko-chan". Sachiko gave her a brief smile and left her sister's room. Yumi went to the bathroom and got in the tub as soon as it was filled.

 _She is hurting so bad, my poor Sachiko…But she wants me close, she has her chain on again so I'm getting closer to her heart…I just need her to trust me…_ Yumi sighed loudly before closing her eyes.

 _I also need to ask mom about all this mess…At least Chiko-chan is behaving more like a sister and less like a stranger…_ After a while Yumi got out of the tub, put some clothes on and went to bed with a smile adorning her face. On the dorms Sachiko did the same.

 _Well at least she's smiling now, that means that we might have a summer vacation with less drama…_ Rei gave Sachiko a last glance before turning the lights off, she was exhausted too; it has been such a long and excruciating day.

* * *

It was just six in the morning when Sei woke everybody up at the Rose Dorm. She was really excited to have some time off and be away from school. Especially if she would have Youko in a swimsuit, that would be her ideal vacation. So she wanted to leave as soon as possible.

Being the last day before summer vacation, the school was almost empty. Most of the students left the day before but there were still a big number of girls around and the yamayurikai was not the exception.

Sei checked her watch, it was just seven in the morning and the van they had rented was not going to arrive for another couple of hours.

 _Sigh…this is boring…even Youko kicked me out of her room…at least I woke up deko-chin with some nice cold water…_ Sei chuckled remembering Eriko's pissed glare. The blonde knew that as soon as Youko knew about this she would be in trouble but it was worth it.

The blonde went to the milk bar and bought some yakisoba bread; she sat down and started to eat. Minutes later Shimako sat next to her suppressing a yawn.

"Good morning Onee-sama"

"Good morning to you too Shimako, have you seen the others?"

"Well…" the soft spoken white rose en bouton took a sip from her coffee milk can before continuing "Rosa Chinesis was waking Yumi-chan while Yoshino-san was teasing a really annoyed Rosa Foetida, I wonder why she was so upset this early in the morning" Sei chuckled.

"Oh, I wonder about that too"

"You sure _know_ why, Rosa Gigantea" replied a very upset Eriko.

"I read in a magazine that cold water helps to keep your skin look young" Sei smiled sweetly at the fuming yellow rose.

"I read about that too Onee-sama" Yoshino teased making Eriko more upset

"Good morning everyone" Youko suddenly appeared followed by Yumi.

"Morning dear Rosa Chinesis" Sei stood up and kissed her girlfriend's hand making the short haired brunette blush "and morning to you too Yu~mi~chan" the blonde kissed the red rose en bouton's cheek making her blush deeply almost immediately.

Not a second later Sei was pulled back by her shirt's collar and surprised grey orbs face fuming azure.

"Didn't I tell you several times already to be away from my sister, _Satou Sei-sama_?" Sachiko was furious.

 _Sei-sama had it coming anyways…_ Rei just sat down and ate the food she just bought; she was so used to Sachiko's outbursts that they don't bother her anymore.

 _Uh oh, she just released the kraken on herself; this is going to be so much fun…_ Yoshino sat next to Rei to steal some of her breakfast while watching hell breaking loose.

 _Karma's a bitch, isn't it Sei?..._ a smiling Eriko sat next to Rei and stole a piece of her sandwich to witness her childhood _friend_ be swallowed by the monster a jealous Sachiko is.

 _Onee-sama you are so cornered right now that is quite funny…on the other hand, Sachiko-san looks so…cute when she's jealous…_ Shimako blushed at her thoughts and lowered her gaze and stared at her food before continuing eating.

 _Oh anata, I think that serves you right…_ Youko just turned around and left to buy some breakfast.

 _Sachiko cares about me, I am so happy…but I also feel sorry for Sei-sama but when my dear sister is that angry is better to run away, fast…_ Yumi just smiled unsure and followed her onee-sama.

"Hehehe Sachiko-san" Sei scratched the back of her head and smiled "why are you so mad on this fine morning?"

"You know exactly why Satou-sama" Sachiko replied with gritted teeth

"It's Rosa Gigantea now dear Chi~ko~chan"

 _Oh no, she didn't just call her that, now she's really going to die…_ Rei almost choke with her drink.

Yoshino dropped the sandwich she just stole. Shimako swallowed hard and Eriko stole the sandwich her petite soeur just let go.

 _This egg sandwich is not bad…_ Eriko chewed unconcerned about Sei's fate.

" _What did you just call me, Rosa Gigantea_?" Sachiko emphasized each word with pure rage.

"Come on Sachiko is not that I took Yumi's clothes off and played with her naked body" Sei winked at a fuming dark haired Fukuzawa.

 _She really looks cute when angry; it makes me wonder…_ Shimako's thoughts were surprising even for her. She hadn't been attracted to any person until this precise moment when she took a good look at Sachiko and found herself attracted to her. Because of that she decided to intervene, and also to save her inane onee-sama from a raging dark haired Fukuzawa.

"Onee-sama that is enough" Shimako stood from her seat and walked the short distance that separated the arguing pair from the table. She took Sachiko's hand in hers and gave her a dashing smile. The dark haired Fukuzawa calmed down in seconds.

"Please forgive my onee-sama, Sachiko-san" the white rose en bouton rubbed the youngest Fukuzawa's hand with sudden care "she can be a little crass"

 _Shimako? What the…_ Sei raised her eyebrows surprised

 _Oh I certainly did not see this one coming, how interesting…_ Eriko watched the scene with sudden interest, same as Rei and Yoshino.

 _This girl is certainly sweet and there is something about her that I like…_ Sachiko blushed slightly with Shimako's sudden tenderness.

"Su…sure Shimako-san" Sachiko enjoyed the long haired white rose en bouton's touch. Sei just shrugged grinning and retreated to the table to continue enjoying her, now cold, yakisoba bread that rested next to Eriko.

"Ahem" the sweet moment was interrupted by the red rose en bouton and her unreadable expression

"Sachiko, here's your breakfast" she handed her younger sister a plastic bag containing a sandwich and a can of green tea.

 _Sachiko? No Chiko-chan? Am I in trouble?..._ Sachiko gave Shimako a small smile, withdrew her hand from hers and bowed slightly before accepting Yumi's bag.

"She can get jealous too, huh?" Eriko whispered loud enough for Sei to hear.

"So it seems" Sei drank some juice Youko brought for her "wanna bet on it?"

"Maybe later" Eriko took some chips from Rei's plate "I'm still upset with you about the whole 'cold water' thing, you know?"

"Sure sure" Sei chuckled.

On that exact moment, Yumi sat in front of them and stared at her sandwich with a serious expression. Sachiko sat next to her and Shimako sat on the other side of the youngest Fukuzawa.

"Are you trying to hypnotize your sandwich, Yumi-chan?" Yoshino teased her classmate who just looked up with the coldest glare she's ever seen coming from the sweet and caring Yumi.

"Never mind" Yoshino gulped surprised

 _These Fukuzawa sisters are so intense, I better stop messing with them…but I wonder why Yumi is this upset?...don't tell me that she's jealous…_ Yoshino's eyes grew wide at the realization.

Several minutes had passed with Yumi and Sachiko eating quietly while the others chatted excitedly.

"Are you guys ready?" Sei stood up from her seat "The van will come for us in about half an hour so see you guys in twenty minutes at Lillian's gates" before starting to walk she turned towards her girlfriend and winked "are you coming You~ko~chan?"

"Sure, see you later girls" the short haired red rose stood up and followed the blonde white rose.

"She's so whipped" Eriko exclaimed

"So whipped" Yoshino smiled while Rei rolled her eyes.

"If you excuse me" Shimako stood and distractedly placed her hand on Sachiko's arm who felt a sudden shiver run down her spine "I will go and finish packing, see you later". Sachiko's azure orbs locked briefly with warm gray ones and smiled nervously.

 _What just happened? What is this warm feeling?..._ The youngest Fukuzawa was really confused with Shimako's actions towards her.

 _This is going to be a really entertaining vacation…_ Eriko smiled satisfied before standing from her seat "I'd better go too, I still have some packing to do"

"We're also leaving, come on Rei-chan" Yoshino stood up and started walking followed by Rei who mumbled a quick 'see you guys later' before leaving.

"I'd better leave too" Yumi was about to stand when she was stopped by Sachiko's hand on her arm.

"Umi Wait" serious brown orbs stared at confused azure ones "Why are you angry?"

"I'm not Sachiko"

"You certainly sound upset"

"Well, _I am not_ " Yumi escaped from her sister's grasp "now If you excuse me, I'll be in my room finishing packing" the brown haired Fukuzawa walked away.

 _What on earth did just happen?...Did I do something wrong?...Why is Umi mad at me?...Aren't I the one that is supposed to be still upset?...And what was that weird feeling I just got with Shimako-san?...Oh Maria-sama I feel that I have more questions than answers now…_

* * *

 **A/N: If you got this far let me know what you think in a review, pretty pwease?. Have a great week. See you next Monday.**


	14. Imaginary solutions

**A/N: Hi and welcome to a new update! Since all the anime I'm currently following aired already and due to the lots of reviews that I got (new record for a chapter, thank you very much for each one of them) I decided to finish revising this chapter and publish it today, you see? all those reviews paid off. I also want to thank you all of you that are currently reading the omake of this story I hope you continue liking and reviewing my work, it motivates me to write and update faster.**

MsgmSY: **Lol! sometimes things turn out to be different than expected. But no worries, everything would be fine, just take a deep breath and enjoy the ride.**

Robyn893: **I'm a YumixSachiko shipper so have some faith, thanks for reading.**

 **SY: I'm glad you like my work, it makes me happy, as I said, have some faith.**

dinnca: **Y** **o se que Yumi y Sachiko no han avanzado mucho ultimamente pero es que hay tanto drama involucrado que ha hecho sus interacciones algo distantes, pero ya van a empezar a resolver sus problemas y por tanto su relacion mejorara, eso espero jejeje. Y bueno Sei sabe que deberia darle un respiro a Sachiko, pero es que le divierte demasiado fastidiarla. Con respecto a la tia y prima de Sachiko bueh, habra que esperar un poco para esa revelacion, pero va en proceso. Shimako es linda y angelical pero pues...lee el capitulo y lo sabras. Gracias por leerme.**

mimingkarose: **Lol! ShimakoxSachiko is an unusual pairing but it might be possible. Yumi better put a leash on her woman, lol. My YoukoxSei has to wait a little more because Oh Sister! is taking over my thoughts so when I finish this one then. Thanks for reading all my crazy things.**

Sghui: **Thank you for reading and don't worry, Sachiko and Yumi will have more moments starting on this chap.**

 **guest: No worries, those are coming.**

Teacher Yumi: **Dense Sachiko makes my day, lol. Yumi jealous is very interesting to write, I enjoyed it a lot. BTW, update your story, please! I'm a waiting fan of Still's chap 11.**

sagacitylust: **Shimako for the win, lol. Yup, I know my character count is high but I have outlines of my chapters and character descriptions. The thing is that, when I started this story I have a clear idea of how I wanted things and I stuck to it, of course I take some crazy turns on the road but I try to read and reread my work to avoid loose ends. All the characters are kinda fussy right now and that is why I'm writing an omake, to distract them lol. I won't abandon any of my fics so no worries, I will try to stick to my weekly update schedule as much as possible so rest assured. I hope you write a new fic soon, though. I love reading and marimite has been neglected so much and I already read all the completed stories we have here en FFN.**

 **Guest: Shimako deserves some loving too, lol. And yes, either Touko or Noriko would be in this story but you'll have to wait a little for them, remember that Sachiko and Rei are about to start their first high school year. Sachiko's cousin will remain a mystery for now, sorry...**

 **SUPER ANONIMO: Hola y gracias por leerme y tomar el tiempo para dejar un comentario. Sachiko tiene sus razones para ser como es aunque no la justifico, pero ella siempre se ha caracterizado por reaccionar de manera exagerada y es justamente lo que esta haciendo. Tanto Touko como Noriko apareceran cuando Sachiko y Rei pasen a segundo ano y pues apenas van a empezar el primero. Yumi y Sachiko necesitan aclarar todos los malentendidos y en eso se ira enfocando la historia para que su relacion progrese.**

 **lili: Jajajaja deberias escribir! me rei mucho con tu comentario, te invito a que leas y veas si alguna de tus predicciones se hizo realidad, gracias por leerme y comentar.**

VolpineGrinz: **Thank you for reading so far, I'm glad you like my work. I never thought Shimako had it in her, I guess she's just attracted to beautiful things and, in this case, people. Yumi is flabbergasted because it is the first time that all her sister's attention is not focused on her and that makes her confused and mad, of course. I'm really happy that you enjoy my chapters this much, enjoy the new chap.**

 **Again thank you for all your reviews they motivated me so much that I couldn't stop writing. This chap is a little longer than the previous one and I hope you like it as much as you've enjoyed the others.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Imaginary solutions

* * *

After Sachiko finished breakfast she walked to her room to grab her things. She still had fifteen minutes to spare but she was a very punctual being. So she took her bags and walked towards Lillian's gate.

 _I hope I can get some answers from Yumi, we definitely need to sit down and talk…On the other hand, I felt a peculiar connection with Shimako-san, I wonder about that…_

"You're early, Sachiko-san"

"Rosa Gigantea" the dark haired Fukuzawa greeted with a serious tone before bowing slightly.

 _Great, now I am alone with this nuisance of a woman…_

"Ouch, so cold" Sei chuckled while Sachiko rolled her eyes exasperatedly "Now Sachiko" the blonde's expression grew serious "we haven't had a chance to talk after what happened, but I want to clarify some facts"

"Regarding?" the younger Fukuzawa raised her right eyebrow questionably

"What happened between Yumi-chan and you that rainy evening?"

"That is none of your business" Sachiko crossed her arms around her chest and gave Sei a cold glare, the blonde didn't mind.

"Oh, but it is" Sei got closer to the dark haired teen and whispered "since the moment you made Yumi-chan cry and Youko worry, _it is my business, Sachiko…-san_ "

"It is a _family_ affair, Rosa Gigantea" the dark haired Fukuzawa took a step back, Sei was really invading her personal space and she didn't like it at all.

"Oh, but that is where you are wrong dear Sachiko-san" the blonde stepped forward and locked eyes with the younger Fukuzawa before continuing "since the moment Yumi-chan accepted Youko's rosary she became part of the roses and we roses stick together and help each other, so…" Sei put a hand on Sachiko's shoulder "clear your misunderstandings with Yumi-chan and stop hurting her. Don't make me regret carrying you on my back that rainy night".

"It…it was you?" Sachiko's eyes widened, she didn't remember _that_.

 _Now I am in debt with that…that…obnoxious woman…_ Sachiko sighed frustrated.

"You're welcome" Sei smiled brazenly before turning serious again "remember what we talked, apologize to Yumi and honestly Sachiko…" the blonde leaned and whispered on Sachiko's ear "grow up and stop being an annoying brat" Sei took a step back and gave the dark haired Fukuzawa her biggest smile before turning around, she had heard steps approaching.

"You~ko~chan, let me help you with that" the blonde walked away and helped her girlfriend. Rosa Chinesis looked at the pensive Sachiko and glared at Sei.

"What did you tell Sachiko-san, Sei?"

"Nothing dear, just reminded her to apologize and fix everything up" the blonde lied with a smile.

"I really hope that you just told her that" Youko sighed "I don't want to see my petite soeur crying anymore" Rosa Chinesis approached Sachiko and greeted her.

"Are you ready Sachiko-san?"

"Yes, Rosa Chinesis" the dark haired Fukuzawa bowed and smiled politely "have you seen my sister?"

 _Now you refer Yumi as your sister again, that is certainly good…_ Youko smiled at her thought

"She was almost ready and told me that she would join us in a couple of minutes" Rosa Chinesis smiled "You can leave your things here and go get her if you want"

"Thank you Rosa Chinesis, I will" Sachiko bowed once again "now if you excuse me, Youko-sama, _Rosa Gigantea_ " the dark haired Fukuzawa turned around and left. Youko turned and glared at Sei again.

"What's the matter my dear Youko?" Rosa Gigantea scratched the back of her head nervously.

"I really hope you hadn't said anything bad to Sachiko, Sei"

"I told you already" the blonde grinned and looked at Youko innocently "I've been good You~ko~chan"

"And how about the way you woke Eriko up today?" Rosa Chinesis raised an eyebrow and smiled threateningly. Sei's smile faded.

 _Shit, I forgot about Eriko…_

* * *

Sachiko walked all the way to the Rose Dorm, she ran into Yoshino and Rei that told her that Yumi was still at her room. The younger Fukuzawa proceeded to go up to the first floor. As she approached Yumi's room Sachiko looked around. It was her first time on this part of the dorms.

The walls were painted in light colors. On top of each door were bouquets of _en bouton_ roses painted in different colors; each one representing the rose family the inhabitant of the room was part of. The dark haired Fukuzawa walked by the yellow rose en bouton closed door.

 _It's certainly locked because I just ran into Yoshino-san along with Rei-san…_

The next room belonged to the Gigantea en bouton, Shimako. Sachiko was surprised to see that the door was open. As soon as she approached the door her bottom and back started to hurt. Sachiko suddenly found herself on the floor.

She opened her eyes and gasped when darkness covered everything, somebody else's hair was covering her sight. She tried to stand from the floor but a soft weight was pressing her body to the ground.

"Ouch…" Sachiko whined slightly. The weight that was against her body shifted slightly and now she could distinguish who the person she crashed against was.

"Are you alright?" Gentle grey orbs locked with azure for an instant. It was Shimako who was lying on top of Sachiko. The latter opened her mouth to reply when she heard a noise coming from the end of the hallway.

"Ahem…" a rather irritated voice exclaimed "Am I interrupting something Shimako-san, _Sachiko_?"

 _Umi…_

Sachiko's eyes widened. She knew that tone, it meant trouble.

 _When Umi talks like that is when she's extremely mad…_

Shimako smiled softly at Yumi, shook her head, slowly raised herself and then offered a hand to Sachiko who took it and stood up promptly.

"Are you alright, Sachiko-san?" asked the soft spoken white rose en bouton with a charming smile.

"I'm okay, don't worry Rosa Gigantea en bouton" Sachiko smiled politely

"Call me Shimako, Sachiko-san"

"Weren't you so eager about using our rose titles, Shimako-san? Why the sudden change, _Rosa Gigantea en bouton_?" said Yumi with venom in her voice. Shimako turned to look at the red rose en bouton smiled innocently.

"In fact I am but Sachiko-san is like family so there is no need to be that formal, don't you think Yumi-chan?"

Sachiko, sensing her sister's increasing rage let go of Shimako's hand and walked towards Yumi.

 _So Umi can be possessive too, huh?..._

"I guess" Yumi opened her room door and gave her sister a tender look "Sachiko, could you help me finish packing?" the dark haired Fukuzawa only nodded and stepped into the room.

 _If Shimako-san thinks that she can hit on my sister, she's so mistaken. Sachiko is mine…_

Yumi was surprised of her own reactions; it was the first time that somebody wanted her sister's attention and love. The older Fukuzawa didn't like that fact. She could feel how her anger rose inside her every time Shimako dared to get closer to her sister and she would not tolerate that.

"Gokigenkyo, _Rosa Gigantea en bouton_ " Yumi uttered the last words with disdain

On the other hand, Shimako never had this kind of feelings before. She wanted to get closer to Sachiko, get to know her and maybe become a very important person in her life. She now was aware of Yumi's disproportionate possessiveness over her sister but the white rose en bouton was a patient girl, she could wait for the right chance.

 _Oh sweet Yumi-chan, you are only her sister after all…_ Shimako smiled with sarcasm.

"Gokigenkyo, _Rosa Chinesis en bouton_ " the soft spoken white rose en bouton replied with slight scorn.

Once inside, Sachiko stared at her sister questionably "I see that you finished packing so what you need help with then, Umi?"

"I…" Yumi was mad, that upset that she wasn't able to put into words what she wanted to say

 _I'm extremely and absolutely jealous, I don't want anybody get close to you, Sachiko…_

"You what, Umi?"

"I…" Yumi counted to ten mentally, she needed to calm down. Sachiko walked towards her sister and hugged her. After a while they separated.

"Better now?"

Yumi sighed and nodded "You looked like you needed a hug"

"I did, thank you Chiko-chan" the older Fukuzawa smiled gratefully.

"Anytime Umi" Sachiko smiled tenderly at her sister while doodling shapes on one of her sister's hands with the tip of her index finger.

"Shall we go?" Yumi smiled, entwined her hand with her sister's and handed her one of her bags.

"Of course" the dark haired teen nodded

"By the way, I left my things with your onee-sama" Sachiko's smile turned into a frown "and _Rosa Gigantea_ " Yumi giggled at her sister jealousy.

"Why do you hate Sei-sama that much?"

"I just…dislike her" the younger Fukuzawa won't recognize that the blonde rose made her jealous to no end; she still had her pride "like you dislike Shimako-sama"

"Well, that's different Sachiko" Yumi felt how her jealousy started erupting once more.

"Different how, Umi?" the younger Fukuzawa stopped walking and Yumi looked at her puzzled "and why are you calling me 'Sachiko' all of a sudden? Did I do something to upset you, Umi?"

"Well no but…" Yumi blushed; she didn't want to recognize that she was extremely jealous

"But what?"

"Drop it okay, Chiko-chan?"

 _You are jealous of Shimako-sama, aren't you my Umi?..._

"Sure" Sachiko smiled at her sister and continued walking, they were getting close to the gates "As soon as we are alone I want us to talk Umi, is that okay?" Sachiko whispered

"Absolutely Chiko-chan" Yumi whispered back

"Now that we are all here" Sei stated grinning "we can finally leave and I can drive"

"Oh no, you won't" Eriko looked at Youko while pointing at Sei "I don't want to be in a car driven by her, she's too reckless"

"She won't be Rosa Foetida, I assure you that"

"Oh Maria-sama why Rosa Chinesis became this whipped?" Eriko raised her gaze to the sky dramatically "we are all going to perish under the reckless Rosa Gigantea and her crazy way of driving"

"Don't be ridiculous Eriko" Sei glared at her annoying childhood classmate "I will drive properly after all, I will be driving the people I care the most… _and you_ " Rosa Foetida glared at her and the blonde just chuckled.

"See?" Yumi whispered quietly so only her sister could hear her "Sei-sama is not that bad"

 _Just like an upset stomach is nice…_

"Sure" grumbled Sachiko and Yumi giggled

While all the girls chatted excitedly, Rei and Sei put all the bags in the back of the van. As soon as everything was ready Yumi took Sachiko's hand and got inside the vehicle. She sat on the first row behind the driver's seat and pulled her sister with her. The dark haired Fukuzawa sat next to her sister suppressing a smile, she was really amused at her sister's behavior.

 _Oh Mari-sama is the first time I see my sister jealous, she really cares about me…Oh, my sweet Yumi, I really hope you haven't deceived me all these years because I have missed you so much…_

"Here" Yumi handed her a bottle of water.

"Huh?" Sachiko just snapped out of her thoughts and was still confused. She looked down at the water bottle and then at Yumi's eyes and she understood "Oh…"

"It is for your pills, you get car sick easily, remember?" Yumi smiled and gave her sister a blister with two blue colored pills

 _You remembered! How thoughtful you are my lovely Yumi…_ Sachiko smiled and took the blister.

"Thank you Umi"

"Don't mention it, Chiko-chan"

Sei and Youko watched the whole interaction from the rearview mirror "I think they will make out…I mean, up! Don't you think, You~ko~chan?" the blonde pronounced the last part softly making the red rose shiver.

"I…certainly hope so, _anata_ " Youko replied back making Sei blush, she knew how to handle her white rose after all.

As soon as the van's sliding door closed Sei started driving, it was a three hour trip if she drove nonstop but they would have to rest and have lunch on the road so the blonde calculated that it would take them around four hours to get to their destination.

Sei wanted to drive faster but she promised Youko that she wouldn't, she wanted the reward Youko promised her, after all.

 _I wonder if she's gonna cook for me with only an apron…_ Sei chuckled at her thoughts.

 _I bet she's picturing me with no clothes, you dirty old man…on the other hand, she might look really sexy in lingerie…_ Youko's eyes widened at her thoughts and a deep blush appeared on face. That didn't go unnoticed by Sei.

"Thinking about your anata _naked_ , Rosa Chinesis?"

"Wh…what are yo…you talking about, Sei?"

"Oh for Maria-sama's sake, you totally _were_ " the blonde feigned a surprised gasp.

"That's just no…non…nonsense" Youko feigned exasperation.

"You are stammering Youko-sama and that only happens when you are nervous about something" Sei gave her a cheeky smile.

"Stop assuming things"

"We'll see when we spent the next couple of nights in the same room, _alone_ " Youko pretended she didn't hear Sei's last statement and sighed exasperated.

"Eyes on the road Rosa Gigantea"

"Sure You~ko~chan, sure" the blonde smiled and kept on driving within the speed limit, as she promised.

Two hours later Sei stopped the van on a rather big and known rest area, according to Youko they were two hours away from their destination and, because there was no rush, having lunch at the rest area sounded tempting.

Everybody went out of the vehicle but Yumi along with Sachiko because the latter was fast asleep. The older Fukuzawa smiled at her sleeping sister that was leaning her head on her shoulder.

 _She looks so peaceful and happy…_

Yumi put a dark strand of hair behind her sister's ear and smiled when she frowned slightly on her dreams.

 _This is a side of you that I adore my Sachiko…_ Yumi trailed a path down her sister's face with her fingertips; she loved how velvety her sister's skin felt.

Sachiko opened her eyes lazily and smiled. That soft touch was something she has been missing for a while now. She moved closer and kissed Yumi on the cheek, really close to her lips. The brown haired teen blushed.

"Chiko-chan, let's go eat something, everybody got out of the van already" Yumi could not resist their closeness anymore and gave Sachiko a sweet kiss on the lips.

 _I want you to feel how much I care about you my Chiko-chan…_

Sachiko kissed Yumi back softly and caressed her cheek with her hand while wrapping an arm around the older Fukuzawa waist.

Their kisses were soft and caring, there was no rush, only deep feelings expressed through their lips and they could feel how they were lost into each other's embrace. Their love was that great, pure and tender.

After few minutes they parted for air panting slightly. Yumi planted her forehead against Sachiko's and gave her a beautiful beaming smile; the one that only Sachiko had the privilege of seeing.

"We will address our misunderstandings tonight, Umi when we are alone" Sachiko wanted to continue just holding her sister tight but her grumbling stomach interrupted them, that was really uncharacteristic of her.

Her face blushed in a matter of seconds. Yumi couldn't contain her laughter any longer and burst into a fit of giggles. Sachiko was really embarrassed but, as proud as she is; she crossed her arms around her chest and looked away pouting.

"Aww Chiko-chan, don't be mad" Yumi took her sister's face between her hands and made her look at her

"You can be adorable at times, my sweet little Sachiko"

"I am taller than you" the dark haired Fukuzawa pouted slightly.

"But I'm older" Yumi gave Sachiko a peck on the lips. They were so lost in their own world that they didn't listen how the driver's door opened and a certain blonde entered the van, she had forgotten her bag and wallet in the car and she wanted to treat lunch for her beloved.

"I knew it, you sinners"

Sachiko's once jovial expression suddenly turned into a frown. She swiftly moved in front of her older sister shielding her. Yumi sighed slightly exasperated.

 _Everything was going so good, why are you punishing us Maria-sama?..._

"Are you referring to yourself, _Rosa Gigantea_?" Sachiko replied angrily.

"I am not the one kissing my sister" Sei gave the couple a cheeky smile "or may I say your _step sister_?"

 _What?...How?..._ Sachiko opened her mouth to reply but no word came out, she was utterly flabbergasted.

"Ro…rosa Gi…Gigantea, how…how…" Yumi's eyes were big as saucers "…do you k…know that?"

"Let's put it this way" Sei's expression turned more serious "Youko's mother was Ogasawara Sayako's attorney" the blonde pointed at Sachiko " _your mother_ " Sei grinned softly "so we know, anyways we can talk about that later, first let's eat, I'm starving and I bet you two, too"

 _And not only for each other's flesh…_ A smirking Rosa Gigantea added in her head.

"Don't you dare to…" Sachiko stated with a threatening voice but was swiftly interrupted by the white rose.

"No worries Sachiko-san, that is your secret to keep and I won't tell a soul about this"

"Thank you Sei-sama" Yumi smiled gratefully

"So now I have competition for Yu~mi~chan's heart, _bummer_ " Sei feigned a pout.

"I think you have lost already, Rosa Gigantea" Sachiko replied arrogantly and Yumi giggled blushing.

"So little Chi~ko~chan is finally showing her true colors" Sei teased, she knew that Yumi's nickname for her sister was sacred for the younger Fukuzawa and she loathed when the blonde dared to utter it.

"Rosa Gigantea, please don't call Sachiko that way, it is _my personal_ nickname for her" Yumi added with a serious tone surprising not only at the blonde but also Sachiko.

 _Wow, she's really possessive over Sachiko, I feel sorry for Shimako and her pointless attempt of stealing her from Yumi…_

"I didn't know you had it in you, Yu~mi~chan" Sei gave them a cheeky smile "let's go then, I'm starving and Youko's waiting and you don't want to see Rosa Chinesis hungry, it's frightening" Yumi giggled, she knew her onee-sama could be very calm and collected but when hungry, she turns into a grumpy monster, like Sachiko.

 _I'm surrounded by temperamental women…_ Yumi took her sister's hand and squeezed it gently before smiling lovingly at her sister… _but the most important one is right here next to me…_

They walked holding hands towards the group. Sei went to the counter and paid for the food in advance. As soon as she sat next to Youko the waitress brought their food and took the Fukuzawa sister's order.

"I was right, you know" Sei whispered to Youko's ear and the latter dropped her spoon that landed on the table with a soft thud. Surprised dark orbs locked with grays and her shocked expression softened "I'm glad"

"Onee-sama, are you alright?" Yumi asked concerned

"Yes Yumi-chan, don't worry it was just that this curry is really spicy" Youko smiled at her petite soeur who smiled back.

 _She looks so happy now, I'm glad they're not related because they're so right for each other…_ Youko smiled gently before continuing eating.

A blushing Shimako stole glances of Sachiko while the latter talked with Rei. That fact didn't go unnoticed by Yumi. The brown haired Fukuzawa clenched her hands under the table and her knuckles turned white.

 _Oh no, you won't have her Shimako, Sachiko is absolutely mine, first of all she is my sister and most importantly, she's the person I care about the most…_

Sachiko noticed how her sister's stiffened next to her and, since some of the orders arrived at the table, the dark haired Fukuzawa turned to look at her sister's sudden change of mood.

She saw Yumi's clenched fists on her lap and, before asking, she decided to follow her older sister's glare and found that Shimako was looking at her with an expression that she had just seen when Yumi kissed her.

 _Oh._

 _So that is why Umi is mad…_

Sachiko smiled politely at Shimako and placed a hand on one of Yumi's fists. The older Fukuzawa relaxed with her sister's touch. She turned and gave her sister a sweet smile while Sachiko smiled reassuringly. Seconds later their food arrived, they ate in silence oblivious to whatever happened around them.

As soon as they finished, all the girls decided to explore the rest stop a little more, they had some ice cream and Sei along with Yoshino took a lot of pictures, it was a memorable time after all.

After a while, they hit the road again. All the girls chatted excitedly the rest of the trip. Sei continued driving carefully and enjoying how Youko took care of her. Rosa Chinesis handed the blonde a water bottle when the latter stated that was thirsty and gave her some snacks to nibble when she felt like eating something.

 _You are really something special my sweet Youko, I might have done something right in my life to deserve you…_ the blonde smiled tenderly at her beloved who blushed.

A little more than two hours later they finally arrived to their destination. The three story villa featured the main bedroom on the last floor with a big bathroom and balcony. On the first floor were three large bedrooms with private bathrooms and queen beds. On the ground floor were the kitchen, dining room, laundry and living room with the biggest flat screen the Fukuzawas had ever seen.

The sliding crystal doors on the kitchen leaded to the backyard where they could find a medium size pool with an outdoor kitchen and a bar. The pool had a slide and a small waterfall. From there you could see the beach that was only a few steps away.

"Not too shabby" Sei chuckled at her girlfriend's glare

"What a beautiful place, onee-sama" Yumi smiled at Youko

"Thank you for the invitation, Rosa Chinesis" Sachiko bowed respectfully.

"It is my pleasure" Youko opened the front door and exclaimed "welcome to my humble beach house"

 _This place is not humble, it is freaking huge…_ Yoshino suppressed a gasp

"How about room arrangements? Certainly I don't want to share with the Gigantea" Eriko started glaring at the chuckling blonde "But I won't mind sharing with Rei-chan" Rosa Foetida wrapped her arms around one of Rei's arms and pulled her closer. Yoshino gave her onee-sama a threatening glare.

"Set the rooms before they kill each other, please" Sei whispered on Youko's ear who nodded.

"Sei and I will take the main room on the last floor" Youko started "My petite soeur and her sister would take the farthest room on the first floor and now" Rosa Chinesis turned to Shimako, Yoshino, Rei and Eriko "the four of you have the option to share two rooms so two girls per room would be fine, it's up to you"

"I'll take the room next to Rosa Chinesis en bouton and Sachiko-san" Shimako smiled innocently

 _Of course you will…_ Yumi couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Yoshino and Eriko decided to take their chances on a rock, paper and scissors game to decide who will share the other bedroom with Rei. Luckily, Yoshino came victorious. Eriko had no other option than to share with Shimako.

When Yumi entered her room she felt nervous. There was only one bed, it was big but it was only one for the two of them. She knew exactly what effect Sachiko had on her and she realized that she might lose to her instincts this time.

She sighed and rubbed her right temple, she knew a headache was on her way but she knew that she had to keep calm.

 _I just want this mess gone…_

Sachiko locked herself in the bathroom. It had a big tub where two people could easily fit. The dark haired Fukuzawa shivered at the thought, she knew that if she lost control both her and Yumi would get intimate.

Of course she saw that there was only one bed and they were in the middle of nowhere, unsupervised and sharing not only a room but a bed. It's not that she didn't want to but it scared her.

 _First we need to get things clear then we will enjoy our break…_ Sachiko craved Yumi's touch in a tender way but also as something more that she didn't have quite clear.

A soft knock brought her back from her thoughts. Sachiko opened the door to find the smiling face of her sister.

"Onee-sama came and told me that they're going to be at the beach, do you want to go?" Yumi had changed into a peach bikini already; she also let her hair fall freely on her shoulders. Sachiko blushed slightly and swallowed hard at her sister's sight.

 _She looks so beautiful…_

"You look pretty, Umi"

"Thank you Chiko-chan" Yumi blushed and handed Sachiko her clothes "hurry and change, I'll wait for you downstairs" she gave her sister a kiss on the cheek and left.

Yumi sat on a big white leather sofa in the living room; from there she could watch her sister go down the stairs. The brown haired Fukuzawa tuned on the TV and zapped through the channels distractedly until she heard steps coming down the stairs. Yumi looked up and dropped the remote; she was absolutely captivated by the sight.

 _You look absolutely stunning…_

Sachiko wore a dark blue bikini that matched her eyes. She showed her long legs and toned arms. Track practice had really paid off.

"How do I look Umi?" Sachiko asked blushing; she wasn't used to wear small garments.

"Yo…you…look…amazing" Yumi smiled and blushed deeply. As she heard steps approaching, the older Fukuzawa took one of Sachiko's hands and squeezed it gently "Let's go Chiko-chan".

"Oh…" Shimako blushed as soon as she saw Sachiko's attire "my onee-sama sent me to look for you two"

 _Don't look at my sister like that!…_ Yumi wanted to scream and throw something at Shimako but she couldn't, she was to behave like a proper lady, like her onee-sama had taught her.

Sachiko felt her sister's attitude change and squeezed her hand gently. Angry brown locked with warm azure orbs and Yumi calmed down

"We were on our way out Shimako-sama" the younger Fukuzawa gave the white rose en bouton a small smile that immediately widened and turned warmer as soon as she looked at Yumi

"Shall we go, Umi?" her older sister smiled back with the same warmth on her smile and started walking.

 _She is indeed an attractive girl…_ Sachiko reasoned while she walked between her sister and Shimako. The former was wearing a snow white bikini that fit her slim but beautiful figure perfectly. _Who would have thought that under Lillian's wide uniform was hidden such a gorgeous lady? But…_

Sachiko looked at Yumi and how the wind played with her brown strands; her sweet smile, all the raw emotions that she made her feel, all the care and affection she showed her and all the love her sister had professed her since she could remember.

 _She is not Yumi…_

Sachiko squeezed her sister's hand earning that sweet smile that made her heart flutter. The dark haired Fukuzawa knew with whom she belonged.

 _Yumi is the only one for me…_

* * *

They spent the rest of the afternoon at the beach. When it was getting dark all the roses headed to the villa. After a relaxing shower Shimako, Yoshino and Yumi, along with Sachiko and Rei started cooking dinner.

Sei headed to the beach to light a bonfire, she wanted to make the girls feel more at ease and sitting around a fire sharing jokes and stories would do the trick. Satisfied with her work she decided on luring the girls to eat dinner around the bonfire.

It worked.

They all enjoyed the warm atmosphere around the flames. They ate and Sei played some pranks on Eriko while Youko was at the villa looking for more drinks along with Shimako.

After a couple of hours, Yoshino, Eriko and Rei went back to the villa, they were exhausted. Sei made Sachiko jealous some more times before being pulled by her ear by an angry looking Youko.

Shimako was taking a walk on the beach while Yumi and Sachiko exchanged glances and smiled, they remember last Christmas and their twin flame pendant. They certainly held each other close to their hearts.

"I'll be right back, need to use the restroom" Yumi smiled at her sister

"I will go with you"

"No need Chiko-chan, after I come back we can talk, okay?" the brown haired Fukuzawa gave her sister a quick kiss on the cheek and left. Sachiko was so distracted looking at Yumi disappear behind the villa's doors that didn't notice when Shimako came back and sat next to her on the sand.

"Hi" Shimako shyly said making Sachiko almost jumped surprised, she didn't hear when the white rose en bouton sat next to her.

"Hello again, Rosa Gigantea en bouton" the dark haired Fukuzawa was nervous but hid it by being rather cold towards Shimako.

"I already told you to call me by my name…" the soft spoken white rose en bouton took Sachiko's hand and caressed softly "…Sachiko"

 _Oh no, this is bad…_

"I'm sorry Shimako-sama but I was taught to be respectful towards my senpais" she gently shook her hand free from the white rose en bouton's grasp and put some distance between them.

"Can I tell you something Sachiko…san?"

 _This is really bad…_

"By all means Shimako-sama" Sachiko gulped; she didn't like the direction this was taking.

"Since the moment I saw you for the first time I felt attracted to you but I ignored those feelings" Shimako's expression grew serious "but the more I see you the more attracted I feel towards you and I know every action has a consequence which, let me tell you, I consider you are worth, that is why…" the white rose en bouton leaned forward but Sachiko was faster, she grabbed her senpai by her shoulders and, gently, pushed her back to avoid being kissed.

"I'm sorry Rosa Gigantea en bouton but I don't see you that way" Sachiko sighed while Shimako sat back again "I only see you like an interesting being that can become a good friend and that is the only thing I can offer you, my friendship"

Shimako gave the younger Fukuzawa a sweet smile and undid the knot that held her rosary placed around her wrist.

"That is fine Sachiko-san and, trust me, I respect your decision but…" the white rose en bouton's silver rosary sparkled like little diamonds on her hands. She extended it and showed it to Sachiko "…accept me as your onee-sama then" Shimako took a deep breath and smiled reassuringly

"Fukuzawa Sachiko, would you be my petite soeur?"

Yumi witnessed the whole scene from afar and could not move a muscle. It was like her feet were made of the heaviest material on the planet. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out.

 _If you accept to become Shimako's petite soeur you will completely break my heart, Sachiko…_

The dark haired Fukuzawa sighed, she was also speechless. She knew that becoming soeurs was a big honor and she felt some sort of connection with the white rose en bouton but she was hesitant due to all the things she was dealing with right now.

On the other hand, she was also aware of all the stress her relationship with Yumi was enduring. And she couldn't lie to herself; she won't trust her sister completely until they had a serious talk. So becoming her sister's soeur was also on the line.

This situation was more distressing than what Sachiko could handle, that is why she hated talking to people because they normally get the wrong idea about her and her actions. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to give Shimako an answer.

 _Here goes nothing…_

"I…"

* * *

 **A/N: such a cliffy, huh? Well review to get more. Have a nice week...**


	15. Scorching lava

**A/N: Hi and welcome again to a new chapter of Oh Sister! I am very grateful for all the reviews and I realized that it's the first time one of my fics is about to have 100 reviews, thank you guys I feel really honored.**

 **sagacitylust: Lol, I know, the cliffy was not intentional but Shimako was so devious!**

 **MsgmSY: Don't hate Shimako, she's just attracted to beautiful things, but Yumi won't let her get close I guess. As I said before, this is a Sachiko x Yumi story with some tweaks, just read and let me know what you think, thanks for reading.**

 **dinnca: Sachiko tiene una habilidad para no darse cuenta de las cosas pero si responde mal uy, Yumi me matara. Es que hay que entender a Shimako, Sachiko es bella y popular y bueh...digamos que entiendo a Shimako jejeje. Ser posesiva es algo que no disfruto pero he tenido parejas asi por lo que entiendo el proceso. Trate de desarrollar un poco mas cada personaje porque no todo puede ser Sei la graciosa o Yumi la sufrida. Por cierto, gracias por leer el omake, ha sido algo para liberar estres cuando me quedo trancada en algun capitulo de estos.**

 **Guest: I agree, Sachiko is hot as summer but Yumi has her charm.**

 **lili: Abre una cuenta y escribe, mira que tienes buena imaginacion, yo puedo ser tu beta y trabajar en una historia super dramatica contigo jejeje. No se que tanto puedo alargar el drama pero si te puedo decir que Shimako no se va a dar por vencida tan facilmente por lo que habra mas malentendidos a futuro. Y eso sin contar la aparicion de Touko y Noriko, pero eso es mucho mas adelante. Gracias por leer.**

 **VolpineGrinz: Yes, I have to recognize that I was devious but there are some interesting rewards in this chap, you'll see.**

 **Teacher Yumi: Glad you took the time to read my story and enjoyed it. Waiting for your next update too.**

 **mimingkarose: Hahaha here's some little angst but not in this chapter. But let me tell you something, YOU WILL enjoy this chap very much being a YoukoxSei fan.**

 **Sghui: Thank you for reading, here's the new chap.**

 **My mom gave me a bag with some lemons so I decided to make some lemonade, it's been a hot day after all.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Scorching lava...

* * *

"I…"

"Yes, Sachiko?" Shimako smiled warmly

"…am really sorry Rosa Gigantea en bouton but I have to decline your proposal" Sachiko locked eyes with Shimako who sighed defeated.

"Do I, have the right, to ask why?" the white rose en bouton trembled a bit.

"It is just that I don't even know if I want to become a soeur at all" Sachiko stared at the sea now "a lot is going on with my life right now and becoming a soeur is a responsibility I am quite not sure to perform as dutifully as it is supposed to be"

"I understand" Shimako put a hand on the dark haired teen's shoulder and smiled gently "I will be content with becoming your friend then; you can trust me, Sachiko-san"

 _Baby steps Sachiko-san, baby steps to get to your heart…_ Shimako smiled.

"Thank you Rosa Gigantea en bouton, that is what I certainly need right now" the younger Fukuzawa lightly squeezed Shimako's hand on her shoulder before letting go.

"The ocean really looks peaceful; don't you think Chiko-chan?" a third voice added behind them completely ignoring the presence of the white rose en bouton.

"Umi, you are back!" Sachiko turned to see her sister's unreadable expression.

 _Please don't be mad, Yumi…_

"I am exhausted so I'll take my leave; it's been such a long day" Shimako raised from the sand and smiled at the Fukuzawa sisters while wrapping her rosary around her wrist "Gokigenyou Yumi-san, Sachiko-san"

"Good night, Shimako-sama" the younger Fukuzawa bowed respectfully.

"Gokigenyou, Rosa Gigantea en bouton" Yumi added before seating next to her sister. The white rose en bouton smiled warmly before walking towards the villa.

"So…" Yumi stated coldly

"Do you want to talk in our room, Umi?" Sachiko offered uneasy; she wanted their conversation to remain as private as possible, besides Yumi looked like she was going to explode in any moment, privacy was the best choice.

"I think we will be more comfortable there" the dark haired teen stood up and took her sister's hand to help her stand, Yumi didn't let go of Sachiko's hand and started to walk towards their room. They walked in silence; each Fukuzawa sister was lost in thoughts.

Yumi was fuming; she witnessed the whole interaction among Shimako and her sister and there was no doubt that she was absolutely jealous. She knew that the white rose en bouton was interested in her sister but she never expected her to act on her feelings this soon. And asking _her sister_ to become her petite soeur? That was just crossing the line.

 _Shimako, you went too far this time, Sachiko is mine and even If I have to put my foot down I will, she won't ever be yours…_

On the other hand, Sachiko was trying to get a hold of her stormy mind. It was the first time she had caught the interest of another woman besides Yumi and that made her feel flattered but, at the same time, confused.

In contrast, there was the trusting issue she was having with her sister. Deep down she knew that her sister hadn't betrayed her but she needed to listen to what her sister had to say, look into her eyes, those soft chocolate orbs that were so pure and sincere.

 _I know that if we talk and I look into her eyes they will show me whether she is lying to me or not, I can read my Umi very well…_

They reached their room; Yumi entered first and pulled her sister in. After closing the door none of them dared to talk. Sachiko was still pensive and Yumi was trying hard to keep her rage at bay. She just felt like a volcano about to erupt.

Sachiko walked and sat on the bed. She waited for her sister to follow her, which did not happen. The dark haired Fukuzawa looked up and saw Yumi standing in the middle of the room with her eyes glued to the ground, hands balled into fists and trembling slightly.

 _Umi is really mad…_

The younger Fukuzawa stood up immediately and closed the distance that separated her from her sister. She placed one hand on Yumi's cheek and caressed it softly. The older Fukuzawa leaned at the touch but didn't look up or unclenched her fists, she was still furious.

"Umi, what's wrong?" Sachiko whispered softly. Surprised, the younger Fukuzawa took a step back when Yumi looked up, her eyes where darker and showed pure rage.

"What is wrong Sachiko is this whole situation" Yumi replied with gritted teeth "I…I…" the older Fukuzawa was barely controlling her anger "I…am…"

"You are what, Umi? I don't follow" the dark haired teen tried to sound as calm as possible, she knew that if she dared to raise her voice Yumi will explode and they would get nowhere close to having a calm and rational conversation.

"I am jealous, okay?" Yumi finally said it out loud "I don't like the way she…she looks at you or…or acts around you and…she tried to kiss you for Maria-sama's sake" her fists shook slightly.

"But I stopped her Umi" Sachiko quickly replied.

"She even had the nerve of asking you to become her petite soeur, _how dare she_?" Yumi was shaking angrily.

"And I said no, Yumi" Sachiko replied firmly.

"I know, but I also feel that I'm losing you with all of these misunderstandings among us and each day away from you is killing me slowly" now tears could be seen on the corner of Yumi's eyes, her rage dissolved into sadness.

"I miss your smile, your pouts, all the times we sleep next to each other and you hugged me and kissed my forehead, I also miss your sweet side that you only show when we are alone" Yumi giggled between tears "I even miss when you are terrified of thunders and get under the covers trembling and I have to hold you until you fall asleep"

Sachiko's eyes watered, she felt exactly the same, she missed being around Yumi that much.

"I swear I didn't know that we were not blood related Chiko-chan, and the way you reacted to the news hurt me bad" Yumi sighed "but I have been trying to understand you and I recognize that it must be really tough to wake up one day and realize that all the things you took for granted such as your family were not exactly what you hoped for, trust me I do understand" Yumi approached Sachiko and caressed her cheek "but you have to believe me that I didn't know anything about it, I was too young to remember"

Sachiko did what she excelled at, calming her sister down. Yumi sighed as soon as her sister hugged her and held her tight. The dark haired Fukuzawa knew her sister was right.

According to Rei's paper, the accident where her parents died was eleven years ago, that would make her four and Yumi five at the time. There was no way that she would remember and, if she did, she wouldn't be able to keep it to herself. She was certain on one thing; her sister was awful at keeping secrets.

 _She's been telling the truth all this time and I have said horrible things and treated her terribly, I am such a terrible person…_ Sachiko hated to admit that Sei was right, she behaved like a brat. She realized that it was her turn to make things right and beg for forgiveness.

"I am really sorry Umi" the younger Fukuzawa tried to stop her tears but they refuse to stop falling "when I knew the truth about my biological family I felt devastated and angry" Sachiko wrapped an arm around her sister's waist and pushed her gently. They walked holding each other and sat on the bed.

"I snapped at you and that wasn't fair at all" Sachiko smiled slightly when Yumi dried her tears "I am an awful person" the younger teen sobbed.

"You were simply hurt, Chiko-chan" Yumi smiled understandingly.

 _You are too kind to me; you certainly have a big heart, my Yumi…_

"That didn't give me the right to treat you like I did, Umi" Sachiko sighed "I have been really awful to you and I am really sorry" fresh tears poured from the dark haired Fukuzawa "Would you find enough kindness in your heart to forgive me, Umi?"

Yumi's face turned into a frown, she looked deep in thoughts and Sachiko was terrified of the sudden silence that invaded the room.

 _I am truly sorry Umi; please forgive me…_ After several nerve-wracking minutes of silence, the older Fukuzawa looked at her sister with a serious expression.

"With one condition, Chiko-chan" Yumi whispered.

"Anything you want, Umi"

"Promise me…" Yumi sighed "…that next time you will listen calmly before reacting, Sachiko"

"I promise, Yumi" Sachiko leaned forward and kissed her beloved.

The older Fukuzawa kissed back slowly, enjoying the sudden bliss that surrounded them. Their lips moved without hurry, they wanted to enjoy each instant of their time together. Sachiko lay down on the bed pulling Yumi with her, now she rested adjacent to the younger Fukuzawa.

Yumi looked up and gave Sachiko the most beautiful smile she had ever seen on her sister's face.

"I am happy" the red rose en bouton suddenly exclaimed

"You are?" the younger Fukuzawa replied absentmindedly, she was still ecstatic

"Of course Chiko-chan, now that our misunderstandings have been solved" Yumi covered Sachiko's face with small kisses making her grin happily "Aren't you?"

"I am" Sachiko hugged her sister and suppressed a yawn, she was exhausted.

"Oh, is my Sachiko tired?" Yumi giggled and her sister nodded blushing, she hated not being able to control her reactions.

"It has been a long and exhausting day, Umi"

"True" Yumi moved to rest on Sachiko's side leaning her head on her younger sister's shoulder; the latter held her tight and cupped Yumi's face that looked up. Sweet brown locked with warm blue orbs and, moments later, they closed before letting their hearts and souls bond through their lips. They kissed and caress each other tenderly for several minutes until the need of air made them part.

They decided on changing into their pajamas, later on, Yumi pull the covers above them and gave a sweet smile to Sachiko before turning off the lights. As soon as the room went dark Yumi placed her head on the dark haired Fukuzawa's shoulder and drew her closer.

"Good night, Chiko-chan" the red rose en bouton kissed her beloved one more time before drifting off in a peaceful sleep.

"Sweet dreams, Umi" whispered the dark haired Fukuzawa before kissing Yumi's forehead. For the first time in several weeks, Yumi and Sachiko could sleep with no worries, just sharing the warmth of holding each other tight with big smiles adorning their sleeping faces.

* * *

In the private bathroom of the last floor's room, a pensive Youko soaked in the tub. After giving Sei a long lecture about messing around with Sachiko and her petite soeur, the red rose decided on taking a bath. After making sure she locked the door, to avoid Sei's prying eyes, Youko undressed and got in the tub. She definitely wanted a moment for herself; she needed some time alone to reflect about her relationship.

 _I have been having different kinds of thoughts lately but they all lead me to the same person…_

Rosa Chinesis felt nervous, she just couldn't help it. She had been having vivid dreams about Rosa Gigantea lately.

 _I can't deny that I feel attracted to Sei but my dreams have become more intimate, making it really difficult to control myself around her anymore…_

Mizuno Youko had to recognize that she was curious. Of course she had seen biology and sexual education at Lillian, so she learned the theory on how the body works but reality was always different than a text book or lecture. Everything about heterosexual sex had been explained in class but nothing regarding same sex activities.

 _Sei can be a great tease but she had been so gentle and patient with me. She was the one that actually wanted to take things slow until we both think we are ready for the next step, it would be the first time for both of us, after all..._

Rosa Chinesis closed her eyes and the image of Sei in a bikini came to mind. In matter of seconds she felt how her face felt warmer, she knew she was blushing. But it was not only that. What really caught her attention was the warmth that started radiating from a lower part of her body. It was a throbbing sensation that she didn't know how to describe but she didn't dislike either.

 _Now I understand when people talk about teenagers and raging hormones…_

Youko knew what that meant; she _craved_ for Sei's touch. They had had enough making out sessions for her to ignore that if repeated, she won't be able to stop the longing she felt for her girlfriend's touch.

 _I want her…_

The predicament that the dark haired red rose faced resided on how to approach the situation. Yes, she wanted to be intimate with Sei but that scared her to no end but, at the same time, she knew that sharing a bed would make things even more tempting for both. Too many thoughts were making her insane.

 _I better face my demons, my blonde and tempting demon…_

Youko sighed and got out of the tub. She dressed slowly in her red silk shorts and white night top. She placed her hand on the doorknob and sighed. The door opened slowly and Mizuno Youko gasped, she definitely wasn't prepared for the state the bedroom currently was.

Red and white rose petals drew a trail towards the bed. Dim lights along with lit candles gave the room a very romantic and alluring atmosphere. Youko was completely speechless.

 _When did Sei do all of this?..._

"Youko, my love" Rosa Gigantea smiled while standing at the side of the bed, she stretched and arm and offered her hand to the short haired red rose for her to approach, Youko complied.

As soon as she took a look at the bed she smiled and blushed. Written with rose petals were hers along with Sei's name surrounded by a heart made of silken red and white rose petals. Once Rosa Chinesis was facing her white rose, the latter handed her a single flower, it was a red rose.

"I can be crass and a tease but when I am with you, I feel that I am a better person because of you and only for you" Sei smiled tenderly. Youko could see that the blonde was not lying; her face showed the depth of her feelings for her red rose.

"Aren't you such a charmer, _anata_?" the dark haired rose teased slightly, she adored this side of Sei that the blonde exclusively showed her.

"Only with you my love" Sei cupped Youko's cheek that leaned at the touch and blushed slightly. She was mesmerized by the blonde's sweetness "I am really honored of having you by my side Youko" Sei gave the red rose a soft peck on the lips "I might have done something right if Maria-sama blessed me with your love, I love you Mizuno Youko" Sei smiled brightly with a light blush covering her cheeks.

"I love you Satou Sei" the red rose couldn't take it anymore. She crashed her lips against the blonde's and with a soft thud both landed on the bed. Soon their kisses turned more passionate and her hands wandered around unexplored areas of their bodies. The temperature of the room started increasing.

Sei was surprised by the red rose's reaction. She pictured a rather shy but enthusiastic red rose however she never imagined her girlfriend this dominant and alluring.

 _Oh Youko, please don't you dare to stop this time…_

Soon, Sei top was discarded and Youko stared in wonder at the blonde's mounds. As soon as she placed the first kiss on the soft skin the blonde gasped and then relaxed. Rosa Chinesis kissed the blonde's bare chest hungrily with fire in her eyes.

 _I want you Sei; I want you so bad…_

Youko covered one barely stiff nipple with her mouth and started sucking it gently. As soon as she the blonde moaned slightly, the red rose sucked faster while caressing the other mound's peak with her slender fingers.

Sei arched her back, she was getting quickly aroused. A tingling sensation initiated throbbing on the blonde's core between her legs. Because of that, she slightly thrust her hips against Youko's and moaned with desire written all over her face.

"Do you like it, _anata?_ " Youko whispered huskily

"Huh?" Sei was flabbergasted. She just discovered that her mind goes blank thanks to Youko's ministrations.

"Should I stop, Rosa Gigantea?" Youko tried again, her touch was driving Sei crazy

"No…please" the blonde moaned louder when the red rose trailed a path with her tongue and started sucking the other mound's peak.

 _I can't get enough of those sexy sounds you are making; my love…_

Youko slid one leg between Sei's and pressed her knee against her core, the blonde gasped and arched her back. The dark haired rose could feel the dampness that was starting to build up down there. It actually was saturating the lower part of Sei's shorts.

"Sei…"

"Ye…Oh God…yeah?"

"I want you naked" Youko stopped sucking and pinched both nipples earning a surprised moan from the blonde

" _Now_ " it wasn't a suggestion but an aroused order. It only took Sei a few seconds to discard her shorts while the dark haired rose nibbled her earlobe.

Now Youko had Rosa Gigantea the way she had dreamed several times, naked and craving for her touch. She gave the blonde the naughtiest smile that she could display making the former gulp.

Rosa Chinesis didn't waste time; she started kissing Sei's neck and bit her roughly. She wanted to leave a mark. She wanted everybody know that the blonde was only hers.

 _You belong to me, Satou Sei…_

Satisfied with her work she covered the now red area with soft kisses while her hands were busy with the blonde's mounds. Sei arched her back again, she wanted more. Sensing her girlfriend's arousal Youko continued her ministrations.

She traced a trail with her tongue to the blonde's mounds and bit them softly. Sei gasped and moaned louder. Rosa Chinesis smiled and continued her way down the blonde.

As soon as the red rose got to her destination she smiled. Sei could feel Youko's warm breath on her core so she thrust her hips towards the dark haired rose's face, the blonde needed to feel her, she was getting desperate.

"My, what a beautiful sight"

"Please Youko" Sei hated to beg but she was so aroused that she had to put her pride aside.

"Yes, _anata_?" Rosa Chinesis eyes darkened, they were full of desire.

"I need you"

"I won't stop until you scream my name, Sei"

"Don't stop then" the blonde shivered as soon as she saw how her girlfriend's face approached her core.

The moment Youko's tongue made contact with Sei's bundle of nerves both gasped. Sparks of electricity ran through the blonde's body. Soon, goose bumps appeared all over.

Youko used the tip of her tongue and caressed Sei's clit with delight. She moved it up and then down, she repeated the same pattern over and over while using both thumbs to rub the blonde's now hard and sensitive nipples. Sei moaned louder. Rosa Chinesis quickened the pace and she heard how Sei was calling her name between moans.

"Oh God You…ko" the blonde arched her back so the dark haired rose had more access "faster…please"

She knew that Sei was close so she intensified her tongue movements against the blonde's clit, at the same time; she used her thumbs and index fingers to pinch Sei's nipples when she felt that she was reaching her peak. The blonde's toes curled, she felt like she was about to explode.

"YOUKO!" Sei couldn't contain any longer and released her juices on her beloved's face. It was like a volcano that just erupted. The blonde's body trembled uncontrollably for some seconds and Youko smiled satisfied. She licked her girlfriend's juices and gave her a sweet peck on her clit making the blonde shiver and tremble.

 _Sweet nectar you kept there…_

"I love your sweet essence" Youko smiled and crawled to lie next to her panting love. Rosa Chinesis' hand made her way down and a blushing Sei looked at her beloved surprised.

"I'm not done yet, _anata_ " Youko's slender fingers were playing with Sei's blonde curls approaching dangerously at her entrance "do you want me to stop?"

"Please"

"Yes?"

"Be gentle"

"Always, my love" Youko inserted one finger on Sei's wet entrance making her gasp slightly "shall I continue?" the blonde nodded. Rosa Chinesis inserted a second finger and pushed further. Sei felt a small discomfort and frowned slightly.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Don't" Sei was blushing deeply and Youko smiled. She started slowly moving her fingers back and forth inside her moaning girlfriend until she got used to it and her hips started moving with each thrust. Rosa Chinesis speeded up and Sei's moans became louder. When the blonde was on the edge, Youko bit one of the blonde's nipples.

 _I am yours, Youko…_

 _You are mine, Sei…_

"OH GOD, YOUKO!" Sei had her second orgasm screaming her girlfriend's name. Youko smiled satisfied and retrieved her fingers slowly making an exhausted Sei moan slightly. Rosa Chinesis wrapped her arms around Sei and held her trembling body tight while covering her peaceful and smiling face with sweet kisses.

"That was…wow" Sei was panting slightly "I had been dreaming about our first time for quite some time now but reality absolutely beats my dreams"

"I'm glad you enjoyed my ministrations, _anata_ " Youko smiled satisfied. On a swift move, Sei switched positions and now was on top of the dark haired rose.

"You know what, You~ko~chan?" Sei smiled mischievously

"Wh…what, Sei?" Rosa Chinesis was blushing deeply

"I want you" the blonde whispered seductively on Youko's ear. Goose bump covered her skin almost immediately.

"I…I…" Youko started stammering as soon as Sei licked her neck

"You what, dear?" Rosa Gigantea bit Rosa Chinesis' neck making her gasp

"I…am…yours" Youko scratched Sei's back making her purr

"That you are wrong, my love" the blonde started sucking and biting a spot on Youko's neck "but I will make you mine, right here and right now" Sei smiled mischievously while placing her body between Youko's legs who was still dressed.

What came after that was pure torture for Rosa Chinesis because her girlfriend decided to tease her by rubbing her naked body against her dressed one. Sei kissed and sucked her mounds over her clothes and didn't let the red rose take off her garments. That was driving Youko to the edge.

"Too impatient, aren't we?" Sei teased

"Please…"

"Yes, dear?"

"Let me take off my clothes"

"My pleasure" Sei discarded Youko's top and shorts with her teeth in a slow and excruciating way.

After that, the blonde decided to leave a mark on her beloved and sucked hard between her mounds making the dark haired rose gasp. One of Sei's hands sneaked all the way down to Youko's pulsing core and rubbed it slightly earning a loud moan from the red rose.

"Oh my, so vocal" Sei gave her a cheeky smile

"Please, _anata_ "

"Yes, my dear Youko?"

"I want you" Rosa Chinesis gasped for air while the blonde rubbed her core as slow as possible, it was a blissful agony.

"As you wish, my love" Rosa Gigantea used her slender fingers to draw small circles on Youko's bundle of nerves while sucking one of her nipples. Rosa Chinesis grabbed Sei's blonde strands and pulled them making her grin.

"Oh God…" the red rose moaned and scratched Sei's back. The latter purred and moved her fingers faster making Youko breath erratically, she felt like she was flying above the clouds. The more she moaned the faster Sei moved her fingers. Something was building up inside of Youko; it was like a volcano about to explode.

 _Not yet, my sweet Youko…_

Sei continued sucking and working her girlfriend's core with her fingers until she felt her close and suddenly stopped earning a very annoyed glare from her beloved.

"Why on earth did…ohhh GOD SEI!" in a swift move Sei lowered her head towards Youko's core and took it between her teeth before sucking fast. Rosa Chinesis felt how something inside her exploded and she felt like floating among clouds after the sweet release.

What she didn't expect was Sei's next move. A second blast occurred inside her when the blonde placed two fingers inside her. Youko's toes curled and back arched, she was being one with Sei.

"Are you okay, love?" asked the blonde with concerned voice

"…" Youko's mind went blank but her pleased expression leaded Sei to continue. What began as a slow thrust became more passionate as soon as Youko started moaning Sei's name and begging her not to stop. The faster Sei thrust, with the help of her hips, the louder Youko became.

Soon Sei found a spot that made the red rose gasp; she found the spot she was looking for so she rubbed it faster making Youko curl her toes, and with a loud moan she felt the heavenly release she had been craving for. Rosa Chinesis trembled slightly and it wasn't until Sei placed the covers on them and held her in her arms that she stopped shaking.

"I love you Youko, my love" Sei's smile was the biggest her girlfriend had ever witnessed

"I love you Sei, my _anata_ " Youko gave her a glowing smile before feeling how her eyelids felt heavy, she was exhausted.

"Now I have something to brag about with Deko-chin" Sei smiled mischievously earning an angry look from her red rose "just kidding my love"

"Just…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't brag too much, Sei"

"Hai hai" the blonde kissed the red rose's forehead before suppressing a yawn.

"Too much exercise?" Youko joked before yawning also

"Look who's talking" Sei chuckled and the red rose blushed while closing her eyes

"Let's have some sleep then" the blonde kissed her girlfriend before adding "and maybe we can have a second round later"

"…" Youko had fallen asleep, she was a heavy sleeper

"Never mind then" Sei closed her eyes and fell asleep with the biggest smile on her face

 _This trip was the best idea ever; I hope the others enjoy it as much as we do…_

* * *

 **A/N: [Serves lemonade] I hope you like lemonade, I made extra for all of you, let me know your opinion in a review...have a nice week...**


	16. Rollercoaster

**A/N: Hi and welcome to another chapter. I apologize for the delay but I've been kind of busy these days but I finally managed to finish the chap. You might be happy to know that the next chapter is already on the works.**

 **Guest: Finally Sachiko and Yumi talked, I'm relieved too. Soon both Fukuzawas will get their 'interesting' moment, just be a little patient please.**

 **VolpineGrinz: [Winks back] The Gigantea and the Chinesis families are closer than ever and I'm really happy about that fact. I'm really glad that you liked my humble story, thanks for reading.**

 **dinnca: Sei es amor! y bueh necesitaba expresar ese exceso de amor hacia Youko jejeje. Gracias por leer tanto esta historia como su omake, tuve que releer varios capitulos para hacerlo porque bueh, Sachiko se inquieta. Aqui va otro capitulo.**

 **sagacitylust: Welcome back and congratulations on your new job!. I am glad that I made your week more bearable and I bet that there's a YoukoxSei ship in your heart now too, lol. I hope you enjoy this chap too.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you like my story.**

 **This is the longest chapter so far and it comes with some ups, downs and cliffs, just like a rollercoaster...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Rollercoaster

* * *

 _Sachiko opened her eyes and everything was pitch black, something was covering her azure orbs. She tried to move her arms but they were suddenly lifted over her head and pinned down by one strong but soft hand._

 _What is happening?..._

" _Umi? Is that…" her question was interrupted by the crash of lips against hers. She promptly kissed back and enjoyed the spark that was being ignited inside her. She tried to free her hands but that strong hand kept them in place. In addition, her eyes were folded._

 _She decided to concentrate on the kiss and the touch. There was something off about it. It was sweet and passionate but, at the same time, was not the one she was used to._

 _Suddenly her shirt was lifted and she shivered. Her skin was exposed and one of her mounds was rapidly covered by the hungry mouth that stopped kissing her seconds ago. Sachiko couldn't help but moan; she was getting aroused fast._

 _If this persists I won't be able to control myself any longer…_

" _Do you want me to stop, Sachiko…san?" the mysterious voice moaned huskily close to her ear. Goose bumps covered her arms and legs. She shivered and playfully tried to bite the mysterious voice carrier's lips with no avail._

 _Sachiko-san…the way she was addressed made her snap out of her lust. There's only one person with a soft voice that insisted on calling her dropping the honorific like that._

 _Wait._

" _Rosa Gigantea en bouton?" asked a frightened Sachiko._

 _What if Umi sees us?..._

 _The young Fukuzawa started to panic. Shimako uncovered Sachiko's eyes and smiled mischievously while terrified azure locked with aroused gray._

" _What did I tell you to call me, Sachiko…san?" the soft spoken white rose cupped one of the young Fukuzawa's breasts and pinched her nipple earning a surprised gasp from the dark haired teen._

" _Shi…ma…ko-san" replied Sachiko between gasps._

" _I~can't~hear~you" Shimako teased and pinched the young Fukuzawa's other nipple a bit harder making the latter arch her back and moan her name louder._

"Shimako-san" Sachiko's eyes went wide at the sight of a smiling and more clothed Rosa Gigantea en bouton. The dark haired Fukuzawa sat on the bed as fast as she could.

 _Oh._

 _Everything was a dream?..._ The younger Fukuzawa wanted to scream frustrated but she was a lady and that would be very unladylike.

"Oh, my" Shimako giggled and sat on the bed "I have never thought you were having dreams about me"

 _Neither have I Rosa Gigantea en bouton, neither have I…_

"That is preposterous, Rosa Gigantea en bouton" Sachiko replied angrily as a way to veil her embarrassment. She was caught after all "If I may ask what the purpose of your visit to our room is?"

"My onee-sama asked me to come and let you know that breakfast is almost done" Shimako smiled softly making Sachiko shift uncomfortably under the sheets.

 _Where on earth is Umi?..._ The young Fukuzawa scanned the room quickly and found no trace of her sister.

"If you are looking for Yumi-san I guess she's taking a shower" Shimako leaned forward to be at Sachiko's eye level "that is why I tried to wake you up, to pass on the message" the white rose en bouton smiled seductively while tucking one loose strand of Sachiko's hair behind her ear

"But the Shimako-san in your dreams beat me, how unfortunate if you ask me" the soft spoken white rose traced a finger down the younger Fukuzawa's jaw line.

Sachiko tilted her head, closed her eyes and sighed. If anybody caught the scene from behind, they looked close enough to be kissing; besides, Shimako's hair was covering part of the young Fukuzawa face.

And that was exactly what Yumi thought when she walked out of the bathroom. As soon as she opened their bathroom's door a very surprised Rosa Chinesis en bouton witnessed Sachiko and Shimako kissing. Or that was what she thought she saw because Shimako was giving her back to her and Sachiko was leaning really close to the white rose en bouton, so in Yumi's mind, they were definitely kissing.

When the bathroom door was shut and a loud bang could be heard in the bedroom Sachiko opened her eyes startled and craned her neck to find the origin of the noise. Surprised blue spotted fuming brown and the younger Fukuzawa frowned at her sister mad expression.

 _What did I do to make Umi mad this time? I was just talking with Shimako-san_.

It took Sachiko few seconds to realize how close the white rose en bouton was from her; even if they were just talking the situation could be easily confusing.

 _Don't tell me she thought we were kissing?..._

"Oh my, we got caught Sachiko…san," exclaimed the white rose en bouton with malice before approaching the younger Fukuzawa even more to whisper quietly, so only the dark haired teen could hear her "we should continue this later".

Shimako turned around and gave Yumi a serene and slightly mischievous smile "Good morning Yumi-san, onee-sama sent me to let you know that breakfast is almost ready so now that I delivered the message I will get going, see you downstairs".

"Rosa Gigantea en bouton, a word" Yumi stated coldly and leaded Shimako out of the room, the latter nodded still smiling.

"You can use the shower now, Sachiko" were the last words the older Fukuzawa told her sister before closing the door. She didn't even waited for her younger sister's reply, she was that enraged.

As soon as the door closed, Yumi glared at the brown haired white rose en bouton "Yes, Yumi-san?"

"You crossed the line twice yesterday, Rosa Gigantea en bouton"

"I beg your pardon?"

"First of all, you decided to confess to my…" Yumi breathed deeply before sighing hard. In almost everybody's opinion she was legally Sachiko's sister so she could not voice their new relationship status, _yet_ "sister and even tried to kiss her"

"I don't see what is wrong with that" Shimako smiled "I feel attraction for beauty and your sister is absolutely stunning and I am not talking only of the gorgeous exterior" the white rose en bouton pointed at her chest before continuing "but also inside, she is a sweet and caring individual but, at the same time independent and I can relate to that hence, my attraction"

Yumi saw red. There she was, the famous white rose en bouton trying to get her sister's affection that, on Yumi's opinion, she was the only one entitled to it.

"As Sachiko said, she is not interested in you that way" replied a smiling Yumi with malice before frowning "There's also the issue about you asking Sachiko to become your petite soeur"

"There is nothing wrong with that either; Rosa Chinesis en bouton" Shimako gave her a warm smile "Besides isn't Sachiko…san a first year now?"

 _The nerve of this so-called 'Angel of Lillian'…_

"Shimako…san" replied Yumi with venom "it is just like if you tried to snatch Rei-san from Yoshino-san" the older Fukuzawa gave the white rose en bouton a threatening smile "that wouldn't be fair, don't you think?".

"Every member of the rose family knows where the futures petite soeur belong so don't try to take my precious things away from me!" those last words were articulated with a firm and demanding voice that the message was loud and clear.

 _If you try to steal Sachiko from me you will have to deal with my rage…_

"I just think your _sister_ has such soeur potential, Yumi-san" Shimako flicked her hair and tilted her head. Cold gray challenged fiery brown "so there's no harm if we spend some time together, don't you agree?" the white rose en bouton's smile never faded but grew wider.

"I do, as long as your intentions are only friendly, I don't mind Rosa Gigantea en bouton" Yumi gave her a fake smile "because Sachiko _will be_ my petite soeur anyways"

 _But if you try to become Sachiko's love interest you'd better be prepared for war…_

"Well, of course" Shimako challenged back.

 _Let the best en bouton win then, Yumi-san…_

"Morning, Yu~mi~chan"

"Good morning Onee-sama, Sei-sama" Youko and Sei were standing several meters from them, close to the stairs.

"I see Shimako delivered the message" the blonde stated smiling but as soon as she caught a glimpse of the situation she frowned slightly.

 _So Shimako made a move on Sachiko already, huh?...She looks like an angel but we share so many traits, that's why she is the best choice I could ever make as a petite soeur…_

"Good morning Yumi, is Sachiko-san ready?" Youko listened to most of the argument and was really surprised about Shimako's attitude but at the same time she remembered who her onee-sama was.

 _The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh Sei?..._

Rosa Chinesis exchanged knowing glances with her white rose who just shrugged and chuckled, the blonde knew that her girlfriend was absolutely right.

"I think so onee-sama let me check and we'll be downstairs in a minute"

"No morning kiss for me, Yu~mi~chan?" Sei teased and Youko pinched her arm

"Leave my petite soeur alone, you pervert" Rosa Chinesis scolded the blonde white rose

"Look who's talking" Sei chuckled while Youko blushed

 _I bet she just remembered what happened last night…_

In fact Youko just did and blushed deeply. The red and white rose's minds were more in sync now, it was quite frightening.

"I have the feeling that I don't want to know about this" Yumi smiled as she saw how flustered her onee-sama was so she decided on opening her room's door instead "so if you excuse me I'll go and get Sachiko, see you downstairs in a few minutes"

As soon as Yumi closed the door, Youko turned to whisper something on her girlfriend's ear who nodded and mouthed a quick 'I'm on it' before walking towards Shimako.

"See you girls downstairs then" Youko walked towards the stairs. She wanted to give some privacy to the white roses.

"Shimako"

"Yes, Onee-sama?"

"You know how it is and she won't let you get closer"

"I understand but…"

"You have worked too hard to create this image of yours" Sei grinned and cupped Shimako's cheek.

"I don't think they are ready to see how the real Shimako is, we're too alike, after all" Rosa Gigantea knew her petite soeur well. The only difference among them is the peaceful aura Shimako gave off.

But Sei discerned all of her en bouton's strengths and weaknesses and she was aware that the image of the 'Angel of Lillian' was just a façade for Shimako to keep everyone at distance. Rosa Gigantea could see through all of that with ease.

In fact, in the eyes of Lillian's students, the white rose en bouton was a serene, well-mannered and collected young lady, the epitome of sweetness, patience and composure.

But Sei knew better, the Shimako she could see through the façade was a very sensitive and stubborn young woman that was attracted to beauty, especially female. Shimako didn't want to be attached to anybody or anything but Sachiko caught her attention. The white rose en bouton was no angel at all. For Sei, it was looking at herself reflected in a serene mirror.

So Rosa Gigantea understood why her en bouton was attracted to Sachiko. Shimako was captivated by the young Fukuzawa's beauty, which even the blonde recognized as breathtaking but also to that hidden warmth that Shimako lacked in her life, she was craving for a person that took the time to find and caress her heart.

 _But she didn't take Yumi into account and how close she is to her younger sister…_

Sei knew better thanks to Youko and her own eyes, she was aware of the real nature of Yumi and Sachiko's relationship which was not as sisterly as everybody thought.

"Onee-sama, is it okay if I…" the soft spoken en bouton started before being interrupted by the blonde white rose.

"Just give it time; the school year hasn't started yet Shimako" Sei wrapped an arm around her petite soeur's shoulders and walked her towards the stairs "in the meantime let's have some breakfast, I'm starving"

"You sure need to regain your energy after last night, Onee-sama" Shimako gave her that mischievous smile that only Sei had witnessed and enjoyed to the fullest. Her petite soeur was that open only when they were alone and the blonde white rose adored her for it.

"You know me too well Shi~ma~ko" Sei chuckled and kissed her en bouton on the cheek making her blush almost immediately.

"Onee-sama you are such a tease, I don't want Rosa Chinesis being mad at me" the blonde white rose chuckled even more

"And how about her en bouton? She's pretty upset with you right now, Shimako"

"That I can handle Onee-sama" Shimako stepped on her tiptoes and kissed Sei on the cheek making her smile grew wider.

"Good luck then" Wished the white rose to her en bouton. That was the closeness and understanding with few words the members of the white rose family cherished in private. After going down the stairs they joined the others downstairs.

* * *

When Yumi entered to the room she shared with Sachiko and she couldn't find her anywhere. She suddenly felt exhausted even though she woke up just a couple of hours ago. This whole ordeal with Shimako was wearing her out.

 _Sachiko must still be soaking in the tub…_

Rosa Chinesis en bouton decided to relax in bed and wait for her sister to come out of the shower. Yumi closed her eyes and sighed. She was utterly upset but, at the same time confused with the whole situation that she just witnessed a little while ago.

 _Shimako and Sachiko were really close to each other, it really looked like they were about to kiss…_

Yumi rubbed the bridge of her nose. She didn't even want to imagine what her conflicted thoughts were trying to grasp. The idea of Sachiko kissing another person infuriated her. She was taken aback by the situation but she wanted to talk with her sister and give her an opportunity to explain.

She was this lost in thoughts when Sachiko entered the room. The dark haired Fukuzawa didn't bother to close the bathroom's door to avoid being detected by her older sister. She tiptoed all the way towards Yumi and immediately sat on the bed next to her and grabbed her hand. Rosa Chinesis en bouton jumped surprised and opened her eyes.

"You startled me, Sachiko"

"I am sorry Umi" the dark haired Fukuzawa went straight to the point, she didn't want to have another argument with her sister "I woke up and Shimako-san was so close to me that I panicked but nothing happened, I swear"

"Are you sure? Because from where I was standing it really looked like yo…you…we…were…kissi…" Sachiko placed three fingers on Yumi's lips to shut her up.

"Don't utter those words because they will wound me" Sachiko leaned forward and withdrew her fingers to replace them with her lips "you are the only one for me Yumi"

"And you for me Sachiko" Yumi smiled and wrapped her arms around Sachiko's neck before deepening the kiss.

In a matter of seconds Sachiko was pulled down by Yumi and landed on top of the latter. Her dark mane cascaded covering their faces while their tongues danced a seductive waltz. Yumi placed one leg between Sachiko's and rubbed her core slightly earning a surprised moan from the dark haired teen.

Rosa Chinesis en bouton's hands went down Sachiko's back and stopped when she reached the dark haired teen's soft, but firm, bottom. Yumi smiled cheekily when their kiss was interrupted by a loud moan coming from Sachiko when the red rose en bouton squeezed and pulled her from her behind so Yumi's knee rubbed harder with the dark haired teen's pulsing core.

Sachiko was losing to her instincts, the sensations were too much and she didn't want to stop so she hesitantly caressed Yumi's mounds over her clothes which made the latter squeal surprised.

 _It's the first time that Sachiko doesn't want us to stop…_

"Did I hurt you Yumi?" the touch stopped immediately and Yumi frowned slightly.

"No" Rosa Chinesis en bouton replied huskily then took Sachiko's hand and leaded it under her t-shirt; she wanted to feel those beautiful and soft hands exploring her skin. Sachiko closed her eyes for a few seconds and moaned softly before letting Yumi guide her to uncharted territory.

As soon as her hand was placed on one of the red rose en bouton's mounds and felt the thin fabric separating her fingertips from that creamy skin she craved, Sachiko opened her eyes and Yumi gasped. The young Fukuzawa eyes' sparkled in the darkest shade of blue the brown haired teen had ever seen in them.

 _That look is raw and unrestricted lust_...

It took Yumi a few seconds to realize the position Sachiko had her now. The younger Fukuzawa had started attacking her neck hungrily while one hand slid under her bra and rubbed her mound's peak that hardened in an instant. Yumi moaned loudly and tried to regain some control but it was futile.

As soon as Sachiko heard Yumi moan she felt something ignited inside her like she was drowning in liquid fire. She wanted to explore every inch of her beloved's skin.

Rosa Chinesis en bouton's t-shirt and bra were discarded in a flash and the dark haired Fukuzawa stopped. In front of her where the two magnificent mounds that kept appearing in her dreams, she could finally do as she pleased with them.

Yumi moans got louder when Sachiko placed her lips and tongue on one of the former's mounds. The older Fukuzawa increased the pressure on the latter's core and she moaned huskily. They were about to discard all of their clothes when the bedroom's door swung open.

"Oh my…" Youko covered her mouth with her hand

"Way to go Chi~ko~chan!" Sei cheered

Sachiko stumbled and fell on the floor surprised when the older Fukuzawa pushed her away. Yumi tried to cover her chest with her hands, flustered.

"I thought you locked the door, _Umi_ " muttered a very annoyed and embarrassed young Fukuzawa.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi exclaimed blushing deeply while Sachiko, still on the floor, passed her the previously discarded t-shirt and slowly stood up.

"We will discuss this later" Youko reprimanded both Fukuzawas "we will wait for you outside to escort you to the kitchen and I expect you to get ready in less than a minute" Rosa Chinesis stepped out of the room and Sei smiled and gave both Yumi and Sachiko a thumbs up before closing the door.

Sachiko blushed even more and sighed, the mood was totally ruined. Yumi got dressed promptly and stood next to her sister and rubbed her arm lovingly.

"I want us to but…" Yumi sighed slightly "I want this to be special"

"I understand Umi, I do too" Sachiko breathed deeply trying to calm herself down; her heart was still racing due to their previous _interaction_.

"Sorry for pushing you, Chiko-chan" Yumi blushed.

"Do not worry about that, Umi" Sachiko smiled and kissed her sister's forehead.

"And regarding our situation?" Yumi looked at her with a serious expression "Do you want to tell them?"

"I think it would be wise, Yumi" Lighter blue locked with soft brown for a few moments "Let's talk about the nature of our relationship with the Yamayurikai"

"Let's go then" Yumi took Sachiko's hand and entwined their fingers together "I don't want my onee-sama coming and scolding us again"

"And I don't want to listen to any more of Rosa Gigantea's exasperating remarks" Sachiko sulked and Yumi laughed.

"I can't believe how jealous my Sachiko is"

"You are the same when it comes to a certain white rose en bouton"

It was Yumi's turn to pout. Sachiko grinned.

"But you are my most important person" the older Fukuzawa crossed her arms under her chest releasing her hand from her sister's "and I don't like the way she looks at you" Sachiko stopped walking, turned to face her beloved and kissed the tip of her nose.

"That my dear is called jealousy" Yumi didn't say anything, she knew Sachiko was right. So instead, she decided on opening the door and facing her onee-sama and blonde companion.

"Let's go and finally eat as a family" Youko grumbled and pulled Sei's hand so they walked in front.

"Sure sure" the blonde just chuckled; she was used to her cranky girlfriend.

 _So my onee-sama is really hungry, huh? That's why she's behaving like this…_

Certainly Mizuno Youko, the new Rosa Chinesis at Lillian's Yamayurikai was very moody when hungry; they needed to avoid that at all costs from now on.

* * *

When they four of them arrived to the kitchen Eriko was already done eating but, as a way to annoy her petite soeur, she decided on flirting with Rei who blushed deeply.

Shimako was having some fruit overlooking the commotion, she was aware of Rosa Foetida's antics so she paid no mind. But as soon as Sachiko came into the kitchen, the white rose en bouton smiled widely and Youko frowned.

 _This is bad and I am hungry, I hope my petite soeur wrap things up fast…_

"Gokigenyou everyone" Yumi greeted nervously but as soon as Sachiko squeezed her hand gently she felt more confident "Chiko-chan and I have an announcement to make"

"Please be brief" Youko scolded, she wanted to finally eat.

"Yes onee-sama, it would only take a few moments"

Sensing how annoyed her girlfriend was, Sei decided on slicing and apple and feed Youko the rabbit-shaped pieces.

 _I bought you some time Yumi-chan so please be quick…_

"As you know, when you are on the last year of middle school you have to write a paper about one of the rose families" Yumi took a deep breath before continuing "in the case of Sachiko, she wrote about the Gigantea family and Rei-san about the Chinesis family"

 _That must have been a pain for Sachiko considering she hates my guts so much…_ Sei grinned.

 _Indeed it was…_ Sachiko frowned glaring at Sei for a few seconds, it was like they read each other's minds briefly. Then Sei remembered something.

"Wait Yumi-chan" the blonde turned to look at Sachiko "what time period regarding the white family you covered, Sachiko-san?"

"From 22 to 20 years ago Rosa Gigantea" Sachiko replied with annoyance.

"And you, Rei?"

"Same period but different rose family" the blonde 'prince' answered while flipping some pancakes. Sei's eyes widened slightly.

"May I ask why the sudden interest, Rosa Gigantea?" Sachiko asked raising an eyebrow. The white rose ignored the question completely earning a glare from the dark haired Fukuzawa.

"Ugh never mind, Sachiko-san, please continue Yumi" Even though Youko was eating avidly she caught a glimpse of Rosa Gigantea's surprised expression. She would never stop being a meddler, even when she was starving.

 _I will ask Sei about that later, when we are alone…_

"So, as I was saying Sachiko wrote about the white family and Rei-san about the same period but the red roses" the dark haired teen decided on helping her sister out.

"Rei-san discovered some inconsistencies regarding the period our relatives attended Lillian" Sachiko took a deep breath and sighed deeply "and that way we found out that neither Yumi nor I are blood related" several gasps were heard.

"Who's your mom, then?" Eriko asked suddenly showing slight interest

"My mother is Fukuzawa Miki, Rosa Chinesis from 20 years ago" Yumi stated

"And mine was Ogasawara Sayako, her petite soeur"

Sei seemed lost in thoughts and Youko frowned while chewing slowly one of her rabbit-shaped apple pieces.

"My mother told me part of the story about this because she was the former attorney of the Ogasawaras" Youko intervened

"Twelve years ago there was an accident where Sachiko's parents died along with their driver" Rosa Chinesis pointed at the dark haired teen "she was the only survivor"

"Apparently Sayako-sama ordered Sachiko-san to walk away and find a dry place to stay, it was a stormy night"

 _So maybe that's why my Chiko-chan is so afraid of storms…_

Yumi was lost in thoughts while Sachiko was giving Youko her undivided attention, this was a piece of the puzzle that she didn't have, after all.

"After walking for quite some time she unknowingly found shelter at Miki's house, Sayako-sama's onee-sama who took her and adopted her as her own as a result of that Fukuzawa Sachiko was her new legal name. There are more details but my mother told me that those would be disclosed to you by Miki-sama" Youko turned to look at her petite soeur and her 'sister' before continuing.

"You were so young at the time so that is why you probably don't remember but Yumi-chan was the one that found you in her family's greenhouse burning with fever, Sachiko-san" Rosa Chinesis smiled softly

"That is what my mother told me some weeks ago. I was six at the time so you girls were five and four years old when that happened" Youko shrugged.

 _And I treated Yumi horribly; I am an awful person indeed…_

Sachiko looked down looking extremely sad. Yumi rubbed her arm reassuringly.

 _Everything is fine now, Chiko-chan…_

"Thank you for sharing that information with us onee-sama" Yumi bowed deeply, she was really grateful.

"My pleasure Yumi, anything for my petite soeur" Youko smiled sweetly, she had eaten something so she wasn't that moody.

"In addition to that, we have a second announcement to make" Sachiko entwined her fingers with Yumi's and gave her a gentle smile before continuing "We have known for a quite some time that our relationship was off because we had enormously deep feelings for one another".

"And we had been struggling for so much time but now that we know the truth about not being sisters we can confess that" Yumi added before blushing deeply and sighing "we are in a relationship"

"Additionally, I will become Yumi's petite soeur as soon as we start the school year" Sachiko commented with a smile on her face earning a surprised look from the older Fukuzawa.

 _I know where I belong and that place is next t you, my Yumi…_

"Oh wow, I mean…wow" Yoshino jaw was wide open "You know, I had my suspicions but you guys kinda hid it well"

"Except when my roommate was all moody" Rei teased Sachiko who glared at her and balled her fists. Yumi stepped on her tiptoes and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. The dark haired Fukuzawa anger dissipated in a matter of seconds. It was replaced by a sweet smile and a big blush.

"Oh, so Youko is not the only one whipped" Eriko snickered and Sei laughed. Yumi pulled Sachiko and made her sit while Rei placed a plate with pancakes in front of her.

"Rosa Foetida, stop messing with Sachiko-san and…" Youko had a sip of orange juice before continuing "I'm not whipped"

"Well, after hearing you two last night I actually agree" Eriko turned to Sei and gave her a cheeky smile "I knew it that you were a bottom"

"Shut up Deko-chin" Sei stuck her tongue out to a laughing Rosa Foetida.

 _Wait…they heard us?..._

Youko's eyes widened and a thud was heard on the table when Rosa Chinesis' fork hit the plate.

"Onee-sama I heard you too, Sachiko didn't because she was asleep"

"What are you talking about Umi?" the dark haired teen looked at her sister with a puzzled expression.

"I'll tell you later" Yumi whispered back before drinking some juice.

"Who else heard us?" Sei asked amused

Yoshino, Rei and Shimako's hands rose slowly and Youko turned crimson red.

"Glad you enjoyed the show then" Rosa Gigantea chuckled before being interrupted by a flying pancake. Honor student and admired by most girls at Lillian, Mizuno Youko current Rosa Chinesis had perfect aiming. Everybody laughed especially Sachiko.

After breakfast, the Yamayurikai showed their support to all the relationships which made Yumi and Sachiko happy. Shimako kept her distance and gave them a warm but fake smile; she wasn't completely convinced of the outcome of the 'announcements'.

Later on, they decided on going to town and walked around before having lunch at a nice restaurant by the beach. They enjoyed the rest of the evening swimming and playing beach volleyball.

Sei woke up when Eriko's laughter grew louder. Rosa Gigantea had fell asleep under the sun and didn't notice when Rosa Foetida wrote 'whipped' on the blonde's stomach with sunscreen, the result was that the pale word could be read on her now tanned skin.

What Eriko didn't know was that Sei played the same prank to her because Rosa Foetida was the first to fall asleep while the others were starting to play with the ball. The phrase 'Deko-chin' could be read just below the yellow rose's breasts.

After seeing Rosa Gigantea playing the prank on Eriko, Sachiko decided on not falling asleep to avoid the same fate so she started reading a book and kept Youko company under the beach umbrella. While there, Rosa Chinesis and the dark haired Fukuzawa had a little chat where Youko explained Sachiko how important Yumi was for her and also welcomed the dark haired Fukuzawa to the red rose family that she would soon join.

It was getting dark when all the girls came back to the villa. The group separated and headed to their rooms to bathe and change clothes, they were going to spend the night watching movies. Sei was in charge of the food and Rei of the sweets.

* * *

A small black phone started buzzing on her desk. She looked at the caller ID and swallowed hard, it had been a while since she got a call from that number and that worried her.

That phone was used to get in contact with her secret sources; that is how she was several steps ahead when she had to defend her clients. Mizuno Miyoko was a very resourceful attorney. She had contacts everywhere and that helped her so she became one of the most feared and effective attorneys in the country. But this sudden call was somewhat worrying.

 _Something must be going on…_

"Hello" the attorney answered

"They're making a move this weekend" stated a deep voice

"That soon?" Miyoko was surprised

"They don't know about the girl yet so you have a chance" suggested the voice

"I see"

"Saturday night at 9pm, SKI Hotel VIP conference room. Invitations were sent to your associates, you will get yours by tomorrow morning, make sure to bring…"

"I will make sure of that" Miyoko closed her eyes and sighed quietly.

 _Things are getting more complicated…_

"Okay, then. See you at the masquerade"

"Wait…" the call was ended by the person on the other side of the line.

"A masquerade, huh?" Miyoko raised an eyebrow

 _It is just so convenient…_

Promptly, Miyoko used her regular phone to leave a message to her daughter. She wanted her to return by the next day along with Yumi and Sachiko. The attorney also called Miki and her onee-sama. They needed to explain everything to the Fukuzawa sisters as soon as possible. Certain preparations needed to be done before Saturday.

* * *

While all the girls were in their rooms Sei's phone started buzzing. The blonde looked at the flashing name on her phone's screen and sighed before answering. She didn't want to take the call that might ruin her time off school.

"Yes?" Rosa Gigantea answered rolling her eyes

"You finally answer the phone, Sei" replied a stern voice on the other side of the line

"I'm sorry, I was kind of busy"

"I bet that spending the day on the beach was exhausting" the other person chuckled sarcastically.

"You had me followed?" Sei frowned deeply.

"I have to make sure you are safe" the voice nonchalantly stated

"That is just too much" Sei's fist balled, she was losing her temper rapidly, she was glad that Youko was in the shower, though. Rosa Gigantea didn't want to show her girlfriend this angry side of her, _yet_.

"Our plans have changed and the meeting was rescheduled for Thursday" the voice tone grew serious "the announcement would be done on Saturday during the masquerade"

"I…understand" Sei closed her eyes and rubbed her left temple. She dreaded whatever that was related to their parents company. She knew that she was raised to take over it in the future, but she didn't know that it was this soon that she had to be on the spotlight.

"We expect you to be home by tomorrow evening, Sei" another voice stated, this one was a bit softer.

"See you tomorrow then father, mother" as soon as the call ended Rosa Gigantea sighed and let herself fall on the bed. She entwined her hands behind her head and stared at the ceiling lost in thoughts.

 _I don't want to come back yet, we were having so much fun. But I also need some answers to all this craziness. Mom won't tell me of course so I might have to do some research on my own because everything is so linked that it can't be just a coincidence._

 _Ogasawara Sachiko, huh?..._

Sei rubbed her temples with her eyes closed; slowly the new pieces of the puzzle were falling into place.

 _That means that if everything is like I think it is, she might be my…_

Rosa Gigantea's eyes widened and gasped surprised when it hit her.

 _Oh, fuck…_

* * *

 **A/N: dun dun dun...and the plot thickens, lol...let me know your opinions in a review...**


	17. Chessboard and pink roses

**A/N: Hi and welcome. First let me apologize for not publishing yesterday, my wifi got stupid and we end up without internet the whole day yesterday and today.**

 **Guest#1: [please next time leave your name] I love Sachiko too and she's not cheating! it was a dream, and we can't control what we dream, can we? remember that the Sachiko in this story is somewhat different that the one on the anime/light novels, thanks for reading.**

 **yhanchin: I'm really glad you enjoy my story, it makes me happy to make others looking forward to another update.**

 **sagacitylust: Hahaha I think you are the only one feeling for Shimako right now, lol. This chap is a Sei centered one and I think you will enjoy that, thanks for reading and reviewing I really appreciate it!.**

 **Guest#2:** **[please next time leave your name] Noriko will appear but not quite yet, you are one of a ton that is hating Shimako right now, don't worry, she'll get...worse, kidding. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

 **lilli: Sorry por no escribir, es que de verdad estuve algo full de trabajo y tuve el documento con 600 palabras varios dias hasta que poco a poco fue dando forma. Por favor abre una cuenta aqui y escribe, yo te ayudo si quieres. Yo acabo de empezar una nueva historia de Yumi y Sachiko pero en espanol que aun no publico (no tengo acentos ni ~ aqui pero me las arreglo) pero se que te gusta el drama asi que porfa yo puedo ser tu beta pero necesitamos buenas historias en el mundo marimite ya que hay muy pocas. Con respecto a lo de un beso entre Shimako y Sachiko, bueh, todo es posible, gracias por leer.**

 **dinnca: Pobre Sei, jejeje aunque en este capitulo esta centrado practicamente en ella. Shimako anda picada pero ya se le pasara, creo. Y si, Youko no es normal cuando tiene hambre. Gracias por leer.**

 **MichiRukaSM: Hahahaha I'm still laughing with your comment, it's kinda accurate, though. Thanks for reading!**

 **VolpineGrinz: I am really happy that you enjoy my humble story that much. No worries, fluff is coming. Well I might not be able to answer to some of your questions yet but on this chap you might find some hints and some depth regarding Sei.**

 **This chap is like marimite, reading slowly is preferred here!**

 **For all Sei fans out there, this chapter would be a delight.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chessboard and pink roses

* * *

Satou Sei had an interesting childhood. She was an only child raised by a nurturing mother and a stern but fair father. She inherited his grey eyes, but with a touch of warmth that he was not able to muster. Her blonde hair came from her mother's; she was half Japanese as far as she as a child, might be concerned.

It picked her curiosity at an early age how different she looked from all her classmates. That was what a young Eriko pointed anyways, hence their childhood hatred for each other. The difference made her curious though, she wanted answers.

She had asked her mother several times during her childhood only to get short and inconclusive answers. Sei knew her mother was half Japanese but there must be something there that made her act so reluctant to even touch the subject. She didn't even know if her grandparents on her mother's side were alive.

The blonde knew her mother spent her childhood in the U.S. and that she also attended Lillian as a high school student, why not since kindergarten like her, Sei didn't have a clue, but was really curious about it.

As years passed and little Sei grew up, she abandoned that research project. It was substituted by different ones imposed by her father; he wanted her to be a proper heir for the company they were running now. At age six, she really didn't understand what they wanted from her but she witnessed her parents change.

Her once carefree mother was now dressed in suits and attending meetings on the Og…Oga-something…she didn't recall the name of the new company her parents ran, that was just another adult thing that she didn't care about, she was forbidden to talk about that topic anyways.

Now she was busy with different classes that she was forced to take. Calligraphy, etiquette and speech, due to her stammering issues, were the first of many lessons she had to endure.

She also had private tutors to complement her education in topics that might not be covered by Lillian's curriculum. The only lesson she was actually looking forward to was martial arts. After begging for several months the young blonde was allowed to train, it was her way to cool off after her demanding schedule. She became really good at this and won some competitions due to her skills. She reached the black belt faster than expected, she was an avid learner.

Sei also dreaded one lesson in specific, _ballet_. She really hated being dressed on those pink 'stretchy thingies' as she called them, but it was the compromise she reached with her father. She would be allowed to practice martial arts as long as she took ballet lessons. So she had to yield if she really wanted to take part in the activity she desired, and she did.

The young blonde became really observant of her surroundings, including her family. As years passed by and she grew older, Sei noticed how her parents changed. Now with ten, she had a better comprehension of life. She was an exceptionally precocious child.

Take her father, for example. He used to play and have fun with her on weekends, take her to the movies or the amusement park; they always went for ice cream. Now he was bitter and frowning most of the time. He was always locked in his home office surrounded by folders and papers. His gray eyes were cold as steel and a new aura started growing around him.

 _Strictness, inflexibility, discipline…_

Those were the words that now defined her once sweet and caring father and she hated it. She loathed how her father had turned out, the president of that stupid company he and her mother had been running for the last four years.

Her mother was worse. She used to tell Sei about being free and happy the way she was but now she pushed different kinds of lessons down her throat. Her happy attitude turned sour and indifferent towards her only daughter. That was when Sei started building walls around her heart, she wouldn't be weak anymore.

She soon discovered that if she excelled at what they imposed on her, she would get almost anything she wanted so she took advantage of her parent's weakness. That is how she excelled in etiquette and speech promptly; she wanted to get rid of those annoying lessons and substituted them with martial arts and _ballet._ The latter couldn't be avoided so she considered it a means to an end.

Sei quickly understood the power of negotiation and strategy. She realized that she needed to study every situation from different angles before putting any plan in motion. So she learned all she could from books, she was an avid reader. Sei started visualizing people as pawns on her little mental chessboard, her parents included.

At school, she was a very private person that didn't enjoy the company of others. She was labeled as some sort of delinquent with excellent grades, because of that she also could do whatever she wanted at Lillian. And then, at age thirteen two facts changed her life.

The first, realizing that she liked girls.

She actually hadn't given much thought about that at all because she was too focused with her mind games and how to become successful in any of the plans she traced, chessboard and pawns included, of course.

She saw boys as competition, especially when it comes to martial arts. That is why she never thought of any other feeling coming from them besides being loud, messy and kind of gross. So she started to pay more attention to girls and found herself attracted to their delicate and sweet behavior. But, on the first month of middle school the second issue appeared complicating things for the blonde.

That second fact was called Mizuno Youko.

The short haired girl had caught Sei's attention as soon as she was introduced as a new classmate. There was something about her that made the blonde teen want to know her dark haired classmate better.

At first, she decided to ignore her because she was too much of 'meddler' for her taste; she had a reputation to keep, after all. But when they were in class, Sei surprised herself staring at the short haired girl way too much until the point that Youko looked back at her making the blonde hide her blushing face behind her book, embarrassed.

Sei suddenly became popular at school. She started having fans that followed and had pictures of her; it was flattering and confusing for the blonde. Even senpais wanted to get closer and had some sort of friendship with her. She ignored them all and remained as a loner until her second month of middle school.

Unknown to her was the fact that the young Youko felt attracted to her too. So, one afternoon after class, the short haired girl made her move and talked to the blonde. Sei was flabbergasted but covered it with indifference. In the end she joined Youko to check on Lillian's club activities, a friendship was formed and both were ecstatic.

As months passed by both Youko and Sei grew closer but that didn't mean that they didn't argue, they actually quarreled more than once mostly because the blonde was too stubborn and the short haired brunette was 'too meddling' as Sei pointed out several times.

When they started their second year of middle school they were placed in different classes who made them long for each other, that was why they had lunch and studied together.

Eriko and Sei's grudge deflated because it was not that interesting anymore for the former. The blonde started flirting with her fans and got a lot of presents that year on Valentine's Day. Youko was jealous but didn't say a thing to the blonde; she was a proud honor student with a fair share of admirers too, after all.

At home Sei learned to act more carefree to please her moody mother and serious when her father was around. The blonde felt like she was living a life with different layers so her personality was divided between a very relaxed and playful Sei and a very stern and forcefully strict teenager, it was exhausting. That was the year she started learning some things about her parent's company due to the fact that she was going to be part of it eventually so, learning the ropes was important.

On their last year of middle school the three of them were in the same class again and got along well, Eriko was happy being second place because she was not interested on competing with Youko, that was dreadful for the brown haired girl. On the other hand, Sei was glad to be by the brunette's side. That year was the first time Youko and Sei exchanged chocolate on Valentine's and White day.

As soon as their last year in middle school came to an end, they were assigned her final project, the rose families paper. Sei got assigned the white rose family, Eriko the red rose and Youko the yellow one.

One afternoon, the three of them decided on going to the library to find the books they needed for their paper and, in the end, they stayed there to finish faster. While Youko was still looking for the books she needed, Eriko joked with Sei about how similar she looked to one of the roses the brown haired girl was researching on. The blonde took the yearbook annoyed and her eyes grew wide.

 _Ogara Saki, petite soeur of Ogasawara Sayako…_

That was her mother's name but what really caught her attention was the last name of the other girl, it was the name of her parent's company. Sei gave the yearbook back to Eriko not before joking about her big forehead, just to change the topic. The blonde continued working surprisingly quiet and finished before deko-chin which made her very pleased.

As soon as her last year of middle school finished, Sei wanted to get more information about what she discovered but it was futile because she had to travel abroad the next day. She was taking part of an international martial arts competition that would last a couple of days and after that she would be travelling with her father to learn more about the overseas branch of the company.

So Satou Sei continued knowing nothing about the connection between her mother Ogara Saki and her onee-sama Ogasawara Sayako and how everything was connected to the Ogasawara Conglomerate.

When the trio entered the high school division, there was no doubt that Torii Eriko, Mizuno Youko and Satou Sei would become the new petite soeurs because they were the most popular among the first years so, when it happened nobody was surprised actually. Eriko became the petite soeur of the yellow rose family, Youko of the red and Sei of the white rose.

With new responsibilities acquired by being a member of the Yamayurikai, the blonde didn't have much time to devote on research but due to her sharp instincts she subtly used the security department of the conglomerate to gather some information through them.

That is how she found out a little more about her mother's past such as her grandmother's name and origin but nothing about her grandfather which she thought was suspicious. She spent the rest of the year researching and getting nowhere so she momentarily stopped. Maybe it was for the better because there was another issue that was getting her attention more as the days passed by.

Kubo Shiori.

She became instantly attracted to her and the fact that the girl left her shattered Sei's heart in a million pieces. Youko was the one to help her endure the whole mess Shiori left. After that Sei's heart hardened and she it was surrounded by a forest of thorns.

Months later, the blonde would reflect that it was not love but something similar to a deep clingy obsession that poisoned her soul. She got tired of being alone and the overwhelming comforting warmth Shiori provided made her feel at ease.

What actually happened was that Sei was being home alone for most part of the year but, especially the last couple of months were rough on her so Shiori's company was comforting but she wanted more than that and it was then when everything imploded.

The blonde was devastated and after that she decided to move into the Rose Dorm, where she was supposed to be since she became part of the Yamayurikai but was reluctant to.

Youko was there every step of the way supporting her. Sei's personality changed and she became the carefree part of herself, she cut her hair and looked more approachable but her eyes were colder, like her father's.

It took Sei months to understand her own self, separate both feelings and recognize the ones that matter the most to her and those were the ones towards the girl she noticed as soon as she transferred to Lillian in the beginning of middle school.

Mizuno Youko.

Sei was attracted to her and now, that she had removed the poison Shiori was the blonde could finally realize how strong her feelings for the brunette were in the first place.

 _No more lies…_

That was her new motto, she was fed up with telling herself that Shiori was her everything when actually Youko was the one that was around every single thing she dared to think or look at and even to touch.

Sei decided to wait for the best opportunity to confess her feelings. The bad thing was that Youko didn't believe in her due to her flirty personality and also because of all that happened with Shiori. The forest of thorns imprisoned her.

But now that they were starting second year Sei made up her mind, she decided on making Youko see her into a new light. The white rose en bouton had even more fans now that she started her second year in the Yamayurikai and it also didn't help that she also enjoyed the attention.

The blonde was also frustrated because she couldn't place Youko as a piece of her chessboard because she soon discovered how unpredictable and stubborn the brunette was, maybe because of that she found herself even more attracted to the red rose en bouton.

She didn't give up; she was determined to make Youko notice her efforts so she observed her and that is how she discovered that the red rose en bouton loved shrimp and would like to have a picnic on a rather cold day.

She also found out that she had a secret obsession with double chocolate ice cream and was really moody when hungry. So she always carried some sort of snack in case the brunette got hungry just to eat it in front of her to tease her. She always shared it with Youko, though. Then a ghostly mirage appeared.

Toudo Shimako.

At first Sei was terrified because she thought it was an earthly version of Shiori but then she could see how imprisoned Shimako was in her own restrictions, and she saw her reflected in the long haired girl. The serene exterior contrasted perfectly with her inner fire just like Sei but reversed.

 _Her duty, her forced classes, her parent's indifference towards her…_

Sei wanted to be free of the burden of being her and, she saw in Shimako the same desire so they developed a very deep understanding of each other with only few words spoken.

They completed each other, together they were a full person. That is why Rosa Gigantea en bouton chose Toudo Shimako as her petite soeur even if they took them several months to acknowledge that fact.

Even Eriko found a petite soeur in Shimazu Yoshino who was asked to become Rosa Foetida en bouton's petite soeur out of the blue and in front of all her classmates and even if she found Eriko rather annoying she loved a good challenge, so did her new onee-sama.

On the other hand, Youko found Fukuzawa Yumi's beaming personality refreshing because it could change the gloomiest mood into a happier one and that was always positive. Her perky and innocent attitude was something that fascinated Youko so she turned the brown haired teen her petite soeur.

Fukuzawa Yumi.

That girl was something else, the blonde thought. She even dared to refuse to take Youko's rosary because she was so humble and naïve. It was really refreshing and cuddly, that was Sei's weakness and a way to make Youko jealous, which actually worked wonders. Rosa Gigantea en bouton could finally place her fellow Rosa Chinesis en bouton on her chessboard not as a pawn, but as a queen, her own grumpy, moody and adorable queen.

Then, the treasure hunt came up and Sei found her opportunity. She had to find that red card at all costs; she wanted to take the opportunity to show Youko that she cared about her more than a fellow Yamayurikai member.

She knew that she had to win so she used Rosa Chinesis en bouton's fans as pawns on her new chess game. Winning meant getting a date and proving herself worth of the brunette's attention.

Sei gave wrong hints to the red rose en bouton's fans so they looked for Youko's card in places that they would never find it. Rosa Gigantea en bouton smiled satisfied, now she just had to find the red card.

Finding Eriko's was just for the fun of it. She was passing by the gymnasium and there, on the basketball court, inside of one of the nets just below the hoop was the yellow card hanging.

 _That is so Deko-chin…_

The blonde thought at that time considering how amused the yellow rose en bouton would be just imagining her fans trying to reach for the desired card.

Then it hit her. She had some suspicions about Youko's behavior lately. They had some uncomfortable silences that Sei tried to break with a joke but she noticed. Rosa Chinesis en bouton was showing some sort of interest towards her and because of that now she might knew where the red card was.

She walked all her way to the Rose Mansion, went upstairs and entered their meeting room. There were some students around but no sign of Youko. Some of the first years blushed and left closing the door behind them while the blonde just chuckled. As soon as she was alone the door opened again, Shimako had just arrived.

"Onee-sama, you want some coffee, right?" the serene curly haired girl smiled and walked towards the cabinets.

"You know me well Shimako" Rosa Gigantea en bouton sat on her usual chair after checking where Youko normally seats with no result. As soon as she sat she suddenly stood up and with a thud her chair fell and then she saw it, the red card was under her chair, which had to be a good omen.

After that Sei enjoyed her time with her petite soeur before getting together with the other girls and head to the Milk Hall. Rosa Gigantea en bouton saw Yumi from afar and decided to surprise her and she certainly did.

Then she met Yumi's sister, Sachiko. There was something about her that was off but she couldn't figure that out or she simply didn't care, Youko was her priority. Finally Sei went out with Youko and used all the information she had gathered on her benefit, she wanted Rosa Chinesis en bouton's undivided attention and she got it.

After months of seeing things from different angles and studying all her movements thoroughly Sei could actually call Youko the absolute owner of her chessboard, her queen, the blonde was truly happy. She welcomed and let herself be surrounded by the bliss; her forest of thorns had been breached and burned down.

Youko also opened up and confessed not only her feelings but shared a secret related to her petite soeur and her sister, they were not blood related.

What her girlfriend didn't reveal was Sachiko's parents names but Sei didn't care that much or at least she pretended to, because she knew that something was off with Yumi's 'sister' but she couldn't put a finger on it, yet.

The boutons of the Gigantea and Chinesis families started dating and they couldn't be happier. Now, both were facing another challenge, their parents. That was a topic that none of them wanted to think about yet but it was inevitable and, Rosa Gigantea en bouton knew it.

Sei knew that her parents won't be that surprised because she had never taken any interest in boys and they were aware of that but, from that to actually introduce Youko as her girlfriend was another story.

They wanted to have a more stable relationship before breaking the news to both families. That meant dating for at least half a year prior to even having the idea of involving their folks.

In Youko's case she knew that her only possible obstacle would be her mother because her father passed away several years ago in a plane accident. Mizuno Miyoko was a very warm person and treated her daughter like her very best friend but they'd never been around that topic.

Being a former Rosa Gigantea, Miyoko possessed the carefree trait all the members of that family had but she could also be unpredictable at times, for that reason she decided on waiting. Both Sei and Youko wanted to give the best of the impressions to their in-laws.

Being busy as she was, Sei lacked time to research about her family secrets but, as soon as Youko revealed Yumi and her 'sister' that they were not related and Sei heard Sachiko's last name, the blonde realized that the pieces that her mother wasn't willing to reveal were held by Mizuno Miyoko, her girlfriend's mother. But first she needed to talk to Rei.

* * *

The moment Sei stopped talking to her parents she analyzed all the pieces of the puzzle that she had and one big piece was missing. And that was the connection between Ogara Saki and Ogasawara Sayako.

The facts she knew were her mother's reluctance to disclose some parts of her past, also that she was the petite soeur of Sachiko's mother who shared last name with the company that her parents were currently running and that meant that Sachiko could be the potential boss of her parents which was huge.

 _That means that if everything is like I think it is, she might be my…parent's boss…_

 _Oh, fuck…they won't be pleased to hear this…_

Sei stood from the bed, headed to the balcony and leaned on the railing facing the ocean. She took a deep breath and tried to analyze the facts she knew.

 _I don't think my parents would like the idea of having that moody teenager as their new boss after all the time they had invested in that company…_

She knew what she had to do and it had to be done now, she needed to talk to Rei. Rosa Gigantea quickly left her room hoping that Rei was in the kitchen already and her silent prayers must have been heard because she found the short haired blonde alone.

"Say, Rei-chan"

"Sei-sama?" the future yellow rose member turned around surprised, she wasn't expecting to find the white rose behind her.

"I need to talk to you about something" Sei smiled and walked towards the sliding crystal door that leaded to the backyard "let's take a walk on the beach, ne Rei~chan?" the latter nodded and followed Rosa Gigantea outside.

They crossed the backyard and Rei opened the wooden door that leaded to the beach. After walking a couple of meters Sei was the first to break the silence.

"Great job on your paper Rei-chan but I have some questions about it"

"Sure, Rosa Gigantea"

"First of all, do you have any extra information regarding Ogasawara Sayako?"

"Well, besides that she died in a car accident and is Sachiko's mother there was this rumor about her father, Akira-sama"

"Rumor you said?"

"Yes" Rei looked at the stars now "while I was looking at some old newspapers I read this column that stated that he had way more children outside his marriage"

"But that was just a rumor, right?"

"Well, yes and no" Rei sighed

"How's that? I don't follow"

"Answer me something first, Sei-sama" Rei turned to look at the white rose en bouton.

"Sure"

"Why had you taken so much interest on this situation?"

 _Very straightforward, huh? As expected from the yellow roses..._ Sei grinned amused.

"Let's do it like poker then" Rosa Gigantea chuckled and Rei looked puzzled "In order to show you my hand, you have to show me yours"

"Okay Sei-sama" Rosa Gigantea smiled amused.

 _Another pawn on my chessboard…_

"The thing was that Ogasawara Akira-sama didn't have that many children outside his marriage but another girl besides Sayako-sama"

"By any chance, do you know the name of that other girl?"

"I think you need to talk Mizuno Miyoko-sama, Rosa Gigantea"

"Youko's mom?" now Sei was really curious.

"Yes" Rei took a deep breath before continuing "she was the one that provided me with some information besides the newspapers but didn't disclose anymore than what I just told you Sei-sama, I bet she knows the whole story, though"

"Well thank you Rei-chan" the blonde white rose en bouton smiled "I was just curious because Sayako-sama's last name is the same from that known conglomerate so…"

"That's right!" Rei smiled while walking back to the villa "your parents work there"

"Yeah, they're in medium management or something like that" that was the closest Sei was authorized to divulge about her parents, their real position as CEOs of the Ogasawara conglomerate was a well kept secret, they also had their pawns.

"I understand but…" Rei wanted to know more but was suddenly interrupted as soon as they entered the kitchen.

"Where were you, Rei-chan?" Yoshino barked at her cousin.

 _Whoa so possessive, she reminds me of certain dark haired teen and her obsession with her brown haired not so much of a sister anymore…_

"We were just talking Yoshino"

"And making out, of course" Sei added just for fun and Rei paled.

"What. Did. She. Say.?" Yoshino asked with gritted teeth, she was furious

"That is not true!" Rei quickly replied

"How amusing!" Eriko excitedly added after sitting on a stool to watch the scene with sudden interest.

"Onee-sama lying is a sin" Shimako glared at Sei who only chuckled

"Don't worry Shimako, even burning in hell we'll be soeurs" Rosa Gigantea turned to look at Yoshino and put a hand on her shoulder "it's not true Yoshino-san, take a chill pill before you have a stroke" the teen with braids huffed and the others burst into laughter, even Rei.

* * *

While that was happening downstairs, Sachiko and Yumi were talking with Miki who asked them to come back the next day; they had no other option but to obey.

* * *

On the last floor Youko was having a similar conversation with her mother.

"I want you to come home along with your petite soeur and Sachiko-san"

"We will be there by tomorrow afternoon then, mom"

"Who else is there with you, Youko-chan?"

"The Foetida family, Eriko, Yoshino-san and her future petite soeur and cousin Rei-san" Rosa Chinesis took a deep breath before adding the remaining names "and also the Gigantea family, Shimako-san that is an en bouton and her onee-sama, Sei" as soon as Mizuno Miyoko heard that name took a deep breath.

"Bring her too"

"Who are you talking about, mother?"

"After you dropped everybody at their places" the attorney sighed before continuing "bring Satou Sei along with the Fukuzawa sisters"

"May I ask why Sei, okaa-san?"

"I need to discuss some important matters with her" Rosa Chinesis swallowed hard

"Is there a problem, Youko-chan?"

"Not at all mom" the short haired red rose took a deep breath to calm down a little "see you tomorrow then, have a nice night"

"Sweet dreams my dear daughter" with that Mizuno Miyoko ended the conversation and Youko sat on the bed worried.

 _Oh Maria-sama, mother knows about us, now what?…_

* * *

Sei was in charge of the grill so she cooked some hot dogs and burgers for them. All the girls had some and then ice cream and cookies, baked by Rei, for dessert. While they were about to watch the first movie of the night, Youko broke the news.

"Girls due to some family matters we have to cut the trip short" Rosa Chinesis started.

"Now, that sucks" Yoshino protested

"I agree with my petite soeur, how anticlimactic" Eriko added mildly interested

"When would we be leaving, then?" Rei asked while closing the oven, she was checking on the last batch of chocolate chip cookies.

"Tomorrow morning and, Yumi" Youko replied

"Yes Onee-sama?"

"Both you and Sachiko-san will meet my mother; she wants to discuss some affairs with you two, Miki-sama and Dr. Mari-san would be there as well"

"Mother talked to us and told us something similar, Rosa Chinesis" Sachiko added while sitting on the couch alongside Yumi.

"It is settled then, tomorrow morning we will be driving back home, now" Youko turned to look at Rei "can I have some more of your delicious cookies Rei-chan?"

"Of course Rosa Chinesis" Rei put some on a plate and handed it to Sei, the blonde walked and sat next to her girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek, Youko's cheeks turned pink "here you go, You~ko~chan"

"Thank you and by the way, _anata_ " Rosa Chinesis leaned on Sei's ear to whisper the next words "mother wants you to join us tomorrow, she said that she had to discuss some important matters" the blonde's eyes widened.

"Do you think she…" Rosa Gigantea started

"Knows? I'm not sure" Youko was anxious

"What do you want to do about it? Do you want to tell her?" Sei kissed Youko's temple

"Whatever you decide is fine by me, _anata_ " Youko interlaced her fingers with Sei's and gave her a sweet smile.

"I think we should talk to her, she probably knows something so…"

"Fine, we will face her together" Rosa Chinesis smiled and leaned her head on Rosa Gigantea's shoulder.

"Excellent but I can't stay long, dear" Sei whispered while drawing her girlfriend closer "I also have a family dinner tomorrow"

"We'll talk to her first then" Youko kissed Sei on the cheek and concentrated on the starting movie.

 _Now I don't have to make excuses to meet the woman that could give me the right answers to my questions…_

The blonde white rose was satisfied, another pawn moved at her convenience on her chessboard. She wouldn't recognize it but she was also scared because the woman she would face was also her mother-in-law and that's terrifying even for the carefree Rosa Gigantea, Satou Sei.

* * *

 **A/N: If you had come this far let me know what you think in a review, have a nice week and enjoy the omake of this chap tomorrow...**


	18. Flying petals

**A/N: Hi and welcome to another chap. In my country is currently 10:20 pm so, technically is still Monday, sorry for the inconveniences but my internet is down so I'm using my phone's hotspot just to publish.**

 **DisappointedARose: Thank you for reading and reviewing, well yes Shimako is not liked that much right now but that will change eventually, not yet, though. Sei is an interesting character to write about.**

 **yhanchin: Sei's fan base is growing and I'm glad. Some explanations will be delivered in this chap, not all, though. Yuuki and Suguru were not in the original draft but everything would change, who knows!. Thanks for reading.**

 **sagacitylust: It's Sei, of course she will come with surprises especially to infuriate Sachiko, lol. The talk will start here.**

 **[If you review more the author will be happier]**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Flying petals

* * *

A soft moan entered Yumi's ears and she lazily opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was watching a movie with the Yamayurikai along with Sachiko, who was holding her tight under the blanket that she brought to cover their bodies.

 _I don't remember my pillow being this comfy…_

When Yumi tried to stretch was stopped by two warm arms that squeezed her and brought her closer to a very soft source of warmth.

"Yu…mi…" a deep asleep Sachiko mumbled in her dreams while her hips thrust slightly making contact with the red rose en bouton's, it took all Yumi's will to suppress a surprised moan that reached her throat.

 _Oh no, this can't be happening…_

Rosa Chinesis en bouton just realized that Sachiko had one of her slender legs between hers and, when the dark haired Fukuzawa started to thrust her hips at a steady pace, Yumi couldn't contain her moans any longer. Then, she realized a second fact.

Her face was really close to one of Sachiko's nipples that were visible through her thin nightshirt.

Yumi's mind went blank the moment the thrusts intensified in speed.

"Fas…ter…oh…right…the…re…oh…Yumi" Sachiko moaned and, in a swift move, Yumi positioned herself on top of the younger girl. Rosa Chinesis en bouton knew that she had only two options and a decision to make.

Wake Sachiko up or carry on.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden move from the girl underneath her and a soft and pink nipple tip was now slightly rubbing her lower lip.

 _Oh Maria-sama, have mercy…_

But the holy mother of Christ wasn't that sympathetic and the red rose en bouton's prayer went unheard. Then, Yumi's last bit of resistance vanished the moment Sachiko's knee was substituted by one of her delicate hands which slender fingers started rubbing Yumi's pulsing core over her shorts. Waves of electricity ran all over her body and she couldn't control herself any longer.

"Oh Sachiko…" Yumi moaned before leaning forward and biting the dark haired teen's neck making the latter gasp loudly.

"I didn't know your sweet and innocent petite soeur had it in her, Youko-chan, you red roses are hot" a voice stated not far from the moaning teens and Yumi froze while her eyes widened.

 _Oh no, this is bad…_

The more Yumi struggled to get off the couch, the more the asleep and aroused Sachiko held her tight so, the moment Rosa Chinesis en bouton pulled hard to disentangle herself from the covers and her beloved she lost her balance and, with a loud thud she fell on the floor followed by Sachiko that landed on top of her.

"Ugh" groaned an annoyed dark haired Fukuzawa before yawning "good morning Umi, may I ask why are we on the floor?"

"Morning…Chiko-chan…well you see…" Yumi tried hard to explain but her mind was still out of it, she missed Sachiko's touch already.

"You see Sachiko; you guys are there because you were trying to steal your sister's innocence in a very visual dream that was turning into reality really fast from where we are standing" Sei added chuckling.

Yumi opened her eyes and saw their situation. There, standing not far from them, were the smiling faces of Rei, Yoshino, Eriko, Youko and Sei. The only one that wasn't smiling was Shimako, of course.

 _Oh Maria-sama this is so embarrassing…_ Yumi covered her burning face with her hands.

"That is preposterous, Sei-sama" Sachiko snapped "and why are you here in our room?"

"Your room?" Rei asked amused

"She has some serious memory loss, the poor thing" Eriko added grinning

"If I recall correctly this is the living room" Yoshino interjected giggling

"And you girls fell asleep here while watching movies last night" Youko added smiling

"She doesn't remember because she was too horn…ouch, that hurts Youko" Sei rubbed her arm where Rosa Chinesis just pinched her.

"Don't be rude towards my petite soeur and Sachiko-san" the red rose scolded Rosa Gigantea "Girls, breakfast is almost ready so please head to your room and get ready, see you in fifteen minutes in the kitchen"

"Yes, onee-sama, um, Chiko-chan…?" Yumi was blushing deeply

"Umi?" Sachiko looked down at the brown haired red rose en bouton and gave her a sleepy smile; it hadn't hit her yet completely.

"Could you get off of me? I can't move" the brown haired Fukuzawa was crimson red.

"Oh…I apologize" Sachiko blushed and promptly stood up and then helped her sister up.

The blushing sisters walked out of there as fast as they could. The other Yamayurikai's members burst into laughter before heading to the kitchen. They just loved to tease the Fukuzawa sisters.

The walk to the room was silent. Yumi knew that she had lost the last bit of her self-control with Sachiko's surprise attack.

 _And the worst part is that she was asleep…_

"Ne, Chiko-chan"

"Yes, Umi?"

"Do you remember what you were dreaming? Because…well…" Yumi blushed even more

"In fact, I recall that I was dreaming about you and we were about to…" Sachiko's eyes widened and one of her hands covered her open mouth.

Oh.

"I…we…I mean…" the dark haired Fukuzawa blushed in the deepest shade of red "I'm sorry Umi"

"You startled me but…" Yumi stopped and turned to face Sachiko "I never said that I disliked it, did I, Sachiko?" added the red rose en bouton huskily before pinning the younger girl down against their room's door.

"You didn't Umi and I am happy about that" Sachiko felt how the temperature of her body rose almost immediately. She leaned forward and felt Yumi's warm breath on her lips. They stopped and smiled at each other, dark brown locked with very dark azure.

"Let's bath together my Yumi" Sachiko blushed as soon as those words left her lips.

"As you wish my Sachiko but remember that onee-sama expects us in the kitchen in fifteen minutes" the red rose en bouton warned.

"We will make it in ten" the dark haired Fukuzawa replied arrogantly.

They did make it in time but only because Yoshino, along with Shimako were sent to get them and interrupted the two 'sisters' again, which made Sachiko very cranky.

After a breakfast, where teasing the two Fukuzawa sisters was the norm, all the girls started packing. They planned to hit the road in about an hour which they did due to Youko's nagging, Eriko's embarrassing remarks and Sei's incessant teasing.

It was around one in the afternoon when they stopped to take a break in a rest stop, this time they decided on having lunch in the city, they were only an hour away after all.

The girls ate sushi in a nice restaurant Eriko suggested. Later on, Sei drove Rei and Yoshino to their parent's home, same with Rosa Foetida. It was around four in the afternoon when they finally reached the Mizuno household.

"Everything's going to be alright Chiko-chan" Yumi entwined her fingers with Sachiko's and squeeze them gently.

"I hope so Umi" Sachiko gave her sister a small smile. Unknown to them, Youko and Sei were having similar thoughts but they just exchanged glances and smiled at each other.

As soon as the van stopped, Sei took a deep breath.

 _So, this is it…_

"Well, it seems that everybody is here already" Youko pointed at her mother's car, Dr. Mari's bike and another car both Fukuzawa sisters recognized as her mom's.

"Let's get inside and don't worry about your things, the maids will take care of those" everybody followed a very distressed Rosa Chinesis who tried really hard to mask it and failing miserably.

"I'm home" As soon as Youko opened the door she was received by her mother and two more people.

"Whose is the cool bike out there?" Sei asked distractedly.

"That would be mine" Dr. Mari added with a satisfied smile "I bet you're a Gigantea"

"How do you know?" Sei asked surprised

"Because we Giganteas have the greatest taste" Dr. Mari bowed before adding "Kobayashi Mari, former Rosa Gigantea"

"Satou Sei, current Rosa Gigantea" the blonde bowed respectfully before chuckling "and you are right, Kobayashi-sama" Sei looked at Youko briefly and smiled sheepishly "we Giganteas have the best taste".

"I see" Dr. Mari followed Sei's gaze and smiled.

"Mommy" Yumi hugged Miki who hugged back excitedly.

"Mom" Sachiko smiled and joined the family hug.

"Mizuno-sama, a pleasure to finally meet you" Sei bowed respectfully and Dr. Mari whistled "Ne, Miyoko, the girl wants to get on you good side" Sei blushed deeply.

"Onee-sama you're not helping" Miyoko huffed and then looked at Sei "My pleasure Sei-chan and, by the way, could you please wait in my office? I need to have a word with you first; Youko-chan can show you the way"

"Certainly Mizuno-sama" Sei followed Youko and, as soon as they were out of sight Dr. Mari teased her petite soeur "another red rose falls for a white rose, we can't help being so cool I guess"

"Onee-sama, leave my daughter and…friend alone, besides" Miyoko closed the distance between them and whispers "she's Ogara Saki's daughter" Dr. Mari gasped surprised, she certainly wasn't expecting that.

"Is something wrong, Mari?" Miki asked worriedly.

"Everything is fine Miki-sama" the attorney quickly added "I will have a talk with Sei-chan while you chat in the living room, Youko will be joining you soon" once the Fukuzawas headed to the place they were going to talk, Miyoko approached the shocked doctor "Onee-sama, don't tell them about what I just told you yet, let me talk to Sei-chan first and then we will discuss this"

"Fine Miyoko, but please be nice to the kid, she cares about your daughter a lot"

"I know onee-sama, but I am more worried about her family"

"Of course, it's a delicate issue" Dr. Mari smiled at her petite soeur before heading to where the Fukuzawas were "we'll wait for you then"

"Thank you one-sama"

* * *

On the other side of the manor, Youko closed her mother's office door behind her before sighing deeply. Sei looked at her girlfriend and, for the first time ever she saw the calm and collected Rosa Chinesis trembling.

 _My queen shouldn't be this nervous, it's just not right…_

"There's no need to be worried, dear" Sei took Youko's hand and walked her to a nearby leather couch. As soon as the blonde sat she pulled Rosa Chinesis with her so the short haired red rose landed on Rosa Gigantea's lap. The blonde chuckled while the brunette blushed.

"How can you be so sure, _anata_?" Youko asked worriedly

"I love it when you call me that" Sei smiled widely

"Is that so?" Rosa Chinesis blushed

"Of course, it shows how sweet you can be" the blonde caressed the brunette's cheek and gave her a peck on the lips. Youko smiled and kissed her girlfriend back when two knocks made them both freeze; Mizuno Miyoko had arrived and was just on the other side of the door.

Youko jumped from Sei's lap and stood next to the couch as soon as she heard the door open and a serious looking attorney entered.

"Could you please leave us alone, Youko-chan?" Miyoko ordered her daughter while seating behind her neatly organized desk.

 _I can tell from whom my queen inherited her perfectionist trait…_ the blonde thought while seating on a chair across from the attorney.

"But…" Youko tried to protest but was interrupted by the serious attorney.

"Is that going to be a problem, my dear daughter?" Rosa Chinesis knew that tone and, if she didn't leave the room soon, she would get on a side of her mother that she dreaded.

"Not at all mother, I will wait for both of you with our other guests" Youko gave Sei a small smile "now, if you excuse me" Rosa Chinesis closed the door and leaned against it for a few seconds before walking towards where the others guests were.

 _Good luck, anata…_

* * *

"So…" Dr. Mari tried to break the silence while the three Fukuzawas silently sipped tea.

 _There's no doubt that the three of them are Chinesis, they try hard to be all calm but it doesn't take an expert to see how troubled they are…_

"I bet we have some explanation to do" Miki exchanged knowing glances with her former classmate.

"My onee-sama told us some parts of the story already, mommy" Yumi added while grabbing a cookie.

"She revealed the fact about us not being related" Sachiko stated coldly while putting her teacup on the plate.

"That is true and I am really sorry for not telling you sooner" Miki's hand trembled "I wanted to save you the trouble"

"Trouble you said, _mother_?" Sachiko's anger was quickly erupting "You have no idea how hard these circumstances had been on both Yumi and me" the dark haired teen balled her fists on her lap "I felt alone, helpless, and I treated my dear sister horribly" Yumi placed one hand on one of Sachiko's fists and the younger girl sighed and then gave the red rose en bouton a small smile when warm browns melted cold blues.

 _Wow, it's just like how Miki and Sayako were back in high school; the Fukuzawas definitely have something that can calm down the stubborn Ogasawaras. There's no doubt that Yumi and Sachiko's love is as deep as their mother's was, scratch that, these two girls' love is greater but, will they have the courage to fight for it?..._ Dr. Mari smiled satisfied.

"Let me tell you something Sachiko-chan" the doctor started "the moment I saw you in bed with a high fever after Yumi-chan found you, I was the one taking care of you and, you had not even a clue of how worried Miki was" the former Rosa Gigantea chuckled "and the only thing you wanted was to be close to Yumi-chan, remember Miki?" the oldest member of the Fukuzawas nodded smiling.

"Also, the only things you remembered were your first name and age, you were so young at the time" Dr. Mari smiled "and Miyoko and I decided to help Miki with the process of adopting you because of her own past"

"Huh? What about it?" Sachiko tilted her head.

"What is Dr. Mari-san talking about, mommy?" Yumi was also curious.

"I was adopted by your grandparents" Miki gave them a sad smile "before that I was with some foster families and they treated me terribly, that is why I decided on adopting Sachiko, to save her from the horrors I lived" The Fukuzawa's mom turned to look at her younger daughter with tears on the corner of her brown eyes "trust me on this Sachiko-chan, I just wanted you to have a normal childhood, I just wanted you to be happy"

"I understand mom" Sachiko smiled tenderly before standing and walking towards Miki "and thank you for being the best mother possible, I love you mommy" the dark haired girl hugged her mother who gasped surprised, it was the first time Sachiko called her 'mommy'.

On that moment, Youko entered the living room and sat next to Dr. Mari. She poured some tea and sipped it while witnessing the scene.

"Is my petite soeur still grilling your girlfriend?" Dr. Mari whispered and Rosa Chinesis' eyes widened.

"How do you…"

"Know? Come on Youko-chan, we Giganteas are knowledgeable" the doctor chuckled arrogantly.

"And very irritating at times, too" Youko sighed blushing.

"Well, we can't be perfect, can we? But we're really close to perfection, besides you're in love with one of us" Dr. Mari chuckled and Youko rolled her eyes.

"Do you think mother knows?"

"Well she's a former Gigantea too and a very accomplished attorney so, you tell me" teased Dr. Mari.

"Yes, she definitely knows, Mari oba-san" Youko sighed defeated.

"I have a question Dr. Mari-sama" Sachiko suddenly asked while sitting next to Miki and holding one of her hands.

"Just call me oba-san, like Youko-chan here" Mari replied smiling

"Fine, Mari oba-san, how deep was Sayako okaa-san and my mom's relationship back in Lillian?" the doctor's eyes widened.

 _O…kay, I was not expecting that one…_

"Well…" Mari chuckled and looked at Miki who nodded approvingly "close was not even a word to describe them, they were inseparable, as close as you are with Yumi-chan I bet" it was the turn of all the young Chinesis in the room to gasp. Miki just kept calm.

 _I suddenly feel hatred for all the white family, all of them are really infuriating and incredibly accurate…_ the dark haired Fukuzawa frowned.

"Time to come clean, I guess" Sachiko whispered, Yumi paled and Youko took a deep breath.

"Mommy, Sachiko and I have something to tell you" Rosa Chinesis en bouton blushed deeply.

"Mom, both of us had been really close all of our lives but, as we grew up, it came to our attention that our feelings differ greatly from sisterly" Sachiko added trying to sound confident "in other words, we see each other not as sisters but as…as…"

"Lovers, am I right?" the former white rose added with a warm smile. Both Fukuzawa sisters nodded shyly "Well, that wasn't totally unexpected, right Miki?"

"Well, I've always worried about how close you two were since you were children" Miki smiled before continuing "I still remember that both refused to sleep in different beds, you two only could sleep peacefully when you shared one"

"And every time you had a checkup with me the other one had to be in the same room or you would cry the whole time" Dr. Mari chuckled and both young Fukuzawas blushed.

"I didn't want to recognize it but all the signs were out there" Miki sighed "I know that you two girls love each other more than sisters"

"You knew?" Sachiko asked surprised

"Why didn't you…" Yumi gasped

"Tell you?" Miki interrupted "that was something that you had to figure out by yourselves and I guess you did by now"

"Aren't you mad, mommy?" Yumi asked hesitantly.

"Let me tell you a story girls" Miki drank the last bit of her tea before putting the teacup back on the coffee table "when I started at Lillian, following the Fukuzawa tradition of attending that all girls school I felt happy, I started on my first year of high school, just like Yumi-chan did. There I became good friends with Kobayashi Mari, she was a lot of fun to be with" Mari chuckled.

"We both became popular rather quickly, I because I was a sweet and caring person, or that was what my one-sama told me" Miki smiled and blushed slightly.

"And me because, come on, I'm so awesome" Mari chuckled

"Is arrogance a Gigantea trait?" Sachiko asked after rolling her eyes.

"In fact it is Sachiko-san, even my mother is like that but not at Mari oba-san's level" Youko sighed.

"I see"

 _And I have to deal with crazy Sei-sama and flirty Shimako-san, Oh Maria-sama help me survive high school…_ the dark haired Fukuzawa sighed defeated.

"Anyways" Miki continued "Mari-chan became part of the Gigantea family and I of the Chinesis, as you know, it was hard work but fun, we bonded really well with our onee-samas and, in a blink of an eye, we were starting our second year"

"Time goes by really fast when you're part of the Yamayurikai, ne Miki-chan?" Mari smiled nostalgically.

"Indeed" Miki smiled back before continuing her tale "on the opening ceremony for the new students I saw Sayako for the first time and time froze" Miki blushed at the memory "after that we kept running into each other everywhere until I asked her to help us at the Rose Mansion, a couple of weeks later she became my petite soeur and I couldn't be happier".

"And I took Miyoko-chan because she was the leverage to my wildness which she still is" Mari smiled at Youko before turning to Miki "but we are missing something important in this story and that is the fact that Ogasawara Sayako was deeply in love with Fukuzawa Miki"

"No way" Yumi gasped

"And also that Miki felt the same" Mari added with a chuckle.

"But…" Sachiko was too surprised with the revelation.

"It is true but we never acted on our feelings. First because Sayako was already betrothed to Tooru, your father" Miki uttered the last words looking at Sachiko.

"And also because you two chickened out all the chances you had to confess your feelings" Mari added sighing.

"True, but then she got married and I did too, it was what was expected of us at the time" Miki looked down and two tears fell on her lap "we didn't give a chance to our love but as a reward we had two wonderful daughters and I'm sure that she's looking out for both of you"

"Sayako finally confessed her feelings in a letter that Miyoko kept all this time and gave me recently, following my petite soeur's orders and don't get me wrong, I love your father but…"

"You never quite forget your first love" Mari smiled and Youko, Yumi and Sachiko blushed, they understood perfectly.

"That is why I won't oppose to your new relationship status my dear daughters" Mari smiled with tears on her eyes "and also because it was my dear Sayako's wish"

"It was?" Sachiko was now curious.

"Yes, she wrote that in the letter Miyoko-chan gave me, it was like she could see the future" Miki grinned.

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Sachiko blushed.

"Sure dear, anything you want" Miki smiled tenderly

"How was my mother? Do I look like her?" the dark haired was hesitant until Yumi sat next to her and rubbed her arm lovingly.

"Well, actually you look almost exactly like her when she was in high school" Miki grinned "you certainly inherited her temper too"

"Oh, don't tell me she's as stubborn as Sayako was" Mari interjected

"She is, and she's also very territorial especially when it comes to Yumi" Miki added amused while Sachiko blushed deeply.

"Oh I have witnessed how territorial she can be, Miki-sama" Youko added grinning.

"If I recall correctly, you were very territorial too when it came to Sayako, my former red rose friend" Mari taunted.

"My petite soeur has that trait too" Youko giggled and Yumi hid her face on her hands.

"Onee-sama" whined a very blushing Rosa Chinesis en bouton. All of them burst into laughter, even Sachiko who snickered amused.

* * *

While that conversation was happening in the living room, silence reigned in Miyoko's office while a maid served them tea. As soon as the maid left the room the attorney was the first on breaking the silence.

"So, Sei-chan"

"Yes, Mizuno-sama?" Sei fidgeted slightly

"As you know, we have some issues to address"

"Regarding Youko, I bet" Sei smiled unsure

"Youko, with no honorifics?" Miyoko raised an eyebrow.

 _Oh shit, I screw up…_

"Well…"

"I know exactly the nature of your relationship with my daughter, Sei-chan" Miyoko smiled.

"And I thought we were hiding it well, Mizuno-sama" Sei smiled before taking a sip of her tea.

"I am a very resourceful attorney, Rosa Gigantea and I also know that you want to ask me some questions regarding your mother" Sei swallowed hard before almost dropping her cup.

 _How did she know that?…_

"You might be wondering how I know that, right?" Sei only nodded wide eyed.

"Well, I also have my sources but, before talking about that let me tell you something very important" Miyoko's expression turned very serious "If you ever hurt my daughter I will crush you, do I make myself clear, Satou Sei-san?"

"Crystal clear, Mizuno-sama" Sei swallowed hard, she knew that it wasn't an empty threat.

 _And I thought that because being a former Gigantea she was going to be easy on me…_

"Now, regarding your mother Ogara Saki" Miyoko sipped her tea before continuing "you still don't know who her father was, am I right?"

"You're right, Mizuno-sama, it has been a well kept secret"

"I know and I will reveal that information to you on one condition"

"If it's about Youko, let me tell you that she's the most precious person to me and I will never harm her" Sei emphasized.

"Glad to hear that but it's not about her" Miyoko added "you have to promise me to keep this information a secret from your family for the time being because if revealed, it will be bring trouble to all of us, Youko included"

"You have my word, Mizuno-sama"

"Fine" the attorney took a deep breath and continued "your grandfather's name was Ogasawara Akira, that means that Ogara Saki, was the only illegitimate child outside marriage the Ogasawara head had" Sei's eyes widened.

"That means…"

"That Ogara Saki and Ogasawara Sayako were sisters which also mean that…"

"Sachiko-san and I are cousins" Sei dropped her teacup that broke into pieces as soon as it hit the wooden floor.

"That is why you can't tell your family, especially your mother" Miyoko waited for the maid to pick up the broken pieces and replace the teacup with another before continuing "she thinks that all the Ogasawaras are death and that is why she took control of the company"

"Are you planning on taking the Ogasawara conglomerate from my parents?" Sei asked hesitantly.

"I have the power granted by Sachiko's parents to do it but I won't" Miyoko bit one of the cookies and chewed slowly "it all depends on her now, as the rightful owner"

"Oh God, this is a big mess" Sei hid her head on her hands for a moment.

"I want you to keep the secret from former Rosa Gigantea to another"

"I understand and I will help you from the inside, Mizuno-sama" Sei smiled.

"Call me Miyoko, Sei-chan" the attorney smiled.

"Fine, Miyoko-san" the blonde white rose gave her mother-in-law a small smile

"Now it is Sachiko-chan's turn to know".

"I bet she's going to be thrilled" Sei added sarcastically.

"By the way Sei-chan" Miyoko suddenly stood and walked towards Sei who stood also waiting for the older woman's reaction "welcome to the Mizuno family" the attorney hugged the blonde.

"Thank you Miyoko-san" Sei happily hugged her mother-in-law back. They stayed holding each other tight for several seconds until the older woman took a step back.

"Shall we join the others and tell them the news?" Miyoko offered smiling before taking a dark folder that was on her desk.

"Of course Miyoko-san, I don't wanna miss Sachiko's face" Sei chuckled while stepping out of the office along with the attorney.

"You're a white rose indeed" Miyoko chuckled "we're the best pranksters"

"That we are, without a doubt" Sei bowed smiling "after you my Gigantea-in-law".

"Thank you my daughter Gigantea-in-law" Miyoko giggled while walking towards the living room.

* * *

 **A/N: Remember that reviews are the way for an author to measure how liked its work is. The more reviews the more this author writes, so please leave a review so you can make my day, have a great week and see you in the omake...**


	19. Disguises

**A/N: Hi and sorry for the horrible delay. My internet is a pain but I finally managed to publish at 11:30 pm, still Monday though.**

 **Yhanchin: Don't worry because the moment of Yumi and Sachiko loving is approaching steadily and is inevitable. Oh yeah! The Giganteas rule this world even Shimako [in her own psychopath way lol]. Here's another chap I hope you enjoy.**

 **Dinnca: Tus comentarios son siempre apreciados y cada comentario me saca una sonrisa y eso es lo que me ayuda a escribir. Por otro lado la familia Gigantea es lo máximo, disfruto mucho escribiendo de ellas y Sei salió viva en la charla con su suegra lo cual es perfecto. Ahora es que vienen cambios y Sachiko no se escapará tan fácilmente, gracias por leer y espero disfrutes este capítulo también.**

 **Sagacitylust: Don't worry about the nuclear bombs, they will impact son, you'll see. Sei made it because she's a Gigantea and a great one. I try to be serious but the characters are rebellious these days so everything's kinda fun which is great because being gloomy makes me sleepy and then I don't write, lol. Kanpai for the Giganteas!**

 **This chap is light and somewhat dark with a change of pace.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Disguises

* * *

Sachiko was enjoying herself albeit the circumstances. She considered Dr. Mari a very interesting individual; even though she was infuriating at times Sachiko should be used to her antics by now anyways. The doctor had been a constant presence in both hers and Yumi's lives being a close friend to their mother and also, their family doctor.

The mere presence of her beloved Yumi always made her feel in high spirits, she was the love of her life, after all. Interacting with Youko was something new for Sachiko but her presence was warm and made her feel at ease.

The future member of the red rose family was glad that the short haired Rosa Chinesis took care of her sister with such devotion, it made her feel content and calm that Yumi had this kind of support which she was also enjoying being the Chinesis en bouton's future petite soeur and all. She finally embraced the fact of becoming part of the red rose family.

Having her mother next to her, because that was what Sachiko would always consider Miki to be, made her feel happy. The dark haired Fukuzawa was hesitant for a while but, as soon as she felt how Miki held her in her arms, and felt that familiar warmth that always had been there for her, she realized where she belonged to.

 _Even if the law rules that my last name is Ogasawara I will always be a Fukuzawa and that fact would never change…_

So yes, Sachiko felt at ease and her wide and calm smile expressed it all, she was absolutely happy because all the stress she had been exposed the last couple of weeks was finally over, or that she thought.

As soon as Mizuno Miyoko and Satou Sei entered the living room all the conversations stopped abruptly and a weird tension could be felt. It didn't help that both came with serious faces and big frowns. It was Dr. Mari who actually broke the tension.

"So the grilling is over, did she pass?" the former white rose and doctor chuckled as soon as Sei gave her both thumbs up while grinning.

"Nice" the doctor smile widened "welcome to the Gigantea family then"

"But I am Rosa Gigantea already" Sei pouted

"Yeah but you're part of the coolest Giganteas ever, _now_ " Dr. Mari emphasized smiling.

 _Oh Maria-sama, they multiply…_ Sachiko thought annoyed while Youko rolled her eyes and Yumi giggled amused.

"THAT is so lame Mari" Miki laughed

"I have to agree with Miki-sama, onee-sama" Miyoko added smiling.

"Even my petite soeur betrays me, I'm wounded" Mari put her hand in her heart dramatically and everybody laughed, even Sachiko giggled.

Sei's smile got bigger and her eyes had a mischievous glint while she crossed the room and sat next to Youko and kissed her cheek earning a full flushed face from the current Rosa Chinesis.

"Well, now that all of us are more relaxed thanks to my onee-sama and her antics" Miyoko started in a more serious tone "we should address the pending issues".

The room's mood changed and Dr. Mari grew serious, Miki shifted uncomfortably and Sachiko frowned. There was something wrong with the whole situation but she couldn't get a grasp of it.

 _There is something that they had not revealed and it must be very disturbing if they turned this serious…_ Sachiko thoughts weren't far from the truth.

"First, I want to know how much Sachiko and Yumi know by now" Miyoko wondered looking at her onee-sama and Miki.

"I explained them about the situation" Miki stated.

"And I clarified most of the facts" Dr. Mari added.

"So there is only _that_ issue pending, then" the attorney inquired and both doctor and former Rosa Chinesis nodded.

 _THIS is going to be interesting_ …Sei thought while trying to look serious; she didn't want Sachiko to jump at her throat.

"Well Yumi-san, Sachiko-san there's another part of the story that we haven't told you yet" Miyoko took a deep breath before continuing "and it is related to your grandfather"

"Ogasawara Akira-sama? What about him?" Sachiko was curious but she had a gut feeling that the news she was about to get wouldn't be of her liking at all.

"Like a Band-Aid Miyoko" Dr. Mari whispered and Sei found it really hard to maintain a stoic face.

"Long story short" the attorney swallowed hard "he had another daughter and her name was Ogara Saki"

 _Ogara? Isn't that one of the people Rei-san wrote about in her paper?_...Sachiko frowned pensive.

"Ogara? Why not Ogasawara, Miyoko-san?" Yumi wondered out loud

"Because Akira-sama's wife was a very jealous and possessive person so…" Miyoko started.

"Well, that sounds familiar" Sei chuckled and Youko pinched her arm and whispered a low 'be quiet' that didn't go unnoticed by Dr. Mari who grinned.

"As I was saying…" Miyoko glared at the blonde Rosa Gigantea who blushed "your grandmother was a very influential person too, that's why Akira-sama hid her illegitimate daughter by giving her a slightly different last name"

"I understand" Sachiko stated with a small frown.

"But that's not all, right Miyoko?" Dr. Mari added with a more relaxed expression.

"No, there are some more facts involved" Miyoko sighed "Ogara Saki-sama was raised in America but came back to Japan and attended Lillian high school branch with us"

"And she was Sayako okaa-san's petite soeur, I know" Sachiko added confidently "I learned that from reading Hasekura-san's paper"

"Hasekura, as in Hasekura Rei-chan?" Dr. Mari asked surprised.

"Yes, she was my roommate this last year, may I ask why the sudden interest?" Sachiko raised an eyebrow.

"Because she's my daughter" Dr. Mari added smugly and Yumi choked with her tea.

"Onee-sama! Stop making things up, you are confusing them" Miyoko protested when the doctor burst into laughter.

 _Some things never change_ , Miki sighed exasperatedly.

"Sorry my dear petite soeur but you had to see her face, it was priceless" Mari pointed at a very irritated Sachiko "besides my daughter is Shimazu Yoshino, and I am very serious this time" added the doctor with a humorless tone.

"Wha…wha…" Yumi's eyes widened.

"It's true" Miki added "Yoshino-chan is her daughter; she has her father's last name"

"I actually didn't see that one coming" Sei whispered on Youko's ear who nodded understandingly.

"Long story short he had Yoshino's full custody until he passed away in the same plane accident Youko-chan's dad died, they were colleagues so yep, that grumpy girl is my daughter" Mari smiled "she's indeed a foetida, too cranky to be a Gigantea" the doctor looked at her petite soeur before talking again "anyways, Miyoko please continue"

"Thank you onee-sama" the attorney sighed "so Ogara Saki hid her origin very well that not even her close family member knew about it, I knew the truth because I was good friends with her"

"I also learned that she was resentful towards Sayako-san because she was the legitimate Ogasawara but I never imagined that she would continue resenting her as time passed by but" Miyoko rubbed her temple "the moment your parents died on the night of your grandfather's funeral she knew she had her chance to take what she considered she was entitled to"

"So she got a hold of an old will of your grandfather where she was recognized as an Ogasawara by blood and, being the only family member alive, she took over your family company but she couldn't put her hands on your trust fund because your parents left that on my care" Miyoko smiled.

 _Oh, so that's the real secret behind my mother and that stupid company, this is getting really complicated_ , Sei thought and sighed slightly.

"And talking about money, you are a rich young lady and, according to your parents last will, you are entitled to have an allowance until you turned eighteen that is when you get full access to the trust fund your parents left you" the attorney added while looking at a very surprised Sachiko.

"I don't know what to say, Miyoko-sama" the dark haired girl was flabbergasted.

 _There is too much to process in this short amount of time…_ Sachiko was very taken aback.

"How about buying something nice for your girlfriend?" Sei asked chuckling earning a cold glare from Sachiko and a light pinch from Youko.

"Oh my God! I thought I would never see that icy glare again! Do they call you the 'ice princess' too, Sachiko-chan?" Mari chuckled and Sachiko nodded blushing.

"Just like Sayako-sama" Miyoko smiled.

"Indeed" Miki grinned nostalgically before clearing her throat "Please let's carry on with our conversation because there's more to share with my youngest daughter" Miki added unsure

"More?" Sachiko closed her eyes momentarily; her head hurt a lot already.

 _And they just said that there is more…_ the dark haired girl sighed, she felt suddenly exhausted.

"Yes, two more things" Miyoko frowned "one, you are the rightful owner of the Ogasawara conglomerate and I have the proof of that because I hold your parents last will and also this" she took a purple colored envelope from the dark folder that rested on her lap "a letter addressed to you, it was written by your mother some time before she died" Sachiko stood and took the letter with trembling hands.

"Read it after I finish telling you the second fact, please" Miyoko suggested and Sachiko nodded.

"Well this is about Ogara Saki" the attorney paused and took a deep breath "she studied business and, after graduation she started a small but successful company with her former classmate and husband Satou Keitaro which was quickly absorbed by the Ogasawara conglomerate and they became part of the board".

 _Satou? As in…?..._ for the first time in her life, Yumi's brain was working fast and connected all the dots quite easily.

 _She hasn't realized it yet…Oh Maria-sama she's so not going to be pleased with this…_ She promptly entwined fingers with Sachiko for support earning a surprised look from the dark haired girl, Yumi only smiled nervously.

 _She has her mother's hair and personality, she is indeed Sayako's petite soeur daughter…_ It didn't take Miki a long time to realize who the person they were talking about was either, her eyes showed surprise for a few seconds and then she just kept quiet staring at certain blonde teenager.

"They also had a daughter" Miyoko added with a serious tone.

"So I have a cousin, who is she? Can I meet her?" Sachiko asked anxiously.

"You are indeed your mother's daughter" Dr. Mari chuckled at the puzzled expression the dark haired Fukuzawa was giving her "so dense about everything surrounding her"

"Don't bully my daughter _Rosa Gigantea_ " Miki added sternly with a small blush.

"Sorry, _Rosa Chinesis_ " Mari grinned.

"Sachiko-san, who do you know that goes by the last name of Satou?" asked the attorney with a calm voice. The dark haired girl looked up while thinking.

 _Well, it is not an uncommon last name but, let's see. Nobody in my class had that last name but at the same time I feel that I should know the answer. How about Umi's friends? None, that I can recall so, how about the Yamayurikai? Well Eriko-sama's last name is Torii, Rei and Yoshino-san are discarded too, for obvious reasons; big shock regarding the latter by the way, the red rose family is also discarded so that leaves the white family. Shimako-san's last name is Toudo so thanks to Maria-sama I am not related to her which only leaves Sei-sama…_

 _Satou Sei._

Wait.

"That means…" Sachiko's eyes widened and her mouth opened but no more words came out. Her delicate fingers covered her lips and she couldn't control her surprise while a big gasp escaped her.

"Yes, Sachiko-chan, I am your cousin" Sei added with a smug grin.

"There must be a mistake" whispered a now very gloomy Sachiko while Yumi wrapped her arms around her waist and then everything went black to the dark haired girl.

"Well that was expected" Sei chuckled while she felt the questioning stares of Miki, Dr. Mari and Miyoko so the blonde pointed at the fainted Sachiko "she hates my guts"

"Because you tend to touch my petite soeur inappropriately way too much" Youko protested.

"I promise I will stop, eventually" the blonde smiled cheekily and her girlfriend sighed.

"Let's put her in one of the guest's room" Miyoko glared at her daughter-in-law "and you will carry her there"

"Sure, it's not the first time I had to anyways" the blonde carried Sachiko and placed her on the bed of the closest guest room. Yumi sat on a chair next to her sister. A sudden buzz on her pocket made Sei react, she had to go.

"Take care of her, Yumi-chan" the red rose en bouton nodded and the blonde white rose left towards the living room, she had to go, fast.

"Well, I have a family dinner to attend to so it's been a pleasure to meet me" Sei smiled and Mari chuckled.

"Pleasure to meet me too" the doctor fist bumped with the blonde.

"Nice meeting you Miki-sama, Mizuno-sama" Sei bowed respectfully.

"Same here, Sei-chan" Miyoko smiled

"Be nice to my daughters" Miki warned with a smile.

"I will" the blonde gave them a big smile before turning around to leave.

"I'll walk you to the door" Youko joined the blonde

"Sure" Sei entwined her fingers with the red rose while walking to the door. As soon as they were out of sight Dr. Mari turned to her petite soeur.

"So you have a daughter-in-law now Miyoko"

"Yes, onee-sama" the attorney sighed, she was still getting used to that fact.

"Don't feel bad, the kid's not a bad choice even if her mom's a little…well, you know" Mari smiled "besides I will officially have a daughter-in-law soon when I talk to a certain Hasekura Rei about my daughter her relationship with her distant cousin"

"Do you think they know that you know onee-sama?" the attorney asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course not" Mari chuckled "they're as clueless as the yellow roses of our time, my dear petite soeur"

"How about Torii Eriko? She's not that dense" Miyoko wondered

"That one is a Gigantea in disguise, a good influence on my grumpy daughter I may add" Mari smiled cheekily.

"The rose families of this generation are indeed something else" Miki commented.

"That they are" Mari added.

"Wine anyone?" the attorney offered.

"I thought you would ever ask" Mari added and Miki nodded smiling; now it was the adults time to relax. Miyoko called a maid that promptly came with a tray with a chilled bottle and three glasses.

* * *

On the entrance of the manor Youko was opening the door for Sei.

"How come I didn't know you two were related, anata?" Rosa Chinesis felt hurt.

"Your mom was the one that told me today when we were talking privately" Sei gave Youko a peck on the lips "and it is a delicate matter that can't be made public yet"

"I understand" the red rose wrapped her arms behind the blonde's neck and kissed her passionately surprising Sei who gasped, chance that Youko took and slid her tongue inside the blonde's mouth deepening the kiss even more.

The sudden ringing of Sei's phone interrupted the heated moment and the blonde sighed frustrated, she knew that she had to go.

"Can you…" the blonde started

"…help you move to the Gigantea room? Sure" Youko finished

"I'll pick you up tomorrow then, dear" Sei gave her girlfriend a short kiss

"Text me when you get home, anata" Youko cupped the blonde's cheek and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Sure" the blonde got in the van and started it, she lowered the window and shouted an 'I love you' before driving away leaving a blushing and smiling Youko behind.

* * *

Twenty minutes after Sei left, a maid came and dropped hers and Sachiko's bags in the guest room; Yumi assumed that her mother decided on staying the night at her onee-sama's home which was fine by her. While the red rose en bouton was deep in thoughts Sachiko slowly opened her eyes.

 _Where am I? What happened?..._ the dark haired girl looked around and found Yumi sitting on a chair looking deep in thoughts.

"Umi" Sachiko stretched her hand to grab her sister's and the brow haired girl flinched at her touch, she was caught off guard.

"Chiko-chan, how do you feel?" Yumi asked worried.

"I am okay but I had this strange dream that Sei-sama was my relative…" Sachiko giggled.

"Umm…" Yumi looked away

"Umi, what is wrong?" Sachiko's laughter died away

"It's true" the red rose en bouton sighed

"I don't seem to follow" the dark haired girl frowned

"That Sei-sama is your cousin" Yumi took a deep breath "she's your aunt's daughter"

"Oh dear God, this cannot be happening" Sachiko rubbed her temples

"Could be worse, don't you think?" Yumi entwined her fingers with her sister

"Well, at least it is not Shimako-san, which would be very uncomfortable and a sin" Sachiko added absentmindedly.

"A sin, is it really? How about these two sisters that shared kisses?" Yumi raised her eyebrow while pointing Sachiko and herself with her free hand.

"Oh, but that is different" the dark haired Fukuzawa smiled smugly

"How so?" asked skeptical

"Because we are _not_ blood related" Sachiko emphasized with a smile.

"Oh but we didn't know at the time, did we?" Yumi now sat on the bed and leaned forward.

"But now we know so…" Sachiko gave the red rose en bouton a peck on the lips.

"That doesn't make us less sinners" the brown haired Fukuzawa kissed her back.

"After today's news, I honestly could not care less" Sachiko took Yumi's face in her hands, pulled her closer and kissed her sweetly. The red rose approached more and lay down next to her beloved.

They kissed slowly, enjoying each other's presence. Suddenly Yumi giggled between kisses and Sachiko stopped.

"What are you laughing at?" the dark haired girl sounded upset

"It's just that everything looks so surreal, Sei-sama your cousin" the red rose en bouton giggled more.

"Do not remind me that fact, please Umi" Sachiko sighed exasperated.

"Oh, don't be mad my love" Yumi kissed the younger girl softly before standing from the bed "I have something for you" Yumi opened her bag and withdrew a small bag and handed it to Sachiko.

"What is this?"

"Your birthday is in a few days so I wanted to give you an early present"

"Oh!" Sachiko quickly opened the bag and gasped "a book cover"

"I know you like green and look" Yumi pointed at a knitted red rose "it has your future rose family, I knitted it myself"

"It is beautiful, thank you my dear Umi" Sachiko gave her a long kiss before they parted for air "Could you please pass me my bag, love?" Yumi blushed and nodded.

 _I really love it when Sachiko is this sweet…_ The red rose en bouton handed her Sachiko her bag which he younger one opened promptly and handed her a small box.

"Your birthday is coming soon too so I had this custom made" Sachiko blushed "I hope you like it my sweet Umi" the red rose en bouton opened the box and smiled.

"A handkerchief with our initials embroiled" Yumi tilted her head and kissed Sachiko lightly "I love it, it's perfect"

"You are perfect Umi" Sachiko blushed deeply; it was hard for her to express her feelings.

"You are so sweet my dear and lovely Sachiko" Yumi kissed her more passionately while wrapping one arm around her waist and placing the other behind her neck to pull her closer. Sachiko kissed her back with longing and moaned slightly at the contact.

They knew where this was leading but they were also aware that this wasn't the best place if they didn't want to get interrupted so Sachiko leaned back while Yumi pouted with her now swollen lips.

 _She looks so alluring, but we have to stop…_

"I want to be alone with you Yumi" Sachiko admitted with a flushed face

"I do too Sachiko" Yumi replied panting slightly

"We need to make a plan to spend some time alone without interruptions, Umi" dark brown agreed with very dark blues when a knock interrupted their moment.

"Yumi-chan?" Youko opened the door "sorry to interrupt but dinner's ready"

"We'll be there in a few minutes, onee-sama"

"Please do before Mari oba-san comes and tease you to no end like I had been being victim for the last hour" Rosa Chinesis rolled her eyes and Yumi giggled.

"We will get ready promptly Youko-sama, do not worry" Sachiko reassured smiling while the red rose smiled back and left.

"I think I have an idea on how to get some time alone Umi" the dark haired girl smiled with a glint of mischief while fixing her appearance.

"I don't know what your plans are but I like them already" Yumi giggled while opening the door to head out of the room with Sachiko following closely.

* * *

Sei had a quiet dinner with her parents; the blonde knew that if anything about the Ogasawaras escaped from her lips that would mean trouble not only for Sachiko and the Fukuzawas but also for the Mizunos and that included her beloved Youko.

 _I won't let anyone hurt them, especially her…_ Sei was determined on defending her love.

"Your father told me that you are finally showing some interest in the company" Saki stated.

"Yes mother I enjoy being at the security department" the white rose added before having another bite of her food.

"Well but there's more of it than you can fathom" her mother taunted

"I bet" Sei replied distractedly "but I would like to work in that department that is so critical to the company and what's better than family, don't you think?"

"I agree" Keitaro added convinced "Sei manages most of the intelligence protocol already, Saki"

 _My pawns are moving on my favor again…_ The blonde girl knew that if she had control over the security department of the Ogasawara Conglomerate, she would be able to filter the information regarding Sachiko and, in addition, protect Youko.

"I know but, in order to be the head of the department you need to pass the last of the tests" Saki added while pouring another glass of red wine.

"If it's written or physical I excelled on all of them already, mother" Rosa Gigantea calmly replied.

"True" Saki turned to Keitaro with a raised eyebrow "do you think she is ready?" his gray eyes stared at his wife before answering.

"I do"

"We'll see" Saki suddenly stood "Sei, let's go" the blonde girl suspected what was coming so she followed her mother in silence. Saki took out her phone and opened the maps application while walking to their garage.

"Sei"

"Yes, mother?"

"How long would it take from here to the docks right now?" The blonde woman stopped next to her favorite sports car.

"Around forty minutes" Saki threw her car keys to her daughter and pointed at a blinking blue dot on her phone's map.

"I want to get there in thirty minutes, can you make it happen?"

Sei swallowed hard before giving her mother a smug smile "Of course I can"

They made it in twenty minutes.

As soon as they got off the car Sei knew that this wasn't solely a driving test, something shadier was brewing but she couldn't figure it out yet. The docks were a main part of the company; they imported and exported a lot of goods so they owned several warehouses.

"There was a security breach while you were away"

"Why nobody informed me?"

"I am _now_ because I want to witness how you are going to handle it" Saki calmly replied while two men in dark suits opened the door of the warehouse #11. There, between crates and boxes with the Ogasawara company seal, was a tied and gagged man.

"This former employee was found stealing company secrets and selling them to our competition but just refuses to tell us who his contact in the data department was, so…" Saki walked towards the tied man and stopped when another man in a dark suit placed different kinds of objects on a table next to her.

"Your mission, my dear daughter is to use any means necessary to interrogate this man and obtain the information we need" Saki gave her a wicked smile while putting on some black leather gloves and taking a steel tube from the table and hit the man on the ribs. The man's eyes watered almost immediately and Sei grimaced slightly.

"Do you want to become the chief of security?" Saki smiled and her eyes sparked with madness "well, you have to prove yourself worthy". Sei put on some gloves similar to her mother's and refused to take the pipe she just used.

 _I'm sorry Youko, my love but, in order to be happy, sacrifices must be done…_

"Mother, you know me better than that" the blonde smiled maliciously and took a shinai from the table "I prefer wood over steel any day" and approached to 'interrogate' the tied and gagged man.

 _Even if I have to pretend being the devil himself, I will always protect you my sweet and dear Youko…_

* * *

 **A/N: Be cool and let me know what you think in a review, have a great week and enjoy the omake tomorrow…**


	20. Twisted fate

**A/N: Hello and welcome to the 20th chapter of this story that started as a little half a page project, now it surpasses 80k words. I'm very excited and motivated with this story that I have left most of my other projects on hold. I apologize for not publishing last week but I was sick and I was very weak to finish the chapter.**

 **Maria: Aqui esta el proximo, espero lo disfrutes.**

 **yhanchin: Hahaha I enjoy writing about Sachiko knowing the truth a lot. I'm sad to inform you that Yumi and Sachiko's intimate won't be in this chapter, I have it planned for chapter 22. When I planned to include Sei into this story I had a very simple story in mind but it grew making her a key character that would help the story develop and I like writing about her and her life would take a turn a bit darker. I will avoid portraying violence as much as I can but it would be implied. And don't worry, this story will have a happy ending. Thanks for being a faithful reader, I really appreciate it.**

 **sagacitylust: Yeah Eriko is a gigantea in disguise, lol. It's getting darker but just a notch. Sorry for the long wait but I was very sick and had the chapter in my mind but not written. Here's another chap!.**

 **dinnca: Su mama esta algo mal, aqui se explica que es lo que le sucede a la madre de Sei. Mis personajes originales estan ayudando muchisimo a que la historia fluya y tendran un papel interesante mas adelante, ya tengo mis anotaciones para el capitulo final. Con respecto a la escapada, sera en el 22, o sea, ya casi jeje. Espero te guste el capitulo**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Twisted fate

* * *

Sei sighed and opened her eyes. In the dimness of her bedroom, she felt like the loneliest person of the planet. The blonde knew that she took an irreversible step into the darkness. She also realized that her parents were absolutely tainted by greed, money and power.

Now she was part of that underworld. She just became the head of the security department of the Ogasawara Conglomerate. The blonde had great and unwanted power and couldn't feel more miserable.

Now Sei would be dealing with the kingpins of the other two gang families that controlled the island country besides all the interests both of those, plus her family had abroad.

The moment she stepped into that warehouse, she stopped being just a high school student and became the visible head of the family that controls the Ogasawara Conglomerate underground affairs.

 _It is the only way to control and filter the information so my parents don't harm Sachiko, her family and my beloved Youko…_

Lying down in her bed, the blonde let her tears fell. She had hit, hurt and threatened a man with her shinai and later, she barely killed him with a wooden bat.

 _If it weren't for my mother that stopped me, I could have murdered him…_

Rosa Gigantea cried in silence, she couldn't show weakness in public, she had to be strong and silently fight for the ones she cared about.

 _I'm sorry…_

 _I'm really sorry but this is the only way I can help…_

Suddenly her phone screen lit, she had a new message. It was from Youko.

' _I forgot to tell you that I love you_ ' Sei smiled between her tears and swiftly replied.

' _I love you more, dear. I'll pick you up at 10am_ ' the blonde waited for a response staring at her phone's screen deep in thoughts.

' _Sure anata have sweet dreams_ ' Sei grinned mischievously, even in her worst she still could crack a joke.

' _Same my love and no wet dreams starring me, please_ ' the blonde knew her girlfriend was going to snap, and she did.

' _So unladylike of you Sei_ ' a chuckling Rosa Gigantea put her phone on her nightstand and took a framed picture of Youko and the blonde that was taken on her second date, they looked so happy. The blonde smiled at the picture and then hugged it. Sei sighed and closed her eyes, she was exhausted.

 _For her, every sacrifice is worth…_

"Good night my lovely Youko, I love you" Rosa Gigantea whispered before drifting off to a dreamless night.

* * *

"As expected" a steely voice uttered "we'll discuss the details tomorrow" the serious and cold voice hung up before getting out of the office and walking towards the living room.

"Onee-sama did you know that…"

"Yeah, I just got told" Dr. Mari sat and gladly accepted the new glass of red wine her petite soeur just offered. After a downing half of the glass' content she continued "and I intent to enjoy the free food and drinks"

"Same here" the attorney smiled.

"I'm so glad we're on the same page on this Miyoko-chan" the doctor looked around surprised "by the way, where are Miki and the others?"

"Well, Yumi and Sachiko-chan didn't come back after dinner and my daughter informed me that they were fast asleep" Miyoko grinned "Youko-chan decided to sleep after not wanting to encounter a second round of teasing coming from you, onee-sama" the doctor and the attorney laughed at that "and Miki-sama decided to retire for the night too".

"So that leaves only the two of us, Miyoko" the doctor's added with a serious tone

"Indeed, Mari" the attorney stood and turned to her onee-sama "shall we continue this in the office?"

"I agree" replied the doctor while standing "we still have some business to discuss" with that they left the living room and walked to the privacy Miyoko's soundproof office could provide.

* * *

The next morning, the Fukuzawas, the Mizunos along with Dr. Mari Kobayashi, had an uneventful breakfast. Sei picked Youko up and headed to Lillian while the doctor excused herself due to an emergency call she received from the hospital.

As Sachiko's legal guardian and parent, Miki had to sign certain documents that made her younger daughter beneficiary of the preset allowance the Ogasawaras left to their only child.

And because the money hadn't reached Sachiko with the frequency it had corresponded since the moment of the deaths of Sayako and Tooru, she now had an account with eleven year's worth of allowances which, put together represented a small fortune.

"So now you are entitled to the sum I just revealed, Sachiko-chan" the attorney handed the young girl a debit card and some other papers "here's the card that can give you access to the money plus some information about the account"

"Thank you Miyoko-sama I will read everything later" Sachiko smiled politely "on a side note, I have a question"

"Be my guest" the attorney smiled

"Can I divide or use the money in whatever way I desire to?"

"Of course"

"Interesting" Sachiko looked pensive for a few seconds before continuing "First of all, I want that half of that money goes to pay for mine and Yumi's high school and college education, Miyoko-sama"

"That can be arranged" the attorney smiled satisfied "I will send the papers to Miki-sama as soon as they are ready anything else, Sachiko-chan?"

The dark haired girl was still visibly surprised by the news about her new wealth but decided on giving her parents a very special present. She knew that Miki had dreamed to travel to a specific city abroad and now Sachiko had the money to grant her mother's wish.

"Yes, I want to take an important sum to give my parents their dream vacation to Europe" the dark haired girl turned to Miki and smiled "including several days in Paris"

"You…you don't have to my dear" Miki gasped

"Mom, it has been your dream for too long and now I can grant your wish" Sachiko took Yumi's hand in hers and the brown haired girl smiled and nodded "we want to give you this gift".

"Thank you my babies" The matriarch of the Fukuzawas couldn't be happier and hugged her daughters for a long time making them blush and Miyoko giggle. After Miki sat back again Sachiko started talking again.

"Also we will use another part of that money to continue our interrupted vacation" Sachiko looked at Yumi and the brown haired girl could see a flash of mischief on those azure orbs she adored and blushed slightly.

 _Oh, so this is the plan to be alone…_

"You will start school soon" Miki added

"We will be away for a short time mommy" Yumi added sweetly "only for a couple of days"

"To celebrate our birthdays attributable to the fact that they are close to each other" Sachiko persisted and Yumi looked at their mother with pleading eyes, it never failed.

"I like the idea, you can go" Miki sighed defeated and her daughters smiled eagerly "but where are you going to go?"

"You actually have a summer house that it is at your disposal" Miyoko interrupted.

"I do?" Sachiko tilted her head and frowned slightly.

"Yes, your grandmother left you that one among some other properties" the attorney smiled "you can use them and you will be the rightful owner as soon as you turn eighteen, those were her orders"

"I see" the dark haired Fukuzawa nodded.

"But you can use any of them without a problem" Miyoko continued "my grandmother was good friends with yours and her private attorney too so, I inherited the orders"

"So the summer house it is" Sachiko smiled "Oh and, Miyoko-sama"

"Yes?"

"From now on I want that half of my allowance gets transferred to my mom to cover our household expenses" the dark haired Fukuzawa smiled

"It is too much my dear" Miki was taken aback

"No, mom I want to help my family" Sachiko blushed and lowered her head

"Thank you my dear but that won't be necessary"

"I insist mom" Sachiko smiled

"Mommy accept, she's too stubborn and will argue until you say yes" Yumi grinned

"Fine" Miki smiled at her youngest daughter "it will go to the emergencies fund"

"And last of all, Miyoko-sama" Sachiko turned to the attorney "I want that Yumi has access to the rest of my allowance, that money would be used by the two of us"

"No Chiko-chan" Yumi shook her head

"Umi…" Sachiko gave her love a stern look

"You won't let this go, will you?" Yumi raised an eyebrow

"Never" the dark haired girl smiled smugly

"Fine" Yumi sighed and Miyoko smiled

"So that settles everything for the moment" the attorney leaned back on her leather chair "I'll make the proper arrangements so Yumi-chan can also have access to your account"

"Oh, before I forget Sachiko-chan" Miyoko continued "there is also the issue of your last name"

"What do you mean, Miyoko-sama?"

"You are entitled to take the Ogasawara last name or continue as a Fukuzawa or hyphenate them together, anyways you have some time to give it a thought and decide" Sachiko looked at the attorney with a pensive expression.

"I wish some time to assess that matter and I would let you know of my choice as soon as I come to a decision" the dark haired girl took a deep breath before continuing "Could you please give me some advice regarding this topic, Miyoko-sama?"

"Well, in the meantime I recommend you to continue as a Fukuzawa, at least until I am able to solve any legal implications that the aforementioned change could initiate" the attorney stated with a serious tone.

"I understand and…" Sachiko turned to look at her mom and sister with a sincere smile "I wasn't intending to stop being a Fukuzawa, but rest assured that I will think it through"

 _I have been a Fukuzawa since I could recall and they are the only family I have known since I had memory…_

Yumi rubbed Sachiko's arm lovingly while Miki smiled proud of her youngest daughter. She felt relieved that now the dark haired girl knew about her biological mother and still decided on continue being part of her family.

 _Tooru and Sayako-sama would definitely be proud of how mature and levelheaded their daughter had become…_ Miyoko thought while ordering a maid to bring more tea and pastries.

The meeting lasted around a couple of hours so, by the time they finished, it was lunch time already. The Fukuzawas along with Mizuno Miyoko had lunch together before the formers decided on heading home.

* * *

After finishing moving all of her belongings from the en bouton's room to the Gigantea one, Sei and Youko bathed and had lunch in a small restaurant close to Lillian. They enjoyed their time together when the romantic atmosphere was interrupted by Sei's buzzing phone.

"It's my mother, excuse me a little, dear" the blonde winked at Youko who blushed and nodded. Rosa Gigantea got out of the restaurant and headed to the nearby alley before answering her phone.

"Yes?" it was a call from work. The one on the other end of the line was the second in command of the security department.

"The meeting is soon, I know" the blonde continued annoyed "I will attend as the new head of the security, it is my first appearance after all" the voice on the other side sighed.

"We will have a meeting tonight as scheduled and one more thing, zero two" Sei added in an upset tone "do not call me to my private line ever again, unless you want to face severe repercussions"

"Understood, zero one" the man on the other line gulped and swallowed hard before the call ended by his new boss.

It was under one of the former heads of security orders that their identities were sealed and now, the members of this branch of the company were classified according to their rank in the department.

That is why Satou Sei was known only as 'zero one' by her subordinates. The only one that would have full access to all the identity details of everyone would be herself. Her parents would get a filtered version of everything she considered risky, of course.

While she was coming back to the restaurant she received a second call, this time it really was her mother calling. Sei took a deep breath before answering.

"Mother"

"Sei~chan" her mother giggled on the phone

 _One good day, I see…_ the blonde swallowed hard; she knew that if she didn't choose her words carefully her mother would switch to a dangerous mood fast.

"Mommy" the blonde answered playfully

"I want to cook dinner with~you" Saki giggled childishly and Sei sighed slightly, she knew that she didn't play along with her mother, she would snap and become the monster she already faced the night before, when she became the head of security.

"Of course" Sei giggles matched her mother "do you want me to buy something, mommy?"

"I've sent you a list to your phone already~" Saki giggled a little more "I want you here in an hour~" after that the called was ended and Rosa Gigantea sighed exasperatedly.

Ogara Saki was diagnosed with bipolar and borderline personality disorder when Sei was eleven but, she had started showing the symptoms since the blonde was around eight, just a couple of years after her parents took over the Ogasawara Conglomerate.

The constant pressure and stress the woman was subjected on her new position at the company was the main cause of the disorder. The one that actually realized that something was wrong with her mother was Sei.

She was the main victim of her mother's violence and it was not until the night she turned eleven, when her father returned early from a business trip to surprise her daughter and found little Sei on the floor unconscious with her face covered in blood while Saki was coming from the kitchen with a knife to stab her daughter to death.

After that, Saki was put into psychotherapy and medication and was forced to take some time off from the company. Subsequently, Sei's parents took their business trips together and the blonde remained home alone most of the time.

Sometimes her mother avoided to take her medication and became unstable like she had been the last couple of days, starting with the night at the warehouse and today with this sudden invitation to cook dinner together.

"Is everything alright, anata?" Youko asked concerned as soon as she saw that her girlfriend sat and sighed heavily.

"Of course dear" Sei changed her expression for a playful grin "did you miss me?" Youko blushed and nodded slightly.

"I knew it" the blonde smiled cheekily.

"Dummy" Youko crossed her arms under her chest and Sei laughed before leaving some bills on the table.

"Let's go dear; my mother wants me to do some grocery shopping before going home" Rosa gigantea stood and offered a hand to her girlfriend who gladly accepted.

Sei drove Youko to her family manor and then rushed to the supermarket to buy what her mother wanted before heading home for the infamous mother/daughter moment she was going to spend cooking.

* * *

As soon as the Fukuzawas got home, Sachiko headed to her room. She dropped her bag and walked out of the house towards the greenhouse, the dark haired girl wanted to be alone. In her skirt's pocket was Sayako's letter and she wanted to read it in a place that gave her peace of mind.

Sachiko took one of the futons they always had in the greenhouse. It'd been a tradition for the Fukuzawa sisters on sleeping there so futons were left there for them to use. She placed the futon next to the Chinesis' bushes and sat on it. The dark haired girl took the envelope with trembling hands and trailed with her fingertips the 'Ogasawara Sachiko' neatly written with gold ink.

 _This is Ogasawara Sayako's handwriting._

 _My mother._

 _I have seen many pictures and heard all the stories Mari oba-san, Miyoko-sama and mom had told me but I just recall few facts about her, my memories regarding my biological mother are so distant that they feel like a dream…_

Sachiko's hands trembled slightly. She was scared of opening that letter. She was afraid of receiving more shocking news when she was still getting used to all the information that was recently thrown on her face.

 _This is just too much…_

The dark haired girl sighed and looked up when the sound of falling drops against crystal caught her attention, it started to drizzle and Sachiko hugged her knees while staring at the purple envelope that now rested on the futon before her.

 _I have a vague image of my biological parents because the ones that had been there for me forever had been mom and dad…_

 _Fukuzawa Miki and Yuuichiro._

 _My parents._

 _They are the ones that had loved me unconditionally all these years…_

With a sigh Sachiko took the envelope and opened it with extreme care. As soon as she took out the letter, four photographs fell, facing down. Leaving the still folded letter on a side, Sachiko took the pictures and smiled tenderly.

The first picture was from the day she was born. Wrapped in pink blankets and hugged by her mother was baby Sachiko staring at the camera with her azure orbs and a very serious and annoyed expression.

The second was a memento of her first steps. That was what it was written on the back of the photograph. It showed a smiling nine month old baby Sachiko grabbing and pulling the hem of her light purple dress to avoid falling backwards. Her right foot was about to touch the floor a step further while her left was a step back.

Sachiko smiled lovingly at the picture; she had to recognize that she looked very cute.

The third image was a family picture where a toddler Sachiko was sitting between her mother and grandmother while behind them were her father and grandfather. It was a Christmas picture as specified on the back of the photo.

The last picture, and the one that actually brought tears to her eyes, was taken on a picnic. In the image, Sachiko was dressed on a light purple yukata and was trying to catch the falling sakura petals while her parents sat behind her and Tooru was hugging Sayako and both were smiling warmly at each other. According to the information on the back of the picture, it was taken when Sachiko just turned four, months before the accident where her parents passed away.

The dark haired girl put the pictures aside and she finally decided on opening the first and only letter her mother had ever written her. Sachiko took a deep breath and started reading.

' _My dear Sachiko,_

 _The moment I sat to write this letter you were fast asleep because it had been a very exhausting day for you. We just came back from a picnic and you wanted to catch all the sakura petals that were falling from the trees. It was also the first time that you wore a yukata and you looked absolutely adorable._

 _I want you to know that you are my most precious treasure, the joy and happiness of our lives. Tooru and I are very proud of the beautiful little girl we had been raising and we are absolutely sure that you will grow to become a wonderful lady._

 _You are supposed to receive this letter when you turn seventeen as a memento of how proud we had always been of you. But, it would also mean that we might not be with you anymore. If that is the case, I want you to know that we will always look out for you my dear daughter._

 _Sachiko, you are the sole heiress of all the Ogasawara Conglomerate and Mizuno Miyoko has instructions regarding the company so do not worry about that, she will disclose the information when she considers convenient._

 _On a side note, you are not alone. My onee-sama, Fukuzawa Miki is your legal guardian in case something happened to us. She also has a daughter a year older than you, a sweet girl that she named Yumi._

 _You are as sensible and delicate as a rose my dear Sachiko and I know that if Miki takes you under her wing you will find happiness with her daughter. The red string of fate tied your destinies together since the moment her mother and I met back at Lillian._

 _Don't question yourself how I can envision a distant future, just make sure you take the chance Miki and I didn't and, be as content as true love lets you. I believe that love is about two hearts beating as one and I saw how perfect you were to each other the first and only time you two met._

 _You were no more than a year old when I had to take you to the hospital because you had a very high fever, your father was on a business trip so the driver took me. While waiting for the doctor, you were crying desperately and I panicked so, I went to the nurse station and demanded for a doctor when, in an instant you stopped crying._

 _When I rushed back to where I left you, which it was just a couple of meters away, a little girl with brown hair in pigtails and the warmest brown eyes was holding your hand and making faces at you so, now you were giggling between your tears._

 _Apparently the girl was there for her monthly checkup when she sensed your distress so she escaped from the doctor's office, ran through the halls and found you sitting on the gurney I left you moments before. The little girl took a stool and stepped on it to reach you and held your hand and you calmed down at her touch._

 _That little girl was Fukuzawa Yumi._

 _Little Yumi came with her father to the hospital that time because, her mother Miki was out of town taking care of a sick relative. I never revealed our true identity to Fukuzawa Yuuichiro because I promised Miki to be as far as I could from her._

 _You see my dear daughter, your mother Ogasawara Sayako was deeply in love with Fukuzawa Miki but I was betrothed to your father so we had to part. We had to let our love go and we remained away from each other. I got married to your father and she got married to Yuuichiro. Yumi was born first and a year later you were born._

 _And, on that hot summer afternoon, when we were in that hospital and you were happily holding Yumi's hand while the doctor checked your condition, I knew it. You were meant to each other._

 _If you ever cross paths with her, and I am sure you will, rest assured knowing that you have my blessing my dear Sachiko because she is the one for you like Miki was for me, until I learned to love Tooru. Do not get me wrong, I cherish the love I have for your father but you quite never forget your first love._

 _You are a very stubborn child my dear but please, never let your temper control you. Even if your father and I did not watch you grow, we will always be with you and we will always love you no matter what._

 _I know my dear fairy will take good care of you my sweet child and remember to smile because even in the darkest hour there is always hope._

 _With all the love a mother could feel for her sweet daughter, remember that I will always be proud of you,_

 _Your mother,_

 _Sayako_

 _P.S: Even if you marry Yumi I want grandchildren, and I bet Miki too so, please be a dear grant us that wish'_

"Oh, mother" Sachiko couldn't contain her tears any longer and sobbed with her head in her hands for a while. Outside, the sky was reacting to her sorrow and the rain intensified.

Leaning on her room's window and watching the rain fall, Fukuzawa Yumi looked worried. She felt that something was wrong with Sachiko since she saw her walk out of the house towards the greenhouse. Deep inside, she had this sense of uneasiness that she always felt when her sister was in distress.

 _Something is definitely wrong with Chiko-chan…_

"Yumi, dinner's ready" Miki announced from the kitchen "go get Sachiko"

"Coming" Rosa Chinesis en bouton rushed out of her room and headed towards the kitchen. As soon as she got there she frowned, there was no food on the plates yet.

"Serve food for the two of you, dear" Miki stated with a smile "take it on a tray and eat with Sachiko, she's at the greenhouse and I bet that she read Sayako's letter already so she might try to close herself up and you might be the only one able to reach her, honey"

"Of course mommy" Yumi smiled brightly and started serving the food their mother just cooked. She placed the two plates on a tray and headed to the backdoor.

"Yumi" the matriarch of the Fukuzawa addressed her oldest daughter gently

"Yes mommy?" Rosa Chinesis en bouton turned to look at her mother.

"It's pouring outside" Miki remarked

"Oh" Yumi blushed at the realization

"I'll walk you to the greenhouse" the older woman took a red umbrella and opened it as soon as the door unlocked. She took a second umbrella so she could leave one behind for her daughters.

They walked in silence and Miki opened the greenhouse door so Yumi could pass and handed her daughter her blue umbrella.

"Make sure she eats and rest here if you consider it convenient, honey"

"Of course and thank you mommy" Yumi smiled gratefully before entering the greenhouse. Miki closed the door silently and headed towards the house.

 _I will do as you wished and won't interfere between them my dear Sayako, but I really hope you are right because I don't want to see their hearts shattered like mine when you married your husband…_

Inside the greenhouse, Yumi approached quietly because she didn't want Sachiko to notice her yet. The dark haired girl was hugging her knees and sobbing with her eyes covered by her dark mane.

 _It pains me seeing her like that…_

Yumi carefully put the tray on a nearby table and walked to where the futons were. She took a thick blanket and walked back to where her sister was. She put the blanket around Sachiko's shoulders and the latter gasped surprised while looking up.

Teary cobalt met with warm chocolate and no words were needed. Yumi kneeled in front of her beloved and wrapped her arms around the dark haired girl's shoulders to bring her closer.

At the warm touch, Sachiko's soul cracked and her tears started streaming once more. The dark haired girl threw herself at her older sister's arms and let her raw emotions overwhelm her.

Yumi was taken aback by Sachiko's actions. It was the first time since they were children that her sister was this expressive and Rosa Chinesis en bouton was struggling with all of these emotions cascading on her.

 _Oh my Sachiko, it is the first time that I see you this hurt, not even when our 'not blood related status' came up you were this broken, I guess it is a mix of everything that had happened to us in the last few months…_

"Everything is alright Chiko-chan" Yumi sat holding Sachiko in her arms and kissing the top of her head lovingly "I am here for you my love"

"U…mi" the dark haired girl sobs grew louder and Rosa Chinesis en bouton's just held her sister tight and rocked her gently. Soon, the sobs were getting softer and Sachiko relaxed in her beloved's arms.

"Whenever you are ready to talk I am here for you, my dear Chiko-chan" Yumi continued rocking her sister that now just sighed slightly while dark strands cascaded covering her filled with tears, cobalt eyes.

They stayed like that for several minutes that felt like hours until Sachiko calmed down. The dark haired girl slowly raised her head and opened her now puffy eyes and gave her sister a sad smile. Yumi smiled back and kissed the dark haired girl's forehead.

"Better now my Sachiko?"

"Th…thank you my Yumi" the younger girl kissed Rosa Chinesis en bouton tenderly, the kiss was slow and sweet. When the touch ended as soft as it started, Yumi tilted her head and gave Sachiko a reassuring smile that made the latter feel warm inside.

"I brought you something to eat, love" Yumi stated while caressing Sachiko's cheek with her fingertips.

"I'm not hungry" the dark haired girl pouted slightly.

"I know you are" Rosa Chinesis en bouton insisted.

"...no, I'm not" Sachiko protested

"Sure…oh, what is this?" Yumi took one of the photographs and smiled tenderly "You were so cute as a baby with that serious face and cold expression, like an adorable ice princess baby"

 _That's definitely the infamous 'icy glare' everybody talks about when referring to Chiko-chan, absolutely adorable…_

"Umi! That is mean" Sachiko pretended to sulk and Yumi giggled.

"What are those?" Rosa Chinesis en bouton pointed at the other three pictures. Sachiko took them and started explaining who the other people on the photographs were. Yumi listened while took the chance to grab the tray and placed it before her sister and sat next to her.

At the sight of food, Sachiko started to eat distractedly while Yumi took the pictures and observed them closely.

 _She looks so cute on that kimono; I definitely want a copy of this picture…_

"You want a copy of that photograph, right Umi?" Sachiko asked while feeding her sister who started to chew and nodded whilst the former smiled. After that, both ate in silence.

The moment they finished eating, Sachiko stood and washed the dishes in a sink that was close to the tulips. Yumi went to where the other futons were and took two pillows; she decided that it was better to spend the night there. The relaxing scent of roses surrounded them making them feel more relaxed. Outside, the rain didn't stop but was lighter than before.

The brown haired girl situated the pillows and the blanket on the futon. She also took the pictures and carefully, placed them in the purple envelope. When she folded the letter and was about to put it in there too, Sachiko stopped her.

"I want you to read it, Umi" the dark haired girl offered.

"Are you sure, Chiko-chan?" Rosa Chinesis en bouton asked hesitant.

"I certainly am" Sachiko took the envelope and placed it next to the futon and the brown haired Fukuzawa unfolded the letter and started to read. Instants later, Yumi's eyes watered and tears started cascading down her cheeks. Sachiko noticed this and kissed her tears away making the older Fukuzawa blush.

"Don't cry my sweet Umi" Sachiko pleaded blushing heavily; she was not used to be this open about her feelings. Yumi smiled and put the letter aside after finishing reading it.

"Can I hold you, Chiko-chan?" Rosa Chinesis en bouton offered while Sachiko turned off the lights and now the only source of light came from the moon that emerged after some of the clouds moved and the rain gradually stopped.

"The whole night if you want, my love" Sachiko blushed even more but she meant each one of her words. The dark haired girl lay down next to her sister and covered them with the blanket. Yumi took her into her arms and the younger girl placed her head on the brown haired girl's shoulder.

"I want that every time we are like this" Yumi held Sachiko tighter before continuing "you feel the safest and most loved human on earth" the younger Fukuzawa nodded while she felt how her heart raced and a beaming smile adorned her lips.

"I want you to feel the same my Umi" Sachiko looked up and placed a soft kiss on Yumi's lips "this is where we belong" Rosa Chinesis en bouton nodded smiling before kissing her beloved once more before falling asleep in each other's arms. Their embrace never faltered and the moon was the sole witness of all the love that emanated from their two hearts beating as one.

* * *

On the other side of the city, in one of the biggest mansions in the area Satou Sei pretended to be happy while cooking with her unstable mother. Saki decided on making curry, rice and salad.

There was a lot of vegetable chopping involved so Rosa Gigantea decided on taking that job, so her mother didn't get in contact with sharp utensils as knives. While her mother excused herself briefly, Sei took the opportunity to send a quick text to her father.

' _Blood orange'_

Since the moment of Saki's first 'incident' Keitaro and Sei developed a code to let the other knows if Sei's mother was a threat. They also color coded the different stages of Saki's mental health and associated them with fruits in case the message was intercepted by the unstable woman.

Green lemon, yellow lime, sweet tangerine, blood orange and red watermelon were the five stages that both father and daughter used to describe Saki's behavior. The ideal was green and the worst case scenario was red, of course. Right now, the situation was critical and that is why Sei alerted her father so he could arrive with help.

Rosa Gigantea continued chopping the vegetables while her mother came back from the bathroom smiling.

 _The calm before the storm…_ Sei knew that expression, it meant bad news.

"Would you like some tea mommy? I just made it" Sei offered with a big fake smile.

"Sure my dear" Saki smiled while playing with a small knife that she found next to the sink.

 _I thought that I had put away all the knives, shit…_

"Have a seat at the living room and I'll be there in a minute mommy" Sei started to pour the tea on the cups while her phone buzzed in her jeans pocket.

"I'll get the sweets" Saki responded and opened a cabinet ignoring her daughter.

'I'm home, where are you?' Sei read the message and wrote a quick reply to her father.

'Kitchen' then she slipped her phone back in her pocket and put the steamy cups on a tray while her mother approached with a plate of sweets that she withdrew from the pantry. Instants later the knife the blonde woman still had in her hand fell and landed on the floor with a soft thud.

Saki's eyes widened when a male nurse injected a sedative on her neck and her knees weakened and she fell unconscious. The blonde woman was carried to a nearby sofa by her husband who sighed afterwards.

"Thank you father that was a close call"

"Take her to the white room" Satou Keitaro ordered the nurse who nodded and carried Saki away. Sei handed one teacup to her father who took it and sipped slowly.

"You'd better eat something before the meeting" Keitaro added indifferent.

"I'll buy something father" Sei finished her tea and turned to leave "try the pastries mother served, they are delightful"

"I will" Keitaro took one cookie and examined it before continuing "by the way, the masquerade will proceed as scheduled"

"Fine, I will personally review the security protocols for the event" the blonde replied.

"I expect a full report of the meeting by tomorrow afternoon"

"Not a problem, good night father" Sei sighed exasperatedly before leaving the mansion towards her first security meeting.

The masquerade would take place in a few days and it would be a very delicate event because it was her presentation as a boss and also there was the secret meeting with the other two heads of the gangs that controlled the country.

 _I wonder if the bosses of the other families are finally going to show their faces…_

* * *

 **A/N: Make me happy and leave a review, please?...**


	21. Masks

**A/N: Hi I'm alive, well barely. I have some sort of a throat infection with high fever and such so yeah, writing when dizzy wasn't easy. Finding medicines in this country is quite the adventure. Anyhow, here's the chapter that was supposed to be released on Monday. I hope you don't get confused, it is quite interesting and bear with me I read it only once so if you find a lot of errors just remember, the author is still sick and trying to publish.**

 **Meylahalfrenza: Here's more! Thanks for reading.**

 **Maria: Las vacaciones son en el siguiente capítulo, ya casi.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you liked the previous chap. My Sachiko is a little more loyal to the Fukuzawas because she was raised as one. Y &S 4eva, lol.**

 **Dinnca: La mama de Sei es la mala de esta historia, de eso no hay duda pero todos mis personajes originales darán mucho de qué hablar, ya verás. Sachiko es alguien madura y centrada de eso no hay duda y las medidas que tomó son razonables, eso creo. Agarré una infección en la garganta ahora y sin medicinas en este país esta difícil que me cure pronto pero ahí voy, al menos la fiebre ya está siendo menos frecuente, gracias por preguntar.**

 **VolpineGrinz: Lol good that you caught up with the story. I'm glad you enjoyed chap 19 and I love my Sei I think I have developed her in a very interesting way. Oh and about the spoilers: well you just have to wait and read hehehe, sorry can't spoil the story but I can tell you that I have a draft for several chapters done, I just need to get better and sit to write. Thanks for reading.**

 **Sticky: Glad you are reading my story, I hope you enjoy all the tweaks I added.**

 **Yhanchin: Sei's mom is like the mother-in-law from hell, I feel sorry for Youko, not! Lol. Sachiko is opening more and I am really glad about that because she is so tough to write sometimes but we are getting there, the good stuff is finally coming. I'm still sick but don't worry I'll continue writing but maybe not posting on time.**

 **Author recommends: Read it slowly, oh and there are some new characters around [this story is crowded].**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Masks

* * *

" _Onee-sama I think this one will look good on you, I made it myself" a young blonde handed a sparkling 'phanto_ _m of t_ _he opera' mask to the older senpai. The reason, it was part of the props for the play the Yamayurikai was performing for the school festival this year. Ogara Saki was in charge of the props and her onee-sama, Ogasawara Sayako was selected as the phantom of the opera for the play._

" _It fits perfectly, thank you Saki, you are very diligent" Sayako smiled tenderly and tilted her head while caressing her petite soeur's cheek._

" _Onee-sama I…love y…" the blonde girl was about to say something when another voice interrupted her._

" _Beautiful" it wasn't more than a whisper but this mere word interrupted the sisterly moment and a blushing Sayako turned her half covered face and her smile widened._

" _Do you really think so, onee-sama?" Sayako turned around and looked how her fairy approached her. Fukazawa Miki was dressed as the opera singer the phantom idolized. The two girls were the main characters of the play._

" _Eh…ah…" Miki nodded and blushed deeply and Sayako giggled. Rosa Chinesis and her en bouton were like that, they loved to tease and flirt with each other. When the two of them were next to each other, the rest of the world vanished and sadly, that also included the youngest member of the red rose family, Ogara Saki._

" _I like your dress onee-sama" Sayako helped Miki with her gloves while tracing her delicate fingers over the brown haired girl arms and her blush now covered her whole face._

" _You look handsome as my phantom as well, Sayako" Miki stepped forward and caressed her petite soeur's cheek, the one that was not covered by the mask. Sayako blushed even more but didn't step back, instead she moved forward. Their faces were getting closer; they could feel each other's breaths tickling their upper lips._

" _You sinners, at least get a room" Kobayashi Mari the current Rosa Gigantea exclaimed entering the props room "or go to a more private place, you even forgot that your little Saki-chan was here"_

" _Or to lock the door for that matter" added the smiling Rosa Gigantea en bouton, Mizuno Miyoko while closing the door behind them._

 _Miki and Sayako separated from each other embarrassed. They were so into each other that they tended to forget everything around them, they definitely needed to be more aware of their surroundings._

" _We were…rehearsing" Miki uttered with fake confidence, nobody fell for that._

" _Sure and I believe in unicorns and Miyoko here can breathe fire" Mari chuckled while the red rose and her en bouton rolled their eyes._

" _Rosa Foetida and her en bouton are waiting for you to make the proper modifications to the clothes you are wearing" Miyoko stated while turning to Saki that had an unreadable expression "at least Saki-chan is ready"_

" _But you two need to go before Emiko comes and yell at you two" Mari chuckled even more when Rosa Chinesis and her en bouton shivered at the name. Emiko, the current Rosa Foetida was very strict and became easily hysterical when things didn't go as she planned._

 _Miki took Sayako's hand and rushed towards the dressing room where Emiko and her soeur were waiting impatiently. Mari and Miyoko followed chuckling leaving Saki all alone in the props room._

 _As soon as the door closed, Saki lost it. That was the first time she couldn't control her emotions regarding her sister and onee-sama. She absolutely loved her older sister Ogasawara Sayako. At first, she didn't know they were related but, in the moment her mother told her the story of her real father, Ogasawara Akira and how similar her last name was to Sayako's, Saki realized that there must be some sort of connection._

 _The moment Ogara Saki entered Lillian she wanted to meet the one that took it all from her, the not recognized girl. The bastard child of Ogasawara Akira wanted to meet her half sister, Ogasawara Sayako._

 _But she wasn't prepared to fall for the elegant but approachable lady Sayako was. And the blonde was really surprised when Rosa Chinesis en bouton asked her to become her petite soeur, because that was not part of her plan of making Sayako's life miserable, instead, she became part of the Yamayurikai and her sister by bond._

 _Now she craved for her sister's attention and took each little opportunity to get closer to her. And then, without noticing it, she fell in love with her onee-sama._

 _Saki definitely had mixed feelings for her half sister and the fact that Sayako didn't know about them being related made Saki mad and, at the same time, happy._

 _She could easily take advantage and make Sayako fall for her but there was certain someone she didn't take into account, a brown haired girl that was the head of her rose family._

 _Fukuzawa Miki, Rosa Chinesis._

 _Saki knew how Sayako and Miki felt about each other but she also could tell that they would never act on their feelings. They were not brave enough for that, she thought._

 _The youngest red rose member took some of the props that they were not going to use and started smashing them. She was very upset. She hated it when Rosa Chinesis approached her onee-sama this much; it made her feel jealous and angry._

" _She's mine, onee-sama is only mine" the blonde repeated to herself as an infinite mantra while pacing and kicking some of the boxes that lay around._

 _She spend the last fifteen minutes smashing and destroying everything that she could get a hold of, Ogara Saki was very frustrated because she wanted to get Sayako's attention the way Fukuzawa Miki got it effortlessly._

 _In the middle of her outburst she didn't realize how, from the highest shelf a box with samurai masks fell hitting her in the head and she instantly lost consciousness._

Saki opened her eyes and everything turned white. She looked at her right and, on the corner there was a white armchair. She turned her sight to the left and there was a white nightstand and on top of it, a white vase with white roses.

 _Gigantea roses…_

"I prefer Chinesis roses" Saki whispered to herself, seconds later the white door was pushed open and a doctor entered the room.

"How do you feel, Saki-sama?" her gentle psychiatrist asked politely.

"Tired" the blonde woman whispered and closed her eyes.

"I will give you some sedative so you can rest for the night" the psychiatrist continued "when you wake up we will discuss about changing your medication" the gentle woman injected some beige liquid into Saki's IV "the ones you were taking are not working on you anymore"

"Fine doctor" Saki blinked several times before closing her eyes again and the doctor left the room.

"I love you onee-sama" whispered the blonde woman before falling asleep once again.

* * *

The first morning signs appeared with birds chirping and the sun slowly rising. Azure orbs opened lazily and she stifled a yawn. The dark haired girl didn't want to move from her comfy position. There she lay surrounded by Yumi's arms in a very cozy embrace. Sachiko looked up and her lips formed a tender smile. There she was, the love of her life smiling in her sleep with a peaceful and content expression.

 _There is no doubt._

 _I love Yumi._

Last night Sachiko broke down on Rosa Chinesis en bouton's arms. Although she wasn't proud of that fact, she also knew that the only person that the younger girl would allow to witness how broken she was at that moment was Yumi.

 _She will always be close to my heart…_ Sachiko smiled and sighed blissfully, she was the happiest she could be right now despite the craziness that surrounded them lately.

"A penny for your thoughts" it wasn't more than a whisper but Sachiko heard her beloved sweet voice and shivered, Yumi's lips were very close to one of her ears.

"I was just thinking about last night, Umi" voiced the younger girl with a small smile.

"Too many shocking news in this short amount of time"

"You know me well" Sachiko replied blushing slightly.

"Don't worry my love" Yumi gave the younger girl a peck on the lips "everything is going to be fine"

"I know my Umi" Sachiko blushed more "and thank you"

"You have nothing to thank me for, my Chiko-chan" Yumi kissed Sachiko softly and caressed her cheek slightly "I care about you and I want you to be happy"

"I am when I am with you, Umi" Sachiko blushed even more, being this soft made her feel embarrassed.

"Oh, by the way, what are you planning for the rest of our vacation, Chiko-chan?" Yumi asked the dark haired girl curiously.

"Well, I want to…" Sachiko replied blushing crimson red and covering her face with the blanket and Rosa Chinesis en bouton giggled.

 _Sachiko can be so cute at times…_

Yumi took the blanket and pulled it from Sachiko, succeeding on uncovering her head until the nose. Smiling brown locked with cute looking azure and Rosa Chinesis en bouton smiled.

"To…?"

"be alone with you Umi" Sachiko whispered with a big flush.

"Well, you have a summer house now" Yumi smiled tenderly

"We" the dark haired Fukuzawa pouted.

"We?" Yumi asked confused

"Whatever I own is yours too, my Umi" Sachiko added confidently.

"But…" the older Fukuzawa pouted.

"No buts" the younger girl gave a peck on the lips to the older one who blushed.

"I mean…" Rosa Chinesis en bouton wanted to argue but was interrupted by her sister.

"My decision is final, Umi" the dark haired Fukuzawa stated firmly.

"Fine" Yumi sighed defeated and Sachiko smiled smugly.

"Anyhow, I'm planning on going to _our_ summer house and spend a few days there…together" Sachiko blushed again and Yumi kissed the top of her nose.

"Sounds great but mommy would be mad if we don't invite our friends"

"That is why we will Umi"

"Oh…"

"But we will also spend a day by ourselves first and another after everybody leaves"

"That's clever" Yumi added

"I am smart" Sachiko raised her head proudly

"And arrogant" Rosa Chinesis en bouton giggled

"Hey! That is mean" Sachiko pouted slightly and Yumi kissed her softly and the younger girl complied. After sharing some long and sweet kisses, Rosa Chinesis en bouton showed her beloved her best puppy eyes, they never fail.

"Sorry, Chi~ko~chan"

"You are forgiven but on one condition"

"Do tell" Yumi replied while running a hand through Sachiko's hair

"I want more kisses" a deeply blushed Sachiko whispered so quietly that Yumi had a hard time trying to understand what the younger girl said but, her flushed face betrayed her.

"Aww my sweet Sachiko" Yumi kissed Sachiko over and over until both giggled "you can have as many as you want, they're only yours my love" they shared another long and sweet kiss when Rosa Chinesis en bouton's buzzing phone interrupted the sweet moment. Sachiko groaned and Yumi giggled.

"Breakfast's ready and…" the brown haired girl's eyes widened "onee-sama is here"

"Oh…" Sachiko replied surprised.

"With Sei-sama" Yumi added amused, she knew that her beloved wouldn't like that piece of information.

"Great" Sachiko added sarcastically and rolled her eyes. The smiling older girl stood up and waited for her dark haired love to do the same.

"Let's have breakfast then, Chiko-chan" offered a smiling Yumi while putting the futon back. The dark haired girl folded the blanket and put the pillows away.

"Sure Umi" Sachiko smiled and entwined her fingers with Rosa Chinesis en bouton's and walked out of the greenhouse towards their house.

"Oh, the lovebirds are finally here" Rosa Gigantea exclaimed amused while Sachiko and Yumi entered the kitchen.

"Good morning onee-sama, Sei-sama" Yumi greeted bowing slightly.

 _It is certainly too early in the morning to deal with the Gigantea…_ the dark haired girl sighed slightly annoyed before greeting her seniors.

"Gokigenkyou Rosa Chinesis, Sei-sama" Sachiko bowed deeply.

"I am a rose too and _your cousin_ , you know" the blonde pouted and Yumi giggled.

"Before you start nagging on my future granddaughter" Youko started in a serious tone "why don't you extent the invitations?" Rosa Chinesis glared at Rosa Gigantea before continuing "which is actually the reason we are here for, after all"

"You are no fun, _dear_ " Sei grinned while Youko blushed a bit "So yeah, we are here to invite you to a party this evening and it is a masquerade" the blonde white rose handed the invitations to the Fukuzawas "all of the Yamayurikai will assist so I hope to see you there too" Sei winked at Yumi who blushed embarrassed.

"It is a formal gala then" Sachiko wondered and then turned to Yumi "we need gowns"

"I actually can help with that, I have several dresses than can fit both of you" Youko offered with a smile "I will not allow my petite soeur and our future youngest member to dress inappropriately"

"Thank you very much, Onee-sama" exclaimed Yumi gratefully.

"And I have the perfect masks for you my dear daughters" Miki entered the kitchen holding a wooden box.

"Morning mommy" Yumi greeted happily

"Good morning mom" Sachiko bowed respectfully.

"Gokigenkyou dears" Miki placed the wooden box and opened the lid slowly. The four girls' eyes widened at the sight.

"Those are beautiful mommy" Yumi traced with her fingertips the outline of one of the masks.

"Did you make them, mom?" Sachiko asked curiously.

"Well girls, let me pour some tea first so you can have breakfast and then I'll give you some explanations about the masks" Miki turned to the white and red roses "Are you joining us, girls?"

"We have already eaten, Miki-sama" Sei replied.

"But we would like some tea so let me help you" the short haired girl offered.

"You're as kind as your mother was when she was your age, Youko-chan" Rosa Chinesis blushed slightly; it was uncommon for her to hear praises comparing her to the attorney.

Youko poured tea while Miki served her daughters breakfast. She also placed a plate with some cookies for her guests.

"Now that we are settled" Miki sipped her tea and sighed quietly "let me tell you the story of those masks, it all started with the school festival…"

 _After the success of the 'Phantom of the opera' play, the Yamayurikai had a masquerade ball to celebrate the occasion. The boys from Hanadera that helped out were also invited and wearing a mask was mandatory, of course. Part of the Chinesis family decided on making their own, specifically Sayako and Miki._

 _They wanted to surprise each other so, an hour before the masquerade they exchanged masks. Sayako made a peach-colored butterfly shaped mask decorated with sparkling crystals while Miki made a purple mask with small crystals and a touch of silver glitter that contrasted beautifully against Sayako's fair skin._

 _They proudly wore the masks along with elegant dresses, black in the case of Sayako and salmon pink in the case of Miki._

" _Sayako, you look beautiful"_

" _Thank you onee-sama, the mask you made for me was lovely" Sayako tilted her head and gave Miki a warm smile who blushed deeply but was hidden by her white mask._

" _I love the one you made for me but, why the butterfly shape?"_

" _Be…because you are my fairy" Sayako blushed and turned around to leave when she was stopped by arms encircling her waist, it was Miki._

" _Thank you…" was the only Rosa Chinesis could utter._

 _I wish I could tell you that I love you…_

 _Both girls thought at unison._

"So yeah…" Miki sighed at the memory "those are the masks Sayako and I used that day and now you can use them" the Fukuzawa matriarch caressed the box with love "all of our masks that the Yamayurikai used on the masquerade are in these wooden boxes for better preservation"

"Thank you mommy" Yumi smiled.

"It would be my honor to use this mask mom" Sachiko hugged Miki for a few seconds.

After they finished breakfast the four teenagers plus the Fukuzawa matriarch shared a second cup of tea and pastries.

* * *

 _As usual, they didn't notice a third person that entered the room and Ogara Saki tore apart the red mask she had secretly made for her onee-sama; she was once again ignored when Rosa Chinesis received all of Sayako's undivided attention._

 _The blonde girl knocked on the open door making Miki jump back and release Sayako. After that, the three members of the red rose family headed to the auditorium, now decorated to hold the masquerade._

 _It was the first and only time that Ogasawara Sayako and Fukuzawa Miki danced together and they synchronized perfectly, they were simply meant to each other._

 _Every time they were close to confessing their feelings, Saki was there to stop them. She wouldn't allow that the love of her onee-sama was focused on somebody else's than her._

" _You should love me" whispered Saki to herself every time she decided on interrupting them._

 _I adore you onee-sama, don't you see?..._

Saki opened her eyes again; the white room was even brighter than before giving it an eerie look. Through the white curtains sunlight filtered making the whole room shine.

"I hate this room" the blonde woman sighed while sitting on the bed.

She knew why she was there but she didn't remember her actions, she suffered from blackouts every now and then and that was probably because her medication was not effective anymore.

Saki got off bed and approached the window. As she moved the curtain, she saw the garden and the rose bushes she enjoyed to take care.

 _I need to remind the gardener to check on them…_

The windows had bars and the walls were cushioned, she felt like a crazy woman in a mental institution and that annoyed her, well annoyed was a soft word to describe her fury but she had to keep her emotions under control, tonight was the masquerade and she needed to look normal if she wanted to assist.

When the door opened with a soft crack she didn't even bother to look back, she knew who the person was.

"Good morning Saki-sama"

"You are older than me, sensei" The blonde turned to look at the doctor "and I am supposed to treat you with a more respectful tone according to Lillian traditions"

"We are not at Lillian anymore" the doctor pointed out.

"It is true but" Saki walked from the window and sat on the bed "I would like to address you that way, it makes me feel more at ease"

"Fine, Saki-chan" the doctor sat on a white armchair and opened her notepad "let's talk about last night but first take your new medication"

"Of course Rosa Foetida" the blonde woman smiled before leaning her back on the headboard. The doctor observed how she took the two pills and swallowed them with the help of a glass of water.

 _The patient is having reminiscent recollections about her time at high school. Her personality is bordering a relapse or an enormous improvement; close observation recommended…_ the doctor wrote on her notepad.

After discussing what happened the prior night for the most part of an hour, and making the clinical decision that it was not Saki's doing but medicine lack of effect, Dr. Emiko decided on releasing her patient. She would attend the party and keep a close eye on the blonde woman, after all.

* * *

While Sei was drinking tea with the Fukuzawas a soft buzz on her personal phone caught her attention and she excused herself to use the bathroom.

As soon as she closed the door behind her, she withdrew her phone and sat on the closed lid of the toilet. There was a message from her mother's doctor who also was part of the security department.

'From: 03

To: 01

Message: Situation controlled

Current status: Yellow lime turning into green lemon in a couple of hours.

Suggested actions: If green lemon detected, she could be allowed to assist the party.'

Sei read the message and rubbed the bridge of her nose, she was exhausted but after the masquerade, things would be a little more peaceful, she hoped. She wrote a quick reply in the same professional note as the one she received. The psychiatrist was the only one allowed to contact her to this phone; the other matters would be solved through her work phone.

'From: 01

To: 03

Message: I'm satisfied with the results. I authorize her assistance to the masquerade along with you as her medical support.'

As soon as the small window of 'message encrypted and sent' appeared on her phone Sei didn't stop staring at the gadget.

"Well" Rosa Gigantea chuckled "they said that you would never look on the obvious places so I guess we will all be fine" with a last amused sigh she left the bathroom and joined the others for tea at the Fukuzawa household.

* * *

As soon as Dr. Emiko got home she dialed a number from a secure phone hidden in her studio.

"The queen is free and the pawns are moving to position" the auburn haired doctor stated. She loved the chess allusions, she had taught Sei about chess, after all.

"Understood" replied a familiar voice "the other pieces will move accordingly" the voice on the other line replied before finishing the conversation. The doctor stared at the phone for a few moments before turning it off and putting it back on a secret compartment in one of her drawers.

Dark eyes concentrated on a framed picture that portrayed all her family, her four sons, her husband and her new born child, the only girl besides her.

 _We were so happy back then…_

 _And then the accident happened. The incident that killed my beloved husband and that left my children without a father, that terrible accident that also took the life of my sweet petite soeur._

Dr. Emiko stared at a second picture that showed a younger version of herself hugging her petite soeur.

 _That one accident that in one of our sessions Saki confessed on ordering. She didn't know that I was married to that man and laughed at my petite soeur's death and categorized it as 'collateral damage'. That is why I infiltrated her security department and act as a double agent to the other gang family that showed me support and helped me out when I needed it the most._

 _And that is also why I will help as much as I can to bring you down Saki, you killed my husband and petite soeur and I will never forgive you for that…_

A soft knock interrupted her thoughts and an auburn shoulder length haired teen entered "Mother?"

"Yes Eriko?" dark eyes softened at the sight of her youngest child.

"Can I go to a masquerade tonight? I was invited along with the rest of the Yamayurikai"

"I was invited too so, yes" Dr. Torii Emiko smiled at her daughter "don't worry, your brothers are not going" Eriko sighed relieved.

"Thank you mommy" Rosa Foetida smiled "they are really embarrassing"

"They just love you too much, being the youngest and all Eriko" the auburn haired doctor grinned and her daughter rolled her eyes.

"Oh" the former yellow rose stood from her seat and withdrew a small wooden box from one of the shelves "I have the perfect masks for the occasion" the older woman opened the lid of the box and two gold colored Venetian masks appeared. One was bigger and had a rose engraved on one side. The other was a bit smaller and had a rose and a bouton engraved on the opposite side.

"They are beautiful" Eriko gasped surprised.

"Take the one with the engraved rose; you are the current Rosa Foetida, after all" ordered the psychiatrist softly and her daughter nodded.

"The other belonged to…" Eriko started to be swiftly interrupted by her mother.

"Eiko, my petite soeur" Dr. Emiko gave her daughter a sad smile "and dead sister".

* * *

When Youko entered the house to have lunch with Sei, she was surprised to find her mother waiting for her with a wooden box.

"I set aside your red dress for tonight along with this" the attorney opened the lid of the box and Youko took the Venetian crimson mask which had a Chinesis rose engraved in silver that covered one side, it was absolutely exquisite.

"The other one is for Sei-chan" just above the one Youko took there was a second mask; this one was silver with a Gigantea rose engraved in red. Both masks were a matching pair.

"Thank you Miyoko-sama they are perfect" Sei bowed deeply and accepted the gift gratefully.

"Thank you mother, they are beautiful" Youko hugged her mother and the attorney was taken aback, it was rare when her daughter showed her feelings that openly.

 _Definitely Sei has been a good influence on my daughter…_

They ate lunch talking about different topics in a very relaxing atmosphere. After dessert, Sei excused herself and left the Mizuno household towards her home, there were some preparations pending.

* * *

"Yo~shi~no~chan and sister~in~law~chan" a woman said in a playful tone.

"I hate it when she calls us like that" muttered an annoyed girl with braids.

"Yoshino, be nice with your mother" a blushing Rei scolded.

"Tch" hissed Rosa Foetida en bouton and her mother approached with a wooden box

"These are for you, wear them for tonight" Dr. Mari handed the box to her daughter "see you at the masquerade"

"Thank you Mari-sama" Rei bowed respectfully.

 _She just said 'see you at the masquerade?' that means…_

 _Wait._

"You are going too, mother?" Yoshino asked exasperated.

"Of course I am" Mari explained nonchalantly "Being the chairwoman of one of the Ogasawara partner companies and all"

"Great" Rosa Foetida en bouton replied annoyed earning a nudge from Rei.

"Be nice to your mother" Rosa Foetida en bouton whispered.

"Whatever" Yoshino rolled her eyes and opened the box and her eyes widened.

There were two gold colored Venetian masks. One had a Rosa Foetida en bouton engraved in black along with some subtle black decorations. The other one, a black mask had a small Rosa Foetida engraved in gold with some gold decorations. They were matching designs in opposite colors.

"They are beautiful Mari-sama" Rei exclaimed before bowing respectfully "thank you very much"

"I'd have preferred that both of you were cool Giganteas as myself but" Mari pointed at the box "at least you are Foetidas because the Chinesis mean too much drama" the doctor chuckled and Yoshino shook her head exasperated.

"Aww come on Yoshino, you know she's right" Rei smiled

"Well…yeah" the girl with braids nodded defeated "next year is going to be really interesting with Yumi and Sachiko together in the Yamayurikai"

"And their cousin Sei-chan" Mari added amused

"Along with her girlfriend Youko" Rei grinned

"And Shimako-san having the hots for Sachiko" Yoshino giggled "Oh yes, we definitely have a good year ahead" the two teenagers and the doctor laughed while heading to the garden to have some tea with Rei's famous homemade cookies before getting ready for the masquerade.

* * *

"The announcement would be at 9:00 PM so the guests are expected to start arriving at seven" zero two announced to the 'voice only' window of his computer, they were having a last checkup meeting with the main heads of operations.

"Starting this moment operation 'Rose Garden' is activated" zero one announced from the 'sound only' window, she could see the other four members but she didn't feel like being seen, she just came out of the shower and was pacing around her room with only a towel around her waist.

 _I think Youko will enjoy this view…_ Sei thought amused for a few seconds before concentrating on the meeting again.

"Zero two will be in charge of security and in case of a breach, everything would be reported to him" Rosa Gigantea placed the mask Miyoko gave her on the bed, next to the black tuxedo she was going to wear for the masquerade "I must not be disturbed today, unless it's a code red, understood?"

"Yes, zero one" four windows answered back and Sei smiled satisfied.

"Zero three will be in medical support focused on Saki-sama" the blonde stated while she let the towel slid to the floor and put on some lace underwear "in case of any medical emergency she will be there to help"

"There will be ambulances and paramedics in standby in case of an inconvenience zero one" Dr. Emiko replied while fixing her hair.

"Excellent zero three" Sei smiled while buttoning her white shirt.

"Zero four will be in charge of inner security perimeter along with his squad while zero five and her squad will be in the outer perimeter"

"Understood zero one" both windows blared before disconnecting leaving only zero two's window online.

"Are the heads confirmed for today?"

"No, zero one" zero two gulped and Sei sighed.

"So we'll have to wait and see, then" Rosa Gigantea smiled while checking herself on the window. She was dressed with elegant black pants and a white shirt "I want zero six and his squad on transportation today while zero seven to twelve on patrol, it is a very important and delicate situation due to the parts involved".

"Understood zero one" zero two answered back.

"And remember, everything through my work phone" Sei fixed her hair and put on her tuxedo jacket "I want reports every hour until the private meeting starts"

"Yes zero one" after that, the window closed and Sei sighed while closing her laptop.

 _Everything looks fine; I hope it continues the same way until the end of the day…_

Rosa Gigantea fixed a white handkerchief on her tuxedo pocket and put her rolled white tie on her pants pocket.

 _Youko can help me with the tie…_ Sei left her room. She was going to pick Youko and the Fukuzawa sisters up.

* * *

 _Sachiko looks like a princess…_ Yumi thought dreamily while looking at her beloved wearing a purple dress that reached her ankles with a modestly low neck line and a slit a little up to her knee, she also wore silver stilettos. Along with the mask she was wearing, she looked like a real princess and Yumi had her eyes glued to every move Sachiko made.

 _Yumi looks like a very beautiful woman…_ Sachiko observed how Rosa Chinesis en bouton put on her gold stilettos and looked up to her peach long dress that hugged her hips and made the young girl look like a woman, a very alluring one. The dark haired Fukuzawa blushed at her thoughts, she felt her body getting warmer the moment she caught Yumi staring at her.

"Wow, you look really…sexy, Yumi-chan" Sei hugged Rosa Chinesis en bouton from behind and the latter squealed surprised "looking good too, cousin~chan"

"Refrain from calling me that and stop touching my Yumi inappropriately, Rosa Gigantea" Sachiko replied with gritted teeth.

 _Please Maria-sama let me enjoy the night…_

"Sei, let my petite soeur alone" Youko stated while entering the room with her mask in her hand.

"Of course my…wow" Sei stared at her girlfriend "Youko you look hot" Rosa Chinesis was wearing a low cut red dress that reached her ankles, silver stilettos and diamond earrings.

"Come here to fix your tie, anata" a blushing Youko gestured and Sei complied. Both look really gorgeous together. As soon as everybody was ready they got into a limo and headed to the masquerade.

* * *

The SKI Hotel VIP ballroom room was located on a very secluded section of the hotel which made patrolling easier. After a tight security and invitation check, the guests were leaded to a ballroom decorated with roses and shimmering crystals.

A string quartet played soft music while some couples danced while others sat around elegantly decorated round tables. Waiters served drinks while others offered exotic foods from all over the world.

On the left side of the ballroom there was a table reserved for the Yamayurikai and Eriko along with Yoshino, Shimako and Rei were there when the red rose family arrived with Sei.

"All of you look nice, even deko-chin"

"Whatever, dumb Gigantea" Eriko rolled her eyes and the others seated with warm smiles.

"Can I have this dance, my lady?" Sei offered her hand to Youko

"Of course dear" Rosa Chinesis stood and let the blonde lead her to the center of the dance floor. They danced smoothly and synchronized.

"Let's go Rei-chan I want to dance too" Yoshino pulled Rei's arm.

"I want to dance with Rei-chan first" Eriko pulled Rei's other arm "she really looks good in a tux" the blonde was wearing a black tuxedo with a gold tie.

Eriko won and danced with Rei first, Yoshino danced several songs with the blonde too. Now Shimako danced with Sei while Youko was in the restroom. In the meantime, Yumi and Sachiko smiled at each other enjoying their uninterrupted proximity.

Everything was like a bliss until Sei's parents ordered the quartet to stop and Saki started speaking through a microphone "Today it is a very special night, first it is the conglomerate's anniversary and the company keeps on growing and making us richer" several laughs were heard around "second because we can proudly introduce our heiress, come here my dear" the blonde woman happily announced and Sei approached them with her masked face "She is the future of the Ogasawara Conglomerate, Satou Sei our sucessor" applauses boomed from all places and Sei bowed respectfully.

"Don't think she's just a girl in a suit" Satou Keitaro took the microphone from his wife "she is also the new head of security of the conglomerate, the one helping the company grow bigger and powerful"

"So raise your glasses and let's have a toast" Keitaro raised his glass of champagne and handed the microphone to his wife "To Sei, the rightful owner of the Ogasawara Conglomerate"

"To Sei!" was heard as a chant from all tables but the Yamayurikai's. Sachiko paled and was about to refute those statements when a hand stopped her from shouting, it was Miyoko.

"Don't be upset, Sei's mother doesn't know about your existence so she believes that they are the owners of the conglomerate" Miyoko whispered while seating next to her "let them believe that because everything will change soon but don't get ahead of yourself" Sachiko nodded and sighed.

"I need some fresh air" the dark haired girl stood.

"I'll go with you" Yumi offered and both walked towards the balcony.

It was a cloudless night with the full moon shining brightly. Stars sparkled like little diamonds while the lights of the city gave the illusion of a starry night. Everything looked like taken from a fairy tale.

"Dance with me" Yumi offered.

"Huh?" Sachiko tilted her head confused.

"Let's dance Chiko-chan" the music from the ballroom engulfed them and Sachiko approached Yumi and held her by the waist with one hand and Rosa Chinesis en bouton mimicked her moves. Seconds later they started dancing under the moonlight. They synchronized perfectly, a match made in heaven. Their hearts raced and a deep blush adorned their cheeks. They were lost into each other eyes.

Their faces drew closer, their smiles grew wider and in a second, their eyes closed and lips touched, it was magical. The song finished but they continued kissing for what it looked like eternity when the crashing sound of crystal brought them back to reality.

"Sayako onee-sama, is that you?" Saki stammered with wide eyes and Yumi and Sachiko froze.

* * *

Sei sat at the top of a table and checked her watch one more time. The watch showed '9:00 PM', the meeting will start soon.

"It's time" she ordered her second in command "let them in" zero two bowed and opened the doors of the VIP conference room to the guests.

An elegant man with straight black hair, wearing a black tuxedo with a scarlet tie and a crimson mask entered followed by a shorter brown haired man in a white tuxedo with black details, black shirt and a white tie, his face was covered with a white mask. The men looked around their mid twenties and had serious expressions.

"Welcome gentleman I hope you have enjoyed the party so far" Sei started removing her mask "as common courtesy I will show my face so you know who you are talking to" both men sat across from each other and followed the blonde's example and placed their masks on the table.

"Presentations are important so I will go first" the blonde smiled confidently "My name, as you might know, is Satou Sei and I am representing the Ogasawara interests and I'm also known as zero one, the head of the security department of the conglomerate".

Both men bowed and the dark haired man took a deep breath before opening his mouth and showing perfect teeth and his serious expression changed into a smug grin.

"I represent the interests of the family of the South; I'm the second in command and head of our own security department, Kashiwagi Suguru" the dark haired man bowed slightly and the second man swallowed hard before speaking.

"In my case I am with the North family, second in command and head of the security department also, Houribe Yuuki".

"Glad to make your acquaintance, gentlemen" Sei made a signal and food started to be served "let's have dinner and talk business then".

* * *

 **A/N: Let me know what you think in a review, btw the omake for chap 20 is up too. Have a great week…**


	22. Two hearts beating as one

**A/N: Hi and welcome. I know that I neglected all my stories for the last couple of weeks but, remember I told you that I was cured of my infection and such? well things got complicated and I ended up catching pneumonia and in the hospital so I couldn't write that much. I finally got better these last days so I finally wrote again. I promise to take a better care of myself.**

 **On a side note, after 21 chapters the moment has come when the main characters will get some loving. I'm not very experienced on writing this sort of thing but I'm trying, consider this like the first round of love, they will get more.**

 **dinnca: He vuelto jejeje! bueno me alegra que hayas disfrutado el capitulo, ahora es que se pone la cosa buena y eso que cuando planifiqué esta historia quería que fuese corta. Aquí empieza la aventura campestre con Sachiko y Yumi teniendo un merecido tiempo a solas. Yuuki y Suguru hacian falta, creo pero aun quedan misterios por resolver. Gracias por leer.**

 **VolpineGrinz: Well I got worse because I couldn't find the medicines the doctor told me to take because well, my country sucks. Saki is a dear character and very fun to write, villians are quite entertaining to write. I hope you enjoy this new update.**

 **Maria: Jajaja Saki no esta bien y definitivamente nadie la quiere, quizás Sei en el foooondo jajaja, gracias por leer.**

 **BTW, The Sawamuras come from the Maria-sama ga miteru OVA they are the ones that take care of Sachiko's summer house so no, they're not mine, I have my hands full with all my OC plus the regular cast.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Two hearts beating as one

* * *

"Where's Sachiko-chan?" Mari asked Miyoko before handing her a glass of champagne and sitting next to her.

"You just missed her; she went to the balcony to get some fresh air" the attorney answered before taking a sip of her glass "along with Yumi-chan"

"Just like their mothers, huh?" Mari chuckled.

"Definitely more than them" the attorney smiled back before muttering a quiet 'shit' that only Mari caught and tilted her head surprised and followed her petite soeur's sight to gasp surprised. Saki was heading to the balcony alone.

"Talk about bad luck" Mari rubbed her right temple annoyed.

"You definitely have a knack for drama" Miyoko glared at her onee-sama before continuing "considering that you were the one giving those old masks back to Miki-sama" Mari chuckled nervously.

"Oh yeah but look at that girl" Mari pointed at Eriko that was teasing Yoshino "she is wearing Emiko's old mask so I'm not the only one playing with the past here, besides" the Dr. now pointed at Miyoko "you have the mask you used back then too"

"You too onee-sama" the attorney answered back before standing up "Let's go and help the red roses"

"Sure sure, It's like I told Yoshino before coming" Dr. Mari chuckled "being a Chinesis means too much drama"

"True, but it is our job as Giganteas to support them like Sei-chan is currently doing" Miyoko smiled and her grande soeur nodded and adjusted her silver mask before walking towards the balcony.

* * *

From the other side of the hall Dr. Torii Emiko saw Saki walking towards the balcony and she slowly followed her.

* * *

"Sayako onee-sama, is that you?" Saki stammered with wide eyes and Yumi and Sachiko froze. The trembling voice came from behind Sachiko's back and Rosa Chinesis en bouton's eyes widened at the sight of the familiar but older features along with that blonde hair she knew so well but her eyes were different, they were dark and cold with a hint of despair.

 _Sei-sama really looks like her mother but her eyes are so different…I don't want her to hurt my Sachiko, please Maria-sama protect us…_ Yumi silently prayed while Saki's eyes widened even more as soon as the brown haired girl came into view.

"Miki-sama, I mean Rosa Chinesis" the blonde woman whispered the last part and Yumi swallowed hard.

 _She confused us with our mothers? But why?..._ the brown haired girl raised one of her hands and gently scratched one of her cheeks and felt the soft material covering part of her face.

 _The masks!_

 _Oh._

Yumi looked at Sachiko and didn't like the fear she found on those stormy blue orbs. "I will find help Chiko-chan just trust me, okay?" the younger girl nodded slightly at Yumi's whispered words and sighed before turning to face Saki too. Yumi cleared her throat; she wanted to sound as close to her mother's voice.

"Yes, Saki-chan?" Yumi asked with her best Miki's voice impersonation while grabbing one of Sachiko's hands. The brown haired girl shook the younger girl hand and the dark haired Fukuzawa relaxed. The blonde woman closed her cold eyes for a few seconds and, when she opened them back they were warmer.

"Can…can I dance with my onee-sama?" Saki asked in a childish voice and her posture changed. She stopped being the powerful and ruthless president of the Ogasawara conglomerate and turned into the shy teenager she was on her first year of high school at Lillian, just after Sayako chose the blonde as her petite soeur.

Yumi and Sachiko exchanged glances and the brown haired girl gently squeezed the latter's hand.

 _Everything is going to be fine, Chiko-chan…_

"One song" Yumi extended one finger in front of Saki like her mother did when she and Sachiko were children and wanted to eat more sweets "and then we go back to the party, ne Saki~chan?" the older Fukuzawa gave the blonde woman a warm smile she had seen in her mother all the time and Saki bought it.

"Thank you Rosa Chinesis" the blonde clapped excitedly and approached a very nervous Sachiko. Yumi stepped aside and gave her sister a reassuring smile and a nod, the dark haired Fukuzawa smiled confidently and approached the blonde woman, she was shorter than Sachiko.

"Onee-sama" whispered the blonde woman.

"Saki" the dark haired girl whispered back and waited for the blonde to take her hand and they started dancing the soft notes of a waltz that filtered from the ballroom.

Yumi walked back to the ballroom to run into Mari and Miyoko.

"Please, help Sachiko" the brown haired girl was very nervous.

"We will Yumi-chan, don't worry" Dr. Mari smiled confidently as soon as she spotted Dr. Emiko on the other door that leaded to the balcony. The doctors exchanged glances and nodded. Miyoko wrapped her arms around one of Mari's like she used to do when both were at Lillian and took a deep breath.

"Ready Miyoko?" Mari looked down at the attorney with a warm smile.

"Of course Onee-sama" the attorney nodded and they entered the balcony.

"Here you are Saki-chan and Sayako" Mari started while the blonde stopped dancing and Sachiko sighed relieved "We were looking for you everywhere"

"Have you seen Miki-sama?" Miyoko asked with a smile.

"I am right here" Yumi entered the balcony "I was in the restroom"

"By the way Saki-chan" the blonde turned to face Mari "Rosa Foetida was looking for you, she needed some help with her mask" in that exact moment Dr. Emiko entered with her mask hanging loose.

"Saki-chan can we go to the restroom so you can help me with this" the psychiatrist pointed at her mask with a very serious tone, just like she used to use at Lillian "I wanted it to fit perfectly, this is unacceptable"

"Oh…of course Rosa Foetida" the blonde woman turned to Sachiko "excuse me onee-sama" and skipped towards Emiko that waited for the woman before heading towards the restrooms that were on the other side of the ballroom. As soon as the two women left, Sachiko and Yumi sighed relieved.

"Well, that was close" Miyoko sighed with a small smile

Mari chuckled and looked at her watch "Come on, they are going to serve dinner soon and I never say no to free food" the young girls smiled more relaxed while her petite soeur rolled her eyes before following the doctor to the Yamayurikai's table.

* * *

In the restroom, Dr. Emiko removed her mask and Saki looked at her puzzled.

"Saki-sama" the psychiatrist stated on a stern tone and the blonde president closed her eyes for a few seconds, when she opened them back the childish expression was gone and her cold gaze stared at the auburn haired doctor.

"Emiko-sama" the blonde extended her hand to see the mask "let me help you with that" the psychiatrist handed the mask to the blonde president.

 _She dissociated and zoned out what really happened on the masquerade we had at Lillian and tried to redirect it with her real desires. That time we caught Sayako and Miki sharing a peck on the lips and that was too much for Saki so she substituted the memory with this new one of interrupting them and dancing with Sachiko-san believing that she was Sayako. Rewriting the past in your head won't change the present._

"Done" Saki handed the mask back to Emiko who put it on

"Thank you Saki-sama" the doctor gave a smile to the blonde woman "remember that tomorrow we have a therapy session"

"Yes Dr. Emiko-sama" the blonde smiled slightly

"Did you take your medication?"

"Oops…" Saki slightly hit her head with her fist "I forgot"

"Here" Emiko handed her two pale pink pills "let's get you some water"

"Sure Rosa Foetida" Saki followed a sighing Dr. Emiko.

* * *

"So that is pretty much the plan" Sei finished her presentation.

"Seems reasonable, don't you think Yukichi?" Suguru taunted and Yuuki sighed, he loathed that nickname.

"I agree" the brown haired man took his phone from the table and placed it on his ear to listen what his boss had to say about the presentation the blonde gave "okay, I will tell them" the brown haired man answered nodding before hanging up. Suguru's phone vibrated and he checked and encrypted mail that he just got.

"The head of the north agrees with your plan for the next three months Sei-san" Yuuki stated.

"The boss of the south thinks the same; I just got the confirmation through email" Suguru added "nice job zero one-chan" Suguru teased the blonde who raised an eyebrow.

 _What's with this man?..._

"Anyhow" Yuuki interrupted promptly raising his champagne glass "I hope we continue doing profitable business together, cheers" both Sei and Suguru followed suit.

"By the way Yuuki-san" Rosa Gigantea added "when am I going to meet your boss? That goes for you too Suguru-san" both men exchanged glances before responding.

"I will ask my boss and let you know Sei-san" Suguru stated with a smirk.

"Same here" Yuuki added.

"Not the best answer but fine" Sei sighed before standing up smiling widely "Well gentlemen let's go back to the ballroom I bet you would enjoy some stronger drinks"

"I like the way you think zero one-chan" Suguru teased again he was waiting for a reaction from the blonde.

"Stop with the 'chan' Kashiwagi-kun" replied the blonde in a harsh tone "I'm not interested in anything you have to offer"

"As if" Suguru chuckled and Yuuki sighed annoyed.

 _These two are natural enemies; the meetings are going to be a pain now…_ Yuuki thought with dread while walking towards the ballroom.

* * *

"The food was delicious" Mari smiled satisfied and Yoshino rolled her eyes and sighed exasperated.

 _Why, oh why do I have a mother like that, Maria-sama?..._

"Yoshino" Rei nudged her cousin.

"There are like twenty tables in this place" Rosa foetida en bouton pouted "so why my mother has to sit on the table next to ours?"

"I think it is very nice" Eriko grinned amused "but it would be more interesting to have her here, don't you think, Yo~shi~no?"

"Onee-sama!" Yoshino protested and Eriko giggled

"Eriko" Youko warned Rosa Foetida

"You can't stop being a meddler ne, Youko~chan?" Sei added while sitting next to the red rose. Yumi giggled and Sachiko sighed annoyed.

 _Do we really have to invite the Gigantea to our outing too?..._

"Chiko-chan" Yumi whispered to her sister

"Yes Umi?" Sachiko promptly replied with a warm smile.

"They are all here, do you think that this is a good time to…"

"I think so my love" Sachiko blushed

"Aww isn't that nice?" Sei joked "they are so sweet, don't you think dear?" the blonde looked at the red rose who nodded smiling.

"Onee-sama" Yumi blushed

"Yes, my dear?" Youko answered with a cheeky smile.

 _Rosa Chinesis is starting to behave like the Gigantea…_ Sachiko thought with dread.

"We have an announcement to make" Yumi started

"Oh, don't tell me you're going to get married now" Eriko joked and Sei, Yoshino and Rei laughed.

"Eriko-sama, we are planning on celebrating our birthdays with a short trip" Sachiko stated ignoring Rosa Foetida's witty remark.

"And we would like you all to attend" Yumi added with a smile.

"Oh" Sei smiled "and when's that?" the blonde asked grinning.

"And where are we going this time?" Youko wondered.

"Well…" Yumi looked at her beloved who promptly answered

"It would be a short trip to our summer house next week" Sachiko started with a smile "from Wednesday to Friday" the dark haired Fukuzawa continued "My birthday is on Tuesday"

"And mine's on Thursday so we will be celebrating both on that day" Yumi smiled.

"Oh I like it, we're going Rei-chan" Yoshino smirked excitedly and Rei nodded.

"If my petite soeur and whipped future granddaughter are going, I am too" Eriko added with an amused grin.

"Same here along with my petite soeur and Youko, of course" Sei smirked

 _Oh yeah, I am so excited about having Shimako around…_ Yumi thought with sarcasm and sighed.

"Excellent, we will email you the address with the instructions to get there tomorrow morning" the dark haired girl added.

"Girls" Mari approached followed by Miyoko "We are leaving now, do you need a ride?"

"Miyoko-sama" Sei started "Can I drive Youko a little later?"

"Fine but not too late" the attorney replied sternly

"Of course" the blonde bowed respectfully.

"I am exhausted" Yumi stood up suppressing a yawn "I accept your offer, Mari oba-san"

"I will go with you Umi" Sachiko also stood

"We are going too" Rei added looking at Yoshino who sighed.

"I'll wait for my mother, then" Eriko took a sip of her drink.

Yumi and Sachiko left with Miyoko while Mari took her daughter and Rei home. During the ride the dark haired girl talked with the attorney about the trip they wanted to take and Miyoko agreed on sending the summer house's key the next morning.

That night, Sachiko and Yumi spent most of their time at the latter's room talking about their next week's plan. They would be leaving to the summer house on Tuesday morning while their guests would be arriving the next day, giving them some deserved time alone.

The next morning, the Fukuzawa sisters received the house keys and both girls talked with their mother about their plans. They spent the rest of the day at home helping their mother in the flower shop.

On Monday morning, they went out to buy whatever they needed for their trip. Miyoko offered them a driver to take them to the house the next day due to the fact that the place was in a very secluded and exclusive area therefore, it was hard to reach. They spent the rest of the day relaxing at home.

* * *

"Chiko-chan" Yumi called softly.

"…" Sachiko didn't move a muscle and the brown haired girl smiled. She knew how hard it was to wake her dark haired love in the mornings.

"Sa…" Yumi leaned forward "chi…" approached her ear and whispered before nibbling on the younger girl's ear "…ko" Sachiko smiled on her sleep and whispered a quiet 'Yumi' before turning to face her love with sleepy eyes.

"Wake up my Sachiko we are going to the summer house today, remember?" Yumi added in a sweet tone "The bread and omelets will get cold"

"I do not need any breakfast. Let me sleep instead" Sachiko grumbled and closed her eyes again.

"No! I want to eat breakfast with you, Sachiko" Yumi stated firmly before pulling the covers from the sleeping form of the younger girl "Let's go! Please get up" Sachiko turned and glared at Yumi.

"All right" Sachiko pouted "I'm getting up now, satisfied?" the dark haired girl stood up with an annoyed expression and showing her back to her sister "Yumi"

"Yes?" Rosa Chinesis en bouton replied promptly

"I'll be down in five minutes" added a still sleepy Sachiko.

"All right" Yumi answered while Sachiko started undressing and the older girl found herself glued to the ground. Suddenly she felt a growing scorching feeling in the pit of her stomach and her fingertips felt warm at the sight of Sachiko's naked back.

 _Oh Maria-sama, she is so beautiful that I just want to…_

"You are still here, Yumi?" Sachiko asked while turning to face the older girl that now showed a crimson flushed face. The dark haired girl was chest naked with thin hair strands slightly covering her considerable and perfect mounds.

"Oh" Yumi finally snapped out of her not so innocent thoughts and tried to focus her attention on Sachiko's face "so…rry Sa…chiko, I'll wait for you downstairs"

 _Don't stare at her beautiful, alluring and barely covered breasts…_

"So, why are you still here, then?" Sachiko asked annoyed, she was still sleepy and cranky.

 _Because I can't stop staring at your soft and milky skin and your partially naked body?…_

"So…sorry" Yumi almost ran to the door "see you at the table" was the quick reply she came up with before closing the door with her face burning with embarrassment.

 _I need to calm myself down…_ Yumi rushed to her room and took a long cold shower.

* * *

With a less moody and somewhat more awake Sachiko, both girls along with their parents had breakfast together. An hour later, Miyoko's driver picked the Fukuzawa sisters up.

After taking her motion sickness pills, Sachiko leaned on the backseat and closed her eyes. Yumi covered her sister with a pale pink blanket and smiled tenderly at the dark haired girl.

 _She looks so fragile yet beautiful…I love you so much, my sweet Sachiko…_ after observing her sister for a long time, Yumi closed her eyes and her right hand fell to the side landing on the seat while brushing slightly with Sachiko's.

Rosa Chinesis en bouton dreamed of riding a black car crossing lavender fields at the same time as white butterflies flew around them. Suddenly she saw Yoshino and Rei climbing Mt. Fuji while Sei and Youko danced on clouds.

The car stopped and Yumi opened her eyes and yawned slightly next to her Sachiko was staring at her with a smile. They got out on the rest stop and went to the restroom. After that, Sachiko ate a vanilla ice cream and Yumi bought chocolate chip cookies. She stole some of her sister's ice cream and made herself a sandwich.

Minutes later, they got in the car and after an hour ride they got to the summer house. It was a modest two story house with four bedrooms, a spacious living room, a cozy kitchen and a beautiful garden with a replica of Lillian's greenhouse on the back. As soon as the car stopped in front of the house, a couple in their fifties greeted them.

"We are Sawamura Gensuke and Kiyo" the man added with warmth in his voice while bowing.

"You look just like Sayako-sama" the woman bowed respectfully.

"Thank you" Sachiko replied slightly nervous.

"How many guests are you expecting, Sachiko-sama, Yumi-sama?" the old man asked while taking their luggage.

"Six" the dark haired smiled.

"Oh, I will get the rooms ready" the nice woman added "I imagine that you will be taking the main room, it has a beautiful view of the garden"

"We will and thank you" Yumi replied with a smile.

As soon as they got to the room Sachiko sat down on the bed, closed her eyes and sighed.

"Are you going to continue sleeping, Chiko-chan?" Yumi pouted

"I have a little headache Umi" Sachiko rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Let me help you with that" Yumi sat on the bed with her back on the headboard and spread her legs "Come here" she commanded with a soft but steady tone, Sachiko looked up and complied sitting between the older Fukuzawa's legs and rested her head on Yumi's chest.

Rosa Chinesis en bouton started rubbing Sachiko's temples and giving butterfly kisses on her silky dark strands. They stayed like that for several minutes and Sachiko smiled with closed eyes.

"Better?" Yumi grinned

"Of course but…" Sachiko looked up and wrapped her arms around Yumi's neck to force her to lean forward. As soon as the older girl got closer, Sachiko kissed the older girl and the latter gasped, she was taken by surprise by the dark haired girl.

"Now I feel even better" Sachiko smiled amused at Yumi's blushing face.

 _Since when did she become this bold? Not that I am complaining, though…_

Rosa Chinesis en bouton smiled mischievously and pulled Sachiko who turned and now lay on top of Yumi with the latter's legs wrapped around her waist. The temperature on the room started to rise and brown and azure orbs stared at each other with embarrassment and a glint of growing desire.

Sachiko's heart was racing; she felt how her face grew warm and her body burned yearning for Yumi's touch. The dark haired girl swallowed hard and smiled widely, she won't continue pretending being ignorant about her urges. She wanted Yumi.

Rosa Chinesis en bouton wrapped her arms around the younger girl's neck and pulled her down. They started kissing at a faster pace than they normally used to. Passion could be felt in each of their pores and the feeling was suffocating.

Yumi slipped her tongue inside Sachiko's mouth and the latter moaned. Their tongues danced passionately trying to win over the other. Sachiko's hands ran down Yumi's sides and the latter shivered while goose bumps started appearing on her arms and legs.

The moment Sachiko separated from Rosa Chinesis en bouton's lips the latter pouted with swollen and redden lips. The dark haired girl started kissing down her love's neck and Yumi moaned while craning her neck to give more access to Sachiko's burning lips and tongue.

Her hands acted like they had a mind on their own. She barely thought of touching Sachiko's breasts when her hands had already slipped under the latter's blouse and her fingers were brushing the beautiful mounds over the brassiere's fabric, the dark haired girl moaned and her azure eyes darkened with desire.

Sachiko bit and sucked Yumi's sensitive spot on her neck and the brown haired girl cupped one of the latter's mounds and squeezed it with lust eliciting a guttural moan from the dark haired girl that blushed slightly but didn't stop biting and sucking her love until she left a crimson mark on the lower part of Yumi's neck.

 _I marked you as mine, my love…_ Sachiko smiled satisfied.

The brown haired girl's eyes darkened showing how much she enjoyed and yearned for more of her dark haired love. Her slender fingers unclasped Sachiko's bra and Yumi's hands swiftly cupped both mounds brushing her soft fingertips against the dark haired girl's nipples that peaked at Rosa Chinesis en bouton's touch.

Sachiko arched her back and moaned louder; she felt like melting and her mind went blank, so her instincts took over and her eyes showed the darkest shade of blue and, as soon as Yumi relaxed her legs and let the younger girl's hips move freely, one of Sachiko's hands travelled under Yumi's skirt and her fingertips travelled up her inner tight and getting closer to the older Fukuzawa's pulsing core. The latter's eyes widened and an aroused moan escaped from the brown haired girl's lips.

"Oh…Sachiko" Yumi whimpered between kisses and the younger Fukuzawa smiled with mischief. The heated moment was interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Rosa Chinesis en bouton cursed under her breath and Sachiko buried her face on Yumi's neck sighing deeply.

 _Why do you punish us like this, Maria-sama?..._

"I'll go, you can rest love" Yumi kissed Sachiko's hair and pushed her softly so the dark haired girl got off the older Fukuzawa and rested on her side while Yumi fixed her appearance and opened the door to find Kiyo that announced them that lunch was ready so Yumi thanked the woman and told her that they would be at the table in a couple of minutes.

The moment Yumi closed the door the leaned her forehead on it and sighed. She wanted to continue what was interrupted by the woman that takes care of the house but, at the same time, she wanted their first time to be special.

"Umi" Sachiko called from behind now sitting on the bed.

"Yes Chiko-chan?" Yumi turned around with a dry smile.

"I am sorry" the dark haired girl looked down with a flush.

"What are you apologizing for, my love?" Yumi tilted her head confused.

"Because I did not…" Sachiko hid her face in her falling dark tresses

"You did not what, love?" Rosa Chinesis en bouton approached and sat on the bed and took Sachiko's hand.

"Want to stop" it wasn't more than a whisper but Yumi heard it loud and clear and her flushed face showed it all.

 _So I'm not the only one that didn't want to stop…_

Yumi smiled warmly and cupped Sachiko's cheek raising her face.

"Sachiko" Their eyes met and Rosa Chinesis en bouton tilted her head and kissed the tip of the younger girl's nose.

"Yumi" the dark haired girl blushed.

"I didn't want you to stop either" the brown haired girl smiled sweetly while blushing deeply "but we still have time and I want our first time to be special"

"I want the same, Umi" Sachiko smiled and gave Yumi a peck on the lips before blushing deeply "but I am hungry"

"I knew it" Yumi giggled and stood up "let's go and have lunch then"

The girls had lunch together and talked with the Sawamuras. The older woman told the Fukuzawas about Sayako and Sachiko listened to several childhood stories related to her mother and that made her glad.

After spending a nice time, Sachiko decided on giving the rest of the day off to the Sawamura couple. Yumi told them that they would take care of their own dinner but gave them a list of things that they might they need so the couple went to a nearby town and ran the errand for them. After that, they left because they won't be needed until the next day, when the rest of the Yamayurikai would join them there.

* * *

Later, Sachiko and Yumi headed to their room. The former was still tired so Yumi dragged her girlfriend to bed so she could rest a little. Sachiko hugged the older girl possessively and placed her head on her beloved's shoulder. Yumi smiled amused at her love's antics, she enjoyed this side of Sachiko immensely.

When the first silver rays filtered through the curtains Yumi lazily opened her eyes and smiled at the glowing face of a sleeping Sachiko, she looked like a fairytale princess.

 _I love you so much…_

Yumi wanted to surprise her sister so she disentangled from the younger girl's possessive grip and headed to the kitchen, she wanted to cook something for her love. In the kitchen, Yumi found the things she had asked the Sawamuras to buy for them. Rosa Chinesis en bouton knew that Sachiko didn't like to eat much at nighttime so she decided on making sandwiches and for dessert chocolate covered strawberries. To drink, she poured warm tea on a thermos because she knew that Sachiko absolutely loved the warm beverage.

 _She won't have any trouble adapting to our tea drinking routine at the Yamayurikai…_ Yumi giggled at the thought while finishing packing the food, she decided on having a picnic under the moonlight.

 _It is a beautiful night so it should be perfect…_ thought Rosa Chinesis en bouton with a smile adorning her features.

* * *

Sachiko reached out and frowned annoyed, the moment she opened her eyes she realized that she was alone in the middle of the bed and sighed exasperated. She hated to wake up without the sleeping face of her beloved next to her.

 _Where is Yumi?..._

The dark haired girl looked around and got out of bed, she checked the bathroom and Yumi was not there. She was starting to worry while the bedroom's door swung open and a smiling Yumi made all of Sachiko's worries melt away.

"Where were you, Umi?" the dark haired girl questioned her sister.

"I made us dinner" Yumi smiled "we will have a picnic in the greenhouse"

"Oh" Sachiko's frown dissipated and a smile adorned her lips "I like the idea"

"Let's go then" Yumi took her girlfriend's hand and leaded her downstairs to get the picnic basket.

* * *

The greenhouse was small compared to the one they had at home but it was an exact replica of the one at Lillian. Inside was warm and was full of rose bushes especially from the Chinesis family, which fragrance surrounded them almost immediately the moment they opened the greenhouse's door. It was a cloudless night so a full moon could be easily seen through the clear crystals that covered the structure.

Sachiko spread the blanket next to the Chinesis' bushes. Yumi placed the picnic basket on the soft spot and sat next to it while her sister did the same. Rosa Chinesis en bouton opened the basket and offered Sachiko a sandwich that she took and started eating eagerly; she loved when Yumi made food for her.

"How is it?" the brown haired asked while pouring two cups of warm tea.

"It is delicious" Sachiko blushed slightly "I love it when you cook for me, Umi"

"But I didn't cook, I just made sandwiches, Chiko-chan" Yumi giggled

"You know what I meant" Sachiko protested with a pout.

"I know" Yumi smiled "I was just teasing you, please don't be mad"

"Whatever" the dark haired girl flicked her hair

"Oh, the proper Sachiko ojou-sama using words of the commoners?" Yumi teased "that is _preposterous_ "

"Umi!" the dark haired girl protested and was suddenly interrupted when something sweet was slipped into her mouth.

 _I love strawberries! But they are covered with something…_

 _Chocolate!_

Yumi knew her girlfriend's weakness. Chocolate was something that Sachiko adored and that, along with strawberries were the perfect combination.

"Oh God" Sachiko mumbled while savoring the sweet treat Yumi gave her. The brown haired girl placed a small tray with some chocolate covered strawberries. Yumi took another fruit and fed her love that was still enjoying the bliss that chocolate granted her. The dark haired girl smiled and enjoyed the delicious treat.

"Here Umi" Sachiko took one of the strawberries and approached to Yumi's lips that promptly opened her mouth to receive the sweet gift, and she smiled when the fruit touched her lips. When Sachiko withdrew her fingers, Yumi held her by the wrist and the former tilted her head confused.

Seconds later, those same three fingers were surrounded by the warmth of Yumi's mouth and Sachiko gasped, she wasn't expecting that.

"They are way more delicious when you are being fed by the one you…" Rosa Chinesis en bouton took a deep breath and a blush appeared on her cheeks "love"

"I…I love you too, Umi" Sachiko kissed Yumi with no restraints; she wanted the brown haired girl to feel all the emotions the younger Fukuzawa had been holding for too long. Rosa Chinesis en bouton kissed the dark haired back with equal passion.

Soon Sachiko was on top of Yumi while the former's tongue slipped into the older Fukuzawa's mouth deepening the kiss. The moment their tongues found each other again, they moaned softly and Sachiko let her instincts take the lead, this time she won't stop until she made Yumi hers.

Rosa Chinesis en bouton was taken by surprise one more time while one of her hands reached up to rest on Sachiko's neck beneath her ear. The latter bit Yumi's bottom lip just enough to pull it and Yumi deepened the kiss even more and her other hand travelled to the dark haired girl's waist pulling the younger Fukuzawa closer.

Sachiko placed a leg between Yumi's who moaned aroused. Shortly, the dark haired girl's fingers found the front of the older Fukuzawa's shirt and started unbuttoning it while Yumi ran her hands down Sachiko's sides and then she used her nails on the way up making the younger girl shiver. With her bra exposed, Yumi raised her upper body and Sachiko unclasped her bra and her mounds came to vision.

"You are so beautiful my love" the dark haired girl whispered and she took part of the dripping chocolate that was left on the tray and drew thin lines on Yumi's neck with her slender fingers then, her lips landed on the latter's neck biting it softly making Rosa Chinesis en bouton gasp with lust. Sachiko's blouse was lifted an in a rapid move was discarded landing next to her, her bra joined seconds later.

Sachiko's leg pressed Yumi's core and the latter moaned while the former's knee felt the older Fukuzawa's wetness. They wanted each other badly. The younger girl felt bold and lowered her head towards Yumi's mounds and, when her lips found the brown haired girl's nipple the latter's eyes widened surprised and a louder moan escaped her lips.

Sachiko used her lips to caress the erected peak of one of her lover's mounds while caressing the other with her fingers. Yumi arched her back; she absolutely enjoyed Sachiko's ministrations.

Yumi wanted to take control but Sachiko was stronger so she loved the attention. The dark haired girl now sucked her other mound and the older Fukuzawa wanted more.

"Please…Sachiko" Rosa Chinesis en bouton pleaded not able to control her growing desire and pulsing core that craved for attention.

"Yes Yumi?" the dark haired stopped and her darkened blue eyes looked at the older girl with passion.

"I…I…" Rosa Chinesis en bouton gasped surprised when she felt one of Sachiko's hands under her skirt, just above her pulsing center.

"Yes?" Sachiko grinned mischievously and slipped her hand over Yumi's underwear "tell me what you want my Yumi"

"You" the brown haired girl's mind was completely blank and she was struggling to answer the simplest question. Sachiko pressed her fingers against Yumi's pulsing core sending shivers all over her body while goose bumps appeared on her arms and legs.

"Please…Sa…chi…ko" Yumi whimpered

"As you wish my love" Sachiko helped her beloved to pull her panties down along with her skirt exposing the red rose en bouton naked. The moment Yumi was completely nude, Sachiko swallowed hard.

She had dreamed and fantasized about that mere moment but reality was totally different. Her lust for the older girl increased and she lowered her body to rest on top of the red rose en bouton's while one of her hands touched the latter's pulsing clit.

Yumi was speechless. She had touched herself before but it never compared to what she was experiencing in this moment. Her back arched, giving additional access to Sachiko's wandering fingers.

The younger Fukuzawa sucked and softly bit one of the older girl's mounds while she grew bolder and started rubbing the latter's clit with slow circular movements making Yumi moan and spread her legs further while warmth started to build inside her.

Seeing the red rose en bouton's reaction, Sachiko increased the pace and sucked faster on the soft mound she had in front of her. The faster she touched her lover's core the more Yumi moaned and her toes curled slightly.

She could feel it, that burning sensation, that feeling of being in the peak of a mountain before jumping. Like an erupting volcano, Yumi's fluids streamed out of her but Sachiko stopped only to press two fingers against her lover's pulsing core making the brown haired girl gasp and jerk uncontrollably.

The rubbing against Yumi's clit started again but a faster pace. The brown haired girl's eyes widened, her back arched even more while her insides twitched and her toes curled again, and then she took a deep breath, the falling sensation was approaching, the shaking was becoming more frequent and a Yumi shrieked Sachiko's name while she came for a second time and her body shook nonstop.

Sachiko got off Yumi and brought her close into her arms. Rosa Chinesis en bouton's breath was still shallow and her limbs were still shaking slightly but her smile said it all. She had the biggest and most serene smile adorning her features, her eyes were still closed and her brown tresses framed her face.

The smell of roses mixed with the sweet scent oozing from Yumi, they just made love with the moon as their sole witness. The dark haired girl rocked her lover gently while the latter lazily opened her eyes and blushed deeply.

"I love you, Umi" Sachiko covered Yumi's face with small kisses and the latter giggled.

"I love you too my Sachiko" the brown haired girl shivered.

"Are you cold, love?"

"A little, Chiko-chan"

"Do you want me to run a bath for you?" Sachiko offered and Yumi nodded. The younger Fukuzawa helped her lover dress. Rosa Chinesis en bouton felt her knees grew weaker but Sachiko never let her fall.

* * *

Yumi let the warmth of the water surround her and she smiled.

 _I never thought that Sachiko would be this good…_

The bathroom's door opened slightly and a smiling Sachiko entered wearing a light purple robe.

"How is the bath, Umi?"

"It's perfect love, well almost…" Yumi blushed

"Almost?" Sachiko tilted her head

"Yes"

"Why? What else do you need?"

"I need you here my Sachiko" Yumi flushed "join me please"

The younger Fukuzawa smiled and opened her robe and let it slide to the floor. Yumi swallowed hard at the sight of her beloved's soft skin.

 _You are so beautiful my lovely Sachiko…_

The dark haired girl stepped into the tub and was about to sit facing her beloved but was swiftly interrupted when Yumi took her by the wrist.

"Sit here, like we were in bed earlier" Rosa Chinesis en bouton offered and Sachiko complied. The dark haired Fukuzawa rested her head on Yumi's shoulder and the latter wrapped her arms around the younger girl's waist.

"I didn't say anything before but I have a question, Chiko-chan"

"Yes Umi?"

"How did you know where to…" Yumi blushed even more

"I do not seem to follow your train of thoughts" Sachiko replied

"You know"

"I do not understand what you are talking about Umi"

"I mean…to touch me that way" Yumi blurted embarrassed

"Oh" Sachiko flushed "I…read a book"

"Wow" Yumi giggled and started caressing the younger girl's mounds and Sachiko gasped.

"I haven't read a book but…" Yumi used her fingers to rub and pinch the younger girl's nipples that hardened in a matter of seconds "I want to be the first one to give you a birthday present, it is midnight after all"

Sachiko moaned at the touch and felt Yumi's lips kissing and biting her neck while caressing her mounds. The dark haired girl's body started shivering and Rosa Chinesis en bouton's hand travelled down and touched her throbbing clit and the younger Fukuzawa gasped aroused. The water that surrounded started getting warmer while Sachiko's body felt like it was surrounded by lava.

Yumi continued stroking one of her beloved's mounds while rubbing the dark haired girl's clit faster and Sachiko arched her back. The younger girl could feel how her insides grew warmer. Sudden shivers ran all over her body and the goose bumps on her arms and legs appeared at Yumi's burning touch on her skin. A loud moan before screaming Yumi's name preceded her powerful orgasm.

Sachiko felt how her toes curled and her body twitched while Yumi rubbed her clit faster and the dark haired girl felt like floating among clouds and her body shook uncontrollably when her fluids started pouring from her. The younger Fukuzawa felt weak all of a sudden and Yumi caught her in her arms whispering sweet nothings on her girlfriend's ear.

"Happy birthday my Sachiko, I love you" Rosa Chinesis en bouton added softly and the younger girl smiled widely. They stayed like that for several minutes until Sachiko stopped jerking and Yumi suggested getting out of the tub.

Wrapped in big towels, both girls decided on sleeping without clothes, they felt the need of being as close as possible, with their bodies entwined, big and serene smiles on their lips, their fused souls and their two hearts beating as one.

* * *

 **A/N: Their loving will continue a little more but they finally got some hehehe, let me know what you think in a review, the omakes will be published tomorrow, have a great week...**


	23. Blissful days Part 1

**A/N: Hi again and welcome back to this long story. Due to life and work getting in the way I will be publishing on Thursdays instead of Mondays for this story. For the next two chapters there will be some fluff and funny moments. Starting on chapter 25 the girls will be starting school again.**

 **Meyhalfrenza: I'm glad that you enjoyed the previous chapter; there will be some loving on this and the next too.**

 **Maria: Me allegro que te haya gustado, aquí está el siguiente, gracias por leer.**

 **VolpineGrinz: I'm healthy now so no worries, I'm just quite busy but I'm trying to write as much as I can.**

 **Compared to my previous chaps, this one is a little short and light; consider it the first part of a two chapter break of all the angst.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Blissful days Part 1

* * *

" _Stop, please" Sei screamed with all he_ _r might, she was completely terrified. Few meters away, stood her mother and she wasn't alone. The blonde president had her left arm around Youko and the gleam of a knife shone against Rosa Chinesis' neck. On her right hand she held a gun pointed to Sachiko's temple, the latter was tied to a chair._

" _Why should I listen to you? First, you betrayed me sleeping with the enemy" Saki barked and tears started streaming down Sachiko's and Youko's eyes "and second, hiding this bad copy of my Sayako"_

" _Mother, you need help" Sei took a deep breath, she knew that if she wanted to save both girls she must do something fast or her cousin and the love of her life will die. Saki laughed evilly at her daughter's words._

" _The ones that will need help are these two…" the knife on Youko's neck punctured the fair skin and a fine line of blood started pouring from the wound "after I finish with them"_

" _Take my life instead" whispered Sei loud enough for her mother to hear._

" _Anata" Youko murmured while feeling slightly numb, the injury on her neck was not that big but the deep one just below her right breast was making the red rose lose a lot of blood. Her vision started to blur and her knees grew weaker._

 _Sachiko took a deep breath trying not to make any sudden moves. She didn't want to be in the receiving end of the gun that was pointed to her temple._

" _Let's play a game instead, Sei~chan" Saki added playful with a wicked smirk "it is called 'choose one and watch the other die', you have ten seconds"_

" _But" Sei's eyes watered but she didn't move._

" _Nine" Saki's smile widened._

" _I can't choose and let the other die" Rosa Gigantea screamed_

" _Eight"_

" _Anata, I love you" Youko gave her girlfriend the warmest smile she could muster_

" _Seven"_

" _No, this is wrong" the blonde white rose protested with no avail_

" _Six"_

" _Sei-sama" Sachiko whispered and the blonde girl looked at her_

" _Five"_

" _Take care of Yumi and tell her that I will love her forever" the dark haired girl closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable._

" _Four"_

" _Don't say that Sachiko-san, everything's going to be fine" Sei tried to reassure her cousin_

" _Three" Saki disengaged the safe of the gun and Sachiko took a deep breath._

" _You are my heart, anata" Youko whispered softly_

" _Two"_

" _No, please don't" Sei fell on her knees sobbing "this is all my fault"_

" _One" Saki pointed the blade to Rosa Chinesis' jugular_

 _A loud bang and a loud scream could be heard. After that, everything was covered in crimson._

"NO!" Sei screamed and sat on the bed.

 _What the fuck with that dream? It was so vivid that I thought it was real..._ the blonde thought when two soft arms encircled her waist and the white rose froze.

"Anata?" Youko hugged Sei and leaned her head on the latter's shoulder "what's wrong?" hearing her girlfriend's voice and feeling her warmth made the blonde come back to her senses but she couldn't stop the tears that now went down her cheeks.

The blonde was still terrified due to the nightmare that she just had, the mere thought of losing Youko deeply scared Sei. Rosa Chinesis was so surprised that she didn't know how to react, so she just gently pushed Sei towards the bed and held her tight while the blonde continued sobbing.

 _This new position she has at the Ogasawara Conglomerate must be the cause of this outburst, I have seen her cry before but never with this despair, she sounds so broken that it is making me feel how hurt her soul truly is…_ Youko sighed and positioned Sei's head on her shoulder while whispering sweet nothings to calm her down.

After some more minutes, the blonde closed her eyes and sighed softly. The sobs stopped after a while and Rosa Gigantea nodded off. When Sei's body relaxed, Youko opened her eyes and stared at her girlfriend, she noticed the dark circles under her eyes and she started to worry.

 _Something has to be done, I need to help her…_ was Youko's last thought before falling asleep next to a more relaxed Sei.

* * *

If you asked the red and white roses, they would say that the morning came too soon and too bright. The sun was shining with all its might and the clouds decided on disappearing so the result was a very sunny and warm day.

 _Thanks Maria-sama for sunglasses…_ thought a very annoyed Sei with a yawn, she had a rough night and so did Rosa Chinesis.

"Youko was too hard on you last night? It must be problematical being a bottom" Eriko commented amused. Yoshino laughed and Rei blushed.

"Whatever Deko-chin" Sei snapped annoyed, she was grumpy because of her lack of sleep.

"Onee-sama, are you alright?" the angel of Lillian asked with concern

"Don't worry Shimako" the blonde white rose wrapped an arm around her petite soeur's shoulders and whispered on her ear "I had a nightmare and I couldn't sleep well"

"I understand and I will make sure, along with Rosa Chinesis that you rest during the trip, onee-sama" the white rose en bouton whispered back with a smile.

"My mother instructed the driver to take the SUV so we can fit in one car" Youko commented while the black vehicle stopped in front of them.

"The Gigantea is not gracing us with her driving today?" Eriko asked with a smirk.

 _Stupid Deko-chin…_ Sei sighed exasperatedly and was about to answer when Youko's hand on her arm stopped her.

"No, she will rest today and my driver will take us there" Rosa Chinesis glared at the group that stiffed "any other question regarding our transportation arrangements?" everybody shook their heads and Sei smiled at her girlfriend.

 _How cool was that? Seeing a deflated Deko-chin is priceless, thank you dear…_ Rosa Gigantea grinned at her girlfriend.

Just after fifteen minutes on the road, Sei fell asleep on Youko's shoulder. Shimako sat on the other side and smiled the moment she felt her onee-sama relax.

The yellow rose family was on the last row of seats chatting and laughing. If you call Yoshino's pouts and protests against Eriko's teasing, chat. Rei just added a comment or two before falling asleep against the window.

Half an hour later, the noise decreased. Shimako, along with Yoshino were fast asleep. Eriko and Youko were still awake and the latter broke the silence.

"I know you only focus on things that catch your attention, right Eriko?" Rosa Chinesis stated softly, she didn't want Sei to wake up.

"True, so?" Eriko replied offhandedly while looking the passing scenery through the window.

"Do you know anything about human behavior?" Rosa Chinesis asked with curiosity.

"A thing or two" the yellow rose stifled a yawn.

"How much?" Youko asked with interest.

"A little beyond college level, I guess" Rosa Foetida looked thoughtful "my mother is a well-known psychiatrist, after all"

"I see" the red rose answered deep in thought

"Why?" Eriko was now interested.

"Just curious"

"You never ask something without a reason, Rosa Chinesis" Eriko raised an eyebrow. The yellow rose was right on that and her counterpart took a deep breath.

"Sei broke down last night; she had a nightmare" Youko started "she did not elaborate on the dream but it affected her that much that she cried in my arms until she fell asleep" the red rose sighed troubled and Eriko kept silent for some moments before replying.

"She's carrying a heavy burden" Rosa Foetida stated before taking one of her sleeping petite soeur's braids and play with it before continuing "she might be hiding something, some sort of secret that is starting to affect her psyche ergo, her nightmares"

"I see" Youko replied while running a hand through Sei's hair.

"There's also her mother's condition" Eriko added distractedly.

"What are you talking about?" Youko asked frowning.

"Remember that one time, in our middle school's last year that I was summoned to the Non-Curricular guidance office because I was looking up for information on the roses to write my paper and ended up checking the Academy director's private records by mistake?" Eriko smiled innocently.

"It was a miracle that you weren't expelled after that" Youko rolled her eyes.

"I was too talented to be expelled" Rosa Foetida giggled and the red rose sighed exasperated "well, on that occasion I had the chance to go through yours and Sei's files and I gathered some interesting information, of course"

"I have nothing to hide" Youko stubbornly replied and it was Eriko's turn to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, sure" the yellow rose added with sarcasm "Anyways, the point is that I learned a lot about Sei's past and her mother's mental illness and abuse history towards your blonde girlfriend" Rosa Foetida added in a serious tone before starting telling Youko about Saki's illness that her mother Emiko, was currently treating.

 _That, plus all the stress she might be being victim due to this new job she has must be the cause of those nightmares…_ Youko thought while listening to Eriko.

The conversation was interrupted when the driver announced that they just got to a rest stop. The moment the driver got out of the car, Youko thanked Eriko silently and proceeded to wake her beloved up. After some minutes and threatens later, Sei stretched like a cat and yawned loudly.

"Such manners, Maria-sama must be so proud" Eriko stated before closing the car's door and walked away giggling. Shimako opened her eyes groggily and helped her onee-sama out of the car.

The girls ate some snacks and used the facilities before hitting the road again. They were just an hour away from Sachiko's place and they had planned on having lunch with the Fukuzawa girls.

* * *

For the first time since they were children, Sachiko woke up before Yumi. The dark haired girl opened her eyes and immediately flushed. There she was, the love of her life in all her naked glory slightly covered from the waist down by a thin blanket.

Sachiko flushed even more when she realized that Yumi's soft nipple was softly rubbing against her lips. Unconsciously, the dark haired Fukuzawa took it between her lips and gently sucked; Yumi sighed and smiled in her sleep. The younger girl blushed even more but didn't stop her ministrations and got even bolder.

The dark haired girl's hand sneaked down and touched Yumi's core that was getting slightly moist and gently rubbed it with her middle finger. The older Fukuzawa moaned and opened her eyes surprised.

"Sa…chiko" Yumi whimpered while feeling how her body reacted to Sachiko's touch and the latter smiled mischievously.

 _This must be a dream, there's no doubt about it…_ the red rose en bouton thought while looking at her beloved with surprise.

"Good morning my Yumi" The dark haired girl increased the pace of her, now two fingers, on the brown haired girl's core and the latter moaned louder "you told me last night that you were my birthday present and I pretend to enjoy it the most I can"

"…" Yumi thrust her hips against Sachiko's hand and arched her back while her beloved's lips mover from one of her mounds to the other, the dark haired girl captured Yumi's other nipple and sucked faster.

Rosa Chinesis en bouton felt how her body went through different sensations at the same time and her mind went blank. Something was building inside her, there was something that made her skin hot and her insides throb. That pulsing sensation was taking over her senses the more her dark haired beloved rubbed her clit. Her hips moved faster and Sachiko increased her pace feeling how Yumi got closer to her peak.

Sachiko felt how her beloved's body started jerking uncontrollably and her name was moaned by Yumi when the latter's fluids started pouring from between her legs.

"I love you" the dark haired girl whispered on Yumi's ear and the latter smiled serenely, she was still enjoying the bliss of her orgasm.

"Love you too my Sachiko" Yumi whispered back before kissing her dark haired girlfriend "I hope you had enjoyed your birthday, my love"

"Happy indeed my Yumi" the dark haired Fukuzawa gave the older one a peck on the lips before smiling widely. The ringing of Yumi's phone interrupted the nice atmosphere and even more when Sachiko saw who the caller was.

 _I know that is very improper to curse but oh, Maria-sama it is like the Gigantea could smell my happiness so she could ruin it…_ Sachiko sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Good morning, Sei-sama" Yumi answered with annoyance.

"Yahoo Yu~mi~chan" the blonde laughed and Sachiko glared at the phone "I just call to inform you that, according to the driver, we'll be there in five minutes so tell Chiko-chan to stop ravaging you and get out of bed"

 _How does she know that we're still in…_ Yumi's thoughts were swiftly interrupted by a second and very familiar voice on the other side of the line.

"Stop pestering my petite soeur, Sei" Youko protested and took a hold of the blonde's phone "Gokigenyou Yumi, we are actually half an hour away so take your time to get ready"

"We'll be waiting for all of you onee-sama, have a safe trip" Yumi replied with a smile before ending the call. Rosa Chinesis en bouton got off the bed and stretched her arm towards Sachiko and offered her hand to stand.

"Fancy to take a bath with me, ojou-sama?" the brown haired Fukuzawa mocked while blushing.

"Of course, my future onee-sama" Sachiko teased while taking Yumi's hand.

"Onee-sama? I like the sound of that" Rosa Chinesis en bouton giggled while closing the bathroom's door behind them.

* * *

Thirty five minutes later, the rest of the Yamayurikai arrived to the summer house; the Sawamura couple along with the Fukuzawa girls received them. After the girls put their things in their rooms, all the Yamayurikai was called downstairs to have lunch. Due to Sachiko and Yumi's closeness, Sei couldn't contain herself any longer and teased the Fukuzawa girls.

"So Yu~mi~chan, have you already had your way with your little sister?" Sei teased and the red rose en bouton face turned the deepest shade of red possible and Sachiko choke with her drink.

"I take those reactions as a yes" Sei chuckled and the rest joined her.

"Onee-sama!" Yumi pleaded her grande soeur and Youko pulled Sei's ear to make her stop.

"Whatever my petite soeur and Sachiko-chan do in their free time it is their business, _anata_ " Rosa Chinesis stated firmly "did I make myself clear?"

"Fine" Sei relented while rubbing her now redden ear "Jeez Youko, you didn't have to be so harsh, at least not in front of the children" the blonde chuckled at Rosa Chinesis' blush.

"That doesn't change the fact that the red rose en bouton is not as pure as a Lillian maiden is supposed to be" Eriko teased

"I didn't know you had it in you, Yumi-chan" Yoshino added while Rei concentrated on eating and Shimako clenched her jaw.

"But…I didn't…" Yumi stammered and Sei promptly interrupted.

"Don't tell me that my prim and proper cousin~chan was the one that started it all" Rosa Gigantea exclaimed feigning surprise.

"As Rosa Chinesis stated, Sei-sama" a flushing Sachiko replied curtly "whatever Yumi and I do is none of your business"

"The blush on your face said it all, Sachiko-chan" Eriko added amused and the dark haired Fukuzawa kept quiet.

"Give my petite soeur and future grandchild a break and let's enjoy lunch in peace" Youko scolded and all the girls complied. Yumi gratefully smiled at her onee-sama. The rest of the lunch went on without incidents. After dessert, the girls decided on taking a walk to the nearest town and buy whatever was needed for Yumi and Sachiko's birthday party to be held the next day.

* * *

"Let's play a game" Sei suggested as soon as they came back from their walk. All the girls bought something at the town and also were glad to know that in the evening, the town would be holding a festival with fireworks afterwards, they all agreed on attending.

"What are you scheming now, _anata_?" Youko asked while putting her bags on the dining room's table. The blonde ignored her girlfriend while opening a bottle of _Ramune_ which was emptied after four long gulps.

"Fizzy and refreshing, just what I needed" Rosa Gigantea grinned before continuing "how about a classic spin the bottle game? Yamayurikai style"

"What are we, twelve?" Youko sulked and the blonde looked for support on her regular partner for pranks, the yellow rose. After some significant looks and showing her some bars of the yellow rose's favorite chocolate that Sei bought as a bribe, Eriko relented.

"I see nothing wrong with having a little fun, besides" the yellow rose showed Sei her bag with the blonde's favorite treats "I might get lucky and have the chance to kiss my lovely Rei~chan"

 _Let's see if you take the bait, Yoshino and I know you will…_ Eriko mused while looking at her petite soeur.

"Onee-sama!" the yellow rose en bouton barked

"If you get mad, she won't stop Yoshino" Rei gave her cousin a sweet smile

"Fine, we're in" the yellow rose en bouton sighed defeated.

"Excellent" Sei exclaimed "unlike others, we're not afraid to show our love, right dear?" the blonde kissed Youko's cheek and the red rose flushed.

"I agree with the condition that all of you play" Rosa Chinesis smirked with mirth

 _Sei-sama is rubbing off on Youko-sama too much, what a nuisance…_ Sachiko sighed exasperated.

"I think it would be fun" Yumi added with a smile

"Umi?" Sachiko was taken aback

"We are not afraid of showing how much we care about each other, right Chiko-chan?" Yumi knew that if she turned into a challenge Sachiko won't back down, the dark haired girl is way too competitive for that.

"I agree with Yumi, let's play" the dark haired girl smiled proudly.

 _My petite soeur surely knows how to handle her girlfriend; they grew up together, after all…_ Youko smiled.

"I do like your idea onee-sama" grey orbs sparkled amused behind Yumi "it is a good way to relax outside the inquisitive eyes of everyone at Lillian"

 _Shit, I forgot about Shimako…_ Yumi frown was automatic.

 _Oh, now this will get even more interesting…_ Eriko smiled extremely entertained.

"Nice! So let's go to the greenhouse" Sei suggested.

"How come you know about that place, Sei-sama? We haven't showed it to any of you yet" Yumi wondered and Sachiko raised an eyebrow.

"Eh? That's because I could see it from our room's window" Rosa Gigantea exclaimed while lightly scratching her cheek.

 _It's not that I'm gonna tell you that I ordered a complete check up on the place and have zero-four and her team guarding the perimeter…_

"That is true Yumi; we have a partial view of it from our bedroom" Youko knew Sei was lying; she could recognize the signs too well but decided on going along with her girlfriend's statement.

 _I have to support Sei in any way I can…_

"Oh" Yumi exclaimed surprised "let's go then"

The girls walked the short distance towards the greenhouse and once inside, sat forming a circle. Each couple was sitting in front of their significant other while Rosa Gigantea sat between Eriko and Shimako.

"Because I suggested this magnificent idea, I'll go first" Sachiko simply rolled her eyes but refused to leave, she won't lose that easily.

"Let's review the rules first" Youko suggested.

"Oh, proper Rosa Chinesis enlighten us, then" Eriko added with a smirk.

"Simple, one spins the bottle and if it points at any of you" Youko put a hand on her cheek "you get a five seconds kiss here"

"If the bottle points a second time, you'll get a peck on the lips" Eriko commented.

"And if it points at you three times in a row, you'll get a kiss tongue included, of course" Sei chuckled while some of the girls shifted uncomfortably "All right, let's start" Sei spun the bottle who stopped and pointed Youko.

"Aw, and I thought that I was going to kiss Yumi~chan, oh well" Sei kissed Youko's cheek and sat back. Rosa Chinesis spun the _Ramune_ bottle that landed on her blonde girlfriend who earned a peck on the lips.

"The trick resides on the wrist" Sei chuckled while spinning the bottle that now landed pointing at the person on her right, Eriko.

"I will soak my face in bleach after this" the yellow rose cleaned her cheek with the back of her hand after Sei's _wet_ kiss. Then, she spun the bottle that stopped pointing at Rei.

"Now, this is interesting" Eriko crawled and landed her lips on Rei's cheek, very close to her lips, the kiss lasted more than five seconds, Yoshino fumed.

"Onee-sama" protested the yellow rose en bouton. While Rei ignored them and spun the bottle, it stopped facing Shimako.

"Such an odd pairing" Sei whispered and Eriko nodded. Rei kissed Shimako on the cheek who gave her a sweet smile before spinning the bottle. The moment it stopped, Yumi took a deep breath, it was pointing at Sachiko.

"Now we're talking" Sei shouted and Youko glared at her. A blushing Shimako approached Sachiko and kissed her on the cheek, lasting the longest five seconds on Yumi's life.

"Sachiko blushed" Sei whispered.

"She's so sleeping in the couch tonight" Eriko giggled.

"Enough" Youko scolded the other two roses "Sachiko-chan, your turn" the dark haired girl gave Yumi an apologetic look and the red rose en bouton smiled reassuringly, after that the dark haired girl spun the bottle.

 _Please Maria-sama, let it stop facing Yumi…_ Sachiko prayed but Maria-sama ignored her prayers and she might be in a playful mood too because the bottle stopped facing somebody she had avoided kissing before, Shimako.

"Way to go Sachiko" Sei chuckled.

"Five seconds for this kiss too" Eriko reminded them while Sachiko approached the soft spoken white rose en bouton.

"I'm sorry Shimako-san" Sachiko whispered.

"Do not worry, Sachiko…san" Rosa Gigantea en bouton replied with a smile, she stole a glance at Yumi and then she closed her eyes before Sachiko's lips landed on hers.

"She's gonna snap" Sei whispered while pointing at the red rose en bouton.

"Not yet" Eriko whispered back.

"If the next spin lands on Sachiko, Yumi will snap" Sei commented.

"Let's bet on it then" Eriko taunted.

"The loser will dress in a skimpy outfit for the festival tonight" Sei suggested.

"Oh, I will take a lot of pictures of you in a mini skirt, Rosa Gigantea" Eriko smiled mischievously.

"I'll be the one taking those pictures and sending them to your creepy brothers" Sei grinned amused.

"Deal" Eriko whispered back while the bottle was still spinning.

 _What are those two up to?..._ Youko witnessed the whole interaction between her fellow Roses and sighed.

The bottle finally stopped and apparently, Maria-sama certainly was in a very playful mood today because it stopped pointing at Sachiko who paled.

 _Here we go…_ Sei and Eriko thought at unison with wide smiles.

* * *

 **A/N: Clichéd or not they continue being teenagers and it was a nice change of pace for them to do something silly for a change. Let me know what you think in a review.**


	24. Blissful days Part 2

**A/N: Hi and welcome to the second part of these lighter chapters. Well, I thought they were light but a lot happened, apparently I don't seem to write fluff that much even if I intend to, lol. Anyhow, starting on chapter 25 we will be heading towards the end of this story that would be finished by its 30** **th** **chapter, well that is what I have planned so far.**

 **Guest #1: Actually Shimako backed off a lot, you'll just have to read the chapter to see it.**

 **Guest #2: Lol, I understand the nosebleed and I will try to warn you next time, maybe?. Oh, Yumi snaps but…well, you'll see after you read. Thanks for reading.**

 **Guest #3: Sei causes ruckus wherever she goes but you have to understand her a little, she had been under a lot of stress lately and Sachiko is just too easy to tease. Shimako will change her mind soon just have a lil' faith. Although it is quite interesting to deal with a possessive Yumi let's see what she does.** **Thanks for reading.**

 **Dinnca: Jajaja es que hay que ponerle emoción a la cosa y bueh Yumi sacará las garras de todas maneras Shimako es inofensiva porque…ya verás en el capitulo y bueh los sueños son proyecciones de posibles situaciones a futuro, quién sabe qué pasará. Gracias por ser una fiel lectora.**

 **VolpineGrinz: Hehehe actually Shimako will have an epiphany in this chapter. I never played those games either I just didn't like them. Definitely annoying Yumi and making Sachiko uncomfortable is really fun to write. Instead of make-up sex, Sachiko found another way to deepen their intimacy which is fine too, lol. Thanks for beaing such a loyal reader.**

 **This chapter introduces a new character that is one of my favorites due to her bluntness, [I won't spoil the surprise so, read on my lovely readers]. As you can see, this author is in an excellent mood thanks to Hibike! Wednesdays I'm so loving the ship so far, yay.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Blissful days Part 2

* * *

Yumi was fuming. She accepted to play this dumb game but she never thought of being this unlucky.

 _Really? A third time? I don't mind if Sachiko kisses everyone heck, even her own cousin, but her…_

 _Why of all people the bottle pointed at her for a third time?_

 _This is so not fair, Maria-sama…_

The brown haired Fukuzawa tried to distract herself from her negative thoughts by caressing the blooming red roses on the bush that was behind her but, the moment the bottle stopped pointing at Sachiko again, Yumi crushed several roses in her hand hurting herself with the sharp thorns and soon blood started pouring from her now injured fingers and palm.

 _Damn it…_

"Oww" Yumi wailed loud enough for her onee-sama to turn. Youko's dark eyes widened at the sight of her petite soeur's bloody hand.

"Yumi you're bleeding" Rosa Chinesis exclaimed and all the eyes of the other Yamayurikai's members fell on her.

"Umi" Sachiko gasped surprised before standing and sitting in front of her beloved "let me see your hand" Yumi winced the moment she opened her hand and saw how at least three thorns were buried in her palm while more than three were on her fingers, Rosa Chinesis en bouton definitely put a lot of pressure while squeezing those roses.

"Let's go back to the house so I can patch you up, Yumi" Sachiko suggested and the brown haired Fukuzawa nodded and her girlfriend helped her stand. The others did the same. While Sachiko walked towards the house Yumi stayed a little behind.

"So, she didn't snap" Eriko whispered to the white rose

"Tell that to the poor crushed roses" Sei chuckled "I'm glad it wasn't my petite soeur's neck, though, Yumi-Chan definitely has a deadly grip."

The moment the brown haired Fukuzawa passed next to Shimako, she gave her a wide smile before whispering quietly "you got a peck but will never get a kiss from Sachiko" and then stepped out where her dark haired girlfriend was waiting for her. The white rose en bouton was taken aback before smiling.

 _Well played Yumi-san well played but, I didn't make a move this time; it was just pure luck I don't want to be involved with a person that is already taken…_

"Oh snap, did you hear that? My sweet Yumi-chan never stops surprising me" Sei smiled victoriously "see you later with a skimpy outfit E~ri~ko~chan"

"Fine" Eriko rolled her eyes and sighed defeated.

* * *

When Sachiko got to the house, she asked the Sawamuras for the first aid kit and leaded Yumi to their room. Once there, Rosa Chinesis en bouton sat on the bed while Sachiko grabbed the older girl's hand and examined closely before taking a pair of tweezers and started removing the thorns from Yumi's injured hand.

"I just want to know why, Umi?" Sachiko asked in a quiet voice.

"Why what, Chiko-chan?" Yumi asked with a cheeky smile

"You know exactly what I am talking about" Sachiko replied in a serious tone while carefully extracting a thorn that was very deep in the older girl's skin, Yumi slightly winced.

"Well…hey, that hurts Sachiko" the red rose en bouton pouted

"Do not change the topic, _Yumi_ " the dark haired girl snapped and the brown haired Fukuzawa flinched even more

"I was jealous, okay?" the red rose en bouton admitted with a long sigh "just the thought of her brushing lips against yours drives me mad and she _did_ "

"You were the one accepting on playing that on the first place, Umi" Sachiko raised an eyebrow and, after cleaning and disinfecting the cuts, she gently wrapped her girlfriend's hand in soft bandages "besides you could stop the whole ordeal in a different and less painful fashion"

"Whatever Sachiko, it's not that I planned the whole thing, besides" Yumi observed her now bandaged hand "it'd have been a lot worse if I actually choke her to death"

"And then you claim not being a jealous being" Sachiko smiled amused

"What if it were Sei-sama that had to kiss me?" Yumi taunted and the younger girl frowned, the red rose en bouton did know her girlfriend's weaknesses, after all.

"That is not funny, Yumi" Sachiko crossed her arms under her chest and Yumi giggled while leaning forward and giving the dark haired girl a peck on the lips.

"How about we take a shower _together_ and then we get ready for the town's spring festival, love?" Yumi suggested in a sweet tone and Sachiko gladly complied.

* * *

A couple of hours later, everybody was ready so they walked to the town. Rosa Gigantea couldn't be more satisfied by looking at an embarrassed Eriko wearing a very revealing outfit, even Yoshino offered to take extra pictures to her onee-sama's chagrin and Sei's amusement.

It was around seven when they got to the festival. There were food vendors and games everywhere so the girls decided on eating first therefore, Sei bought different 'commoners' dishes so the _ojou-sama_ 's, her own girlfriend included, had a taste of what regular people ate and they were delighted. They agreed on meeting later to watch the fireworks together before heading in different directions to explore whatever the festival had to offer.

"Look at all those fish, they're so cute Chiko-chan" exclaimed Yumi while squatting in front of the goldfish pond. Sachiko felt lucky so she tried to be the princess in shining armor and honor her beloved with a present, that is why now Yumi proudly carried a little water filled bag with one black and one orange goldfish, they named them 'Chiko-chan' and 'Umi'.

 _We are so corny…_ a blushing Yumi thought while walking towards some other games, she had seen a teddy bear that she knew Sachiko would love to have.

It was her turn of being the princess in shining armor. Several minutes later, the dark haired girl proudly held a dark brown teddy bear with chocolate orbs, very close in color to her girlfriend's.

* * *

Shimako decided to visit a temple that was on the top of a small hill past the food vendors. The moment she reached the top, she was surprised by the beautiful sight.

Sakura trees were aligned on both sides of the path that leaded towards the shrine, falling pinkish petals along with the dim light of paper lamps made the place look like taken from a fairytale. Shimako walked all the way to where people were waiting to pray so she could pay her respects too.

 _I want my soul to be as fluid as water so my heart will obtain peace wherever the flow of life wants it to be leaded, luckily enough I wish to find where I belong, a heart that I can truly call home, I am tired of this solitude…_

Shimako wished in her prayers before heading to where a sole sakura tree stood among ginkgo trees, next to it was a small bronze Amida Buddha statue on a wooden pedestal. The white rose en bouton approached the sakura tree and delicately caressed its trunk.

 _This tree reminds me of Lillian, the cage I gladly call home. I am like this tree, trying to show the best of me when I succumb to the paradox of my own existence…_

Rosa Gigantea en bouton extended her arms and closed her eyes, her brown tresses floated with the sudden wind surrounding her body. Suddenly, she felt a butterfly touch on her right shoulder.

While Shimako opened her eyes she gasped, she felt at Lillian again on that same sakura tree where Sei gave her rosary and became part of the white family, but this feeling was a little different.

It was like saying hello, like two people on a long journey, who just happened to choose the shade of the same tree to rest in. Even if they don't speak to one another about themselves, they knew that belong together.

That was what her spirit was missing, that soft touch that caressed her soul and it was like she opened her eyes for the first time and she could clearly see that the world was not as dull and colorless as she thought it was.

"It would have been a shame to enjoy them all by myself, so it's perfect that someone else has come to see them" Shimako whispered with a slight blush while staring at ebony orbs "it is because the cherry blossoms are so beautiful that you have forgotten?"

"What?" confused dark orbs stared at dreamy grey.

"How to speak" Shimako replied with a smile.

"I just remembered now…" the girl with ebony orbs stepped forward and removed another sakura petal from Shimako's hair making the latter blush slightly.

"You got some sakura petals on you" the girl with ebony eyes and hair commented before blushing deeply.

"You look like a princess surrounded by flying petals" dark orbs sparkled and the white rose en bouton blushed even more and the ebony haired girl continued "I just came here to observe that Buddha statue but I found myself fascinated and drawn out by this beautiful princess under this sakura tree" Shimako blushed even more when her heart skipped a beat.

"There's one like this at Lillian, standing alone among ginkgo trees" the white rose en bouton whispered "that is why I got drawn out to this one"

"Lillian?"

"That is the name of the high school I attend to"

"This tree is all by itself, and yet, it can blossom so beautifully, that is certainly admirable" dark orbs burned Shimako's soul and her grey eyes widened, she was absolutely taken aback.

"Yes, it is exactly as you say" the white rose en bouton spotted her onee-sama and Rosa Chinesis from afar and she knew that it was time to depart "I should go now" Shimako bowed and smiled before leaving to be stopped by a hand that gently grabbed her wrist.

"Wait" ebony orbs pleaded "Can the sakura princess tell me her name?" the girl whispered and the white rose en bouton blushed deeply.

 _Me, a Princess? Hardly, but I am honored that you see me as one…_ the white rose en bouton blushed even more.

"Toudo Shimako, second year starting next week" Shimako extended her delicate hand expectantly

"Nijou Noriko, third year of middle school starting in exactly five days" the ebony haired girl shook Shimako's hand and both gasped when electricity ran through their bodies "Sorry for my bluntness but can you do me a favor, Shimako-san?"

"Whatever you want Noriko" the white rose en bouton gave her a genuine smile and Noriko blushed.

"Please" the ebony haired girl took Shimako's hand between hers before whispering "wait for me at Lillian, I promise to be there for you next year when I start high school"

"I will Noriko" Shimako cupped the ebony haired girl's cheek on her hand before blushing even more "I will" the white rose en bouton leaned forward and placed her forehead on Noriko's before closing her eyes for a few seconds. They enjoyed the soft contact for a while before they had to part.

When Shimako got together with Sei and Youko, she wrapped her arms around one of Rosa Gigantea's and giggled; the blonde rose was surprised and looked at her petite soeur with an amused expression.

"I met my future petite soeur, onee-sama" Shimako whispered and Sei smiled.

"Can I meet her?" the blonde asked

"She will be at Lillian next year and you would have graduated by then, onee-sama"

"I'll visit then" the blonde commented amused

"Is it okay if I wait for her and don't take a first year as my petite soeur?" Shimako wondered with concern.

"I don't mind Shimako but" Sei leaned and whispered "let's keep it from Youko for a while, I'll love to see her annoyed face" both white rose members giggled.

"What is it that you find this funny?" Youko asked while approaching them, she had decided on giving them some space as soon as they started whispering.

"Are you jealous, dear?" Sei taunted

"As if, anata" Rosa Chinesis scoffed "Shimako is like another sister to me and to you too"

"You're no fun Youko~chan" the blonde joked while entwining her hand with the Rosa Chinesis'.

"Let's go find the others; it is almost time for the fireworks and I bet that Eriko found the best spot just to be sitting instead of showing off her sexy legs" Sei offered, Youko rolled her eyes and Shimako giggled.

"What was the bet about Sei?" Rosa Chinesis asked amused.

"I'll tell you later dear" the blonde whispered and kissed her girlfriend's ear earning a deep blush from the red rose.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the Fukuzawa girls got together with the rest of the Yamayurikai and sat on a blanket that they spread on the soft grass. Sachiko sat next to Yumi and leaned on her, the older Fukuzawa rested her head on the dark haired girl's shoulder while holding each other tight.

Soon, an explosion of colors illuminated the sky and all the girls gasped while leaning on their significant others more. Eriko and Shimako chatted distractedly while the other three couples were as close as it was appropriate in public.

The show lasted for twenty minutes and it was absolutely beautiful, during the climax of it, where the colorful lights shone brighter than stars, Sachiko gave Yumi a sweet kiss and they held each other even closer than before.

After that, the girls decided to walk around a little more before getting home in a taxi, it was a little after nine in the evening and they didn't feel like walking all the way back. They were really exhausted so all of them headed to bed as soon as they got home.

* * *

"Umi" it wasn't more than a whisper but Yumi stirred while stretching slightly to find her movements restricted by a possessive hug. Sachiko smiling face was the first thing Fukuzawa Yumi encountered the morning of her seventeenth birthday, it was the perfect view.

 _I love you so much my beautiful Sachiko…_

"Happy birthday my love" the dark haired girl blushed and kissed her girlfriend sweetly, and Yumi kissed her back with the same tenderness, they continued like that for several minutes until they parted for air.

Sachiko enjoyed the closeness and was really glad that the red rose en bouton overslept, that way the dark haired girl had the chance of waking her up at a time that wouldn't be that inconvenient for her either, she wasn't a morning person, after all.

"What time is it, sweetie?" Yumi ask while suppressing a yawn.

"Ten o'clock, Umi" Sachiko answered while blushing at the new nickname her beloved used, she was still having issues when dealing with displays of affection but she was trying hard because those words were coming from the girl she grew up with and that she loved with all her mind, body and soul.

"No wonder you woke me up, Chiko-chan" Yumi giggled "morning is just starting for you ne, my five-more-minutes-Umi-please, sleepyhead?"

"Hey! You're being mean, Yumi" Sachiko pouted and the red rose en bouton's giggles increased.

"I love you for that too my beautiful ojou-sama" Rosa Chinesis en bouton joked

"Stop calling me that _Yumi_ " Sachiko straddled her girlfriend and tickled her mercilessly.

"Okay okay I'll stop" Yumi laughed and the dark haired Fukuzawa smiled but didn't stop. They were so distracted that they didn't hear when their room's door opened and Rosa Chinesis entered along with her girlfriend and the other members of the Yamayurikai.

"Ravaging poor Yumi-chan this early? Cousin-chan you ecchi" Sei added chuckling and Sachiko froze before blushing horribly and getting off Yumi.

"Refrain yourself of calling me that, Rosa Gigantea and, _I am not ecchi_ " the dark haired girl spat while leaning on the headboard next to her now sitting and blushing girlfriend.

"You're too sour in the morning, huh? Didn't you get some loving last nig…Oww Youko, you need to stop hurting me" Sei glared at her girlfriend who just ignored her and approached her sitting petite soeur.

"Happy birthday Yumi" Youko hugged her little sister who blushed.

"Thank you onee-sama" the red rose en bouton hugged her grande soeur back, they remained like that for several seconds until Youko took a step back so her petite soeur could get out of bed. Moments later, Yumi felt how a body pressed too much against her own, it was Sei's, of course.

"Happy birthday Yu~mi~chan, I hope you get tons of presents" Rosa Gigantea exclaimed and then she approached Yumi's ear and whispered softly "and tons of sex to see if you can erase that frigid frown from my cousin-chan" Rosa Chinesis en bouton immediately flushed and Sei released her still chuckling.

Soon, all of the girls congratulated her and then they left so the Fukuzawa girls could get ready for an early lunch, more like a brunch if you asked Sei.

There was a lake nearby so the girls decided on having a picnic there. Due to the season, the ground was covered with different shades of pinkish cherry blossoms, which in contrast with the azure of the lake, made the place look like a watercolor painting.

The girls ate and chatted animatedly, after a while Sachiko, Yumi, Rei and Yoshino decided on taking a nap while the others wanted to swim in the lake despite the cool weather.

Sachiko leaned her head on Yumi's lap that was reading a book while playing with some of her girlfriend's dark strands. Yoshino on the other hand, leaned on Rei's shoulder while the latter fell asleep as soon as her head touched a small pillow she brought with her.

After some shivering and bluish lips, the girls decided on getting out of the lake and rest next to the sleeping girls. It was a sunny day so it was warm enough for the girls to change into some dry clothes and relax while taking a nap too. A couple of hours later, Sachiko woke up when Yumi's lips brushed on her own.

"Come on Chiko-chan, we're going back to the house" Rosa Chinesis en bouton smiled and the dark haired Fukuzawa smiled and sat down. After all the girls were up and picked up all the things, they walked back to the house, it was the end of the afternoon and the temperature was dropping steadily.

The moment they got to the house, the girls decided on taking baths before getting ready for Sachiko and Yumi's birthday party.

* * *

Rei baked a delicious cake and the girls decorated the living room with balloons and each one of them wore a party cap, even Sachiko that gave in after Yumi's puppy eyes and pouts convinced her. The Sawamuras were dismissed for the day and the girls, especially Sei, wanted to cook and she was surprisingly good at it.

After singing happy birthday to the Fukuzawa girls, the Yamayurikai decided on chatting and nibbling on the great variety of sweet snacks that Rei baked plus the salty ones provided by Sei and then, the same blonde had another controversial idea: a drinking game.

"Come on You~ko~chan, only a few drinks" the blonde white rose pleaded her girlfriend.

"Look what happened to Yumi's hand due to your last brilliant idea" Rosa Chinesis glared at Sei.

"Hey, but it wasn't my fault that she went berserk on the poor roses" the white rose raised her hands and shook her head before continuing "although I preferred that than witnessing how she could've murdered my petite soeur" the blonde chuckled and the red rose rolled her eyes.

"It's still a no, Sei" Youko warned

"Well" the blonde scratched her cheek playfully while looking towards the punch that all the girls were drinking by now "I think it is _a little_ too late for that" Youko followed her girlfriend's stare and rubbed the bridge of her nose clearly annoyed.

"Just keep an eye on everyone; I don't want more drama" the red rose glared at Rosa Gigantea who gulped "that includes your petite soeur and her futile advances, Sei"

"Oh don't worry about that" the frown on the blonde turned into a grin "Shimako's heart is now safe in a sakura surrounded by ginkgo trees" Sei added observing how her petite soeur animatedly chatted with Eriko and Yoshino.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Youko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Never mind dear, let's just say that she won't hit on my cousin anymore" Sei winked before heading towards the punch to serve two cups, one for her and the other for Youko, being a proper and attentive girlfriend and all.

By the time the punch bowl was almost empty, the atmosphere of the party had changed drastically. Nobody was frowning anymore and all the girls were giggling, even Sachiko that now became bolder and was now holding Yumi closer and showered her beloved with her undivided attention, and kisses, without a care in the world.

Sei was so surprised of her cousin's reactions that she decided on letting it slide and didn't tease her about that fact. It would also be possible that Youko's warning glares had something to do with the matter.

Several minutes and another punch bowl later, the birthday girls finally opened their presents. They got cooking books from Rei and Yoshino, good luck charms from Shimako, key chains with their initials from Eriko and new phones from Sei and Youko.

When the giggling increased and the words slurred too much, the girls decided to call it a night. They promptly cleaned up and headed to their rooms.

"Stop it Chiko-chan that tickles" giggled an amused Yumi while being straddled by the younger Fukuzawa.

"I don't wanna" pouted a deeply blushed Sachiko while unbuttoning her girlfriend's shirt exposing her pink colored bra and the older Fukuzawa shivered. She knew that her beloved was tipsy but she wanted her so bad that it was driving her to the edge.

"But you drank a lot" Yumi protested and then her mind went blank the moment Sachiko bit her neck. Very dark blue stared at darkening browns with desire.

"I just drank two small cups" the dark haired girl commented before cupping one of Yumi's mounds before pinching its peak making the red rose en bouton gasp "unlike a certain brown haired love of mine that drank way more than that" countered Sachiko before swirling her tongue on the now erect nipple, making Yumi moan even more.

Soon, all their clothes were discarded and Sachiko couldn't stop fondling Yumi, she felt bolder thanks to that punch she drank. She wanted to make the older girl hers, now.

One of her hands travelled all the way around Yumi's hip towards her inner thigh making the older Fukuzawa moan, she was already aroused and craved for the dark haired girl's touch.

The moment Sachiko rubbed Yumi's sensitive spot the latter moaned louder, she wanted more and the younger Fukuzawa complied kissing her way down to where Yumi's soaked core awaited her. Rosa Chinesis en bouton gasped at Sachiko's bold move and clutched the sheets beneath her.

The dark haired girl became addicted to Yumi's moans and she knew that her next action will elicit even more of those beautiful sounds from her beloved; now Sachiko was facing Yumi's pulsing core that glistened covered on her sweet nectar.

The dark haired girl inhaled her beloved's scent and her eyes turned so dark that they looked blackish. Seconds later, she leaned forward and her lips made contact with her beloved's core and kissed it softly.

Yumi's hands entangled on Sachiko's dark tresses and pulled her head forcing it to get closer and deepen her caressing.

Soon, Sachiko added her tongue to the kissing and Yumi arched her back, the sensations were clouding her judgment until her mind got blank the moment Sachiko started pinching her now hardened peaks.

One of Yumi's legs started jerking the moment Sachiko increased the pace with her tongue on the red rose en bouton's clit while her thumbs continued rubbing the older Fukuzawa's nipples.

That familiar sensation of being on the edge of a cliff invaded Yumi when she was getting closer to her orgasm, her back arched once more while her toes curled and Rosa Chinesis en bouton's nectar streamed out and Sachiko enjoyed the sweet taste of her girlfriend on her lips.

"Yumi" the dark haired girl called softly

"Ah…yes?" the brown haired girl whispered with a weak smile, her mind remained blank

"I don't want to stop" Sachiko confessed while kissing her way up until she met Yumi's lips with hers, sharing a taste of her nectar.

"Then don't Sachiko" Yumi added while blushing

"I want you all" the dark haired girl kissed her passionately while one of her hands travelled down towards Yumi's entrance and the latter swallowed hard.

"Do you want me to stop, love?" Sachiko looked at her girlfriend with worry and Yumi only shook her head and gave the dark haired girl a reassuring smile encouraging her to carry on, and she did by inserting one of her fingers and Yumi twitched slightly.

"Does it hurt my love?" and the older girl shook her head before whispering a weak 'more' and then moan louder when Sachiko inserted a second finger.

Finding a little of resistance first, the dark haired girl pushed harder and sensed how Yumi's walls tightened slightly while brown eyes widened the moment she felt how something inside her tore, now she could say that Sachiko made her hers completely.

"I…" Yumi muttered between moans.

"Yes Yumi?" Sachiko asked while her fingers started moving inside her girlfriend's.

"I want to…" Yumi gasped once again "…make you mine too" Rosa Chinesis en bouton whispered before her hand started playing with Sachiko's dark curls and the latter suppressed a moan and nodded.

Yumi knew how aroused her beloved was but she that fact couldn't stop her from gasping the moment she caressed Sachiko's dripping entrance so her fingers entered without resistance.

Sachiko stopped her ministrations the moment she felt Yumi inside her and a loud moan escaped her lips when she felt some sort of discomfort and slight pain and her girlfriend covered her face with soft kisses.

They remained like that for several seconds until Yumi started to move her fingers back and forth in a very slow pace that Sachiko copied and soon both were gasping for air the more their matching pace increased.

"Together Sachiko" Yumi whispered and the dark haired understood what her beloved wanted. The dark haired girl increased the pace that was promptly mirrored by the red rose en bouton, causing them to climax at the same time. Their bodies shook for several seconds and then they shared a sweet kiss.

"Happy birthday Yumi" still shaking slightly, Sachiko cuddled her beloved

"I love you Sachiko" Rosa Chinesis en bouton gave her girlfriend a weak smile, she was exhausted.

"I love you too Yumi" whispered before covering her now cool bodies with the blankets. Both girls kissed tenderly before drifting off with matching smiles adorning their faces.

* * *

"It sounds like they're having fun" Sei whispered with a grin when several moans were heard coming from two different directions, the first from Rei and Yoshino's and the second from Yumi and Sachiko's room.

"Indeed" Youko smiled while leaning on the wall, she had too much to drink and was feeling a little dizzy. Sei's work phone buzzed on her pocket and she frowned.

 _Something must have happened because I ordered not to be bothered at all…_

"How a warm bath sounds, dear?" the blonde offered

"I'd love to" Youko gave her a goofy smile; the red rose was too tipsy.

"I'll fix it for you, okay? Just give me a minute" Sei went to the bathroom to fill the tub and soon the bath was ready. A very naked Youko entered the tub and relaxed in the water.

"I'm a little thirsty so I'll get some water" the blonde kissed her beloved's forehead "I'll be right back dear" Youko just nodded before closing her eyes.

As soon as Sei was in the kitchen she unlocked her work phone and checked her mail, she had two new messages. She sighed annoyed the moment she read the senders.

 _Really? I have to deal with her daughter on a daily basis and now her mother is haunting me on my vacation?..._ Sei thought while sighing annoyed.

The moment the blonde read 'Ogara Saki report' title on the first mail she ignored it and decided to open it later because the second mail actually caught her attention, the blonde promptly opened it and her gray eyes widened surprised.

'From: 03

To: 01

Message: 02 Status

Current status: 02's death had been confirmed just an hour ago, he suffered a heart attack in the office and my personnel's attempts to resuscitate him were futile.

Suggested actions: A new 02 needs to be designated in the next 12 hours; attached you will find a file with the best candidates for the position.'

"Can't I have a moment of bliss?" Sei sighed exasperated while checking the attached document, there were three possible suggested candidates and the blonde already knew which person was the best suited for the position, due to the fact that she had reviewed these same files beforehand. She sent two quick mails before going for a walk; it didn't take long for Sei to get to the back of the greenhouse.

"04, I know you are here" the blonde called softly and a shadow appeared from behind a nearby tree.

"01-sama" a serious voice saluted back.

"03 probably already informed you but I will make it official" the blonde smiled confidently "since this moment on, you are the new 02 so, congratulations" purple orbs sparkled and the woman bowed respectfully.

"Your previous position will be filled with the next in command, which means that the new 04 is the former 05 and so on, understood?" Sei announced and the woman with purple eyes nodded.

"I will head back to the conglomerate as soon as the new 04 takes over the morning shift 01-sama" the woman announced with a serious expression.

"Fine and 02" Sei added before turning back "I want a report of everything as soon as I head back to the office on Saturday morning"

"Of course 01-sama" the woman bowed before disappearing behind the same tree she showed up while Sei returned to the house to check on Youko.

* * *

"Boss" Kashiwagi Suguru bowed at his superior, the head of the family of the South.

"Yes?"

"I just got news that there was a position modification on the conglomerate's security department" the dark haired man reported.

"Who died?"

"The second in command of a heart attack" Suguru added.

"Who's the new 02?"

"The former 04" the tall man added while opening a file "her name's…"

"I know who she is" the boss interrupted "that'll be all Suguru"

"Yes boss" Suguru bowed respectfully before leaving the room. Then, the boss dialed a number and waited patiently until the call was connected.

"For you to be calling me at this number and so late at night" the voice at the other end added with mirth "then it's safe to assume that you already know"

"Your pawn was named as 02" the boss replied.

"Well now yours is 04, right?"

"Yes" the boss added before sighing.

"That means that the preparations are almost done"

"So it seems" the boss yawned.

"Lunch tomorrow?" offered the person on the other end of the line

"Sure" on the boss' face appeared a small smile "see you tomorrow then, head of the north family"

"Bye head of the south family" mocked the person on the other side of the line before ending the conversation with a chuckle.

* * *

 **A/N: Can I have a birthday present like that, Sachiko-sama? My birthday's is this month, lol. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the appearance of Nijou Noriko-san that will own Shimako's heart. Let me know what you think in a review.**


	25. Eons

**A/N: Hi I am back with some good news. As I wrote before, this story is planned to be finished by chapter 30 and 26 is done by now while 27 is 5 pages long. On a side note, I just watched Hibike! and that put me in a good mood that I just reread this chap to publish it today instead of tomorrow. Oh, and I just read that Citrus will get an anime adaptation next year, how cool is that? yay!.**

 **sara-nadia: I'm glad you enjoyed that I finally included Noriko. She won't be zero two but your suggestion is noted and on chapter 26 you will read what I am referring to. Thanks for reading.**

 **VolpineGrinz: I enjoy writing about Shimako and Noriko the mood around them is so sweet in the anime that I wanted to portray that in my story too. When I was writing their main interaction in this chapter, I got an idea for a new fic by the whole concept behind the two of them. Purple eyes, oh I adore that color.**

 **I also want to say that after this 'light and somewhat fluffy' chapter, things will go south really fast, so stay tuned because I will start posting weekly again.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Eons

* * *

The next morning all the Yamayurikai members went back home. The girls were visibly exhausted due to certain nocturnal activities that kept them wide awake so, most of them were asleep the whole way back.

During the next days, all the girls spent time with their families and relaxed for a couple of days. In the case of Youko and Sei, they went out on dates whenever the latter had some free time from her job.

Yumi and Sachiko stayed home helping their mother at the flower shop while Rei and Yoshino went out of town with the former's family. Rosa Foetida went out on a third date with the winner of the previous St. Valentine's treasure hunt while Shimako went back to help at her family's temple.

* * *

Whenever Nijou Noriko had time, she travelled to temples to admire Buddhist statues. A fellow statue observer recommended her to take a short trip to a quite secluded location, he said that the statue there was worth the hassle, and he wasn't mistaken.

After taking a train for a couple of hours, plus a bus for an additional forty-five minutes, the ebony haired girl found herself at the bottom of an infinite path of stone stairs. Emerald vegetation could be admired on both sides of the trail while tiny sunrays filtered among the branches.

Dark orbs looked up and Noriko could see the roof of Shouguu's temple, she just needed to climb a little more. The black-haired girl had this feeling that something or someone of great magnitude was waiting for her there on the top of that rocky path, inside that temple.

While sitting on her knees, Noriko talked animatedly with the chief priest of the temple, a bald man with kind gray eyes. Outside, sakura petals floated teasing the soft wind that was blowing on that dreamy afternoon.

"Is the Miroku statue that you have here really the work of Yuukai?" The girl asked and smiled serenely.

"That is how it has been passed down to us" the bald man replied with a matching smile "But you are neither a scholar nor an appraiser, so perhaps you need only view it without any worldly thoughts?"

A young lady in a light brown kimono approached to the place where the conversation was taking place. In her hands she held a wooden box while the wind played with her light brown curls. Sakura petals fell on a nearby pond making small waves that resonated in the soul of the black-haired haired visitor.

 _What is this familiar feeling?..._ Noriko didn't have time to finish that thought when the man spoke again.

"Ah, here we are" the chief priest looked up and smiled pleased.

"I have brought the Miroku statue" a soft voice emanated from behind Noriko making her gasp slightly. When she turned around, gentle gray locked with surprised ebony and time froze.

"This is my daughter, Shimako" sensing the change in both girls, the chief priest promptly stood before continuing "I have some business to attend to so I will leave you two young people to it"

 _As far as I know, Lillian is a catholic school so, why?..._

 _Why is she here?..._

"Would you like to see it?" Shimako was so surprised that didn't know how to react.

Outside pink petals continued falling like romantic snow and the waves on the pond became more frequent. The white rose en bouton opened the box and extracted the statue for the black-haired girl to admire.

"It's beautiful!" Noriko exclaimed while approaching the statue "I feel as though my spirit is purified!" Shimako couldn't help it and she spied the girl from behind.

 _There was a time when I was attracted by Sachiko's beauty and tenderness but what I feel every time I am close to this sweet and tender girl, it is completely different. Noriko is the one that I can actually call home…_ the white rose en bouton smiled at her thoughts.

"The Miroku Buddha by Yuukai is not an object connected with Shouguu Temple" Shimako's voice was soft like dawn breeze "Rather, it's been passed down in our family from generation to generation" The brown sitting Buddha had a serene expression that captivated Noriko along with the love conveyed on Shimako's voice.

"We rarely show it to people, but it seems an acquaintance of my father's prevailed upon him to show it" the white rose en bouton stood and sat next to Noriko before continuing "because there was a lady who loved Buddhist statues, but" ebony orbs widened when she felt a hand on her own while her heart started racing.

"I never imagined that it would be you, _Noriko_ " Shimako whispered and Noriko shuddered, that voice caressed her soul and she found it so alluring, like a moth to a flame and, the black-haired girl was willing to be reduced to ashes by that blissful inferno.

Noriko took Shimako's hand and kissed each finger making the latter blush. The white rose en bouton tilted her head and gave a serene smile to the younger girl.

"I'm home" Shimako whispered in her velvety voice while cupping the black-haired girl's face.

"Welcome back" Noriko whispered back while covering Shimako's hand with her own.

The rest of the afternoon went by like an idyllic dream when two souls discovered that they were linked by the red threat of fate and two hearts found their home under the serene smile of the Miroku Buddha by Yuukai.

* * *

"So zero-two died of natural causes then" Sei read the report provided by her employee.

"Yes, I supervised the autopsy procedure and there were no signs of poison or anything suspicious" Dr. Emiko replied while sipping tea.

"Why didn't you perform the autopsy yourself, zero-three?" the blonde asked before biting a cookie.

"Please call me by my name; this is a private meeting after all, Sei-san" Dr. Emiko asked with a smile.

"Emiko-sama it is, then" the white rose corrected before continuing.

"To answer your question Sei-san, I supervised the autopsy and I didn't perform it myself due to the fact that I haven't done one since I was in med school but I am familiar with the procedure so, I assure you that no mistake was made" the auburn haired doctor smiled and Sei nodded understandingly.

"I bet that's one of the reasons you chose your specialty, right?" the blonde added with a chuckle and the doctor nodded before frowning.

"Did you read the report I send you about Saki-sama?" the doctor asked in a serious tone.

"I read it last night" Sei's face turned serious "and I am very worried"

"It's understandable but to make things run smoother" Dr. Emiko rested her teacup on its plate before continuing "first, she needs somebody that can actually supervise that she takes her medication"

"Any suggestions?" Sei asked while leaning back on her chair "I was thinking of assigning one of the members of this department as a new bodyguard/sitter"

"I think it is a wise decision" the auburn haired doctor commented before commenting "how about the new zero-four? She has experience dealing with difficult people, after all"

"That is true" Sei chuckled "very well, zero-four will be reassigned as the president's new bodyguard but she also will deal with her regular functions, besides my mother trusts her and that is very convenient"

"I agree" the doctor nodded before suppressing a yawn "well, I think that's the main serious topic for today Sei-sama"

"Now I know from whom Deko-chin inherited her uninterested behavior" the white rose chuckled and the doctor rolled her eyes "she does the same thing when we are in our Yamayurikai's meetings"

"Well she's my daughter" Dr. Emiko deadpanned.

"She certainly is" the blonde chuckled even more before started chatting about lighter topics.

* * *

By Sunday afternoon, most of Lillian's students were back to the dorms, including the Yamayurikai members. Sachiko moved to Yumi's old room while Rei took Yoshino's, they were considered members of the council even though they hadn't received their rosaries yet, fact that would be corrected as soon as they started their classes the following day.

On Monday morning, the whole school was covered by pink petals and the Yamayurikai members walked slowly towards the statue of Maria-sama. They were grouped by rose family. They wanted to perform the ceremony so Rei and Sachiko could be official Yamayurikai members.

First, Yoshino placed the rosary around Rei's neck and then they shared a hug that was swiftly interrupted by Eriko making her en bouton sulk while the yellow rose giggled amused and Rei just sighed.

Finally, Yumi gave Sachiko her rosary that now the latter proudly wore around her neck. They weren't disturbed while hugging but, when they were about to kiss, Rosa Gigantea cuddled Yumi from behind interrupting the intimate moment, they were still considered sisters so it wouldn't be a proper thing to do. They never heard the end of it from Rosa Chinensis, though.

* * *

Several months passed like a breeze and the preparations for the School Festival had to start, the roses chose to perform a play and the one they were going to use was the reason of the current meeting.

"Isn't it time for Shimako to choose a petite soeur?" Rosa Foetida asked out of curiosity.

"I support Rosa Foetida's idea" the red rose seconded.

"Deko-chin and Youko" the blonde white rose warned "stop meddling in my family's affairs"

"But it is a very important matter, _Rosa Gigantea_ " the red rose commented with annoyance and Sei gulped, she knew that tone and it meant trouble so the white rose decided on diverting the attention while looking at her petite soeur for support.

 _I don't want to get in trouble so come clean, Shimako_ …Sei pleaded with her eyes and a cheeky smile focused on the white rose en bouton.

 _Fine, onee-sama_ …Shimako controlled her desire to roll her eyes and sighed defeated, she knew what was coming and was glad that, at least she counted with her onee-sama's support.

"To satisfy your inquisitive interest Rosa Foetida and Rosa Chinensis" the white rose en bouton took a deep breath before continuing "I decided on not taking a soeur until next year when the one I wish to become my petite soeur will be starting her studies here at Lillian"

"Oh my" Eriko replied showing sudden interest and Youko and Sei exchanged glances and the red rose finally understood when some months ago, her girlfriend said ' _Shimako's heart is now safe in a sakura surrounded by ginkgo trees'_.

 _Definitely Yumi will be very happy with these turn of events..._ Rosa Chinensis thought with a small smile. The moment was suddenly interrupted when the door swiftly opened and Yumi and Yoshino barged in calmly followed by Rei and Sachiko.

"Gokigenyou, sorry for being late" Yoshino added before taking a seat next to her onee-sama, Yumi did the same while Rei and Sachiko poured and served the tea recently made by Shimako.

"Now that we are all here I would like to discuss our project for the school festival" Rosa Chinensis started.

"A play would be interesting" Eriko commented before taking a sip of her tea.

"Raise your hands if you like Deko…I mean Rosa Foetida's idea" Sei grinned cheekily and the yellow rose rolled her eyes. In the end, all the girls agreed with Eriko's plan.

"Now that we decided, we just need to choose a play" Youko added.

"And if luck is the one that decides in our behalf?" Rosa Foetida proposed amused.

"What do you mean?" Sei asked with curiosity.

"Well how about if each one of us writes the name of a story that we think would be nice to use for the play" Eriko commented before taking a sip of her tea "and then we put the papers in a bowl and one of us picks one paper and that would be the story to be performed"

"I think that would be fine" Youko added "Yumi"

"Yes onee-sama?" the red rose en bouton promptly replied.

"Please go downstairs and bring some papers and pens from the storage room" the red rose ordered and her petite soeur hurriedly obeyed.

"Shimako" Rosa Gigantea softly called making the gray eyed girl look at her "bring the bowl we used…"

"Last summer, onee-sama?" completed Shimako and the blonde white rose nodded "I'll be right back, then"

"How do you do that?" Yoshino wondered aloud.

"What?" Sei turned to look at the yellow rose en bouton.

"Completing each other phrases, it is like you read each other's minds or something" Yoshino added while frowning.

"We Giganteas posses that amazing trait" Sei chuckled "I know what's in Shimako's heart like she knows what's in mine, we're just that awesome"

"Oh that's not that impressive" Rosa Foetida added with a smirk "I can tell when my petite soeur is annoyed and I can read her mind too" the yellow rose placed her index fingers on her temples resembling antennae pointing at Yoshino who rolled her eyes and Rei grinned while Youko and Sachiko fought really hard to suppress their own amused giggles.

"Never mind" Yoshino mumbled while Yumi returned from her errand and placed a piece of paper and a pen in front of every girl before sitting between her onee-sama and Sachiko. Not a minute later, Shimako came back bringing a glass bowl that she placed in the middle of the table before sitting next to her own onee-sama.

"Okay so let's write" Rosa Gigantea proposed and the girls complied, several seconds later the bowl was filled with folded papers.

"Now we just need a volunteer to choose the play" Eriko commented.

"How about my beloved cousin-chan?" Sei commented with a smirk.

 _Here we go again…_ Yumi sighed.

"Fine by me" Rosa Chinensis added while the others just nodded.

"Stop calling me that, Sei-sama" Sachiko whispered annoyed before taking one paper from the bowl and handing it to the red rose.

"Sleeping beauty it is, then" Youko read from the paper.

"Because I was so certain of winning, I actually came prepared" Sei smirked while withdrawing a fairytale book from her schoolbag and placing it on the table. Youko skimmed through the story and made a list of the possible roles that they had to play.

"How are we going to decide who is going to play each role?" Eriko asked her fellow roses.

"How about using the same method?" Sei proposed

"Fair enough" Youko added while reaching the bowl and took all the papers out. Rosa Chinensis crossed the names of the other possible stories and wrote different roles in each one.

Yumi took the papers and folded them before placing them in the bowl one more time. When they were done, Youko shook the glass container making the papers shuffle. Sei stole the first one and grinned.

"King? Not bad, as long as…" the blonde stopped talking the moment Youko took a paper and unfolded it.

"Queen" the red rose announced.

"As I was saying, as long as Youko is my Queen" Sei gave her girlfriend a thumbs up and the latter smiled with a blush.

"Fairy #1 and prince's attendee #2?" Yoshino raised an eyebrow.

"Seventh fairy and prince's attendee #1" Rei commented with a smile, she was actually relieved that she had smaller roles and didn't have to dance.

"Old woman with a spindle?" Eriko scoffed.

"How fitting" Rosa Gigantea commented with a chuckle "the three main roles are up to you little girls"

"Evil fairy" Shimako announced and frowned slightly, she felt like Maria-sama was punishing her in some sort of twisted way.

"Sleeping beauty" the red rose en bouton's eyes widened before gasping.

"Oh that means that my granddaughter is the…" Youko exclaimed amused.

"Prince" Sachiko whispered while the unfolded paper shook in her trembling hands.

"Nice!" Sei gave her cousin a cheeky smile while the others giggled at Sachiko's sulking face "now the sinner sisters can make out in front of the whole school"

"Amusing" Rosa Foetida added with mirth.

"We are not blood related, Sei-sama" Yumi protested with a pout.

"We will discuss the details as soon as we have the script ready. In any case, the other roles would be covered with the help of Hanadera boys, that's for sure" the red rose promptly interrupted while the bell announced that classes were about to start and the meeting was adjourned "in the meantime, let's go to class" all the girls stood and headed to their classrooms.

* * *

Dealing with two girls kissing in a play was something extraordinary but the fact that made everything even more complicated was that both girls had the same last name so saying that Lillian's authorities weren't pleased was an understatement.

When the roses were summoned to the Non-Curricular guidance office due to the cast of their play, all the school went crazy with anticipation. Every student at Lillian wanted to see the 'controversial' play now.

The three roses explained that the Fukuzawa sisters won't kiss on stage and when both girls were also summoned they explained that were not related by blood which made the Academy's director sigh relieved.

It was in that exact moment that Fukuzawa Sachiko made an important choice. She would take the last name she was entitled to and hyphenate it with the last name that became part of her identity since she had memory.

That cloudy afternoon, Sachiko called Mizuno Miyoko and they decided to discuss the matter at the attorney's home the following weekend.

* * *

On Saturday morning, Sachiko pouted and begged for more than fifteen minutes, but Yumi wanted her girlfriend awake as soon as possible so she taunted the younger girl with an alluring proposal, _bath together_. It worked wonders and not even two minutes later, a proud and blushing Sachiko dragged Yumi towards the bathroom.

After taking a really long bath, the girls finally were out of the tub and got dressed. They still had around half an hour before her mother came to pick them up to drive to Miyoko's place.

An hour later, the Fukuzawa girls, along with their mother were seating in Miyoko's office waiting for the maid to finish pouring some tea. When the latter left, the attorney started.

"So, sleeping beauty, huh?" Miyoko smiled and the younger girls nodded with slight blushes "and we thought we were very bold when we performed Cinderella with an all female cast, ne Miki-sama?" the former red rose giggled and nodded.

"Now my daughters are the prince and princess, I'm dying to watch that play" Miki smiled and the Fukuzawa girls flushed before the matriarch continued with a sweet tone "By the way, Sachiko told me that she wanted to make some modifications to her last name".

"Fine by me, it is very convenient due to the current circumstances with the play and all" the attorney turned to look at the dark haired girl "have you decided on how you wanted to be called now, Sachiko-chan?"

"Yes, Miyoko-sama" the dark haired girl took a deep breath before continuing "I want to clarify that I feel more a Fukuzawa than an Ogasawara but I know that due to the nature of my relationship with Yumi things would get even more complicated so I will take the option of hyphenating my former and new last name"

"I think it's a very nice idea" Miyoko stated in a professional tone "have you decided on the order yet?"

"In fact I have Miyoko-sama, I want to be an Ogasawara-Fukuzawa" Sachiko added with a serious expression "I think it is appropriate and that way I can claim my rights as a legitimate owner of the Ogasawara Conglomerate in the future"

"Very clever" Miyoko nods and turns to look at Miki "you have raised a pair of very smart young ladies"

"I am very proud of my daughters, Miyoko-chan" the matriarch of the Fukuzawa's smiled pleased and the attorney opened a folder that she had on her desk.

"Here are the documents that need to be signed by Sachiko and her legal guardian in order to change her last name" Miyoko handed the documents to Miki who read and signed them before handing them to Sachiko who did the same.

"Now that the paperwork is done" the attorney closed the folder and took a sip of her warm tea "you just need to join me on Monday morning to the Ministry of Justice plus we also need to modify the _Koseki Touhon_ soSachiko-chan be included on the Ogasawara family registry and also so she can get a new ID and we can register the name change and personal seal with the authorities and after that we will go to Lillian to clarify everything with the director"

"Excellent, thank you very much Miyoko-chan you have been of great help all of these years" Miki added gratefully.

"It's been my pleasure Miki-sama" the attorney bowed slightly before turning to face the younger girls with an amused expression "So, whose the prince again?" Sachiko sighed and raised her hand while giggles erupted from her mother and the attorney.

"Mommy, stop laughing at us" Yumi protested with a pout.

"I think we make a lovely couple" the tips of Sachiko's ears reddened along with her already crimson face.

"I agree" Miyoko added with a smile "I just don't picture you as a prince Sachiko-chan, though"

"I think my daughter would make a very handsome prince" Miki added with mirth.

"My onee-sama would certainly give you a ticket so please come and see our play" Yumi added with a grin.

"And me?" Miki protested with a pout.

"I will make sure that dad and you receive your tickets, mom" Sachiko added smiling.

"I bet my onee-sama will enjoy the play too" Miyoko chuckled amused.

 _Oh Maria-sama I wish we don't embarrass ourselves in front of all these people…_ Yumi thought with a slightly worried expression, she definitely needed to memorize her lines as fast as she could.

* * *

Sunday morning came and most of Lillian students decided to stay in school to help their clubs with the exception of the Yamayurikai, which chose to spend some time outside the walls of the garden of maidens.

Rosa foetida en bouton and her petite soeur went to the movies while the white and red roses decided on staying at Youko's. Sachiko and Yumi helped their mother in the flower shop and enjoyed some time alone when their parents went to see a play. Eriko went out on a secret fourth date and Shimako returned home to help at her parents' temple.

Tree leaves were still playing with the soft breeze surrounding the small pond next to the temple's small shop, where the angelic white rose en bouton was selling good luck charms. The line of costumers was finally lessening when a soft but firm voice brought Shimako back from her thoughts.

"Could you tell me my fortune, oh sweet sakura princess?" Noriko whispered with a slight blush and a wide smile.

"Ce…certainly, oh dear Japanese doll" Shimako answered back with a bigger blush and a giggle before delegating her job to one of the mikos.

Behind the temple was a trail that leaded to a small lake surrounded solely by sakura trees where dry leaves fell covering the ground with a picturesque carpet with different shades of yellows, browns and reds. That was where Shimako decided on having a picnic with Noriko, thankful that it was a nice and warm morning.

The white rose en bouton leaned her back against a tree while the ebony haired girl handed her a plate with sandwiches before pouring two cups of warm tea. Shimako thanked her started eating while Noriko admired how brown tresses of the white rose en bouton's hair drifted in the wind.

"You are so beautiful" the ebony haired girl whispered and Shimako blushed even more.

"So are you, Noriko" Rosa Gigantea en bouton pronounced the younger girl's name with such delight that sounded more like it was an abosulute pleasure just to utter the melodious syllables that formed the ebony haired girl's name and then, gray eyes widened when she remembered something "Oh I ha…have this" Shimako withdrew a small paper from her an inner pocket, it was a Lillian's school festival ticket.

"Oh" Noriko took the invitation and smiled.

"I wi…will be in a play" the white rose en bouton stammered with a deep blush covering her cheeks.

"I'd lo…love to see you on stage" the ebony haired girl added with a blush before taking one of Shimako's hands in hers while the smiling gray eyed girl cupped Noriko's cheek with her free hand and tilted her head before slowly leaning forward.

A gentle wind played with the branches of sakura trees while yellowish and reddish leaves fell to the ground and there, surrounded by that sweet atmosphere, Toudo Shimako and Nijou Noriko shared their first kiss with the promise of seeing each other during Lillian's school festival.

* * *

The next day Sachiko was absent from school because she was registering her new name and completing all the legal steps to become Ogasawara-Fukuzawa Sachiko. Miki and Miyoko were with her every step of the way.

After spending the whole morning among dealing with all those tedious paperwork, Sachiko went back to Lillian where a last meeting was appointed and Mizuno Miyoko had a talk with the academy's director to explain Sachiko's name change.

On the other side of the city in an elegant office, a door opened after two firm knocks.

"Boss" Houribe Yuuki bowed at his superior, the head of the family of the North.

"Yes?"

"I just got news that there has been an addition to the Ogasawara family registry" the brown haired man reported and placed a file in front of the northern boss.

"Interesting, so little Ogasawara-Fukuzawa Sachiko got bolder" the boss smiled "thanks Yuuki, and please bring me the files related to the Ogasawara Conglomerate and their security department"

"Of course boss" Yuuki bowed and left the office. The northern boss sighed annoyed before dialing a familiar number from a secure phone.

"Apparently there are no news that I can surprise you with" the voice at the other end added amused.

"I didn't know you wanted to set things in motion this fast" the boss commented annoyed "when shit hit the fan, everything will start getting out of control"

"It was the girl's choice"

"Well I'll be damned" the boss chuckled "I am glad that we are prepared in case everything goes to hell and _trust me_ , it will"

"I know" the person on the other side of the line sighed "A drink sounds really tempting right now"

"Let's get drunk then, we really deserve a break" the boss offered with a grin.

"I agree but I need to deal with some unfinished business so see you in a couple of hours, oh big head of the north family" a chuckle could be heard on the other side of the line.

"Sure thing, head of the south" the boss smiled while hanging up.

* * *

A couple of weeks had passed among rehearsals and club petitions and thankfully the Yamayurikai staff had enough people to cover their almost infinite list of activities. The Sleeping Beauty started and the roses with their en boutons along with their petite soeurs walked out into the spotlight. The play was an absolute success.

Sachiko looked extremely handsome with her hair tied in the back by a silk dark ribbon while her clothes and light makeup made her look like a very good-looking young man. Yumi's hair was down and her tips were slightly curled, she looked absolutely adorable and graceful. Shimako performed her evil role flawlessly while Noriko admired her from the dimness of the first row of seats.

After that, the white rose en bouton introduced the ebony haired girl to her onee-sama and Sei couldn't be happier while Yumi smiled relieved knowing that Rosa Gigantea en bouton shouldn't be considered a threat anymore now that she found where her heart belonged.

After all the guests left and only the students and a few teachers stuck around the traditional bonfire finally started and crackling sounds escaped from the lit fire in the middle of the track field.

Sachiko tossed her script of the "Sleeping Beauty" play and watched it be engulfed by the flames. All the memories of those slightly embarrassing moments will remain in her heart as long as she lived. Besides, she actually enjoyed sharing the stage with her beloved.

When several students gathered and started dancing around the bonfire, the youngest member of the rose family retreated to the embankment just outside the field and sat on the soft grass to watch the other girls dance while one of her fingers scribbled shapes and figures on the ground.

"Chiko-chan" a soft voice called from behind and Sachiko turned around when a warm hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Umi" Sachiko stood and followed Yumi that was walking towards the gates. When they reached the statue of Maria-sama, Rosa Chinensis en bouton stopped and turned around to face Sachiko.

In her hands she held two packs of apple juice that she previously bought in one of the vending machines. After sticking a straw in one of them, the brown haired girl handed it to her girlfriend before doing the same with hers.

"Congratulations on a successful play" Yumi raised her pack and touched the side of the pack Sachiko held to toast.

"It was fun" the heiress smiled and sipped at her straw. When they finished drinking, the dark haired girl took the empty packs and threw them in a nearby trashcan. Then, the music coming from the field changed.

"Let's dance Chiko-chan" Yumi offered playfully and Sachiko smiled and nodded.

 _The outrageous things I do for you, my Yumi…_

The girls clasped their hands and danced a waltz to the soft background music while the cool breeze played with their brown and black tresses and smiles embellishing their lips. The sole witnesses of their dance were a beautiful full moon and the serene smile of Maria-sama that watched them.

* * *

 **A/N: After reading half of the light novels, I always wanted that they had animated the last part of Yumi and Sachiko's rosary ceremony where they actually danced so, I just felt like including it, with some tweaks, of course. Again, thanks for reading and let me know that you think in a review...**


	26. Turbulent Christmas

**A/N: Today is November 22nd and it's my birthday and because of that, I will be updating most of my stories today, this is my gift to you my dear readers. Next week, chapter 27 will be posted on time.**

 **VolpineGrinz: Thanks for your unconditional support to all my stories I really appreciate it. Honestly I love writing about Noriko because she's just a small Sei without the leash Youko is for the white rose. Her interaction with Shimako is something that I really love. They would bring the balance to all the crazy and raging hormones around.**

 **As I wrote in the previous chapter, things are getting south way faster now.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Turbulent Christmas

* * *

Trees started to look naked without any leaves or flowers while the temperature started dropping dramatically. Winter was starting and now, the maidens of Lillian could be seen wearing thick dark coats, scarves and gloves.

For the first time in many years, Satou Sei was excited to turn one year older. It was her first time with a girlfriend and these months have been really peaceful regarding her job, besides she was turning eighteen so she felt like adulthood was just around the corner and that made her glad.

Thanks to zero four and zero three/Dr. Emiko, her mother was taking her medication and assisting to her psychotherapy sessions on time so Rosa Gigantea had all the right to feel relieved.

Being her birthday on Christmas day, Sei wanted to celebrate it with her family first so she could enjoy the rest of the short school break with her girlfriend. She was aware that her parents would be busy at the office most of the time and the white rose had to just review one more time the security protocols for the company's Christmas party on Christmas Eve.

She was extremely pleased of choosing a very reliable second in command; her job was quite lighter thanks to the current zero two.

Deep in thought, Sei walked around a mall downtown looking for the perfect gift for her girlfriend. Her distracted steps leaded her to the entrance of a jewelry store.

' _Citrus Jewels'? Where have I read that name before?..._ Sei thought with a frown before entering the shop.

"Good afternoon, how can I be of assistance?" a serious brunette looked at the blonde who raised an eyebrow.

 _Oh, now I remember_ …

"Hi, I want a Christmas gift for my girlfriend" the white rose added with a smirk.

"What do you have in mind?" the shop owner flipped her hair before handing a cup of tea to her blonde customer.

"Well, I was thinking about…" Sei started before taking a sip of the warm green tea.

* * *

In an elegant shopping district, Ogara Saki was doing some Christmas shopping with her bodyguard, zero four.

"Have you already bought all the presents for your family, four-chan?" the blonde president asked with a smile.

"Not yet Saki-sama, we still have some time because Christmas is a few days away anyways" the green eyes of the bodyguard sparkled with joy "I will go shopping later when my tsundere-chan's off work"

"That is a very interesting way to call your significant other" the president just giggled amused along with her blushing guard.

What zero four didn't know was that the president had missed her medication for a couple of days because she had been feeling great.

The green-eyed companion lowered her guard towards Saki due to the fact that the president had behaved so well for several months. Besides, due to Christmas was a very busy time for zero four, the green-eyed guard overlooked the president's recent medication intake.

The blonde president and the blonde guard looked like old friends doing some shopping together, fact that made the latter's job easier to handle because that way she could be closer to Saki in case of a threat despite the scolding she was going to get from zero two for breaking the department's protocols, again.

At least, zero one approved her way of handling things. In addition, the president was showing a very remarkable progress in her behavior and had resumed her job at the conglomerate without further incidents. She even started sparring with the guard in her free time as a way to let the steam off.

 _Yup, life's good right now…_ the green-eyed guard mused while handing some shopping bags to the president's driver before heading back to the mall.

* * *

Sachiko wanted to give Yumi a Christmas gift that would surprise her which actually, was a very difficult task due to the fact that they grew up together and knew each other too well.

Looking for inspiration, she opened her eyes and the sight made her smile. There she was the love of her life's sleeping form leaning against her. Brown tresses fell on her delicate face framing it.

Tiny sunrays peered through the slightly opened curtains showering the room with warmth light when it suddenly hit Sachiko. That exact moment was what she was waiting for, the inspiration she needed to create something very intimate for Yumi.

The young heiress slowly slipped out of bed to avoid waking her brown haired girlfriend. She wanted to capture this beautiful moment so she walked to her desk and took her sketchbook, a pencil and an eraser in one hand and a chair in the other to walk and place the seat in front of the sleeping form of Rosa Chinensis en bouton.

Sachiko sat and started to draw as quietly as she could. The young heiress made two drawings that morning. The first one of a sleeping Yumi that smiled in her dreams, covered by a thin sheet, her face reflected such happiness and warmth that with just a small look of it could make anyone smile.

The second one was way more intimate. It showed a naked Yumi drawn to the smallest detail such as the little dark brown birthmark next to her right nipple or the brownish freckle on the right of her bellybutton. A very thin sheet covered her legs and hugged her hips in a seductive way.

 _Sei-sama might be right; I am definitely becoming ecchi…_ a deeply blushing Sachiko thought while adding some shading to Yumi's hair that was drawn without any ribbons while some of her locks partially covered her smiling face.

"It is weird to see you blush while you draw, Chiko-chan" stated a soft voice coming from the bed "unless you were drawing something naughty, ne Sa~chi~ko?" Yumi singsonged and the heiress stiffened, she was caught red-handed.

"Eh…I do not know what you are talking about, Umi" Sachiko blushed deeply and even the tips of her ears felt warm causing the older girl to giggle.

"Sure" Yumi waved paying no heed to her beloved "it's not like you haven't drawn me naked before or anything, right?"

"Yo…you knew?" Sachiko's eyes widened before hiding her face behind her now closed sketchbook.

"Actually I didn't" Yumi blushed "you just confirmed my suspicions" the red rose en bouton giggled amused while Sachiko pouted before standing and leaving her sketchbook on the chair. Then she approached her beloved that remained in bed.

"You are very mean, my love" the dark haired heiress whispered seductively in Yumi's ear and the latter shivered, she knew that alluring tone and it made her swallow hard in anticipation.

Sachiko kissed her softly before biting Yumi's lower lip making her instantly moan. The heiress crawled on top of the older girl and bit the nibble of her ear before taking a deep breath inhaling Yumi's scent and making the latter exhale soundly.

"I love to see you sleep" the heiress confessed while her eyes darkened and Sachiko kissed all her way down Yumi's neck while goose bumps started appearing on the red rose en bouton's neck while a moan escaped her lips.

''I love the way you react to my touch" Sachiko's fingers trailed down Yumi's nightshirt and caressed one of her mounds which tip perked almost immediately making the dark haired heiress smile smugly and warmth started invading Yumi's lower parts.

"And I…" Sachiko leaned forward and the brown haired girl kissed her passionately "definitely love your kisses" the heiress whispered before closing the gap between them once again and let her passion unleash by trying to pin Yumi down but the latter had other plans and, in a swift move she flipped and now the older girl was the one on top.

"Damn" was the sole word that escaped Yumi's lips when the door of her room suddenly opened and Miki entered to find her older daughter sitting on the bed while Sachiko pretended to be asleep right next to her.

"I know you're not sleeping, Sachiko" Miki added sternly and the girl stifled a giggle.

"Good morning mommy" the red rose en bouton jumped from the bed and hugged her mother.

"Don't 'mommy' me Yumi and go get ready so we can eat some breakfast before leaving, we have a lot of things to do today, we're only three days away from Christmas and I really want to avoid the crowds" Miki stated before walking out of the room "same goes for you Sachiko"

"Yes mom" the dark haired girl exclaimed before heading to her own room to get ready.

* * *

"A party?" Miyoko asked surprised while checking on some documents.

"Yes mother" Youko added "Sei's birthday is on the 25th and her parents are normally busy with work so I was thinking to celebrate it along with the Yamayurikai"

"Where do you want to throw the party?" the attorney raised her head to look at her daughter and study her reactions "we might have some venues available"

"I was thinking on something more informal like…" Youko swallowed hard "at home"

"Oh…" the attorney frowned "You know Youko? I have been very lenient with you lately"

"I agree mother and I am very grateful for that" Rosa Chinensis smiled nervously.

"I will allow it" Miyoko conceded "under two conditions" and Youko stiffened on her seat.

 _I have no choice but to accept…_ the current red rose sighed defeated, she knew there was no way around her mother.

"I am listening"

"First, the party has to be at the guest's house, you can use the pool and spend all the time you want there but" Miyoko gave her daughter a serious glare "you are banned from the main house until I said so, understood?"

 _Well that was expected, a lot of deals will be closed at home during this time…_

"Yes mother" Youko nodded obediently

"Second, I want you to get more involved with the business and resume your training as well" the attorney's expression softened "if you are going to become a lawyer it is critical that you start learning how things work before I step down and you take over"

"I apologize for neglecting my involvement with the business and I will start coming to your office more frequently and I will resume my training after the holidays, mother" Youko replied in a very serious tone knowing that she was the one at fault.

"Excellent" the attorney smiled and her daughter replicated her actions "I am glad that we came to an agreement dear"

"Same here mommy" Rosa Chinensis checked her phone and realized that noon was long gone "How about if we go out and have lunch together, mom?"

"I'd love to honey" Miyoko replied while standing and walking towards her office's door "besides, I want to know more about your relationship with Sei-chan, in detail"

 _Fully? Oh no, I will never hear the end of this…_ Youko stopped dead in her tracks before sighing irritated while the amused laughter of Mizuno Miyoko could be heard echoing in the halls that leaded to her office.

* * *

"Yo~shi~no~chan lunch's ready" Dr. Mari called her daughter from the dining room.

"You don't have to yell, jeez" the girl with braids spat while taking a seat next to her mother.

"Be nice to your mother, Yoshino" Rei added with a sigh before bowing "good afternoon Mari-san"

"Hi Rei-chan" the former Rosa Gigantea smiled while one of the maids served the food and they ate in silence or at least, Yoshino hoped.

"So, how's kendo training?"

"Yoshino has been improving a lot, Mari-san" Rei commented before having a second helping of rice.

"I am glad to hear that because it runs in the family, after all" the doctor smiled while remembering her time in Lillian where she was a captain of the kendo club and won the national competition three years in a row.

"I will train harder to become part of the team next spring" Yoshino added before taking a sip of her warm tea "besides, I just got my black belt in karate while Rei-chan got her brown one"

"Oh we should definitely spar soon" Mari offered with a smirk "I promise not to break any bones, _this time_ "

"Likewise" Yoshino smiled with mirth. The last time they sparred, her mother accidentally broke her right arm; gladly it happened during summer vacation so she didn't miss school. After that incident, Rei offered to act as a referee during their spars.

"By the way, tonight we will have a guest who would spar with both of you" the doctor commented nonchalantly.

"Does the guest have a name?" Yoshino wondered aloud.

"Is that person good?" Rei asked with curiosity.

"The guest will evaluate your kendo and karate skills and decide if you need additional training" Mari added amused.

 _I have this feeling that this 'guest' will beat the crap out of Rei-chan and me…_ Yoshino thought with a frown. Seeing her daughter's uneasiness Dr. Mari smiled while pouring more tea in Yoshino's cup.

"On a side note, do you have any plans for Christmas?"

"Well, Youko-sama just invited us to a party to celebrate Sei-sama's birthday that is the 25th so we will have to be there by seven in the evening" the yellow rose en bouton commented before taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh, that's in three days, which means that we can spend some quality time together, you are invited to join us too, Rei-chan" Mari smiled and Rei nodded with a slight blush.

"Sure Mari-mama" Yoshino smiled, it was still difficult for her to be open with her mother.

"So let's go shopping and tonight we will spar and have fun with no broke bones!" the doctor fist bumped with Yoshino before both stood and walked out of the living room.

 _I really hope we don't get badly hurt tonight…_ Rei sighed before following her mother-in-law and girlfriend to the garage.

* * *

The Led light of her Smartphone blinked red followed by a short buzzing sound and, just by that, Torii Eriko knew who the sender of the message that just got to her device might be.

She had personalized the notification light of her phone by groups of contacts dividing them by rose family so if it blinked in red, yellow or white, she quickly knew who the possible senders were.

For other people, such as her family she had them grouped by the color purple, while the person she was dating was currently under the color blue. So when Rosa Foetida glanced at her phone and it blinked red for a second time, she knew that it must be from Youko.

 _Yumi-chan won't send me a message unless it is school related and Sachiko well, why would she be trying to reach me, anyways?..._ Eriko mused while unblocking her phone and checking her email and then she smiled satisfied when she confirmed that the red rose was the one that sent her a message inviting her to her Christmas/Sei birthday's party.

"A party without adult supervision again? That certainly sounds entertaining" Rosa Foetida commented while confirming her assistance. When she was done, she placed her phone on the nightstand and turned around to look at the person that was leaning on the doorframe.

"How about if I stop making love to the camera" the yellow rose lifted the salmon colored silk sheet that was covering her body and her smooth and bare legs came to view "and have my way with the person behind it, my secret lover-chan?" the one nearby smiled and locked the door before walking towards the now not-that-unreachable yellow rose while the camera fell to the carpeted floor with a soft thud.

* * *

"Shimako just called me and I will be picking her up at the station to drive her to your house, dear" Sei commented while checking some documents at the office.

"Excellent, thanks anata" Youko smiled.

"It sucks that Noriko-chan won't make it because her mother is sick and she's the one taking care of her"

"Maybe next time she would join us" the red rose commented "Are you still in the office, honey?"

"Almost done, dear" Sei yawned slightly "But I have to drive my mom to the airport"

"Oh…"

"Yeah, she's travelling to China today to close a deal and will come back the 24th"

"So, she will be there for two days then"

"Yup, and dad is also travelling but he would get back to Japan by tomorrow night and I don't have to pick him up, which means that we can spend the night together at my place, what do you think, _dear_?" The blonde suggested with a no so innocent tone.

"Sounds great, _anata_ " Youko giggled making Sei smile "text me when you are on your way to pick me up"

"Sure, luv ya dear"

"I love you too, _my Sei_ " when Youko hung up, the blonde pocketed her phone, took a folder from her desk and walked towards the second door of her office.

As soon as she entered the adjoined conference room, the people already sitting there stood up and bowed.

"Sorry for making you wait, please be seated" all the people obeyed and Sei sat between the other two people present.

"Well, this needs to be quick because I will be escorting my mother to the airport in a few minutes" the blonde started in a serious tone "so let's get started"

"By tomorrow night, president Satou-sama will be coming back from his trip to America and, according to zero five and seven's reports everything is on schedule and no incidents or threats have been reported" zero two proudly informed.

"I am so glad that my father accepted my suggestion and took both zeros with him" Sei smiled "that's one less thing to worry about"

"Regarding Ogara-sama's trip today I would like to join zero four on taking care of her" Dr. Emiko commented while leaning back on her seat "I just want to make sure that the scenery change does not affect her current progress" Sei looked pensive for a few seconds before responding.

"I agree" the blonde frowned "we don't want to risk a relapse after all the improvement shown all these months" Sei turned to look at zero two with a raised eyebrow "is that OK with you that zero four leaves the country?"

"I do not mind, it's not like we're joined by the hip or anything" zero two huffed.

"Well after all she's…" Sei taunted

"If I am not mistaken, this is company meeting so my private life is off limits, _zero one_ " purple eyes sparkled with anger.

"Jeez so moody, no wonder she calls you tsu…" the blonde chuckled.

"I said _off limits!_ " zero two's fist slammed against the table. She was getting rapidly upset.

"I'm too old for these games" Dr. Emiko sighed annoyed "Zero one, stop messing with zero two, _please_ "

"Fine, sorry zero two" Sei groaned and crossed her arms before pouting "you are just like Deko-chin, no fun at all" the doctor just smiled before standing.

"Now be civil to each other while I'm gone" zero three turned to look at Sei "we will be waiting for you in Saki-sama's office, _zero one_ " zero three added before leaving the room. As soon as the door closed, Sei turned to look at her second in command.

"I'm sorry zero two, I didn't want to make you mad it's just that you're so edgy all the time that I want you to feel more at ease" Sei bowed and didn't raise her gaze until she felt a soft hand on her shoulder and their eyes met.

"Apology accepted and do not worry zero one, we're only human after all" the purple eyed girl gave her blonde boss a small smile and the latter replied the gesture.

"Now onto the last issue before I have to leave, zero two" Sei opened the folder she brought with her and withdrew a picture "as you might know, this country's stability heavily depends on the big families that control everything behind the scenes and that is where the north, south and my own family play a main role being the three big bosses"

"I am aware" zero two added nonchalantly "also the medium size families play a big role in everything"

"Of course the other important but smaller families formed alliances with one of the three big bosses, that's why you and the other zeros are here, we are all part of the same branch but calling each other by numbers for safety reasons" the blonde showed her subordinate a picture of a dark haired man presumably in his late forties "as you know, this man is zero six or well, he _was_ "

"What do you mean?" zero two asked taken aback, she hasn't been informed of any recent staff changes.

"He will be retiring and his heiress will be taking his place officially today" Sei placed a second picture showing a girl in her teens.

"But she's too young and zero six's functions are very critical" purple eyes sparkled with slight irritation "infiltration and intelligence should be taken care by a more capable…" zero two's rant was suddenly interrupted when a sharp short ninja sword was placed against her neck.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that she was here already?" Sei chuckled "I think she's very capable just like her old man, don't you think?"

"Yes" zero two muttered and the grip disappeared "she is very skilled"

"To have fooled your sharp senses, I bet she is" the blonde commented while new zero six sat across from both of them "six-chan infiltrated the building just before we started our meeting, her father trained her well".

"Impressive" zero two recognized "she will become a nice addition to the department"

"Yeah" Sei placed the folder in front of her second in command for her to read "that's why she will be leaving to China in half an hour to make sure that everything runs smoothly and my mother and her guards come back home safe and sound".

"Thank you zero one, I appreciate it" zero two stood and bowed respectfully "now if you excuse me, I have some reports to finish" the pair left behind didn't utter a word until the door closed and the steps of the second in command couldn't be heard anymore.

"So" Sei started with a smile "you were briefed before showing up right, six-chan?"

"Indeed zero one-sama" the girl added with a nod.

"As soon as you get to the roof a helicopter will take you to the a private airport and you will head to China" the blonde added nonchalantly "you will report everything to zero two, she's the one in charge of this operation, after all"

"Yes zero one-sama" the girl stood and bowed deeply before continuing "I'll be on my way now then"

"Very well" the blonde smirked "Oh, and six-chan"

"Yes zero one-sama?" the girl tilted her head and waited for her superior to continue.

"Just two more things" Rosa Gigantea raised one finger before continuing "first, when we are alone, you can call me by my name"

"Fine, Sei-sama" the girl gave the blonde a small smile "what's the second thing?"

"Come back safe because Shimako will kill me if something bad happens to you, _Noriko-chan_ " Sei winked.

"Of course Sei-sama" Noriko replied with a chuckle before walking out of the room.

"See you at the party, then" the blonde walked into her office to grab her things before heading towards her mother's office so she could drive her and her companions to the private airport. When Sei started her car, a helicopter carrying Noriko could be seen heading towards a nearby private airport.

* * *

After passing the final security check and the pilot reassured them that the private plane was in top conditions to fly, Ogara Saki boarded the jet with a frown. She hated wasting time and having spending the last two hours waiting made her feel extremely annoyed.

Thanks to her foul mood, her companions didn't notice how her frown deepened the moment the blonde president received an encrypted email. She promptly replied asking to meet the sender in person.

A date, time and place was sent as a reply and the president let the source know that she agreed to the appointment before switching her phone off, the jet was about to finally take off and the blonde president wanted to get some sleep.

* * *

Around three and a half hours later, Nijou Noriko got off of the private jet and headed downtown Beijing to rest in one of her family's safe houses.

The moment Ogara Saki got the encrypted emails, Noriko also got a copy of them in her inbox and the ebony haired girl wanted to read them as soon as possible she had to wait until she got to the safe house where any hacking could be easily blocked.

It was actually Sei the one who came up with the idea of bugging Saki's phone so, every time the president received a suspicious message; a copy appeared of it in zero six's inbox. As the new zero six, Noriko was the one in charge of handling the situation now.

The moment the ebony haired girl opened the first encrypted mail and read its content, she realized that this was not going to be a mission as simple as she first thought.

 _Shit, now I understand why father retired…_ Noriko sighed while checking the rest of Saki's messages with the mysterious Chinese sender.

* * *

The negotiations went smoothly and Ogara Saki closed the deal with her new Chinese associates before dinner. Then she went shopping with her two guards and bought several gifts for her family. She also ordered zero four to get in touch with the company's pilot so they would be able to fly the next day after lunch. After that she made some calls and the president, along with zero three and zero four, went back to the hotel to rest.

Later, Saki ordered some drinks to have a toast with her guards, she was that euphoric and both gladly accepted. What they didn't notice, was how the president poured a very strong sedative in their drinks. Minutes later they excused themselves and headed to sleep while the blonde president feigned the same.

Half an hour later, Ogara Saki walked out of the hotel unguarded and only carrying her purse with her phone and passport. A driver was waiting for her and she got in a black car that immediately drove off. Seconds later, a black bike with two passengers followed them from afar.

The car stopped next to an enormous mansion and Saki followed the butler that was waiting for her at the door. The foreign man leaded her to a very luxurious office where a few men immediately stood when the blonde president entered.

"To be summoned by the Triad by a very unconventional method" Saki commented with mirth "let me tell you that I find it refreshing"

"We're trying to be up-to-date" a serious looking man commented with a small smile "congratulations on your new deal, Saki-sama"

"Thank you very much but with all due respect" the president bowed slightly "could you tell me the real reason why I have been summoned here?"

"Straight to the point as usual" the same man added with a chuckle before making a sign to one of the other men in the room that approached the blonde president with a folder "it came to our attention that there was a recent addition to a very important family registry back in your country" Saki frowned and opened the folder and her eyes widened when she read who was the family the man was talking about.

 _Ogasawara-Fukuzawa Sachiko?..._

 _That's Sayako onee-sama's daughter, but how?..._

"Oh" was the only word that Ogara Saki was able to utter, she was absolutely flabbergasted.

"I hope you are able to deal with this nuisance, Saki-sama" the man added in a dangerous tone "before we are forced to intervene".

"That won't be necessary" Saki faced the man with contained anger "I will handle this small obstacle personally".

"I really hope so, unless you want to be replaced as the rightful heiress and your entire family branch gets wiped out including your husband and daughter" the man added before finishing his drink "we don't want to endanger our businesses, after all".

"As I said before, I will handle the situation myself" Saki reassured the men before finishing her own drink "Ogasawara-Fukuzawa Sachiko will die by my own hand".

Outside the mansion in a nearby tree, Noriko sat on one of its branches while hearing to the conversation held by the Triad and Ogara Saki and she couldn't believe her ears.

The ebony haired girl listened to the whole discussion through her phone thanks to the bug in the president's that allowed her to listen and even record what the blonde woman just voiced.

 _Oh shit, this is not good, not good at all…_ Noriko silently cursed before jumping from the tree and stealthily ran towards her extraction point. Once there, she sent a quick email alerting zero two and got on the bike.

After that, she signaled the driver to get her out of there. The new zero six needed to get back to Japan, as fast as it was humanly possible.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, thanks for reading. I don't know why but I've always pictures Noriko as a sexy ninja, lol.** **Now, make this birthday girl happy and leave a review with your comments, please?.**


	27. Liaisons

**A/N: Hi this chap was supposed to be posted yesterday but I was moving to another city so it was impossible for me to publish it on time, my apologies. Btw Thanks to all of you that congratulated me during my b-day, you're so sweet.**

 **Guest: I do picture Noriko as a very sexy ninja, I think she actually has the looks.**

 **VolpineGrinz: Glad you like her, I am having a blast with her too. If the Triad intervenes things could get bloody so let's hope they don't. There are some revelations in this chap that I know you will find interesting.**

 **sagacitylust: OMG! I was worried that you were abducted by aliens or something, lol. I'm glad you're not that busy now. Lol that's mean I do not leave cliffhangers [chuckling here] here's a new chap!.**

 **Warning: In this chapter, the identity of zero two will be finally revealed and on the next would be zero four's and the heads of the north and south, hopefully.** **Oh, and pay attention to detail, there are a lot of things happening in this chapter. If you get confused just PM me or leave a review and I will gladly clarify anything.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Liaisons

* * *

When Saki entered her hotel room again, she headed straight to her closet. Once there, she withdrew a disposable phone she secretly bought the previous evening when she was shopping with her guards.

After she stopped taking her medication almost a week ago, the blonde president had become more and more paranoid. Saki thought that her phone was being monitored which, ironically was true so that is why she decided on buying the small device that now she held in her deadly grip.

After making a short call and sending some innocent looking emails, the blonde woman smashed the phone to pieces and flushed its SIM card down the toilet before taking a bath and head to sleep. She had to pretend to be as clueless and harmless as her daughter hoped her to behave, at least until she returned to Japan the next day.

 _Sei embarrassed me by leaving me in the dark and now our heads have a prize unless Sayako onee-sama's daughter disappears. She's no child of mine anymore and now will pay her insolence…_ those were Saki's last thoughts before falling asleep with a sinister smile.

* * *

"How the fucking fuck this happened?" the boss of the north shouted infuriated.

"That's what I want to know" the boss of the south sighed annoyed before drinking some wine.

"We had infiltrated the Ogasawara conglomerate's security department successfully and our spies are in high ranks there and you're telling me that nobody anticipated this?" the northern boss poured another drink before swallowing it in three big gulps.

"Apparently not" the southern boss quietly replied while drinking a little more "and then we get the news through the one agent that is not in China with president Ogara"

"If the Triad intervenes we will be in deep shit, you know?" the northern boss groaned.

"And if we let Saki act, she will certainly kill the Ogasawara heiress" the boss of the south sighed.

"That crazy ass woman" the northern boss yelled frustrated " _Fuck!_ "

"We should send some guards to the Fukuzawas home" Yuuki suggested.

"Nobody's going to defy the three big families and try to kill her or the Fukuzawas" Suguru commented with an arrogant smile.

"Unless you are Ogara Saki" Yuuki added sarcastically.

"That woman is gonna be the end of us" the northern boss groaned.

"Suguru"

"Yes boss-sama?"

"I want you to handle the safety of the Ogasawara girl" the southern boss ordered.

"Absolutely" Suguru bowed "I will immediately send one of our elites as her guard" the man commented before leaving the office.

"Yuuki, you will guard the rest of the Fukuzawa household" the northern boss commanded with a stern voice.

"Of course" Yuuki bowed "the house will be under surveillance day and night" the brown haired man closed the door behind him, leaving the two bosses alone.

"Do you think she would try to kill zero one? It's her daughter, after all"

"If she's not taking her medication, she might" the northern boss sighed before placing the now empty glass on a nearby table "I will contact Saki's doctor to check on _that woman's_ mental status but things don't look good"

"I know" the southern boss replied with concern "all of our forces will be deployed and our families secured, just in case"

"They will be safe, we will make sure of that" the northern boss' smiled dryly "hell of a Christmas we're gonna have, huh?"

"Yeah" the southern boss sighed.

* * *

To nobody's surprise, Ogara Saki returned a day earlier from her successful trip to China. It was late in the evening on December 23rd, and the snow-covered Tokyo looked very colorless making the blonde president feel uneasy.

She hated snow because it reminded her of _unpleasant_ facts related to a cushioned room with the same color. Same place that she wasn't willing to visit ever again and that is why, Ogara Saki had to play her cards right to avoid suspicions.

The blonde president behaved cheerfully and Dr. Emiko attributed it to the holidays so she decided on rescheduling that day's psychotherapy session with Saki to the day after Sei's birthday.

The moment Dr. Emiko was writing an email notifying the session changes, zero four was reporting about her trip to zero two and, believing that the president was in her usual session with the auburn haired doctor, the green-eyed guard took her time and enjoyed a warm tea and some pastries at the cafeteria before leisurely walk back to the presidential office.

Assuming that the psychotherapy session extended, which was something that occasionally happened, zero four sat in the waiting area all alone because the president's secretary left already, like most employees in the building.

An hour later, when the elevator doors opened and Dr. Emiko stepped out, green eyes widened.

"Zero three? Why are you out here?" the blonde guard asked with shaky voice.

"What do you mean zero four?" the auburn haired doctor tilted her head confused.

"Weren't you in session with Saki-sama?"

"I rescheduled it and just wrote a report about it" Dr. Emiko gasped.

 _That means Saki-sama was left alone, oh no…_

Sensing her colleague's distress, zero four immediately approached and opened the president's office door to find it empty.

"She's not here" green eyes filled with terror. She had forgotten to check her work phone and now she had lost sight of the person she was supposed to be guarding.

"This is bad" the doctor exclaimed before withdrawing her work phone "zero two, the president's alone and probably not in the building anymore"

"Roger" zero two sharply replied "Start protocol eleven"

"Understood" doctor Emiko hung up and approached a very pale zero four "What's the matter?"

"She hadn't been taking her medication" the blonde guard mumbled.

"But we watched her closely" the auburn haired doctor replied confused.

"Apparently not close enough" zero four withdrew a small wooden box she just found in one of the drawers of the presidential desk. Inside were eleven pills which meant the president had skipped her medication for almost two weeks.

"Oh no" Dr. Emiko gasped surprised "this is beyond bad". Suddenly, the doctor's regular phone buzzed and frowned as soon as she read the message she just got.

"Go and let zero two know about this" the doctor ordered while hurrying towards the elevators "I need to get some medication from the infirmary" the blonde guard nodded and took the first elevator while the doctor took the second one.

After getting the medicine, including some tranquilizers, the auburn haired doctor went to her office and withdrew a secured phone that was only used for one purpose, to report to the boss of the north family.

Dr. Emiko frowned when she saw a message on the notification bar of the phone. She promptly opened it and cursed while dialing to the only number she had in its directory.

"She met with the Triad in China?" the auburn haired doctor exclaimed surprised "when? how?"

"That is what I want _you_ to tell me, Emiko" the northern boss replied with annoyance.

"Zero four and I were with her all the time so there was no way…" and then it hit her "unless…"

"Care to elaborate?"

"Yesterday night, we had a toast with the president to celebrate her success and both zero four and I got really sleepy afterwards so we went to bed early same as Saki-sama" the doctor rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"You guys did but, she _did not_ " the northern boss barked "because she took that chance to meet with the Triad and you know very well that if they intervene…"

"It's not going to end well for any of us, I understand" Emiko sighed.

"How's her mental status?" the boss asked with mild concern.

"I have bad news about that"

"Don't tell me that she went ballistic and is chasing you with a knife right now" the northern boss chuckled.

"That's not funny" the auburn haired doctor took a deep breath before whispering "she's missing"

"The fuck, Emiko?" the boss asked infuriated "what do you mean by _missing_?"

"Not only that, she hasn't taken her medication in almost two weeks" Emiko swallowed hard.

"How on Earth is that even possible?" the boss curtly asked "weren't you and zero four watching her closely?"

"We let our guard down" Emiko replied with a shaky voice when her work phone buzzed "I have to go back to report to zero two, I will call you as soon as I have news"

"You'd better" the northern boss barked before hanging up and Emiko answered zero two's call while hiding the secured phone in a secret pocket of her suit jacket.

"I'm on my way" the doctor quickly replied while stepping in the elevator "I just stopped by the infirmary to pick up some medication we might be in need of"

* * *

With the excuse of buying some last minute Christmas gifts and avoiding traffic, Ogara Saki escaped the Ogasawara tower via helicopter. Hours later, the pilot was found stabbed to death.

In the backroom of a Pachinko place, Saki met with her allies. Despite Sei's purge in the security department of the Ogasawara conglomerate, there were still some people devoted to the president.

"Ogara-sama" a tall dark blue haired man bowed respectfully and the two men behind him replicated his actions.

"The terrible trio, long time no see, gentlemen" the blonde woman smiled wickedly "we have a revenge to plot"

"Indeed" the blue haired man replied with a malicious smile "but first we need to take you to a safe house, Ogara-sama"

"Fine" the blonde groaned annoyed "once there we can start our plan, then"

"Of course" the blue haired man nodded while opening a door that headed to an alley where two bikes and a dark blue car were parked, the others simply followed.

* * *

"We lost track of Ogara-sama's phone more than three hours ago" zero six reported with a frustrated tone "she had gotten rid of it so we have no idea where she might be"

"Zero five and his squad are where the helicopter was found, the pilot was killed" zero two reported while reading the report on her phone.

"President Satou is secured at home and zero seven and her squad are in charge of his safety" zero six commented.

"Saki-sama could be anywhere by now" zero four added alarmed.

"Not necessarily" zero two replied with a sigh "zero one-sama is unreachable at the moment also"

"She's in a safe place and will stay there for a few days" zero six commented "I will join her by tomorrow afternoon"

"In the meantime zero eight to ten will continue searching for Saki-sama while eleven and twelve will be on patrol here at the tower" zero two ordered while turned to look at Noriko "and zero six, you and your team will guard the Fukuzawa home tonight"

"Understood" Noriko nodded and left the conference room.

"My team and I will remain as medical support" Emiko commented and zero two nodded before standing.

"Zero four and I will join the search" the purple eyed woman stated before leaving with the blonde guard in tow. Once they were in the elevator, zero two turned to face the blonde guard.

"Report to the southern boss about this" the second in command whispered.

"Wait" green eyes widened "you knew?"

"Of course I knew you are her mole" the purple eyed woman smiled "I report to the northern boss, after all"

"I knew it" the blonde giggled "now Suguru-kun owes me lunch"

"You did not know" zero two huffed.

"I didn't but you just told me" the blonde guard giggled even more.

"Whatever" purple eyes rolled annoyed "it's not like we're enemies or anything"

"Stop being so tsundere, love" the blonde added before kissing zero two's cheek.

"Report your findings and go straight home" the second in command added with a small blush while walking out of the elevator and towards her car "after I take care of the rest, I will join you"

"Fine" the blonde blew a kiss before getting in her car and drove towards the parking lot's exit.

* * *

The security department of the Ogasawara conglomerate spent the entire night searching for Ogara Saki with no result. Zero two was exhausted when she finally went to bed around five in the morning. Nijou Noriko and her team, along with the elites from the north and south family watched over the Fukuzawas and were glad to report no incidents.

By noon, zero two and zero four joined the search again relieving a very exhausted Emiko. At three forty-five in the afternoon, Nijou Noriko left her surveillance point at the Fukuzawa's household to head to the party held by the red rose.

Unknown to her, the two elites of the south and north families plus the other three members of her team, were killed minutes after the ebony haired girl left the site, leaving the place vulnerable.

By four in the afternoon, all the Yamayurikai members were at Youko's guest house and, around six in the evening, Noriko joined the party and reported the situation to the white rose that ordered zero two to send one of the teams to patrol Youko's place. All the girls had a great time together and celebrated Sei's birthday from midnight until dawn when they finally headed to bed.

* * *

The next day at eight in the morning, two simultaneous explosions were heard in very distant locations. The first happened at the Fukuzawa household where the house along with the greenhouse burned to ashes. Luckily, both Fukuzawa Miki and Yuuchiro weren't harmed because they weren't in the premises were the bomb went off.

The second explosion occurred in the Satou Manor when zero seven's team was changing shifts with zero five's as a result of that, all were killed. President Satou Keitaro miraculously survived thanks to the fact that he was swimming in the indoor pool in the back of the mansion. He only got some superficial cuts caused by pieces of broken glass that fell in the water.

* * *

"Can anybody tell me who the fuck is helping this crazy woman?" the northern boss roared frustrated and Yuuki flinched. The brown haired man knew that when his superior was this annoyed would lose her temper easily and that meant bad news.

"Also our elite guarding the Fukuzawa's home, along with the elite of the south and zero six's squad members were killed in the explosion" Yuuki added with a steady tone.

"Multiple explosions? That sounds familiar" Suguru thought aloud and his boss turned to look at him "we dealt with some similar incidents some years ago, remember Yukichi?"

"Those men were part of the security department of the Ogasawara conglomerate until a few months ago when the new zero one took over and kicked them out" Yuuki added before sighing.

"The terrible trio" the southern boss stated wide-eyed "we need to act now"

"Yuuki" the northern boss frowned "contact the boss of the security department of the Ogasawara conglomerate and ask her to meet us here at seven in the evening"

"Immediately, boss-sama" the brown haired man bowed before leaving the office.

"She won't accept" the southern boss commented "it's too risky"

"That's what I am counting on" the northern boss added with mirth "that way we can have an 'official' meeting with her zero two and…"

"Oh I see" the southern boss smiled "Suguru, do the same and ask Satou Sei to meet with us" the man nodded and left the office.

"I will contact zero two" the northern boss stated while dialing.

* * *

"Zero one-sama" her second in command started "I will meet with the bosses in your behalf"

"But it is important that I talk to the other two bosses personally" Sei protested.

"It is better if you stay there where you can be safe" the purple eyes woman reasoned "we haven't apprehended the culprits of the two attacks either so it is better if you and zero six stay put"

"Fine" the blonde sighed "anyways I have to let the others know that we'll be staying here longer than we expected"

"Right now, team eleven is switching with twelve to continue ensuring your safety, zero one-sama" the purple eyed woman reported.

"Perfect" Sei smiled "I will need a full report on the meeting with the bosses ASAP"

"Of course, zero one-sama"

* * *

"Mommy and daddy are fine, Sachiko" Yumi smiled relieved while hugging her trembling girlfriend.

"I am so glad Yumi" the dark haired heiress whispered back.

"Apparently the explosion was caused by a gas leak in the house and" the red rose en bouton kissed her girlfriend's forehead "when the fire got to the greenhouse the chemicals stored there made it worse"

 _Gas leak, my ass. How about three mental dudes leaded by a very insane Ogara Saki?…_ Noriko thought while eavesdropping the Fukuzawa girls' conversation before sitting next to Shimako.

"Everything was lost then" Sachiko stated with sadness in her voice.

 _The house I grew up with, all our happy memories are gone…_ the dark haired heiress sobbed.

"The insurance company will help with the place Chiko-chan besides" Yumi leaned her forehead against her petite soeur's before continuing "home is wherever the people you love are" Sachiko blushed and smiled tenderly.

"They are too sweet that make me itchy all over" Noriko whispered to a giggling Shimako.

"Is that so?" the white rose en bouton whispered back before kissing the ebony haired girl who immediately blushed.

"Can I have your attention please?" Youko's loud voice made all the girls turn to where the red rose was seating.

"You have our undivided attention, Rosa Chinensis" Eriko added before stifling a yawn.

"I just received a call from my mother inviting you to stay over for a few more days" Youko turned to look at her petite soeur "due to the current circumstances she considers that we should all stick together for the time being"

"Mari-mama suggested the same and I agreed so we will stay" Yoshino added and Rei nodded.

"My mother advised me to remain here so I don't mind" Eriko commented nonchalantly.

"Shimako" Sei stated while entering the room "I just got off the phone with your father and he…"

"Recommended me to stay, right onee-sama?" Shimako replied with a small smile.

"Yup" the white rose replied with a grin.

"I will then" Rosa Gigantea en bouton nodded.

"Me too" Noriko replied with a small blush while Shimako gently squeezed her hand.

"Of course you will" Sei chuckled "and I am homeless now so of course I'll stay and cuddle with my sweet Youko~chan" the red rose blushed before clearing her throat while the entire yellow rose family rolled their eyes.

"Fine, I will call the main house so they supply us with some more provisions for these days" Youko stated coolly before excusing herself.

"How could you be so calm about what just happened Sei-sama?" Yoshino sputtered "your house is gone and your father is in the hospital"

"Yeah but he only got some scratches and cuts so no biggie" the blonde replied unworriedly "besides, as Yumi~chan just said 'home is wherever the people you love are' even if cousin-chan doesn't love me" the blonde commented with fake hurt.

"Stop calling me that, Rosa Gigantea" Sachiko snapped and Yumi squeezed her arm as a warning "besides, I do care about you being family and all Sei-sama" the last part wasn't more than a whisper but the blonde heard it all and her smile widened.

"I'm glad that you finally acknowledge me, Sachiko" Rosa Gigantea gave her cousin a genuine smile before turning to Noriko "come on, let's make some tea my future granddaughter" and both left the room towards the kitchen.

* * *

"The two explosions went off as scheduled, Ogara-sama" a tall blue haired man stated "your husband only suffered some glass cuts"

"I see" the blonde woman replied nonchalantly "we'll take care of him later, how about the Fukuzawa woman?"

"Both Fukuzawa Miki and Yuuchiro were unharmed" the blue haired man gulped when he saw the frown on Saki's face "they were having breakfast in the city when the explosion happened"

"Yuuchiro? Who's that?" the president wondered with a frown.

"That is Fukuzawa Miki's husband" a second man with spiky hair and yellowish eyes reported when while placing two pictures in front of Saki and her dark eyes widened "they both had a child and adopted a second girl".

 _Those girls just look like my Sayako onee-sama and Miki-sama…_ the blonde president closed her cold eyes for a few seconds before taking the picture where a smiling Yumi stood wrapping her arms around one of a blushing Sachiko. When Saki opened her eyes again her expression was extremely soft.

 _Sayako onee-sama I love you so much, you look lovely in that picture and I can't wait to see you again…_ the blue haired man frowned confused at the president's expression.

"Saki-sama?" the spiky haired man added tentatively and he witnessed how the president's eyes closed again and when they opened a few seconds later, piercing dark eyes stared at him with their usual cold demeanor.

"Kill the man and the woman" the blonde woman stated unemotionally while pointing at the picture of Miki and Yuuchiro and then she placed the second picture on top "and bring those two, in fact you can kill the brown haired one, I just want the one with black hair _unharmed_ "

"Yes, ma'am" the spiky haired man bowed before leaving.

"Where is the other member of the 'terrible trio'?" the president asked the blue haired man.

"He's trying to pinpoint the location of the Fukuzawa couple"

"How about the whereabouts of the girls and Satou Sei, do you know where they are?"

"Well…not yet" the blue haired man stammered

"Fine" the blonde president sighed annoyed "keep looking then, I want results"

"At once Saki-sama" the blue haired man bowed before leaving. The blonde president closed her eyes and let out a long sigh. When she opened her eyes once more, her expression was almost innocent. Her smile widened the moment she took a pair of scissors and cut the image of Yumi off, only leaving a blushing Sachiko.

"Soon you will be only mine, _Sayako onee-sama_ " Ogara Saki whispered to herself with a wicked smile while she held the picture of Sachiko against her chest.

* * *

"Noriko" Sei called with a soft voice and the ebony haired girl turned to look at her superior.

"Yes, Zero on…I mean Sei-sama?" the girl answered while searching for some cups in a cupboard.

"What do you think about the current situation?" the blonde poured some water in a kettle before placing it on the stove.

"Can I speak without beating around the bush?" Noriko asked in a quiet tone.

"Sure" Sei chuckled amused while leaning on a nearby counter.

"Well I think we're fucked" Noriko bluntly stated "your mother is not only mentally unstable but is associated with the terrible trio".

"That was really straightforward" Rosa Gigantea chuckled "no wonder Shimako is head over heels for you" the younger girl blushed.

"That's off topic Sei-sama"

"So serious" the blonde chuckled "but I agree with you Noriko, it was a bad judgment call not getting rid of those three when I had the chance" Sei sighed while taking the whistling kettle from the stove and placing nine teaspoons of green tea leaves in it before closing the lid "I should've followed your father's advice at that moment"

"True but that's in the past now" Noriko added while placing some pastries in a plate "you just have to stay put along with Yumi and Sachiko-sama"

"Yeah" Sei sighed while pouring tea on the cups.

"I will report back to zero two at midnight after I run a final perimeter check" Noriko commented while placing the remaining cups on a second tray "I'll be back before dawn"

"As I said before" Rosa Gigantea took a tray and walked back to the living room "come back safe because I don't want to face an angry petite soeur, Noriko~chan"

 _You have no idea how dangerous an infuriated Shimako could actually be…_ Sei thought while thinking on the white rose en bouton.

"Understood, Sei-sama" the ebony haired girl slowly nodded before opening the door that leaded to the living room "what a weird birthday you've been having so far, huh?" the ebony haired girl quietly commented.

"Mine tend to be like that, actually my mother was close to kill me in one so I'm kinda used to weird" the blonde humorlessly whispered with a dry chuckle before entering the living room "Tea anyone?" Sei offered with a smirk while placing the tray on the coffee table "we also brought some cookies"

* * *

At exactly seven in the evening, the second in command of the Ogasawara conglomerate was meeting with the bosses of the north and south at the former's home.

"Welcome zero two" the northern head smiled "long time no see"

"Boss-sama" the brunette bowed respectfully.

"Would you like some tea or something stronger?" the southern boss made a signal for Suguru to approach.

"I am on duty so tea would be fine" zero two added with mirth "by the way Suguru, I think you owe lunch to zero four"

"Really Suguru" the southern boss smiled amused "I told you to never bet against those two"

"Tch" Suguru sighed before placing the teacup in front of the brunette second in command and Yuuki chuckled.

"Now that the mood is less grim" the northern boss interrupted "I would like a full report on Saki's situation"

"Well boss-sama, the president has been missing for the last 24 hours and, as you might know by now" the purple eyed woman swallowed hard "two simultaneous explosions took place, one at president Satou's home and he is currently in the hospital with some scratches, while the two teams that were there at the moment of the explosion were instantly killed"

"Also the Fukuzawa household blew up and our elites were killed too" the southern boss added before taking a glass of wine offered by Suguru "I was informed that zero six was not injured"

"She left the premises minutes before the attack" the brunette stated.

"What a lucky girl, just like her father" the northern boss chuckled "he was the only one able to beat the terrible trio"

"Zero six is even more skilled than him" purple eyes sparkled.

"She will be very helpful then" the northern boss added with a smile when a knock on the door made the conversation stop as Yuuki left the room and closed the door behind him.

"What do you know about the terrible trio, zero two?" the southern boss asked before sipping her wine.

"I know all there is to know about them" the purple eyed woman stated "they are considered the elite of the elite and their nicknames are related to their field of specialty"

"Spark, in charge of explosives" the northern boss added with a yawn "was the one that set up the bombs that went off today"

"Wings, expert in transportation" zero two commented "and shadow who is the most dangerous but was badly injured by the former zero six so he won't be as lethal as he used to be"

"Albeit they are leaded by a very unstable Ogara Saki and that means trouble" the southern boss added with slight concern when the door opened once again and Yuuki entered with a relieved expression before whispering something at her superior who smiled pleased.

"Well, I always thought their nicknames were lame besides not everything is bad news" the northern boss announced "'wings' got killed while he was chasing the Fukuzawa couple on their way to one of my safe houses"

"That means that president Ogara is threatening the northern family" zero two sighed while rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Suguru" the southern boss called "double-check our protocols"

"Of course" the brunette man reassured while walking towards the door.

"You too, Yuuki" the northern boss just made a signal to the brown haired man who nodded before leaving the room.

"Being two of the three main heads of the families here, we can reach a decision regarding Ogara Saki" the northern boss announced and the other two ladies nodded solemnly.

"All in favor of stopping the current president of the Ogasawara conglomerate raise your hands" the southern boss announced before raising her hand followed by the hand of the northern head and zero two.

"It's unanimous" the purple eyed brunette stated "Ogara Saki will be killed"

"And zero one must be left in the dark about this, of course" the southern boss commented in a serious tone.

"It would be your duty to execute so it _is_ a direct order" the head of the north family commanded while looking at the purple eyed woman " _Aihara Mei_ aka zero two of the Ogasawara conglomerate"

"Consider it done, boss-sama" the brunette bowed respectfully before leaving.

* * *

 **A/N: Did you see that coming? I already stated that things will get south really fast now, only three more chapters and Oh Sister! will be done so be kind and let me know your opinions in a review, pretty please?**


	28. Crossroads

**A/N: Hi and welcome back. After this one, two more chapters and Oh Sister! will be officially completed, how cool is that?.**

 **meyhalfrenza: Yup, Mei was an early character in this story so she's just reappearing. The other one must be around somewhere, thanks for reading.**

 **dinnca: Sei tiene mucha gente que la cuida, menos mal porque tambien tiene muchos enemigos. Fue un capitulo bastante movido y este no se queda atras. Gracias por leer.**

 **sagacitylust: Lol Mei totally looks badass, she has the right personality to pull it off anyways. Her wife is around here too, of course. Lol the directions will continue being fussy but the GPS will be updated by next chapter, lol.**

 **VolpineGrinz: I suck at writing action but I did a lot of research and well I tried hard so the last chap plus this and the next are the result of that. A bunch of nameless people died so no biggie, our main cast is still chilling at Youko's. Saki just refuses to be normal so...Of course I'll write about of the bosses' identity but on next chapter, this is too long as it is to add that piece of info too, sorry. Ninja Noriko has a face off in this chap so there's a lot of action here too.**

 **Warning: Like the previous chapter a lot of things are going on here so be aware of the separations between scenes. This is a long chapter and probably one of the longest I've written. If it's confusing let me know. Oh, zero four's identity is revealed here, if you hadn't figured it out yet. Next chapter will include the identities of the heads of the north and south.**

 **One more thing, the flashback Noriko tells Sei is a continuation of what happened after the last part of chapter 19 with the man Sei interrogated in front of her mother to become zero one, just so you don't get lost.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Crossroads

* * *

The Aihara clan was one of the noblest and most valued families among the south branch members. After years of being the right hand of the boss of the south, the Aihara patriarch retired and named his only son as the new head of the clan.

Aihara Kenji was a serious looking man that had married at a really young age and was madly in love with his wife, Rei. Just ten months after the wedding, Rei died while giving birth to their daughter Mei.

Having sparkling and curious purple eyes, a very distinctive Aihara trait, Mei grew up in a loveless home. Her father resented her for being the one taking away his beloved so, he ignored her as much as it was humanly possible.

Despite that, young Mei loved her father with all her heart and looked up to him. Her grandfather was the one that actually took care and raised her. He was not a kind or nurturing man so he decided on doing what he was best on so, he trained her to become a good leader and a martial arts expert while Mei's father concentrated on his job and had casual affairs around.

Years passed, and Aihara Mei became the epitome of elegance and severity her grandfather dreamed his own son would and never could be. The now teen brunette was also very skilled with a sword, firearms and martial arts. That, along with her eye color and delicate but deadly features made her a true heiress of the Aihara clan and her grandfather couldn't be prouder.

Just little after her sixteenth birthday, his father told her that he had remarried and now she had an older stepsister. Mei couldn't be more annoyed by the sudden news and ignored the meddlesome blonde girl that called herself her older sister.

Despite how hard Mei tried to disregard her, Yuzu wasn't going anywhere and the brunette just wanted to hide the fact that she had fallen for her stepsister. After infinite little arguments and bold moves, Aihara Yuzu found a way to win Mei's heart and they started dating in secret.

Just a few months after her seventeenth birthday, Mei's grandfather died of a stroke and her father kicked her out of the house for corrupting her new daughter and named the blonde the clan's heiress.

Now Mei was left alone against the world and that's when the head of the north took her under her wing. Later, the former heiress found out who the person that told her father about the real nature about her relationship with Yuzu was.

Ogara Laura, Saki's mother, was the one that told Aihara Kenji about his daughters' _indiscretions_ when she ran into him in a business party. Ironically enough, Laura's future granddaughter Satou Sei, would be way more evident with her own _affairs_.

Additionally, Saki almost killed Yuzu by accident when the latter was shopping and the future president ran over her due to an episode of narcolepsy the blonde woman had while driving due to a secondary effect on a medication she was taking at the moment.

When Mei was banned from her home and erased from the Aihara family tree plus Yuzu's accident, the brunette realized that eventually she will get her revenge. The Ogaras will pay just, not yet.

The other problem was her relationship with Yuzu. Mei loved her girlfriend but unless her father stopped opposing, their chances to see each other would be very slim.

The northern boss couldn't be more satisfied with her choice. By taking Mei as her protégée, she had acquired a very valuable asset when it came to her future plans.

On the other hand, Ogasawara Tooru had been the head of the security department of the Ogasawara conglomerate for the last couple of months and soon, the responsibilities of the south branch would be transferred to a close acquaintance of hers.

What she didn't expect was the decision made during one of the heads' meetings. The current southern boss decided on getting rid of the Aihara's head and the new northern boss couldn't find the situation more convenient, so she voted in favor and the decision was unanimous so Aihara Kenji, Mei's father would die.

A very young and inexperienced terrible trio was in charge of the deed and, due to their lack of experience, Yuzu's mother also died in the 'accident'. Official reports stated that the Aihara couple died when a car problem made them lose control of their vehicle and they crashed and fell into a frozen lake, but the heads of the families knew better.

Several weeks later, Yuzu and Mei got in contact again and the latter decided on continuing working under the northern boss' orders while Yuzu assumed her position as the head of the Aihara clan.

When the new southern boss gained control after her father stepped down, Aihara Yuzu became her right hand while Mei was her equal on the northern branch. By the time the Ogasawaras died, the Aihara girls just turned twenty four and had been married for over a month.

When Sachiko was officially adopted by the Fukuzawa household, Yuzu expanded the Aihara couple's side business of designing and making fine jewelry. They soon became well-known and their small store turned into a chain after several years of hard work.

The moment Ogara Saki took over the Ogasawara conglomerate, the northern boss ordered Mei to infiltrate their security department and soon, she became a key element within their ranks so, by the time Satou Sei took over, Aihara Mei was known as zero four.

Yuzu infiltrated the security department some time later under the orders of the southern boss thanks to the entire ruckus caused by Ogara Saki when she took over the conglomerate, both Aiharas got in the company undetected.

With Satou Sei as the current head of the security department, Aihara Mei was promoted to second in command, Torii Emiko as the third and Aihara Yuzu was zero four. What the present zero one didn't know, was that both zero two and three report everything to the boss of the north while zero four spied for the southern one.

At this point, Aihara Mei had a mission that she would gladly carry on, being one of the guards that beat Saki into submission when the president attacked and almost stabbed Sei the night of her eleventh birthday, the purple eyed woman wanted to give her young boss a break.

In the end, Mei did care about Sei because the brunette had been there when the blonde grew up and witnessed her struggles as well as how hard the blonde was trying to keep everything together and everybody safe.

Besides, Mei had children as well so she also wanted a happily ever after for her wife and daughters even if she had to dirty her hands one more and hopefully, last time.

* * *

"Tell me you have good news" an irritated Saki voiced.

"Wings died" the man with spiky hair stuttered.

"You are useless!" the blonde president slammed her fist on the table in front of her "First, you fail on killing the Fukuzawas and second one of you died in the process"

"Let me assure you that we won't fail you again, Ogara-sama" a tall blue haired man added confidently.

"You'd better because I want to be reunited with my Sayako onee-sama soon" demanded the infuriated woman.

"Sayako? But I thought her name was Sachi…" the spiky haired man was swiftly interrupted when the blue haired man elbowed the former in the stomach.

"We will resume the search immediately, Ogara-sama" the blue haired man reassured before bowing deeply and the spiky haired man followed suit before both left the room.

As soon as they were out of the presumably, abandoned house they were using as hideout, the tall blue haired man was stopped by the spiky haired one.

"Sayako onee-sama? Who's that?" sharp yellowish eyes stared at the one with blue hair.

"Who cares? We have to avenge two brothers now" the tall man muttered "first against the northern people that dared to kill our triplet and then against Satou Sei, the one that killed our baby brother when she took over the security department of the conglomerate and kicked us out"

"That's why we're taking advantage of the president's madness, right?" the spiky haired man smirked.

"Exactly, that way we kill two birds with one stone" the blue haired man replied "first we kill the ones she wants dead and then we get the little Satou bitch now that Ogara-sama despises her"

"As long as we get the brunette she wants" the yellowish eyed man commented with a wicked grin "what's her name, again?"

"Ogasawara-Fukuzawa Sachiko, that's the one Ogara-sama wants unharmed" the blue haired man replied solemnly before getting in his dark blue car "Stay with the president while I try to find where our targets are" the yellow eyed man nodded and his blue haired brother started the car and drove towards an unknown destination.

* * *

"What's wrong Sachiko?" Yumi asked worriedly when she felt her beloved tremble.

"I don't know Yumi" the dark haired heiress sighed before holding the red rose en bouton tighter "but I have got a feeling of uneasiness"

"Like something big is going to happen, right?" the red rose en bouton whispered.

"Yes" Sachiko leaned her cheek on Yumi's head "I just hope that it is just my imagination"

"Don't worry love" Yumi kissed her girlfriend softly before smiling "everything's going to be fine as long as we're together" a knock on the balcony's door made the girls turn, it was Rei.

"Girls I am going to bake some sweets" the blonde girl smiled "Can you help Yoshino with dinner?"

"Sure Rei-chan" Yumi replied with a sweet smile before following the tall blonde along with Sachiko.

* * *

As soon as Sei read the report of the meeting sent by zero two, the blonde dialed from her work phone to her second in command.

"So the terrible trio is the one behind the explosions, huh?"

"Yes Zero one-sama and they are supported by Ogara-sama"

"Is that so?" Sei sighed with annoyance "What decision the heads came up with?"

"They want to stop Ogara-sama by all means necessary" Zero two replied with a steady voice.

"Let's make sure that we find her first then, zero two" the blonde knew that if the north or southern families found her mother before her, Saki would perish.

"Understood, zero one-sama" Mei replied quietly.

"On the bright side, wings' death is really good news" Sei's frown softened "two more to go, I hate those guys and their stupid nicknames!"

"They're not the brightest when it comes to them" Mei chuckled slightly.

"And their younger brother was the one responsible of leaking company secrets to our competitors" Sei looked pensive "what happened to that man, anyways? I was the one in charge of the interrogation and actually, he was my last test before becoming zero one"

"He was disposed following Ogara-sama orders"

"Which were?" Sei arched an eyebrow.

"To kill him"

"Oh fuck" the white rose rubbed the bridge of her nose before sighing irritated "but how come they joined forces with my mother, if she was the one that gave the order to terminate him?"

"Zero three decided on disclosing some of the information Ogara-sama confessed during their sessions" zero two commented with a serious tone "apparently zero three knows the reasons behind the liaisons between the terrible trio and Saki-sama"

"Excellent I will call her as soon as we're done" Sei added.

"She wants to see you in person" zero two replied

"Why doesn't she come here?"

"Your current location can't be compromised Zero one-sama" Mei advised "it is better if you come to the main office, zero three will be at the Ogasawara tower after midnight"

"Fine" Rosa Gigantea agreed "what's our forces current status?"

"Well, zero four just got relieved by me and, as you know, zero five and seven are gone and the sole survivor of the sixth team was zero six who is currently guarding you in-house" the second in command added with a sigh "zero eight just changed shifts with nine in guarding president Satou-sama, he was discharged from the hospital an hour ago and just entered his second house"

"He is not at one of the safe houses?" Sei asked with concern.

"President Satou refused stating that there's no need to hide" Mei replied with a sigh.

"Oh for Maria-sama's sake, that man is so stubborn" Sei frowned while shaking her head "I will visit him after I talk with zero three then" the blonde commented "and the rest of the teams?"

"Eight is resting while ten is searching for Ogara-sama, eleven is guarding the tower and twelve is guarding the place you are staying"

"I will be escorted by zero six, then" the blonde decided "and as soon as zero eight is available again, order them to resume the search on my mo…I mean Ogara-sama"

"Don't you think that thirteen should be activated, zero one-sama? We're short in personnel" the second in command suggested.

"No, zero two" the blonde added "I won't approve that unless it's strictly necessary"

"Understood zero one-sama" Mei took a deep breath "I will immediately report any new developments"

"Thanks" the blonde replied before hanging up. Sei sighed before sitting in a dark leather armchair located close to a lit fireplace in a small library room.

Rosa Gigantea took her work phone and wrote a quick email and less than a minute later, zero six entered the room and sat next to the blonde.

"Noriko-chan"

"Yes Sei-sama?"

"We're going out tonight"

"I know" dark orbs observed worried grey "zero two just briefed me"

"So efficient" the blonde chuckled "we will make a second stop before coming back, though"

"Where are we going?"

"After I am done at the Ogasawara tower I want to pay a visit to father at the second house"

"Don't you think that is risky as fu…"

"Noriko-chan" the blonde swiftly interrupted her subordinate "I understand the risks but that doesn't give you any right to use foul language"

"I am sorry, Sei-sama" the ebony haired girl bowed deeply.

"It's fine" the blonde grinned "besides Shimako won't appreciate if you use that kind of language around her, she's a ' _good girl_ ' after all" Rosa Gigantea air quoted.

"I apologize"

"Relax Noriko-chan is not like I'm gonna tell her or something" Rosa Gigantea's smile turned into a small frown "now, something that's been bothering me is the reason why the trio is helping mother" a pensive Sei rubbed her chin with two fingers "she was the one that ordered their youngest brother death, after all"

"During our clan's retirement ceremony, my father disclosed some information regarding that topic" Noriko took a deep breath before continuing "it all started after you left warehouse #11 that night and Ogara-sama left behind…"

 _After the man was effectively 'interrogated' by Satou Sei under the strict watch of Ogara Saki, the blonde girl now known as 'zero one' was sent home by her mother. The gagged man was in bad shape but still breathing._

" _Ogara-sama, what are your orders regarding this traitor?" a dark haired man known as zero six asked while bowing respectfully towards his superior._

" _You know zero six, I just read this article that states that women prefer to kill with poison than weapons" the gagged man's eyes widened with terror._

 _The blonde president smiled wickedly before approaching a table and taking her favorite weapon, a rare Masamune Katana._

" _One thing I differ with the article and the new zero one is that I prefer steel over anything any given day" Saki unsheathed her katana in a swift move and not a second later, the gagged man's head rolled on the floor while his body went limp and blood started pooling around the now beheaded man._

" _Take care of my katana, I want it clean and in my office's sword stand by morning" the blonde woman gave the sword to zero six who bowed again "Oh, and dispose of the body through the regular channels" the blonde president giggled "it was an unfortunate 'accident', after all"_

"That's when my father decided on retiring" Noriko stated while looking at Sei's horrified face "he didn't want to continue being loyal to that twisted woman you mother is" zero six realized she might crossed the line and her eyes widened "sorry if I offended you with my last comment"

"None taken" the blonde smiled dryly "I understand and I'm really sorry that I had to delay his retirement until recently" the blonde apologized with a pale face "I won't force you to be under my command either"

"You're different Sei-sama that's why I am glad to serve you and your family" Noriko smiled sincerely.

"I appreciate it, Noriko-chan" the blonde smiled back while the ebony haired girl's stomach started grumbling making her blush and Sei chuckled amused "let's go and have some dinner before the monster living in your stomach seeks for revenge" Noriko blushed even more while Rosa Gigantea walked out of the library towards the kitchen with a very embarrassed Noriko following suit.

After an uneventful dinner, Sei decided on taking a short nap and shortly, Youko joined her. A couple of hours later, the blonde's phone alarm went off waking Sei up almost immediately.

The moment the blonde tried getting out of bed; Youko's hand grabbed her wrist and dark eyes locked with grey.

"I am not going to ask where you are going or what you are going to do but you have to promise me something, Sei" Youko whispered.

"Anything dear" Rosa Gigantea spoke softly.

"Promise me that you will come back to me" Youko added with a slightly shaky voice.

"I…will" Sei hesitated.

"That's not very reassuring, _anata_ " Youko sighed to vent her frustration.

"I promise that I will come back in one very alive piece" Sei grinned before kissing Youko with all her love before heading to the front door to wait for zero six.

In the room she shared with Shimako, Noriko was about to open the door when the white rose en bouton hugged her from behind making the ebony haired girl gasp, which was something unusual. Being an expert in infiltration, it was rare that Noriko was caught off guard like that.

"I can't live without my heart so bring it back safely" Shimako whispered on Noriko's ear.

"I will, I promise" the ebony haired girl turned around and gave the white rose en bouton a soft peck on the lips before leaving the room. After that, Satou Sei left the place with Nijou Noriko as her sole guard.

* * *

It was a little after midnight when Sei got to the Ogasawara tower. As soon as she got to the elevator, the blonde sighed relieved.

"So far so good, thanks to Maria-sama" Sei commented nonchalantly.

 _I'm starting to sound just like Sachiko…_ the blonde chuckled while Noriko stared at her puzzled.

When the elevator came to a stop on Emiko's office floor, Sei took a deep breath before stepping out of it. The office was as big as hers but, instead of being connected to a conference room, Dr. Emiko's was next to the medical research department.

Sei didn't have to knock because the door was open. After making sure the room was secure, Noriko turned to leave the office when she was stopped by Sei.

"Go and revise all the security protocols with zero two while I'm here" the blonde ordered.

"Understood, I will be back in twenty minutes tops, zero one-sama" Noriko replied before walking back to the elevators.

The moment Emiko closed the door behind her, the white rose sat and waited for the doctor to take a seat across from her.

"You know that there are doctor/patient privileges that I cannot break but…"

"I understand but the situation is critical, Emiko-sama" Sei sighed "first there's my mother issue and her lack of medication and second her dangerous association with the terrible trio"

"They're only two currently alive, Sei-san"

"I know but calling them 'the stupid duo' is kinda mean" the blonde chuckled bitterly "at least until the situation is under control"

"Anyways" Emiko rolled her eyes "you might not be aware but Saki-sama was the one that killed the terrible trio's youngest brother"

"Actually I am aware" Sei replied "what puzzles me is the fact that they are following my mother's orders"

"Oh, that's because" Emiko handed the white rose a folder "she might have convinced them that it was _you_ the one that killed him"

When Sei opened the folder, the report of a session of some weeks ago reaffirmed what Emiko just disclosed.

"Patient Ogara Saki confessed of murdering the youngest man of a very prominent family of assassins that were under the Ogasawara conglomerate security department's orders and successfully forged evidence that incriminated her daughter Satou Sei as the sole culprit of the murder" Sei read aloud with a shaky voice "the president alleged that in case of some plot against her own persona, she would secure the services of the trio using the forged material"

"After that, I changed her medication due to the paranoia it was causing her" Emiko commented with a soft voice.

"So those guys believe that I killed their baby brother? No wonder they're _so_ pissed" the blonde massaged her temples annoyed "I am so fucked up"

"You have the support of the entire security department and the heads of the other families, Sei-san" Emiko reassured sympathetically.

"I know but honestly, I never thought that this would escalate this much" Rosa Gigantea took a deep breath "but we do have to stop all of them by all means necessary"

* * *

"Shadow is after me? But, why? I don't even know the guy" Noriko exclaimed annoyed.

"You don't, but your father does" zero two patiently replied "and he was the one responsible of shadow's injuries during their last encounter and now the man walks with a limp"

"So what? That doesn't have anything to do with me" the ebony haired girl added "that's their beef".

"I know but you're the new zero six and that man swore revenge against the one that was brave enough to take your father's place so…" Mei sighed; she was also annoyed by the situation.

"That's just fucking great" Noriko sighed deeply before raising her arms exasperated "like we weren't having enough shit going on already"

"Aren't you too young to be using that kind of language?" a carefree voice commented from behind.

"Zero four, I thought you were resting" Noriko added surprised.

"I came to change shifts with zero two-chan and to bring her some snacks" the blonde placed a small bag on a nearby table "You know zero six? You're just like your father, short-tempered and with a tendency to curse a little too much"

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree, I guess?" Noriko blushed slightly and zero four giggled while the second in command ignored them and emptied the content of the bag on a nearby table before unwrapping a sandwich and taking a bite.

"I bet your girlfriend doesn't know about your dirty mouth" the blonde joked.

"Huh? Well…wait, how do you know?" Noriko blushed even more and zero four giggled louder "I'd better go, zero one must be done by now" the ebony haired growled while checking her watch "I will report as soon as we are back to safety, zero two" Noriko bowed and Mei just nodded.

 _Stupid zero four and her 'communications' department, more like gossiping if you ask me…_ thought a very annoyed Noriko while leaving.

"Stop messing with the personnel, _zero four_ " the brunette second in command warned.

"But I did nothing" the blonde raised her hands "I was just stating the obvious"

"Whatever" purple eyes rolled slightly irritated "how are the girls?"

"I left them asleep at the main Aihara house" the blonde replied while opening a bottle of tea for her beloved "they're safe there"

"I will escort zero one to her second destination and then I'll head home" Mei placed the empty sandwich wrap in the bag and gave zero four a peck on the lips "see you in the morning, love"

"And they say you are not sweet" the blonde chuckled.

"Shut up _Yuzu_ " the brunette hissed and zero four giggled even more.

* * *

Now in the parking lot, Noriko and Sei got in the latter's car when a dark bike parked next to the driver's door, it was Mei.

"I will escort you to the second location you will visit tonight, Zero one-sama" the brunette stated before putting her dark helmet on and Sei nodded while starting the car and driving out of the Ogasawara tower towards her father's place.

* * *

"Keitaro's not hiding?"

"No, apparently he thinks there's no point"

"Well shadow, he's all yours" Saki smiled amused "besides, he was the one that covered the truth of the relationship between Satou Sei's and the death of your younger brother, the poor thing".

"He will die tonight" the blue haired man known as 'shadow' stated.

"Is 'sparks' in position?"

"He just got there with his team and is waiting for your orders"

"Tell him that he can start with the fireworks in exactly 90 seconds" the blonde stated while leaning back on her seat.

"I'll be on my way now" shadow added from the door "I will leave three of my men here to guard you, Ogara-sama"

"Excellent and, shadow"

"Yes Ogara-sama?"

"Have fun" Saki winked at the blue haired man.

"Of course" shadow replied with a sneaky smile before closing the door behind him and the blonde president laughed amused.

* * *

"Boss-sama" Yuuki entered the southern head's office.

"Tell me you have good news, Suguru"

"Our intelligence team found out that 'shadow' is on his way to kill president Satou"

"Did you hear that, north?" the southern boss spoke aloud to her phone that was on speaker.

"Yeah, I'm sending Yuuki and his team now…" the call was suddenly interrupted by a loud boom.

"Hello…?" the southern boss was speechless while trying to contact the northern boss and the call didn't connect; even the house line was out of service.

 _Something must have happened…_ a worried southern boss thought but then she realized that she had resources and would use them to keep everybody safe.

"Suguru, reinforce the perimeter here and in the other house in use" the southern boss sighed "then, send the elites to check on the north boss and finally, head with your team to backup president Satou's home"

"At once" the now frowning man bowed before leaving the office as fast as he could.

* * *

When the northern boss opened her eyes, she was covered in dust and rubble while her ears rang. Her office was a mess with debris around, luckily she was not injured aside of some scratches.

Yuuki entered the office in a hurry and spoke words she couldn't understand, her ears were still ringing but she didn't need to understand the words to realize what just happened.

 _There has been an attack and I am in danger…_ survival instincts kicked in and she knew what she had to do.

 _I won't die here tonight…_ she quickly withdrew a gun with several clips from a hidden compartment from her desk and readied herself with Yuuki as backup. The northern boss yawned and popped her ears before turning to Yuuki.

"It was sparks, wasn't he?"

"Yes, him plus his team of five elites" Yuuki hid behind the desk next to his boss "we took care of three of his men" sensing the presence of an enemy the brown haired man shot the approaching intruder "well, four and our elites are taking care of the rest"

"I want sparks alive" the boss growled "I'm gonna shove some _sparks_ up his ass for messing with my house, I just remodeled it dammit" Yuuki couldn't help but chuckle.

"Understood" the brown haired man ordered through his throat mic and not a minute later, all the fire halted and a tied 'sparks' was brought by four heavily armed men. They were part of the elite forces of the northern family.

"So 'sparks', let me congratulate you for being the first to get this close to me, _ever_ " the northern boss stood while Yuuki made a sign and the yellow eyed man known as sparks was forced to sit on a one of the few chairs that survived the explosion.

"Second, let me tell you how _pissed_ I am for destroying my house" the northern boss approached before sitting on the rim of her desk "especially after all the effort we put on decorating it for Christmas" without thinking she shot the man on his right foot and the latter cried in pain.

"And third" the northern boss walked towards the whimpering man and placed the gun on his left leg "you are going to tell me where the _fuck_ Ogara Saki is hiding if you want to ever walk or even talk again".

* * *

The drive towards president Satou's second house wasn't that long and Mei didn't have to take a big detour to resume her way to the Aihara clan main house so, the additional time riding didn't bother her.

While stopping on a red light, the second in command glanced around and was relieved of encountering empty streets, she wasn't in the mood for a fight even if she brought her guns with her.

Suddenly, her work phone rang, it was zero four.

 _I hope she's not using a secure line just to ask me to buy milk for our daughters' breakfast…_ thought Mei with annoyance.

She knew that it wouldn't be the first time Yuzu broke the protocols but she had a weird feeling that this call wasn't like the others, and she wasn't mistaken.

"Slow down zero four because I can't understand your gibberish" Mei warned with slight frustration.

"The northern boss home was attacked" Yuzu exclaimed alarmed "the status is yet unknown"

 _Fuck…_

"How's the other side?" the second in command asked with caution.

"The south is fine and they sent their elites towards president Satou's home" zero four commented with concern "shadow must be there in any minute"

"Status on our forces there" zero two commanded

"According to their last report, only zero nine and one of his men that was heavily injured were with Satou-sama while the rest of the team was in combat" Yuzu replied "I already reactivated zero eight and they're on their way as backup"

"How's the president?"

"He's alive and barricaded in the main bedroom"

"Order zero three men to head to president Satou's home as medical support, over" Mei got off her bike and knocked on Sei's car window.

"Aren't we supposed to be on our way to my father's house?"

"Change of plans, zero one-sama"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your father's home is under attack and you need to be transported to a secure location, zero one-sama"

"I'll take care of everything with zero two, Sei-sama" Noriko added before stepping out of the vehicle.

Mei snapped her fingers and a man in a dark suit stepped out of a black car parked behind Sei's car. The man handed a second helmet to Mei before seating in the passenger's seat previously occupied by Noriko.

"Escort zero one-sama to her last known secure location" Mei commanded through her throat mic.

"Fine" Sei growled "but don't you dare to die you two otherwise Yuzu and Shimako will have my head in a platter" after that, Rosa Gigantea speeded up towards Youko's place with a black car following suit.

"Are you ready, zero six?" Mei calmly asked while handing Noriko a helmet.

"Sure" the ebony haired replied while putting the helmet on "what's the worst that could happen anyways?" Mei didn't reply but took a left and accelerated towards president Satou's place.

* * *

As soon as Mei and Noriko got close to the house, they weren't surprised by all the destruction ahead. The ebony haired girl was going to enter the place while Mei will provide support.

While zero six's specialty was stealth movement and hand-to-hand combat, the second in command was also good but she excelled as a markswoman. Noriko would enter the house while Mei would cover her from a high place in this case, a tree.

One thing that zero two never left at work were her weapons, she had a personal motto of always being alert and ready. That is why, after climbing and reaching a high branch, the brunette emptied the content of her dark backpack and started assembling her 'toys'. It didn't take her long to be ready and in position.

After taking down two men guarding the house entrance Noriko entered the house and she wasn't prepared to all the carnage she saw. She found the corpses of most of zero nine's team plus some of the intruders'. The ebony haired girl took a deep breath and walked further.

"Zero nine is the last man standing" Mei said through her throat communicator "he's with president Satou on the second floor"

"Roger" Noriko whispered before heading to the stairs. Two men fell down dead, Mei shot them down.

"There are four more guarding upstairs and I got a partial visual on shadow" the second in command commented "he's trying to blow the door open to get to the president along with two more of his elite"

Noriko sneaked behind one of the men and injected him with a powerful sedative before dragging him to a nearby room.

 _One down and three more to go before getting to shadow…_

"Stay put, reinforcements are heading your way"

"Roger that" Noriko leaned against a nearby wall to blend with the darkness. Soon, muffled shots were heard on the hallway. Suddenly, the room's door opened revealing three masked men dragging one man down each and Suguru.

"Tch" Noriko rolled her eyes and the man smiled.

"Long time no see, zero six"

"Suguru" the ebony haired girl tilted her head "are you done with the other three?"

"Of course" the man reassured with a smile "we work fast"

"But tend to arrive late" the ebony haired girl replied.

"Shadow's and two of his elite are the last ones" Mei commented.

"You guys take the elite and I handle shadow" Noriko commanded.

"As you wish" Suguru smirked before heading to the door. Three clean shots alerted shadow when the men surrounding him fell dead.

As soon as he saw Noriko running towards him, shadow swiftly threw several knives at zero six who evaded almost all of them getting deep cuts in her arms and one thigh, Mei shot shadow in the arm as an attempt to disarm him and he dropped the last knife he was going to throw.

Noriko took the opening an injected him on the neck, a second later the man fell with a loud thud, it was over.

"Situation under control, zero two" Noriko announced before entering president Satou's room.

"Why did you expose like that? You reckless child" Mei scolded through their communicator and Noriko chuckled "he could have carried a gun"

"He was an expert in infiltration so I knew he would avert the use of guns, just like my family clan" Noriko commented calmly "I wanted him to see that I am the rightful successor of my father" the ebony haired girl replied with mirth and the second in command rolled her eyes.

"Anyways good job, zero three will provide medical assistance to you and zero nine"

"This is nothing" the ebony haired girl pouted "I do have my own nurse at home"

"Suit yourself, then" Mei sighed "zero eight just got here to transport president Satou to secure location #2" the second in command commented before sending a short email through her work phone.

"Can I have a ride home, zero two?" Noriko asked while walking down the stairs and towards the woman.

"Of course, wait for me in the bike" Mei nodded "I'll be there in a minute" the second in command went to the second floor to talk to Suguru.

"Zero two" the man bowed.

"Suguru" Mei tilted her head.

"What do you want me to do with him?" Suguru pointed his gun towards the unconscious shadow.

"He's the southern boss' jurisdiction now so, your choice" Mei turned around and walked towards the stairs when three shots were fired from Suguru's gun, shadow was finally gone.

* * *

'To: 01

From: 02

Message: Situation controlled. President Satou is currently on his way to secure location #2. Shadow and his accomplices were eliminated'

"That's a relief" Sei smiled pleased before opening a second message.

'To: 01

From: 04

Message: Ogara-sama's whereabouts are still unknown but some we got a hold of some information that might lead us to her.'

"Well, that's something" the blonde commented to herself while entering the kitchen. She got to Youko's place around ten minutes ago and her work phone didn't stop receiving updates. The blonde glanced at her phone one more time and opened the third message.

'To: 01

From: 03

Message: President Satou wasn't injured in the incident. Zero nine is badly injured but he'll be fine. His team was killed.'

"Damn another team's down" Sei rubbed the bridge of her nose distressed, not a second later, her phone buzzed one more time, it was another message and the blonde hesitated.

 _Please let it be good news…_

'To: 01

From: 02

Message: I just dropped zero six at the secure place you are. She got some injures, nothing serious. Have a good night'

"Thank God" Sei let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and felt at ease for the first time in the last two days. The blonde ate something before heading back to the room she was sharing with her girlfriend.

* * *

Noriko entered the room quietly because she didn't want to wake Shimako up. She quickly headed to the bathroom to take a quick shower before joining her beloved in bed. As soon as the ebony haired girl removed her dark pants, black t-shirt and also black Kevlar jacket Shimako opened the door and her eyes widened.

"You're injured" the white rose en bouton exclaimed while looking for a first aid kit under the sink.

"It's nothing" Noriko replied with a blush, she was actually embarrassed that the white rose en bouton was seeing her almost naked "Hey!"

"You just said it was nothing, _Noriko_ " Shimako giggled while taking care of the younger girl's injuries "now hold still while I clean your thigh" the ebony haired girl sighed but didn't move.

"Done" Shimako exclaimed relieved "now take a shower and then I'll bandage your injuries" Noriko obeyed and several minutes later she leaned her head on the white rose en bouton's shoulder before kissing the older girl's cheek.

"I'm home" the ebony haired girl whispered.

"Welcome back" Shimako replied quietly before brushing her lips against Noriko's. They didn't let go of each other the whole night.

* * *

"Thank you for the information" the northern boss bowed.

"…" sparks didn't reply due to the fact that he just fainted.

"Yuuki"

"Yes boss-sama?"

"Take care of him" added the northern boss in a cold tone before leaving the destroyed room.

"Of course" Yuuki withdrew his gun and took his time to put a silencer on it. Seconds later, two muffled shots were heard, the terrible trio was gone. In the hallway that leaded to the now in ruins entrance of her house, the northern boss dialed a number from her secure phone.

"Mei"

"Boss-sama" the brunette promptly replied.

"I just got Saki's location" the northern boss added "I'm sending it to your phone"

"I got it" the brunette replied in a quiet tone.

"You know what to do"

"Of course, boss-sama" Mei reassured before ending the call.

 _Ogara Saki will die tonight…_ thought the northern boss before entering her car that would take her to her main safe house.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks again for reading so now let me know what you think in a review, two more chapters to go and we're done!**


	29. Oxymoron

**A/N: Just before 2016 finishes I needed to give some closure to my longest story. Wow, 29 chapters is quite a accomplishment. One more to go, though. The next one is the epilogue and let me tell you guys that it's been a pleasure to walk this path with you and big thanks to the ones that stuck until this long. Btw, this chapter was done by the 26th but Hibike!...sigh...anyhow here's the new chapter.**

 **dinnca: Mei es badass! Mei es amor! Mei sera anime en 2017! jajaja. Noriko tambien tiene lo suyo y alguien mas por ahi, pero eso lo leeras en este. Si, este y el epilogo y se acaba Oh Sister!.**

 **Tehran: I don't know how to reply tbh. The 'zero' thing was a main part of the story to keep the identities hidden until I considered necessary. Besides there's a chain of command involved so...thanks for reading anyway.**

 **VolpineGrinz: Thank you for sticking around with my chaps. Oh ninja Noriko is the best but there's another better in this chap, one last surprise for the road. Between 28 and this I was mentally drained, it's been a long ride of 8 continuous months working in this story plus others that popped up plus the ones that I'm working on right now but I enjoyed every step of the way. This chapter is for you my friend.**

 **meyhalfrenza: Here's the new one, sorry for the wait. Life's hard and gets in the way a lot but I'm trying to make it in one piece.**

 **Guest: Oh, that's the big frontier my friend. I do plan to write some side story with this AU but focusing on those two. I'll try to write some NorikoxShimako love there, deal?**

 ***Warnings: All identities revealed and a little surprise there with a white rose en bouton.**

 **This chapter is dedicated to my good friend VolpineGrinz.**

 **[Thank you for reading this and encouraging me when I was down, you're a treasure]**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Oxymoron

* * *

Ogara Saki felt like a cat on a hot tin roof. One of the side effects of not taking her medication was to have hallucinations, and they were becoming more frequent as days passed by. At the beginning, there were only random visions of people that were long gone, such as her mother or her beloved Sayako.

After a week without taking her medication, Saki was having constant vivid hallucinations with her former onee-sama and half-sister, Ogasawara Sayako. But the disturbing ones were when her mother got in contact with her and 'suggested' the blonde president to do things that a normal person would consider irrational.

Christmas signaled the second week that Ogara Saki was out of medication and her mind was a total chaos. She was connected to reality by a very thin threat that was getting frailer by the minute.

Her dead sister and long gone love interest was the one whispering advices on how to act properly which Saki mostly ignored, while her dead mother was on the other side encouraging the blonde president to continue her path of destruction even if that lead her to end the lives of innocents.

During the night the terrible trio died, Ogara Saki laughed maniacally as soon as she got the news. Everything was going according to her delusional plan. She didn't care about how 'wings' died but she knew that it was the right motivation for the other two brothers to set her plan in motion.

First, she ordered 'sparks' to place bombs in all of the Satou's safe homes before attacking the northern boss' home. They were timed so, in a couple of hours three more houses will explode, including the one where Satou Keitaro was recently relocated.

Knowing the safe quarters thoroughly as she did, the blonde president specified the best location for each bomb to be placed so they would be practically impossible to locate.

 _No one will know what hit them when everything suddenly burst into flames…_ Saki's mother whispered in the blonde's mind before laughing evilly and the blonde woman joined her inner thoughts.

The other part of her plan was to convince the terrible trio that it was Sei and not her, the one that actually killed their youngest brother. She even forged documents to show them that her she was speaking the truth. They fell for it and pledged loyalty to the blonde president.

 _Sei is a traitor therefore she has to pay…_ Saki's mother whispered one more time and the blonde president nodded in agreement.

Being the one that allegedly covered Sei's assassination of the terrible trio's youngest brother, made it easier for Saki to manipulate 'shadow' to hunt Keitaro down. Additionally, the loyal 'shadow' left three of his men to guarantee her safety so it didn't matter to her if he was killed by the Ogasawara security department which actually happened. For the unstable woman, 'shadow' was just another disposable pawn.

The last part of her plan was the most critical according to the blonde woman. How to deal with Satou Sei and get her beloved 'Sayako' back, even if she deep inside she knew that the latter was long gone.

Every time Ogara Saki saw the photograph of Sachiko, the blonde woman couldn't help but see Sayako there instead of the blue-eyed teenager. In her delusional mind, the blonde president just wanted to be reunited with her 'onee-sama' until death does them apart.

Shadow's men that stayed with her were also gullible as their former boss so they weren't hard to handle. Besides, before 'sparks' was captured by the head of the north men, the spiky haired man sent Saki a very useful piece of information he got while listening to a conversation of some high rank guards, the possible location of Satou Sei and Ogasawara-Fukuzawa Sachiko.

Delusional as she was, Saki believed that was going to get away with murder so she decided on going to the location the now dead sparks sent her. She wanted to get her ' _onee-sama'_ back and end whatever was on her way blocking the _happiness_ the blonde president thought she was _entitled_ to.

* * *

"Is it done?"

"She's not here"

"Fuck, couldn't she stay still so you killed her?"

"Apparently not"

"Where would she be, then?"

"Let me make a call to the security department" Mei sighed annoyed "they might have a clue"

"Call me as soon as it's done"

"Absolutely boss-sama" the brunette replied.

 _Now, if I were a crazy and powerful woman, where I would be?..._ Mei thought while dialing the Ogasawara security department's direct line.

* * *

When Sachiko opened her eyes and found herself in a very unfamiliar place, she panicked. Her movements were restricted and her once soft bed was replaced by a hard cot.

The moment the dark haired heiress tried to talk, she realized that her lips were covered by some kind of tape. Her blue eyes opened with surprise, the last thing she remembered was being in bed with Yumi.

 _Where am I? And most importantly, where is Yumi?..._ a very concerned Sachiko mused while trying to find a hint that leaded her to know where she was. The room was dingy and poorly lighted and Sachiko tried to sit on the cot but her legs and hands were tied, additionally, her body felt really heavy.

 _They probably used some sort of sedative, which would explain the reason I didn't wake up until now…_ the dark heiress thought while trying really hard not to fall asleep again which she failed and seconds later, Ogasawara-Fukuzawa Sachiko went back to sleep once more.

* * *

In a not so distant location, Youko just woke up feeling rather uncomfortable. The cozy and well lit room she went to sleep earlier was very different from the one she was currently in, additionally, Sei was nowhere to be found.

The softness of the bed she used to share with her beloved was replaced by a hard and very unpleasant cot and her feet and hands were tied with a rope. Rosa Chinensis frowned slightly as soon as she felt that her parted lips were immobilized by a gag.

When her dark orbs looked down and realized that whoever abducted her didn't take her silver chain and rose shaped pendant hanging from around her neck, the red rose smiled satisfied.

 _This will be interesting…_

Having her hands tied behind her back, Youko was having a hard time to free them. Additionally, the effects of sedative used to put her to sleep were not completely gone yet so her struggle to fight drowsiness increased even more.

Taking advantage that the cot was against the wall, Rosa Chinensis turned over to face it. With the last of her strength she pressed her chest against the wall and her pendant emitted a soft click.

 _Now it's just a matter of time…_ after that, Youko went back to sleep with a grin on her face.

* * *

Shimako blinked confused, her head hurt and her eyelids felt heavy. The air felt a little different, the white rose en bouton frowned while checking her unknown surroundings.

 _Must be Nitrous oxide…_

In a swift move, the white rose en bouton sat on the cot and scanned the place she was being held. Soon, she discovered that one part of the cot's frame was rusty and a little sharp so the gray eyed girl rolled over until she felt the metal gracing her fingertips and then she proceeded to saw through the restrains that held her hands together.

When she felt exhaustion due to the effects of the gas the white rose en bouton had been exposed to, she used the breathing techniques taught by her father to avoid losing consciousness again. Shimako knew that had to get rid of the restrains to move freely so she put all her energy on doing it so.

 _I am better than this, I will free myself before asking for…assistance because I'm not as helpless as I look…_ Shimako thought with a smile when she felt that the ropes holding her wrists were getting looser the more she used the sharp rusty piece of her cot as a saw.

 _I will be back soon my lovely Noriko…_

* * *

Noriko woke up when she heard Shimako's soft voice in her head. It was something that had been happening more frequently since they saw each other regularly. The ebony haired girl felt blessed of meeting the white rose en bouton and Noriko was really looking forward for spring where she could be attending the same school as her beloved.

Her train of thoughts stopped when she saw that the spot normally occupied by Shimako was empty. Assuming the gray eyed girl was in the bathroom, Noriko waited for a couple of minutes for the white rose en bouton to come back.

When that didn't happen, Noriko opened the bathroom's door to find it empty. The ebony haired girl decided to look for her beloved. After looking for her everywhere, with the exception of the other girls' rooms, the ebony haired girl went back to her room to check into her _work_ clothes before heading out and check on the perimeter.

There was something about the air she was breathing that made her feel strangely sleepy so as soon as Noriko stepped out of the house, the air smelled different and that's when it hit her.

 _They use some kind of gas to sedate us!_

Noriko went back to the house and opened all the windows she could get a hold of letting the cold air of winter enter the house. After that, the ebony haired girl ran outside to find a small trace of blood that leaded her to some woods nearby, Noriko wasn't too surprised to find that most of their guards were killed. Only two of them were barely alive so Noriko called to the security department to send some medical support and security backup before heading back to the house to see who else they took.

* * *

When Sei rolled over and didn't find the warm body of Youko next to her, the blonde frowned in her sleep but, it wasn't until a blaring alarm came from her phone that the white rose opened her eyes with annoyance and took the gadget to silence it.

"What the…" gray eyes widened when she read the screen and remembered the reason why that specific irritating sound came from her phone.

' _Citrus Jewels'?...Sei thought with a frown before entering the shop._

" _Good afternoon, how can I be of assistance?" a serious brunette looked at the blonde who raised an eyebrow._

" _Hi, I want a Christmas gift for my girlfriend, Mei-san" the white rose added with a smirk._

" _What do you have in mind, Sei-sama?" the shop owner flipped her hair before handing a cup of tea to her blonde customer._

" _Well, I was thinking about a rose shaped pendant, of course" Sei started before taking a sip of the warm green tea._

" _I think I have just what you need" Mei stated while taking a hidden blue velvet tray from a hidden compartment. The products exhibited on that specific velvety display surface, were made exclusively for the security department members._

" _Nice goods you have there" the blonde pointed out._

" _This would fit your girlfriend perfectly" Mei signaled at a red tinted medium size platinum rose pendant "for the user's safety, it includes a prototype of a mini GPS locator the research department had been working on the last couple of months"_

" _Oh that's convenient" the blonde grinned "how does it work?"_

" _Well" Mei took the pendant in her palm and applied pressure until she heard a soft click "when pushed, the GPS activates sending the user's location information to an authorized user and starts an alarm, see it as a panic button for emergencies"_

" _Does your wife wear one?" the blonde joked and Mei rolled her eyes._

" _She doesn't but our children do"_

" _That's clever"_

" _Of course" the brunette huffed "we're good parents"_

" _I know" Sei smiled before taking the pendant to examine it "I'll take it, Youko will sure love it"_

" _Now let's synchronize the alarm with your device then, Sei-sama"_

" _Sure" the blonde handed her phone to her second in command "make sure you put the most annoying alarm sound ever"_

Sei immediately sat and cancelled the alarm. Connecting the dots at a rapid speed she got a grasp of the situation.

 _Youko's not in the house anymore and her panic alarm was activated, fuck…_

The blonde change clothes then, grabbed her two phones, sent a quick message through her work phone and went out of the room to see if somebody else was missing. In the hallway she ran into Noriko who looked anxious.

"Noriko" Sei whispered.

"Sachiko-san is gone" replied the ebony haired girl "I just checked"

"How about the others"

"The Foetidas are all here"

"Good" the blonde added nonchalantly "and Shimako?"

"She was taken too" Noriko bowed respectfully "I am really sorry Sei-sama"

"Don't worry about it, zero six" the blonde patted the younger girl's head "What I want to know is how they went past our guards"

"I just came back and team twelve was reduced to two members" Noriko sighed "the rest were killed and they used a gas to sedate us and then they took Shimako, Youko and Sachiko-sama"

"Well I know where they are" Sei showed her phone's screen to Noriko who tilted her head confused "that gives us some sort of leverage"

"But how…?"

"I have my ways too" the blonde winked

"Sorry about the sudden question but" Noriko frowned before continuing "why are you so calm about all of this? They might be in real danger"

"They are fine because Shimako's with them and Mei's on her way" the blonde grinned mysteriously while heading downstairs where Yuzu and Dr. Emiko were waiting for them in the living room.

"Sei-san" the auburn haired doctor started "twelve's team survivors were transported to the tower, they're stable"

"The situation is controlled, zero one-sama" Yuzu commented "you were drugged by nitrous oxide" the blonde added "we found a tank with a timer attached to the heating system"

"So they planned this ahead, huh?" the blonde sighed and frowned when she saw two men entering the living room "Gentlemen, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Sei-sama" Yuuki bowed

"Ladies" Suguru tilted his head "quite the mess you have here, huh?"

"What do you want Suguru?" Sei snapped.

"We came to deliver a message Sei-sama, nothing more" and Yuuki raised his hands "our bosses would like a word with you" the brown haired man sat on a nearby armchair.

"Oh that's certainly interesting" the blonde raised an eyebrow.

"They're waiting for you" Suguru added with a smile while sitting across from Sei.

"Emiko and Yuzu-san you're in charge of securing all the people here and move them to a secure location"

"That won't be necessary" a stern voice came from the living room's door and Yuuki and Suguru immediately stood and bowed respectfully towards the two figures standing by the door. Sei tilted her head confused and it took her just seconds to realize what was really going on.

"Wait…what?" the blonde's eyes widened with surprise "You are the…"

"Boss of the north" a woman points a finger to her face before pointing at the female next to her "and boss of the south"

 _Oh fuck, I'm so screwed…_ a very surprised Rosa Gigantea thought.

"Sei-sama" Noriko whispered anxiously "I want to go and join Mei-sama to rescue…"

"Rescue who?" the southern boss wondered with a raised eyebrow.

"Sachiko and Youko-sama" Noriko counted with her fingers "and also Shimako-san"

"What?" the southern boss roared and Sei couldn't help but gulp.

 _I am so dead now…_

"I can explain" Sei paled while shifting uncomfortably on her seat.

"Oh, and you will" the northern boss smiled with mirth.

"I really want to know why I wasn't informed of this earlier" the southern boss took a deep breath to calm down "considering that one of those girls is _my daughter_ "

"Mi…Miyoko-sama" the blonde unconsciously stammered.

"Well, taking into consideration that Sei-sama already sent Mei's team along with Yuzu's, she was about to let you know when we got interrupted by these two gentlemen there" Dr. Emiko stated in a reassuring tone while pointing at Suguru and Yuuki "besides, Noriko, who's about to leave will be their final support, right Sei-sama?"

"R…right, you may go now Noriko" the blonde ordered still nervous. The ebony haired girl bowed and left the house in less than five seconds.

"On a brighter note, Shimako is with them" Sei added with more confidence "even if they wanted to hurt them, it would be nearly impossible considering that she's…"

"The infamous and fearsome team thirteen member, the 'cherry blossom princess', right?" the northern boss smiled "I thought she was off duty"

"Due to the current circumstances I had no other choice than to reactivate her" the blonde sighed "everything will be over soon besides I think she prefers to be called the 'sakura princess'" the blonde commented trying hard to lighten the mood.

"You know that your mother did terrible things" the attorney and head of the south cut in "that won't be overlooked"

"I am aware of her deeds and I have no other choice than to accept that there's a big chance that she won't make it alive, Miyoko-sama" the blonde looked down defeated.

"We just have to wait and see" the northern boss commented in a quiet tone, she was well aware that Ogara Saki won't survive due to the fact that she was the one giving the order to eliminate her "by the way, where are my daughter and her girlfriend?"

"Yoshino and Rei-chan are still upstairs dealing with the effects of the gas they used to sedate us" Sei added slowly "other than that; they're fine Mari-sama"

"And Yumi-chan?" Miyoko asked with a hint of concern.

"She was having a nervous breakdown" Dr. Emiko added "so I ordered one of my team to sedate her"

"Yuuki" Dr. Mari ordered and the man tilted his head "arrange that Yumi-chan is transported to the safe house her parents are"

"Immediately, boss-sama" the brown haired man raised from his seat an abandoned the room to carry on his boss' orders.

"Suguru" Miyoko ordered and the man bowed his head with respect "reinforce the security perimeter in the entire place and make sure there are no more threats"

"At once" Suguru stood and bowed before leaving the room.

"Yuzu" Sei ordered "make sure the operation goes fine, you can use the library here as command center and Emiko-san; please assist with the medical support team"

"Of course, now if you excuse us" the blonde guard and the auburn haired doctor closed the door behind them as soon as they left the three most powerful women of the island country alone.

"By the way, that black-haired girl that just left is the daughter of the head of the Nijou clan, right?" Dr. Mari commented nonchalantly.

"Indeed" Sei grinned "Noriko was activated as the new zero six not long ago"

"She's so young" Miyoko added.

"But deadly that even Mei-san was caught off guard by her" Sei chuckled.

"Wow, she must be really good then" Mari grinned amused while ignoring her buzzing phone in her pants pocket.

* * *

After getting rid of her restraints, Shimako picked the lock and got out of the room she was being captive. As soon as she silently opened the door, she was welcomed by the back of one of the guards just a few meters from her.

Being trained by her father the so-called ' _cherry blossom demon_ ', Shimako turned into a very skilled fighter. Her movements were fluid and elegant but at the same time, deadly.

The angelic girl had trained with guns and swords since the tender age of 7 preferring to knock her opponents down with her fast movements. Her weapon of choice was the Toudou's _sakura naginata_ , a family treasure inherited among the women of her clan.

She realized that the guard was way taller than her that's why she kicked him in the back of his knees first. As soon as the man lost his balance, Shimako did a throat stab and the man fell unconscious.

Using the rope that was used to tie her, she dragged the unconscious man to the room she was previously held at and tied his ankles and hands behind his back, before gagging him with a small rope. Gray eyes searched for something she could use to defend herself and she grabbed a gun with a silencer equipped along with some throwing knives and a set of keys.

 _They might open the other two doors I saw in the hallway…_

Shimako removed the sheath placed on the man's thigh and placed around her right leg. Now she was more than equipped to face any enemy.

 _Let's see who else they took…_

Before leaving, she pressed a cherry blossom pendant hanging from a delicate silver bracelet. Even if she wasn't an 'active' member the white rose en bouton never stopped being part of the Ogasawara security department which is why she had a GPS tracker in the shape of jewelry too.

As soon as the pendant glowed slightly, sending her location to Mei's phone, Shimako walked towards the first locked door. When she used one of the keys and it worked, the gray eyed girl smiled. Inside, she found Youko pretending to be asleep.

"Let me help you, Youko-sama" Shimako whispered and the red rose opened her eyes surprised and nodded. The white rose en bouton took one of the knives and cut Youko's restraints.

"I assume you know how to handle one of this, right Youko-sama?" Shimako offered the gun to Rosa Chinensis who smiled.

"Of course" Youko took the weapon and checked it "I wouldn't be a good south family successor if I couldn't, don't you think cherry prin…?"

"Please call me Shimako, Youko-sama" Shimako smiled before making some gestures so the red rose covered her while she tried to open the last door. After a soft click, Shimako and Youko were able to enter the room to find a struggling and terrified Sachiko.

"Everything is going to be fine, Sachiko-chan" Youko whispered reassuringly while Shimako cut her restraints.

"I need you two to stay here, Youko-sama" the white rose en bouton advised "to avoid as much danger as possible"

"What are you going to do, Shimako-sama?" Sachiko asked with slight worry.

"I am going to make sure that we all make it alive" Shimako smiled before locking the two red rose family members in the room.

* * *

The timer finally reached zero and a several bombs exploded in different locations where the Satou family had safe houses all over the city. Sadly, Satou Keitaro wasn't that lucky this time and perished when the impact of the explosion collapsed his room and rubble came crashing down on him. Saki's machinations were carried out perfectly and the blonde was ecstatic.

"Saki-sama the guard you sent out to make sure Satou-sama was killed is on his way back"

"Excellent" the blonde gave the man a lopsided smile "how are the girls?"

"I checked on them a couple of minutes ago and they were still asleep" the man scratched his cheek "sorry about my bluntness and trust me that I understand that you take Sachi…"

"Sayako…" Saki corrected slightly annoyed.

"I mean Sayako-sama but why taking the daughter of the head of the south? Or the extremely dangerous 'sakura princess'"

"Let's just call it strategy and leverage" the blonde chuckled "besides the _sakura princess_ is more like a myth, that girl's just weak"

"How about calling your plan just utter stupidity?" a steely voice came from behind and the safe of a weapon was released while pointing at the back of the guard's head. With just two swift movements, the man fell unconscious "and I think that the _sakura princess_ just proved you wrong"

"What is the meaning of this?" Saki added with a mixture of surprise and concern when she saw the gun pointed at her head.

"This is us stopping your madness" Mei snapped still pointing the gun at Saki's head "Zero six restrain this man" Noriko appeared from behind the brunette second in command and did what she was ordered. Shimako approached the blonde president and took the knives and Saki's favorite katana that were on a nearby table.

"Both of you" Mei ordered slowly approaching the blonde president "go and free Sachiko and Youko-sama and head back home with my team" when the two girls left the room Saki started laughing.

"So you're going to betray me, your boss?" the blonde asked with an arrogant smile "that's so low, even for you but expected from an Aihara, you are all weak and traitors"

"You have never been my boss but your daughter is" Mei added with a steady tone "I obey zero one's commands and follow orders of my real superior, Kobayashi Mari, the head of the north family and the council of the families had decided that your life ends here, Saki-sama"

Instants later, three shots were fired and Ogara Saki was finally gone and Youko, Sachiko along with Shimako and Noriko went back to the red rose's home unharmed, the nightmare was finally over.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, only one more and we're done here. Let me know what you think in a review and happy new year!**


	30. Oh Sister!

**A/N: Exactly one year ago I published the first chapter of this story with a frequency of a chapter per week [mostly like that] and I stopped in December writing for this wonderful text that went from half a page to more than 400 pages. It's been an interesting ride and I am sure I will continue writing in this fandom but I will try to finish my stories before publishing them now. I do have a nw story on the works for a couple of months now, it will be shorter than this one but still long. I just can't write one shots that much to be honest.**

 **I want to thank to all the loyal readers that joined me on this long ride and that are subtly harrassing me to update my other stories, I will soon I promise.** **The following chapter is really short and wraps everything up, see it as a bite size epilogue.** **Oh, and to the reader waiting for an intimate moment between Shimako and Noriko, that will be published as a one shot later.** **Thanks again for following and supporting all my stories, it means the world to me.**

 **We love us: Thanks for reading, this is the end for this story.**

 **meylahalfrenza: Yes, Saki was a very difficult woman to handle but it is over for now, thanks for the support.**

 **Guest: I'm sorry! I was really busy and wasn't able to write until two days ago, here's the chap.**

 **Shizsuki Kuga Fujino: Hola, ya este es el final, de hecho el final fue el anterior, este es solo un corto epilogo pero escribire mas historias pronto, gracias por leer.**

 **GUEST: Here it is, sowwy for the long wait.**

 **sara-nadia: Here's the last one, thanks for reading.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Oh Sister!

* * *

Months had passed by like bliss and now the trees were adorned with sakura petals once more, and the three roses: Eriko, Youko and Sei graduated. After the 'Christmas disaster', that's how they decided on calling the whole incident, the rose families bonds stretched and now the girls behaved closer than family.

Sei lost both of her parents and Youko was the only one able to approach and love her the way she had always deserved. Both decided on attending Lillian University to be close to their loved ones. Thanks to her trust fund, Sei was able to buy a duplex apartment at walking distance from school and now she lives there with Youko.

Yumi started her last year of high school as the new Rosa Chinensis along with Yoshino as Rosa Foetida and Shimako as Rosa Gigantea who took the first-year Nijou Noriko as her petite soeur and joined Sachiko and Rei as en boutons.

Time went by too fast and in a blink of an eye, Fukuzawa Yumi graduated and started her major in Architecture at Lillian University. Shimako decided on majoring in culinary arts while Yoshino pursued criminology.

Being the ambitious person she was, Sachiko graduated with honors and skipped one semester in University by taking advanced classes during her last year of high school. The moment she turned eighteen, Ogasawara-Fukuzawa Sachiko gained full control of her parents' company.

Following the advice of Miyoko, Sachiko left the company to the board and Mizuno Youko that just graduated in law, would act as her representative until she was out of college.

One year later, Yumi graduated and took control of the construction and remodeling part of the Ogasawara conglomerate and started her master's degree in business. One semester later, Sachiko graduated in business and took the CEO position in the Ogasawara conglomerate with Youko as her legal consultant.

Both Yumi and Sachiko trained with Aihara Mei and Toudo Shimako to know how to defend themselves in case of an emergency and the security protocols were rewritten by Sei and her second in command.

The entire security department was reformed and Sachiko left absolute control of it to Sei who trained Noriko to be her substitute along with Shimako while Youko was in charge of the legal department.

Aihara Mei was the one in charge of the assassination of Saki but Sei never knew this fact because it was covered with the help of the bosses of the north and south, Mari and Miyoko. The official version was that the former president died due to friendly fire.

By the time Yumi turned 25, she was in charge of the European branch of the conglomerate so she had to travel frequently and Sachiko decided on making things easier for both.

After turning 24 and being the president of one biggest and growing group of companies in the world, Ogasawara-Fukuzawa Sachiko decided on proposing Yumi. She ordered Yuzu and Mei to design an engagement ring with a rare red diamond surrounded by white ones. She had it engraved with the phrase ' _forever_ _my love_ '.

During her latest trip abroad, Fukuzawa Yumi felt the need of going back home for good so she decided on talking to Sachiko about it so she would stay in Japan instead of traveling every week, it was exhausting and the brown haired woman just wanted to spend more time with her love.

Unknown to Yumi, Sachiko had been having the same thoughts and was just waiting for the young architect to come back from her trip to promote her to executive vice-president so the brown haired woman won't have to travel that frequently unless it is to join the president.

Ogasawara-Fukuzawa Sachiko had planned on proposing next weekend when she gets together with Yumi to go on a business trip to America. And, as organized as Sachiko was, she already had the first lines of her vows done:

" _I loved you since the moment I saw you for the first time when we were just innocent children, you are my world, oh sister! You are my all…"_

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know it is short but this is the end of the road for this big and beautiful project that I worked for the last 9 months, happy anniversary and good bye Oh Sister!. Now more projects will come, one more story on marimite and several more on Hibike! [blame to Reina, she is so gorgeous], thanks again for reading and let me know your final thoughts.**


End file.
